


Stranger Things Minus

by Mr_MINUS32



Series: Minus [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Acceptance, Age Difference, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Angst, Astral Projection, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Casual Sex, Come Swallowing, Confessions, Creampie, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/F, F/M, Felching, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fisting, Flashbacks, Food Play, Food Sex, Foot Jobs, Foreplay, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, French Kissing, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Hand Jobs, Human Experimentation, Illusions, Incest, Intercrural Sex, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Rape, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Nightmares, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Parent-Child Relationship, Pegging, Public Sex, Rape, Rimming, Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Crush, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Slow Dancing, Smut, Spanking, Spying, Squirting, Stomach Bulge, Strap-Ons, Teabagging, Triple Penetration, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Visions, Voyeurism, Wet Dream, couples, cum swapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2019-11-16 17:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 156,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_MINUS32/pseuds/Mr_MINUS32
Summary: Will Byers has gone missing. His mother Joyce has tried to find him but no one will listen. Will's friends, Mike, Dustin, & Lucas haven't seen him either. But in the process of trying to find their friend the group of boys find a stranger girl in the woods under a cloak of rain instead. Eleven. They soon find out that she isn't just an ordinary girl. And it's possible she holds the key that can lead to them finding Will but they have to help her as she informs Mike that "bad men" are after her & will kill them without hesitation. But Mike isn't afraid & even allows Eleven to live in his basement, a secret to his parents & older sister Nancy. While Eleven is living in his basement Mike eventually discovers something he never could had guessed, the girl he and his friends rescued is fairly verse in sexual activities. And it sparks a series of events for the whole group that turn a bit... strange.





	1. Chapter One - The Basement

**Author's Note:**

> This is by far one of my favorite tv shows and all around one of my favorite fictions out there. But I'm not going to go into a giant rant about how amazing I think it is or what not because there's so many people out there that have already said what I could/would for the most part. So I'll just let the story speak for me. And I think it will show how much I enjoy the show and characters. Sorry if this one runs a bit long but I just had so much to write. As usual, enjoy.

Eleven has been secretly living in Mike's basement for just over a week now. His parents and sister haven't discovered her but Nancy is a bit suspicious about his activities in the basement & the way he's been acting lately, though she simply assumes it's puberty, and in a way it is. Mike has always felt a little differently about El. Especially compared to Dustin who thinks that she's a weirdo and Lucas who thinks she a dangerous unknown factor, both of which were right in their own way. But Mike knew he had to keep her safe no matter what. She was his friend and someone special to him now.

It's Saturday, so Mike's out of school. His parents are out of the house with Holly, and Nancy has left with her boyfriend Steve. Mike and Eleven are there alone and it's how he wanted it. Whenever he was alone with her he felt a different kind of way. She was so innocent, oblivious to the everyday things he took for granted. One day after school he showed her the refrigerator, which she loved when he told her how it kept things cold for later use. Another time he showed her how their washing machine worked, cleaning their clothes in a matter of minutes. She had watched the heavy white machine tumble the wet clothes inside for nearly an hour straight. And he could watch her for even longer.

Mike waited for close to half an hour, agonizing over the time until he could see and be with Eleven again. Most of the time he spent at his window with a watchful eye hoping to make sure none of his family would come back anytime soon. They didn't. The anticipation of waiting was maddening, he started sweating feeling cooped up in the house. To pass the time her decided to make Eleven some breakfast. She really only liked the Eggo's he brought her but he did give her other food which she eat, mainly because it was from him. He was so nice to her and she wanted to make him as happy as he made her.

When he was sure it was safe Mike took the breakfast & Eggo's to the basement. He gave a knock at the door. Two-Three-Two-One. Their secret knock to let her know it was him and that she didn't have to hide. He opened the door and descended down the staircase. When he got to the basement he went straight for the little makeshift fort of blankets, sheets, & pillows. It was empty and Eleven was nowhere in sight.

"...Eleven? It's me. I brought you some breakfast."

Mike looks around the basement for her but it's still so cluttered. A great way for her to hide if she needed to but hard to find her when he wanted. But he doesn't have to look for long. Eleven can smell the food he brought her on the tray. Mike jumps up in shock when she touches his shoulder from behind. His sudden reaction startles her making he flinch back. But after the scary passes she smiles at him. Then she sees the food, mainly the Eggo waffles pracitically shining for her to eat them and the smile gets even bigger. Mike starts smiling when he sees her smiling, it's always like this.

"Hi El."

"Hi, Mike."

The two sit down in the makeshift fort. Mike watches Eleven scarf down the miniature buffet he's prepared for her. A couple sausage links, some scrambled eggs, a few strips of bacon, a hash brown, a glass of orange juice and a glass of milk, & of course the Eggo's. They were the first thing she went for. But with Mike watching her so closely she eats some of the other food as well. It's pretty good but they'll never be her Eggo's. The time she spent in his basement was the best eating she ever compared to in the Lab. Mike was always surpised by how much she could put away but still remain so slender. By the end of the meal her stomach was poking out through the sweatshirt she was wearing, now stained with some of the food she accidentally spilled. No matter how much she ate, she would always spill a small bit on herself. He could tell she didn't have any formal teaching in how to eat properly, but he helped when he could.

"Was it good? I'm sorry if it wasn't. I'm not that great of a cook. I hope I'll be better when I'm older. But I couldn't save any of my food this time. My mom was all over us at breakfast. She made sure that we ate before they had left. Something she heard from a fashion magazine."

"It was good."

"It was good. Well, do you want anymore. I can go make you some."

"I'm fine."

"What about Eggo's. I got my mom to buy a whole bunch."

She gives a small shake of her head.

"Alright..."

Mike can't think of a thing to say to her. That's usual for him, even more so when he talked to a girl that wasn't his mom or Nancy, but when Eleven looked at him his tongue was completely tied in nots. A couple more seconds go by of the two staring at eah other before Mike can manage to string along a few syllable in his head. The whole time Eleven is looking on in confusion at why Mike is looking around so awkwardly and back at her without saying anything.

"...Hey ...You got yourself dirty again. I found some more clothes that you can use. I'll go get them."

Eleven watches Mike stand up and rush up the staircase. He's gone for barely a minute. When he comes back he's got a couple pieces of clothing in hand.

"I'm not sure how some'll fit, I took some of Nancy's old..."

Mike comes back into the basement and finds Eleven completely naked, just having finished taking off her sweatpants. A handful of seconds go by of him staring at her while her back is turned. Mike occasionally looked at her head. He'd never seen a girl with a shaven head before. And she didn't talk much about her life before they found her in the woods that night. So he often wondered about her, her body. What else could be going on that was different. Had she been in an accident, he remembered a friend of the family was in one before & they shaved his head before the surgery. Did she have any scars on her body, any bruises, a tattoo even. But no, she hadn't. She was perfect. His eyes went over her body for what seemed like an eternity in those three to four seconds before she turned around. Her skin was pale, hardly any sun exposure for sure. Her frame was thin even for being 12, not boney either though, he could see the slight curves she has. Her slender neck setting a base down to her shoulders. He followed her structure down her back and the curves he saw. The ocassional spots on her back he found himself trying to connect. Even without a normal skin tone over her body she wasn't too pale and he didn't care if she was. He continued down to her butt, it was small but the two tight round cheeks peaked his interrest the most. His first thought was to touch them. Grab one in each hand and pull them apart to see between what could be waiting for him. After that Sex-Ed class a few weeks ago, before Will went missing, his class had to sit through what seemed like the longest and most awkward 20 minute lecture from two young fresh out of college kids go on and on about how their bodies were changing & about the urges they would be feeling. After it the class was as expected very quiet. That is for Dustin who wouldn't shut up about it to the three of them & Lucas who did slip a pamphlet he snagged. He told Mike it was for research, he did always want to be prepared and Mike agreed to keep it a secret between them. Up until that point he never had any "urges". But that all changed when he first saw Eleven. From that moment he had become "awakened" to the thing those college students called his "sexuality". He finished off the visual buffets going down to her legs, long, thin but he couldn't figure why he stared and enjoyed everything he saw. Eleven heard him come down and turned to him. In a brief blink-and-he-would-never-miss-this moment. Mike saw the front of the girl he had no idea he was falling for. He knew about breasts, his mom mainly, Nancy had some but they were hardly noticeable somtimes depending on what she was wearing. Just once he saw her in a bra while she was changing in her room with the door open and he saw just how big they were. And even one time when Nancy had Barb come over. While on a D&D quest break Mike saw Barb and found himself staring at her massive breasts one time but ducked out before she had noticed. But Eleven was different. He chest was completely flat. Her rock hard nipple standing out in the cool air of the basement but he liked it. Her stomach was flat too but in a good way that he found attractive. It all culminated down at the point where her legs would start. Her little cunt, hairless, smoothe. He had no idea that she had fully turned to him, he was lost in this living fantasy.

"Mike?"

Her voice snapped him back. He acknowleged that she was indeed naked and looking at him now. He dropped the clothes in haste and whipped himself around away from her.

"Oh shit. Uh... I'm sorry El, I didn't mean to..."

He then recognizes that he's dropped the clothes and so goes to pick them up without turning around. He scrambles for a bit but he pickes them all up. He can tell that she's right behind him now, at arms length the girl he rescued is naked and waiting for him. He turns back around but keeps his head turned to the side.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I just didn't know you were going to... Here."

Eleven takes the clothes out of his hands.

"I'll change."

He doesn't dare move until he hears the basement bathroom doors familira squeek as it closes but before that she replaces the clothes she's taken with the ones she had been wearing. They're still warm, it's as if she were still wearing them.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

It's not until he hears the bathroom door that he feels it's safe for him to move. He holds the sweat clothes in front of him but finds he's drawn to bringing them up to his face. He gives them a sniff. It smells like her. He closes his eyes and takes a bigger whiff, taking in her scent filling his lungs with her. It's only then does Mike realise he's had a raging boner this entire time, since he first saw her bare body. Mike grabs onto his penis through his sweat pants. He's hard and throbbing. He can't help but stroke himself right then and there. It feels incredible. There's a sensation that shoots up his spine the more he does it. Driven by this new urge Mike rushes up the basement stairs.

Upstairs he speeds into the bathroom pushing the bathroom door behind him. He pulls down his sweatpants and boxers. His throbbing cock flings up in front of him. It's not the first time he's masturbated and not the first time he's used Eleven as his muse. Just the other night he touched himself in bed after thinking about her. He creamed his pajamas pants that night twice thanks to her. And he planned on getting another out right now. His hand grabbed his penis and he started jerking off. He's not too much in the way of length but he's pretty big for his age, puberty is being generous. It's easy for him to lose himself in the feeling. Back and forth he tugs on himself increasing the pleasure. Before long he had his eyes closed, one hand wanking his penis and the other on the wall holding himself up as he brought his orgasm closer to landing in the toilet bowl. The tingle he felt before goes to his cock as he gets to the ends of it. The whole time he's doing this he never catches on that he's never fully closed the bathroom door and Eleven has wander out of the basement after him. She hangs by the bathroom door staring in after hearing him from in the hallway. When she peers through the cracked door she sees Mike with his back turned to her. His sweatpants have fallen around his ankles. She can see his bare ass staring back at her and she likes it. She likes the little moaning he's doing even more though. Quick grunts of enjoyment as he wanks off harder and faster. She silently moves into the bathroom behind him and reaches out to his shoulder. As she gets close enough she sees his body moving in a new kind of way. He's just about to let his load out into the toilet.

"Mike?"

Mike turns around to Eleven but can't hold in. He shoots off a thick load of semen out. It goes hurling through the distance between them and lands on the black dress she's wearing. The experience is a bit jaring for the both of them at the least & catastrophic is still putting it mildly. Mike is mortified, the look on his face is sheer embarrassment. Eleven looks down at the thick streaks of white goo sliding down her dress onto the floor of the bathroom while staining the dress. She touches it with her finger and there's a look that Mike can't explain that comes over her face. It's sticky between her fingers. The more she plays with it the more it spreads over them.

"El... what are you doing here...? Shit, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Mike."

"No, no, I... Oh man."

Mike can't believe what's just happened but Eleven isn't entirely bothered by it. She's more interested with the black dress. She grabs the ends of it & tries to present herself with a slight nervous smile. Mike stares at her. She's beautiful in the black dress, she's always beautiful to him, and his hot seed spilling off the dress to the floor only assures him that she's what he wants to cum to for the rest of his life. The whole time Mike has his hand wrapped around his cock that's reinvigorated itself moments after seeing Eleven. The remnants of his first ejaculation still dribbling out of the head and between his fingers. Eleven stares at him and his ready member. Seeing him jerking off and blast off on her has turned her on and she starts to feel a similar feeling brewing between her legs.

"What were you doing"?

Mike hesitates before answering her. He remebers what he was doing and that he's still holding onto his rock hard penis. He panics and starts to go for his sweat pants.

"No..."

Mike looks up at Eleven.

"Please."

Mike stands back up opposite to her. For a while they are back to staring at each other but eventually he grabs himself again and slowly starts working his member to her request. Moments after Eleven grabs the bottom of her dress again and lifts it up. He looks down at her legs gradually being revealed to him. The stained cloth comes to the upper part of her thighs and Mike swallows the saliva collecting in his mouth. Inch by inch the dress is raised until he can see the gap between her inner thights. By now he's started sweating again and his pace on his cock has sped up. The moment he wants is when the dress finally comes over her bald little cunt & clitoris hood. He starts squeezing his cock hard. Eleven joins him in the fun, she lifts the dress above even higher above her stomach and he can see her belly botton. With her other hand she starts to rub her crotch spreading her cum covered fingers over her skin. His semen still warm leaves her pussy glistening under the bathroom light. And Mike can't stop staring at her. He rubs his penis through his foreskin, stroking it back and forth as he feels he can cum again. Eleven closes her eyes as her own feelings start to grow and overtake her. Her fingers begin to concentrate primarily to her tiny pink clit, spreading her vaginal lips apart and slipping her middle finger over again and again. She seems proficient enough with her own body to know what she wants and knows how to give it to herself. Eleven is the first of them to start moaning. Her fingers slide further down past her clitoris and to her vaginal hole. He middle finger is the first to penetrate her but her ring finger joins it spreading the tiny hole wider. While fingering herself her other hands squeezes the brack dress held against her chest. She's getting close. She starts taking deep breaths and swallows her spit. Beads of sweat gather on her forehead and nose. Her lips are chapped and she sticks her tongue out licking them to the point of shining. Her mouth hangs open after that and her face shows how close she is. Mike is no better, he's stroking five to six times a second. His cock twitches in his hand already releasing pre-cum onto his fingers. He lets out whimpers similar to hers that he tries to keep inside but can't. His back arches and his whole body jerks every couple of seconds. They are both on the cusp of letting go to their climax.

"El..."

"Mike."

Eleven is the first of them. She's shoving her two fingers into her pussy up to her second knuckles and she's driven over the edge. Her legs begin shivering and with a lustful moan she hunches over and falls to her knees. She writhes shivering on her hands and knees until her orgasm runs its course. Mike opens his eyes seeing her body move this way and he can barely imagine what her face looks like and then he tops off. Eleven looks up just as he squirts his second load all over her face. His semen fires off four times with force leaving two lines and an "n" over her face before his wavering penis simply shoots out a few extra globs of it the weakly land on her mouth and chin while the rest drips onto the floor. He's exhausted after this last one and drops to his knees as well. His hands go to Eleven holding himself up on her shoulders. Eleven looks at his weathered breathing and tired expression, he looks no worse for ware than she. But she instinctively leans forward taking his shrinking cock to her lips. The head is still very sensitive after cumming and he shudders at her touch. She pushes it into her mouth. She can feel even more cum slipping out of his penis onto her tongue and even more when she starts sucking on it. As he becomes less in her mouth he watches her swallow his penis with his second load melting over her face. He then sees that he's also shot some off into her short hair. His dick has gone fully limp and she lets it fall out of her mouth after slipping over her cum coated tongue. And it's now he can see her face, staring up at him, his thick cum begining to fade in color over her tan face and some of it dribbling out of the corner of her mouth after swallowing what was left in her mouth.

"...You, you got some of it, in your hair."

Eleven sits up on her knees as she lifts her hand to her forehead. Her palm catches a bit of the remaining cum on her forehead while also touching what's in her hair with her fingers.

"...You can take a shower though."

"Shower?"

"You don't know what a shower is?"

Eleven shakes her head. He points over at the bathtub.

"It doubles as a shower to. It's kind of like a bath, but instead of the water filling up the whole thing, it falls down on you kind of like rain... So I guess it's nothing like a bath really. But it's how you get clean, besides a bath. You know what rain is don't you?"

Eleven nods to his question this time.

"I've seen rain before."

"Right, of course you have. When we found you...? Didn't your parents let you play outside when it rained?"

"...Papa."

Eleven stops in mid sentence catching her wording and switches to shaking her head again.

"You said papa. So you lived with your dad?"

After this Eleven stays quiet. Mike doesn't get anywhere else with the conversation so takes to getting her ready for the shower. Eleven lifts the dress up above her head and Mike can't help but watch her without remorse this time. He grabs a washcloth and a towel for her. She walks over to the bathtub and reaches over and grabs one of the nozzles. The water shoots into the porcelain tub. Mike ends up staring at her as she pulls a thin metal lever that activates the shower nozzle. The water drizzles down and she's amazed. She's leaning over the tub exposing her butt to him unknowingly. The further she leans over to let the water pour onto her shaven head the farther she spreads her legs and the more he can see of her tight cunt. It's still slightly moist from when she fingered herself. But her vagina itself has closed and leaves a small slit once hidden between the protective lips on each side. Some of the shower water leaks down the back of her head and travels down the curves in her spine to her butt crack. The water is cold and she shudders at the feeling of it. But Mike springs into action when the water leaks through the small gap now present between her cheeks, flicks off her tight cunt, & showers the floor.

"Eleven!"

He rushes up behind her tossing the towel at her feet but the cold water also causes her to push away from the tub. He can't stop in time and her dripping ass collides with his penis that's been growing into a stiff pillar once more. It slides through her legs and the top brushes past her clitoris. Eleven hops up as his member grinds against her special place. Mike grabs her by the hips and she holds still. They hold this way for a few seconds. Like this her tight ass clenches over the top of his shaft and her legs at both sides makes for the perfect hold for his cock still growing in intensity. The water falls down her back and to Mike's chest as their body are held connected and it does nothing to detour his feelings. Eleven can feel his growth throbbing down there and she know how he wants.

"Mike?"

"Yeah El?"

"Would you stay, with me?"

"What?"

"Would you stay?"

"...Sure."

Mike finds it's now Eleven that leads him. She takes a step into the bathtub. He follows her guiding hand stepping in it right after her. But then the cold water hits her in the back. Mike to her rescue moves in close reaching past her to the other nozzle. He introduces her to the stream of hot water and the suddent burst of contrasting heat slams her like a brick. The water pours over her and onto Mike as well. His big hair slicks down and Eleven places her hands on his head. He looks up at her and they stare at one another. Without knowing he he's drawn into her, she's not directing him and he's not moving on his own or he doesn't think he is, but still he lowers his head. Crossing her belly with the tip of his nose. The hot falling water brings steam that fills the tub & slowly the whole bathroom.

Mike looks ahead, infront of him now is Eleven's pussy. Her vaginal lips pressed together partly showing off her clitoris hood. He moves closer. Even under the rain of the shower he can smell her. It's because of her recent orgasm. She's secreting more of her sweet juices and pheromones that he can pick up on subconsciously. His mouth is watering at the chance of being so close to her. His tongue leaves his mouth and goes to her. It slips between her lips with saliva & water. He's not completely oblivious to her as he hears her squeal out a moan when his tongue brushes over the tip of her clit. That's where he stays. He's totally ill-experienced in this regard but Eleven is forgiving and even if he's not the best he can follow her lead by the sounds she's making and acts accordingly. The more he hears from her and the tighter she grips at his hair lets him know he's getting her in just the right way. He's getting better as he goes. Eleven drops her head back with the showering raining down on her head and face. Her hand is stroking the top of Mike's head, petting him much like one would a dog's head. Mike brings his hands to Eleven's legs dripping in water and sweat. They slide up her slender legs to her thighs, her her small but curved tight ass. He can feel them clenching together occasionally as wave after wave of pleasure drills her from all angles. Soon it's all he can feel. All she can feel. Mike doesn't speak, he doesn't stop even though his tongue is writhing in exhaustion and his jaw begins to ache after spending so much time locked in place. But it all pays off. Eleven squeezes even harder on Mike's head inadvertinly digging her nails onto his scalp. He squeezes onto her butt as they both start to work up a flow. She begins thrusting her hips at his face, grinding his tongue against her sweet cunt. He yanks her back to him when she pulls away from the thrust. The bathroom is filled with the steam from the shower. He feels the final waves of ecstacy fill & overflow in her as she climaxes on his face. Her body curls up, standing up on her tip toes and the balls of her feel, back arched, head back. Her jaw trembled under the shower. He has to hold her but is unable to keep her weight up. She slides down his body sitting down against his lap. His raging prick pokes at the bottom of her stomach painting it with pre-cum as it jumps around waiting to be pleased by her.

"El... El, you are okay?

Eleven can hardly breath let alone answer him right away. She rests her head on his shoulder beside his. Eleven wraps her arms around Mike and clenches her legs around each side of him until her body is once again her own and the orgasm has died down for good.

"I'm okay."

Mike feels the trembling in her body subside. She's done and all he can feel is her heart thumping beneath her skin and her nipples hard and horny poking against him as they inhales and exhales. The water continues to fall over them. They stare into each others eyes for a while. Mike looks on at Eleven. The waters pours onto her head and down her face, she looks the exact same as when he first met her, but now her face isn't a well of fear and desperation but now of happiness, she's completely different from that girl. And her smile means the world to him. He doesn't care when she starts to go down on him, he's perfectly contempt with just being with her. But he also doesn't mind her going the extra mile for him. Eleven meets Mike's awaiting shaft brimming with his pre-cum. She presses her lips against the tip in a butterfly kiss and as she leans away a stretched out sticky strand of clear cum connects them almost for three inches before breaking. Eleven leans back in for another kiss but this time she lingers. Kissing the tip of kiss dick even harder. His turgid length began to vanish into her mouth. Mike could only watch her envelope it halfway as her tongue slid the undermost part of it before closing his eyes.

"...Oh damn."

Eleven went further and as she did she felt him shudder. His legs bunched together from the pleasure and he leans back. She looks at him. Mike brings himself to laying on his back, shower rain pelting his stomach and chest while she takes over his lower being. He lifts his legs and straightens them out. Eleven climbs on top of him. Now Mike is layin flat on his back, Eleven on her hands and knees again pleasuring him in ways he only thought about from a porno the four boys once found in Dustin's house. He didn't know what to do with his hands so he clasped them to his outer thighs & squeezed for dear life. His many weird erotic faces made her smile, she took it as the compliment she knew it was. After a while she started taking his full length into her mouth, the head hitting the back of her throat with more pre-cum each time. Eleven sucked on it one good hard time as she lifted her head. Mike though he was about to cum but he hadn't. Eleven licks the pre-cum off his head but more takes it's place the second she wraps her hand around his base. Then her hand and the water felt great at the same time. Until she starts stroking him off while licking at and sucking the tip, she definitely can't be an amateur, and if she is she's the most gifted. Sucking and jerking him off at the same time. At one point he felt her solely pulling at his foreskin while she focus her mouth on his balls. He felt her lips at first then the vacuum suck of her as one was pulled into her mouth followed by the other. Then she started playing with them with her tongue, squishing them around the walls and roof of her mouth behind her teeth, sliding her tongue all around them. Mike was losing it, he couldn't hold on any further. She had sqeezed him tighter with each stroke, her tongue teased his sack, and it all culminated into his climax. He ejaculated with enough to put someone's eye out. His white stream fired off almost a full foot straight up into the air through the rain of the shower before landing on his stomach. Then came the second blast, hitting Eleven in her face marking her once again twice, the fourth spurt landing on his stomach again and it seemed his strength was gone but they both were surprised when he let loose a fifth load that exceeded any of the previous. Eleven had tilted his penis back and it shot off traveling all the way to clip himself on the chin and then it lines his body. Eleven lifted herself up to just her knees and the water from the shower drilled her back protecting Mike from it. His cum again dripped down her face. Mike finally opened his eyes to see a thick coat of white semen on her smiling face.

"...Eleven."

Eleven took her hand and wiped her face off but then licked his seed from her hand. But she wasn't done crawling up his body licking and sucking up all of the cum that landed on his body, moving from his drained penis to his stomach, then chest, then reaching his neck to the single strand that he let loose. Her cum covered tongue lapping over his skin making sure to sweep up ever bit of his jizz. He clings to the sides of the tub as she ultimately reaches the end of the cum at his chin. She leaves him with a kiss there then sits just above his limp penis. The two stare at each other for a while before Mike is able to say something to her. Eleven smiles and Mike does too.

 

==LATER THAT DAY==

 

Mike's parents have left the house again. They said that they'd be out for a couple hours and should be back after around midnight. In their absence they left Nancy to watching the household and her younger brother Mike & little sister Holly. The two waved goodbye to their parents as they pulled out of the driveway. They hadn't even disappeared around the corner yet before Nancy headed off to her room jumping onto her bed with the phone. Mike could hear her talking to Steve Harrington. Mike never really thought much about him, he was just one of the cool kids and they never talked much. Though he did know he's occasionally sneak up to Nancy's window and into her room without their parents know. But Mike planned on sneaking off himself. He had to see Eleven again after what happened earlier in the bathroom. Mike took care of Holly until she fell asleep then he put her to bed. After a while Mike heard something coming from outside, he recognized it as Steve by his grunting. He knew it from the other times he heard him scaling the side of the house before getting to Nancy's window. Even if their parents weren't home, if any of the neighbors saw Steve come up to the front door and come in knowing they weren't there, she'd be toast. Holly was asleep and Nancy busy in her room talking to Steve, Mike saw it as the perfect opprotunity to go into the basement. But he was too tired and ended up falling asleep after dinner. A few more hours pass and Eleven began to get curious.

Eleven sat quietly in her fort waiting to see if Mike would come down into the basement like he said he would, but he hadn't. With nothing to do Eleven gets bored so starts to explore. There's nothing to see at first but Eleven finds the table where where the boys have their D&D campaigns. The board and pieces are still set up since that night when Will went missing, nothing has been moved. She moves over to a box next to it. Inside of it there are a bunch of other character pieces for the game. Back on the table she places her hand down. Without thinking about it she steps around the table, passing by Dustin's seat, Will's, Lucas's, until she stops at the chair where Mike would sit, she knows it's his.

On another side of the basement Eleven finds a bunch of other things, dolls & old clothes. In one of the many boxes she finds is a collection of V/H/S tapes. She goes through them, passing by several Disney movies, "101 Dalmations", "Lady & the Tramp", & "The Aristocats". There's others, horror movies, "The Birds", "Amityville Horror", "Jaws", "The Evil Dead, & "The Exorcist". But there's one specific one tape, seperate from the horror, comedy, & action ones, pulled from a small collection of other V/H/S tapes wrapped in a cloth. The one she pulls out from in the back hidden away is labeled "Naughty Nurses Make House Calls". A porno tape not meant to be seen, likely put there by Mike's dad. The last one she grabs is like the former but still different in a way. It's labeled, "Hot Hotel Honeymoon XXX". It goes right over her head but it's clearly a sex tape of Mike's parents on their honeymoon. It doesn't peak her interest so she puts it back. With the other movies in hand Eleven walks back over to her fort. She remebers how Mike had set everything up once before. It's a bit tricky but she's able to hook up the small portable TV & VCR to start watching the tapes. At first she puts in The Aristocats. After she has a few chills & thrills with The Evil Dead & Jaws back to back. But it's on the Exorcist she can't bring herself to keep watching till the end and hides behind a pillow. But Lady & The Tramp calms her nerves and puts her in a good mood. It's not intentional but it's also very easy for her to visiualize instead of the two dogs to see Mike & herself in their roles. The idea starts to arouse her. She almost starts touching herself during the romantic spaghetti scene. And by the end of it she was crying tears of joy. It was past midnight by now when she started feeling tired and planned to fall asleep to another movie. As she reached for another, she had intending to grab another Disney classic she yawned causing her hand to drift and ultimately snagged the porno. She popped it in without a look or a second thought and she would be glad she had. It wasn't long before Eleven got to see how the "Naughty Nurses" took care of their patient. There were two nurses who made a "house call" to some John Doe's house. After a minute or two the nurses were stripping their slutty nurse attire and doing the same to the John. His hard cock flopped out of his pants. One of the nurses started sucking on it. The porno was total classic 80's cheese. The John acting like he was fully into it with a thick mustashe making the same sex face over and over. The girls phoning it in the entiretime. All to a generic soundtrack of bad sexy music & jazz. But it works for Eleven. Her hand slips under her sweatpants. She isn't wearing any panties, she could care less. The John got around to drilling one of the nurses while the other got her pussy eaten out. The fake moaning aside Eleven focused more on the sheer size of him and how he penetrated the nurse. Eleven switched from rubbing her clit to fingering herself, every now and then trying to out do his dick with her fingers.

"...Mmmm ...Ohhh ...Mike ...Mike, yes ...Harder."

Eleven turned onto her her side then to her stomach. Her face pressed hard on the cover just as the couple on the tape. She switched from solely fingering herself to rubbing her clit with one hand & fingering herself with the other at the same time.

"...Oh yes ...More ...More Mike, more ...So good."

Eleven started grinding her hips. She's breaking away from simply mimicing the porno and starts to outshine it. Her cunt is dripping wet, drenched in the process of imagining Mike taking her like in the porn. It's not long before she cums. She buckles to floor as she begins squirting her cum out into four forceful darkened lines in her sweat pants to soak it all up into a large dark puddle. Her arousal passes by like a tidal wave. Her teeth chatter and her skin is covered in goosebumps. A glob of drool collects then dribbles from the corner of her mouth. When she comes to she shuts the video and TV off. She's tired of the distraction. Eleven pulls off her sweat clothes walking through the basement butt naked. Back where she found the vidoes she grabs a picture of Mike's family. Back in the fort she props the picture up against the makeshift wall of sheets. She uses clever placement with the sheets and covers to block out all but Mike. His smiling face is what she wants. She gets back down on her stomach and spreads her legs apart. She starts it all over again. Fingering & rubbing herself now without the constrictions of her clothing. With Mike spurring her on she gladly takes herself to the brink of pleasure.

"...Mike ...Mike."

She's back to two fingers in no time. Going deep enough to reach and pass over her bulging g-spot. The spongey mass gives her a different kind of excitement. She likes it and starts to focus her fingers attention to hitting there the most but doesn't forget her clit. She swivels her hips around in a circular motion on her fingers. It's amazing, almost as much as she could imagine having him inside of her would feel like. The simple motion isn't enough for her though. She has to go faster. She starts jerking her hips into her fingers while slamming them into her hole even faster even harder. Two fingers become three and three becomes four spreading her vagina wide but shallow. Her other hand goes to her ass putting one finger up her asshole. She moans and screames as it squirms its way up her tight rectum, but she pushes it even deeper until she can't take it. She imagines it's two Mike's having their way with her. They're joined by a third. Eleven removes her right hand from her pussy & shoves her hand still dripping in a coat of her cum into her mouth. With her left she fingers her pussy & her ass together. All three holes having fingers shoved deep into them. Eleven looks to the picture of Mike one last time before her arousal takes her to new places. She closes her eyes and pushes them further. Her knuckles ram between her two holes and she feels she could swallow her fingers and hand. It's too much now but she can't bring herself to stop. Mike is too good. His generocity, his kind words, a small flashback of when they first met in the woods, she knew then he would help her & that they were destined for each other. As her climax builds so does her extraordinary abilities. She had no way of knowing that while she's driving herself wild several things around the basement have begun to levitate off the floor. The picture in front of her lifts up off the floor rotating above her head. V/H/S tapes lift from the boxes. Dolls float around seeming almost alive. The light to the room & bathroom flicker rapidly. She's getting closer. Her body trembles with each successful hit. Her cum leaks down her legs and pools between them on the sheets. Drool does the same by her face but she doesn't notice, she wouldn't care if she did. All she wants is Mike to finish her off. Her fingers deliver on that fantasy. Shortly after Eleven gives a great moan through her grit teeth and clamped lips. A whining moan that signals the end. Eleven's orgasm comes and comes she does. Another squirting orgasm that staines the covers under her. She's lost enough for one to think someone had pee'd themselves. Her lover half convulsed in spasms of pure lustful excitement. It was paralyzing. Then suddenly everything dropped. The photo floated down and landed on the back of her head. In seconds she found herself drifting off and before long she had fallen asleep.

 

==DREAMING==

 

While she sleeps Eleven begins to dream. The slumber takes her to The Void. She's alone in the dark world still naked looking for anything to connect with. But for a while there's nothing to be seen. She calls out but there's no answer. Though there are faint whispers. It sounds like moaning followed by someone's name. She's heard it before, a familiar voice and one that's alien to her. She starts to walk towards it but as she does she's stopped by a louder voice that suddenly drowns out all of the other things she hears. It's her own but it's not alone. Eleven recognizes the additional voice and turns around. Standing behind her is Dr. Martin Brenner. Upon seeing him Eleven is transfored into a different dream, a dream of a flashback of her time at Hawkins Lab, the real hidden Hawkins Lab.

Eleven sits on her bed in the dank bare isolated room. The only thing she has to wear is the hospital like gown as usual, not like the clothes Mike brought her. But at leasts she has her pictures, still hung on the walls. They didn't let her have much, but Dr. Brenner let her keep these. He promised he would try to get her more, most of the time he kept his promises. Especially when she cooperated fully with his experients. The door opened. It was Dr. Brenner. His white hair shined under the raw illumination of the ceiling bulb.

"Hello Eleven."

"Hi Papa."

"Wow. You just keep getting bigger everytime I see you."

He sits down on the bed next to her. She sits under his presence as he strokes the top and side of her head.

"You're growing up. My little girl, already 11. I've got a job for you. I need you to be my special little girl again. Can you do that for me?"

Eleven looks off to the side of the room. He lowers his hand to her cheek and she looks back to him.

"I don't like them."

"For me?"

She gives him a nervous nod and her gives her a devilish smile. She climbs off of the bed and he escorts her out of the room. They both walk through the hallways until they come to the room with the sensory deprivation tank. She dreads every time they made he go into that thing, but for Papa she would go once more, she could almost never say no to him. The electrodes were placed on her head and she stared at Dr. Brenner as she was lowered into the vat theentire time. The doors closed in front of her and she's left in darkness. After a successful experiment Dr. Brenner took Eleven to another room where she was placed on an examination table. Two doctor types ran an examination poking and proding her with needles mostly but there were other strange devices. Her only solace was Papa who never left her side. It was painful, her arms were sore by the second batch of needles. But there was another to come. She looked up to her Papa. He took his hand sliding it up to her trembling hand. For the rest of the examination they held hands and she made it through without crying. The last experiment he took her to was a practice of her telekinetic ability. It's here that she fails. She can't push herself the way they wanted and she knows what will come of it. The scientists tell her to do it again but she can't. Two guards then grab her and carry her off. She scream out for Papa over and over. But he doesn't come for her. She screams until she's surrounded in darkness, locked in that room. The fear of being trapped in the confined room is worse than any experiment. The time that she's in there is unknown. She can't think about it and doesn't want to. Seconds turn to minutes then hours, possibly a full day. It's not until the door opens does she come back to realization several hours have past. Everytime it's Papa who saves her, her white knight to slay her fears. She sat in a crumpled heap covered in tears and sweat. He steps into the room. The very next second she leaps into his arms.

"I'm sorry Papa."

"It's okay. It's okay.

Dr. Brenner lifts her into the air and her arms go around him.

"No more. No more."

He lays a tender hand on the back of her head then carries her away from the room. He takes her back to her room. Once there he sits her on the bed and sits next to her. With his hand he wipes away her drying tears.

"I'm sorry Eleven."

"Papa."

"But if you don't help with these things I can't help you. I don't like to see you get punished."

He leans over and kisses her on the forehead.

"You're my special girl."

His hand moves back to her cheek, brushing her face with his thumb.

"I want what's best for you."

He leans over one more time. He kisses her again but this time it's lower, on her cheek, a second one follows, falling just on the edge of her lips. Eleven leans towards him and kisses him on the lips. Dr. Brenner kisses back gropping the back of her head and small body. He pulls off her gown stripping her naked on the bed then lifts her up onto his lap.

"Can you make it right?"

Eleven nods her head. As his hand go to and squeeze her ass, she looks down and his zipper moves on it's own. His belt buckle comes undone as well and his pants are pulled apart. Eleven continues and his boxers open at the middle and she can see his cock waiting for her. She pulls it out with her hands then looks at him. A line of blood trickles from one of her nostrils.

"That's my girl."

Dr. Brenner wipes the blood from her nose. Eleven looks back down at his semi hard on staring up at her. She grabs onto it with her other hand and strokes it with the both of them. It stays this way for a bit but it eventually turns into a rock. For an older man his cock is pretty big. Fitting between her legs and reaching past her belly button. It feels hot against her stomach. And it only gets hotter, feeling like a roaring fire as it hits her tight cunt. Even the soft head that spreads her open feels like a mountain. She starts to scream and he kisses her. Through the kissing she keeps on screaming as the massive length of her Papa forces its way into her. Despite her will she can't hold onto herself anymore and in a split second lets go of her powers. A large crack is sent ripping through the wall of the room. Eleven drops her head as his dick penetrates into her deepest regions. Another fissure forms on the wall, this one twice as large as the first. She creams out even louder. His cock breaks her internally but finally ends with the bottom of his cok still protruding from her slightly bleeding cunt. She's stretched out to the max. His tremendous cock has filled her completely and she can hardly move. Blood now pours out from both of her nostrils & from her ears after the telekinetic outburst. Dr. Brenner couldn't be more proud or turned on by her display. He kisses Eleven who's barely aware of what's about to happen. He grabs the back of her neck with his right hand. His left grabs at her waist. He leans back on her bed and she follows, his hard cock still throbbing in her belly. He doesn't hold back on her. Dr. Brenner thrust his hips into her tiny ass. Eleven cries out in both pleasure and pain. He's too big for her. But she wants him to be happy and he won't stop. She claws at the mattress ripping out tiny balls of cotton. The feeling is unimaginable an unbearable. For a moment Eleven blacks out only to regain consciousness a couple minutes before he is about to cum. He's covered in sweat and he's unbuttoned his dress shirt. She's sweaty as well, even without knowing it her body is reaching it's limits. She has an orgasm but she can barely enjoy it. Today he feels even more than usual. And she mostly wants it to be over. Though he won't be done with her after the first time. Eleven grinds her teeth and clenches her fists through the final moments of it. He puts everything he's got into his thrusts and she can feel it. But thankfully she can feel him about to cum. His cock hits her curvix then bathes her in his semen. The fire in her grows in heat as his semen fills every last bit of her his penis hasn't hit. It leaks out over his sack and onto his pants. Eleven is out of it, drained, exhausted, in so much pain. She falls onto his chest glad that's he's finished. Though Dr. Brenner isn't done yet. His dick still mostly hard for a second go-around he puts Eleven down on the bed. A mixture of his semen & her blood leaks from her pussy onto the mattress as she remains still minus the occasional muscular spasm. Dr. Brenner grabs his own cock and strokes it back into a fully hard state. Then proceeds to take Eleven again.

"...Papa? Papa, no more."

But he doesn't listen placing his cum covered penis between her butt cheeks. He grabs onto her sweaty frame by her narrow hips and directs his erect penis passed her wrecked opening and to her tiny anus. Eleven scream out as she's pushed to the extreme. Eleven tries to stop him but he overpowers her. Slamming his hips into hers drilling his cock to the ends of her asshole. Eleven is pushed down into the mattress with each hard press of his flesh. It feels like she's shitting but knowsshe's not, his cock reaching far enough inside to feel like it's now in her stomach. He eventually grabs her shoulders and lifts her back up off the bed. Her arms hang down flailing around as he forces her on his cock. The semen splatters over her ass, his stomach, and the mattress under them as they collide. Eleven begins to black out again as a second orgasm comes to her. He wraps his arms around her stomach that bulges out a bit when he's fully in her and her sweaty flat chest. Eleven cums. Her body shivers from his. Her pussy squeezes out the last bit of the jizz and blood. But at the same tim she loses the feeling of control in her bladder and as a result shoot out a stream of piss that drenches the top of the mattress. For another minute he fucks her slowly fading body until she completely passes out. He can feel her body go limp but he's close and doesn't stop. Several dozen thrusts get him to that point. Then he holds her against his chest as he fills her ass with his second batch of semen. Upon letting her go she falls onto the piss soaked bed. His semen continues to shoot out all over her back. He's about to fall on top of her but catches himself. A minute goes by his dick spitting out less and less over her back, ass, & legs. When he's finally done his cock has rested between her butt cheeks. Both smeared in his cum, shining under the room light. Hardly any skin still exposed. The same can be said of her back. Lines of cum all over her backside and he admires his handy work. He's all out, his balls hanging with his sleeping penis over the sleeping Eleven.

"That's my girl. We'll try again tomorrow."

Dr. Brenner gets himself cleaned up and walks out of the room. Eleven is just coming out of the miniture phase of sleep to see him leaving.

"...Papa."

The door closes to her room and she passes out again.

 

==THE BASEMENT==

 

The next time she opens her eyes he's back in the basement. The vivid dream has her pussy and asshole aching if only for as long as the memeory stays fresh in her mind. It fades by the time she moves to the basement stairs. In the living room Eleven sees that it's still night. The clock has a time but she can't read it. Fortunately the timer on the microwave shows. It's 1:31. The house is dead silent except for something that's too hard for her to make out downstairs. Eleven makes for the stairs. The sounds are coming from Nancy's room. It's Nancy & Steve. Eleven peeks in through the partially cracked door. Nancy is there, completely naked, riding on top of Steve who's squeezing her ass as she bucks her hips on his cock.

"Shit Steve. Yes, yes, yes, fuck me. Fuck me."

Nancy squeezes her titties and Eleven mimics her but she has nothing to sqeeze. Watching them fucking gets Eleven more hot & bothered than her dream. Her hand lingers towards her pussy but she stops it. She continues watching for just a bit. Nancy is getting to into it and she has to calm herself.

"Oh god... Steve slow down. We're going to wake everyone up."

"You're the one making all the noise."

"...Just, just take it easy."

"You're always telling me "Go deeper Steve." "Right there, faster, faster."

Nancy playfully punches him in the chest and moves past it. Steve picks up his pace again. Nancy starts moaning again and covers her mouth to muffle the noise. Eleven walks away going to Mike's door. It opens on its own. Eleven walks into his room and shuts the door the same way she opened it. Mike is sound asleep. She stops next to his bed.

"Mike? Mike?"

She has to shake him by the shoulder to get him to stir out of his sleep. And when he does and sees the girl of his dreams standing naked in front of him he could only think it a dream. But he knows it's not. Her hand on his shoulder wasn't a dream. Her perfect body seen through the low light of the moon casted through his curtains wasn't a dream. She was a dream, his dream, but she was real. Mike sat up and Eleven saw that his hand was on his penis. His pajama pants were almost down to his knees. There was a thick and large dried semen stain on the sheet by him stretching over several inches. He had indeed dreamed of her & wanked off just before falling asleep with her still in his mind.

"El, what are you doing? Someone could see you. Were are you clothes?"

Eleven leans to him and his want for answers to the questions he'd asked vanishes. She partially climbs onto his bed lining their faces up.

"I want you Mike."

"...Really?"

She nods.

"I want to have the sex with you. Big boy."

The last line, a line she got from the porno goes right over his head. But he knew the first part and he wanted her too. He wanted her so bad he didn't argue. He got up out of bed and they stared at each other.

"Right now"? "Here?"

"Yes. No."

Eleven looks to the wall. He doesn't understand what she's looking at but in the silence he hears something coming from that direction, coming from Nancy's room.

"Oh shit Nanc. You feel so good."

"Fuck yes. Right there Steve. Yes. Oh my god, I'm cumming, I'm cumming!"

"Then where?"

"Basement."

The two kids stealth their way out of Mike's room then down the hall. Mike had accidently peeked into Nancy's room on the way past & caught a glimpse of Steve Harrington's ass as he fucked Nancy doggie-style, a sight he regretted seeing.

"Ew, gross."

Eleven took Mike down into the basement. There is where they spent so much time together. There they had privacy even if only for a few minutes a day while the upstairs was bustling with activity. They stood in front of the fort, Eleven waiting as Mike pulled down his pajama bottoms. His penis was half awake when he shed them. He paused for a second them threw off his shirt. Now the two stood in front of each other baring their all.

"...So, who moves first?"

"You've never?"

"No. I think my mom would kill me if I did. I think my dad & I might have something in common though if I did though. But no."

She can see it's his first time and his nervousness is an avalanche. She takes a step closer.

"I move first. Now you."

Mike nods and takes a step. But he over shoots it and nearly knocks her over as they bump heads.

"Crap... I..."

Eleven leans even closer to him and he stops talking. Her big beautiful eyes captivate him. She stares into his and he stares back. Eleven lowers her head. His cock is twitching in excitement now. His hands are fidgeting by his sides and his breathing is irratic. She smiles and looks up brushing their noses together before their eyes meet again. Eleven moves her body even closer to Mike's. His penis slides between her thighs as she positions her legs infront of his. She could feel his cock reaching her butt cheeks between her legs. Their bare chests press together and they can feel each others heart beating through their breathing. His arms go around her body first and he's follows after. He can feel his penis brushing past her moist lips. He wants to fuck her so badly and she wants him to.

"El...?"

"Yes Mike?"

"I love you."

These words bring a heartwarming grin to her face.

"...I love you. Mike"

His breath on the nape of her neck feels fantastic. Their sexual tension is brimming over and they both know what's going to happen. Mike is guided by Eleven backwards. She sits him down in the fort. His bare butt squishing into the semi wet sheets. He never gives it a thought. Eleven sits down on his lap but out of nowhere he rolls her over onto her back. Her head lands on the pillow. Next to it is the photo of Mike's family she used for inspiration, she doesn't need it now or her imagination. He's right here about to give her what she wants. Eleven spreads her legs and Mike is there in a heartbeat. His cock sits on her clit pressed between their stomachs as he leans over her. This is the fire she wants. He pulls away and seconds later she feels it entering her. Penetrating her in the perfect way. Her eyes almost roll up into her skull as he fills her. There's a bit of pain but almost entirely there's pleasure, arousal, ecstacy. She pulls him closer. He pushes deeper into her pussy. She feels his stomach hit her, he's as deep as he'll go but somehow it feels like it's her who can't hold him. Then his breathing starts back up on her neck hitting like bursts of flames over her. She shivers under his weight. He pushes his penis into her slowly, he's nervous trying not to hurt her. She places a comforting hand on his face and tells him she'll be alright, she wants him to enjoy himself. He puts his hands on the floor beside her and thrusts his hips the same until he can find his rhythm. Despite his gentle demeanor and approach Eleven is about to cum already. She takes a deep breath. His sweaty scent lingers in her sense of smell. The feel of his hands that go around and constrict her body under his. It sends tingles through her whole body. As she moans inches from her climax she hears the comforting sounds of him breathing. Every exhale sounds like he's calling her name, "El. El. El. El.". She bits him on the nape of his neck trying to please all of her senses. He smells sweaty, his musk is intoxicating her, now his taste is as well. Salty, bitter, sweet to her tastebuds. Somehow it screams Mike. In a way it's almost as good as the taste of Eggo's. And lastly she feels the orgams as it comes. She opens her eyes. Mike looking to her, like she's looking at him now is the last thing she remembers before fireworks. Flying. Explosions and earthquakes. Supernovas. The feeling of melting away under his warmth. Her orgasm fills her with euphoria and a feeling that feels more. A sixth sense just for this, just for them. All of her muscle tense up then go numb. Her arms and legs that were wrapped around him slowly drops to the floor. Mike is seconds away. Her pussy delivers unimaginable pleasure to his cock during her orgasm. He pushes his cock in all the way and ejaculates inside of her. The two of them stay locked together. In time she feels him become less. He doesn't pull out of her but she can feel as his erection wears off there's more room in her cunt to be filled with his hot sticky seed.

"...I love you Mike."

"I love you more El."

His semen pours out of her. For a single orgasm he's filled her up with enough jizz for her to think he had cum inside her three to four times. And he would. After he got a second wind Mike & Eleven had sex again five more times. By the third his parents returned & they had to stay quiet which madethe experience hotter for the both of them. On the final simultaneous orgasm they both fell asleep in each others arms, in the fort he made for her. Each time he would increase his time frame, his rhythm, the number of times he made her cum. But it was their first time that was the most special. The time they remebered the most in their most private moments when together and apart. Their time in the basement.


	2. Chapter Two - The Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dustis has recently come up with a plan that he believes can help the Party find Will. In his haste to inform his friends, he forgets to walkie Mike & Lucas ahead beforehand and also forgets his walkie-talkie at home, only to realise it halfway through his journey. So Dustin pushes further deciding to manually go and pick them up so they can work on his plan. Firstly he goes to Lucas's house & things immediately start out bad when he finds Lucas isn't home. After stopping there he goes over to Mike's house but Mike isn't there either. But thanks to a note he left behind Dustin learns where he left to. However before Dustin leaves he learns Mike's older sister Nancy has recently gotten into a fight with Steve about Barb over the phone and it seems like they're calling it quits but it's still up in the air. She's pissed because they were supposed to be hanging out while no one was home and she'd been "preparing herself" for his arrival. But now she's mad at Steve & horny as hell. Luckily she has Dustin to keep her company and to get back at her boyfriend. Dustin having a small crush on her isn't tempted to say no to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say Dustin is probably my favorite characters in the show. I can relate to him so much, both being the loveable comic relief members of our respective group of friends. But there's also more to us besides that. I fell in love with him in the first episode. But one thing I missed was after the initial interaction between him & Nancy at Mike's house they never really interacted until the Snow Ball all the way in season 2. So this small idea gave me the thought of this chapter. And as for the first half of the chapter, I know "this" character wasn't introduced yet, but knowing they exist, I thought it would still make sense to add them in this world. Enjoy.

Will has been missing for awhile now and everyone is effected. But there was a glimmer of hope when Eleven helped them discover Will is at least alive and tried to help them find him. That is until his body is discovered in the lake. With "Operation Mirkwood" having failed the boys are ready to give up. But Eleven proves again that Will is still alive. Now completely reinvigorated to find their Mage, the boys and Eleven set out to find Will at all costs. In the process of the idea phase Dustin starts digging into the infinite pool of D&D lore for ideas on how to find Will so they can save him. And in it he does in fact find some inspiration.

He's up late into the night going through countless records of D&D. Characters, monsters, creatures, spells, realms. With everything he learns he feels he could complete a whole campaign singlehandedly but it's not what he's after. He digs even deeper until his mother Claudia comes in after 9 o'clock.

"Dustin are you still up?"

"Yeah mom. I'm going to sleep. But I've got to get this."

"Come on now. You said that about an hour ago."

"Please mom, I've got to get this."

She gives him a concerning look then walks into his room. He's too focus to notice and when she lays the back of her hand on his forehead he nearly jumps out of his skin.

"What are you doing?"

"Easy Mr. Late-night. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, I'm just busy. I swear."

"...You're not feeling a bit constipated?"

"Mom?!"

"Alright, alright. I'm going to bed. And I want you in bed too."

"Just one more hour. I'm on the brink of a massive discovery in the arcane arts that may just resurrect this dire quest."

Claudia stares at Dustin looking as if he was just possessed by a demon or the holy ghost and is speaking in tongues.

"How about ten more minutes?"

"45 minutes."

"30."

"Deal."

"Okay. But if I check back in on you and you're still up..."

"I won't be."

"Okay."

She gives him a kiss on his forehead then his cheek and walks out of the room. Dustin immediately goes back to doing something he never thought he'd be doing so hard, studying. But this time it was for a good cause, the ultimate cause, for a friend. He hated lying to his mom but he knew he'd be up all night until his body shut down & he hit face first on his desk. But he knew something else to, his mother had just finished of her "sleepy-time tea", she would be out until the sun came up for sure. All of Dustin's hard work began to pay off by 1:36. The simple game to most proved to be a treasure trove of insight into the supernatural, paranormal, etc. for those well acquainted with the lore. Over a dozen of character templates for Eleven made him smile but others just reminded him of his missing friend and it drove him on. By 2:09 he had the makings of around 7 plans of actions, 2 of which he knew would make the others including Will proud but by 2:53 he would be back to 0 and would be trying to tear his hair out. Then finally he caught a break. 3:16. Dustin was never big on religion but when he saw the clock strike this time and found a plan seconds later he knew it was a sign from God or Buddha, maybe even Will himself. But the journey to this destination was a tough one. Gallons of soda, candy, sugar straight from the box, & a persistent Mews pawing at his ankles took its toll. Dustin shambles over to his bed and plops down. After a minute he rolls under his covers and drifts off into sleep within minutes. Pleased with himself and his determination Dustin sleeps soundly in the future morning.

Unfortunately for Dustin his late night knowledge quest has caused him to oversleep. Looking so peaceful his mother decides to let him sleep instead of waking up up. When he finally does wake up he's in a panic, it's almost 10 in the morning. He's overslept. Dustin hops out of bed and is ready to run outside like he his but his mother stops him. She makes sure he's ready before leaving the house. So he speeds through his breakfast, brushes his teeth for a minute with his mom in his ear telling him the more he does it, the likelier his teeth will grow in. But after all this time he didn't really believe her, they'd come in when they were good and ready, not because of Colgate. Then he powered through his breakfast and the second helping he just couldn't help himself to say no to. After having a shower Dustin raced back to his room were he collected all of his needed equipment to explain & work out his plan to the Party. Then he was out the door. He was on his bike within seconds and down the driveway even faster. His mom had never seen him more so fast before. But because of this he forgot to call ahead to Mike & Lucas that he would be coming by and to expect him or of anything he did last night. He also didn't hear his mother calling him trying to tell him his friends had called the house looking for him earlier.

Dustin goes flying down the streets on his bike, his backpack flopping from side to side as he puts the pedal to the metal. After a couple blocks his chest was on fire. He had to stop at a crosswalk as a couple cars and a semi truck passed by cutting the time he was making but it gave him the needed rest he wouldn't have taken otherwise. When all of the vehicles passed he was on his way again.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!"

With every peddle Dustin would let out a curse word, a series of curse words, or a random sentence of assorted curse words that made absolutely no sense.

"Shit! Balls! Dimmit! God why! Stupid uphill roads! Fuck me!"

This last time he happened to be passing by a woman & he young son.

"Sorry Mrs. Peabody!"

Dustin finally comes to a slope in the road and kicks his feet up riding it down without the slightest amount of effort other than steering and making sure he didn't kill over on the pavement. But in record time he was sure of it, he made it to the Sinclair house. He nearly flee off his bike when he dismounted it. Dustin ran up to the front door then switched to a brisk walk. The doorbell rang once then a second time. No one answered so he rang again. By the fourth time he was just about ready to give up. But something inside of him told him to ring the doorbell again. Thankfully he did. The front door opened and it was Lucas's little sister Erica. She was holding a bunch of dolls in her hand. Dustin recognized them as Princess Barbie, Surfer Barbie, Surfer Ken, Skeletor, & a Cabbage Patch Kid.

"What?"

"...Is ...Is Lucas ...Can I have, a glass of water?"

"...Why?"

"Please, please, please..."

"Fine. Come on in."

She moves to the side and Dustin rushes in. In the kitchen he downs a tall glass of tap water. All the while Erica continues to play with the toys.

"Isn't that Skeletor Lucas'?"

"Aren't you a bit old to still be playing with dolls?"

"Touché. (He takes another drink) But that's not a doll it's an action figure."

"(Scoffs) You sound just like my brother."

"Are the Masters of the Universe, just dolls? Is Godzilla just a doll? Not they're multi-layered characters with a multitude of... look it doesn't matter."

"...Nerd."

"I'm not a nerd."

"You talk like my brother. You act like my brother. And you say things like that. You're a nerd."

"...Where is Lucas?"

"I don't know, I'm not his babysitter."

"Shouldn't you have a babysitter?"

"I don't know, shouldn't you have teeth?"

"I have cleidocranial dysplasia. I have teeth, it's just these ones haven't grown in yet."

"Whatever."

"Why are you so evil?"

She shrugs her shoulders.

"So are you going to tell me where Lucas went?"

"Maybe. Why don't you pay me."

"Pay you. Really?"

"Yup. If you want to know where he went then give me a dollar."

"I don't have a dollar."

"Then I don't have to tell you. Have fun looking for him."

"Wait."

Erica looks at him knowing she holds all of the power surrounded by the toys like a mob boss.

"I don't have a dollar. But I don't have time to play these games with you either. So can you please just tell me."

"...No. You've wasted your favor on the water."

Dustin drops his head on the kitchen table.

"I'm just trying to find your brother. This is an urgent mission. Life and death. Now I know you might not understand that just yet. But in the future, when you're older, you will. Now do you understand that?"

"Don't patronize me."

"Alright. What do you want?"

"What?"

"What do you want in exchange for telling me where Lucas went?"

"Well you're a nerd. So..."

"So?"

"So help me with my homework."

"I could use some help with my own homework. Who do I look like, Beast, Lex Luthor, Bruce Wayne?"

"I don't know who any of those, whatever's are."

"You know. Beast, big blue hairy guy, X-Men. Lex Luthor, Superman... Batman?"

"I still don't know who those are."

"...Wow, Lucas has failed as a big brother."

"I can agree with you on that. He spends all of his time on all of those weird things."

As she says this she holds up the Skeletor action figure. Dustin snatches it out of her hand the second he gets the chance.

"Skeletor isn't weird... well he kind of looks weird, but he looks scary and cool. Who wouldn't be afraid of an undead enemy who lives in a skull? What if you tell me where he went and I'll teach you a thing or two about all of this?"

"Why would I want to learn anything about that?"

"So you can bond with your brother, duh."

"Why can't he learn what I want to do? He never wants to play dress up, have tea parties, or play house with me."

"(Whispering to himself) That's not a surprise. (To Erica) Come on, compromise."

"Just go in his room. He probably left some weird nerdy stuff. I'm bored."

She takes the toys she has left and takes off. So Dustin takes her advice and checks Lucas's bedroom. He doesn't find much there to tell where he could have gone but he does find some batteries on his bed, likely from his walkie-talkie. And when this thought comes to mind he remembers, he never packed his in his backpack with the other stuff.

"Son of a bitch. I can't believe I forgot..." Dustin drops his head in shame then decides to leave without the information. He walks out of Lucas's room and heads down the hallway. On the way he passes by Erica's room. The door is slightly opened and he can hear something coming from inside. Dustin doesn't expect anything so doesn't hesitate to open the door. When he opens the door he sees Erica on her bed. She doesn't hear the door open or him stepping in. She's sitting on her bed with her back to the door. Dustin is about to say something when he looks more closely at her. She's not just sitting. She's slowly grinding on a large pillow positioned between her legs. Gently rocking her hips forwards and back with her crotch rubbing over the pink cushion.

"Hey Erica?"

Erica whips her head around when he calls her.

"What are you doing in here? Get out of my room!"

"What were you doing?"

"None of your business."

"It sure didn't look like nothing. It looked like you were..."

"Shut up! And get out of my room!"

"Look. How about I make a new deal with you?"

"Like what?"

"I agree to play house with you this one time and you tell me where Lucas went. Deal?"

"And why would I want to play house with you?"

"...Because in house the wife is "married" to the husband."

Erica not getting where he's going with it sits there in confusion. Dustin walks to the bottom of her bed.

"...You know, "married". And when they're married they, "do stuff".

He sees she still doesn't understand him so he takes the both of his hands and rubs his crotch.

"...Stuff? ...Still no?

This time Dustin walks right up to the side of her bed and pokes her in her small cunt.

"That stuff. What you were just doing. They do that stuff. Man Lucas."

"...What kind of stuff?"

"Stuff, touching, licking..."

"You lick it?"

"Yeah. Well you can't, unless you can reach."

"Well..."

"Oh come on. It'll be fun, I promise. But please hurry, I have to go."

"I don't know."

"Forget it. I'll just go find Mike & we'll look for him."

Dustin turns around but stops when he's hit by a Cabbage Patch Kid. He looks and picks it up.

"Did you just hit me in the head with a plushie?"

"Fine. I'll play house with you. And if I like it I'll tell you were my stupid brother went."

"Great. Now take off your pants."

"What?! Why?!"

"Because that's how they do it."

"Why can't I keep my pants on?"

"Because you're supposed to. You don't take a bath with your clothes on do you. Somethings you do without clothes. This is one of them."

"(Sighs) Fine."

Erica stands up on her bed and starts to take off her pants. Dustin sees that she's wearing a pair of white panties underneath. And from her brief time with the pillow she's already soaking wet.

"Now what?"

"Your underwear too."

"Why?"

Dustin looks at her.

"Do you want to play house or not?"

"Fine. But this better be good or I'm telling Lucas."

Next Erica takes off her panties then sits down on her bed.

"Now what?"

"Lay down on you're back."

She does. Dustin moves close putting himself between her legs. He takes his thumbs and spreads her tight lips exposing her vagina & clit. He jumps straight in licking at them both in single strokes of his tongue. He doesn't hear another word from Erica for a while after that, just the sound of her moaning & gasping at the touch of his tongue.

"Do you like it?"

"...Yeah. Keep going."

Dustin does. He continues licking her moist pussy to the songs of her lust. At the same time his penis is getting harder and harder. After a minute of licking her he's got a raging boner trying to punch its way out of his pants. As Dustin takes care of her Erica begins to get hot. She sits up for a second to take off her shirt & jacket, casually chucking them. Then she drops down to her covers on her bare back. But now her hands grabs Dustin by his curly brown hair.

"Ow!"

Dustin comes up as she's pulled on his hair. When he does Erica sits up too.

"Take it easy. I like having hair you know."

"Sorry."

"...It's cool. Just, take it easy."

Erica lays back down as Dustin buries his ace into her special area. Her flat chest heaves as she's suddenly blasted by a collision of erotic pleasure. Now Erica has a new vice. She's gone from pulling at Dustin's hair to pulling his entire head against her pussy trying to get him to lick her more, lick her harder, lick her everywhere. Dustin tries to fend her off but the little girl proves stronger than him in their current positions. She also begins grinding her hips against his face. While doing this she gets closer to cumming but also closer to nearly killing him. Erica pulls him closer and ends up pushing his nose between her dripping lips.

"Unhhh! I like it. So good..."

Dustin slowly starts to suffocate in her embrace so pulls away forcefully. Erica is about to get up to see why he's stopped but barely has any time as he goes back into her but on his terms. Dustin grabs Erica by her legs and rams his tongue to her cunt. Then he pulls on her while rotating onto his back. Erica is forced to roll on top of him. Now he holds onto her hips still licking her. Erica hunches over when she's hit by a second wave of ecstasy. But she's still going and he's still going on her.

"...Oh ...Oh god."

Dustin is bringing her to her limits. For nearly another minute she can barely move, stuck in her hunched position until she regains some mobility. When she does she grabs a hand full of her cover under Dustin to pull on as his tongue delivers in every way. Erica then thrusts her hips as if Dustin's face were her pillow. Again she ends up locking on place over Dustin's nose. When he realizes he can't breath he gives her butt a slight slap. She looks down to see what he's doing. When she sees it she moves off of his nose but doesn't stop riding his face. In fact she doubles down thrusting faster and harder but she wants more.

"...Do it again ...Slap me."

Dustin can't say anything but does as she says giving her tight ass another slap. When he does she gives a gasp through her horse moaning. Dustin keeps it up, slapping each cheek with alternating hands. This gets Erica to her climax even faster. Her body starts to spasm as she experiences her very first orgasm. Erica's moaning turns into a sudden shriek of glee and shock. Dustin can feel her body going from a violent shiver to a calm vibrating over his mouth. His lips are dripping wet but after a couple seconds he feels like he's drowning as a hot liquid covers the lower half of his face and accidentally seeps into his nostrils. He nearly starts coughing and blowing his nose on her but she lifts herself up moment before. He looks up and sees that this random fluid is coming from Erica. She's cum and hard. Droplets of her juices hit his face feeling like the early stages of a steamy rain storm. Erica sits down but on Dustin. She lays her head on his chest for a few seconds then sits up a little to look at him. Dustin & Erica stare at one another for a bit. Before he can say anything he swallows the spit gathering in his mouth but realizes it's not his saliva but her cum. The fire washes down his throat. It's sweets.

"...How was that?

Erica kisses his chin then kisses him on the lips, her cum smearing between their faces leaving them both covered in it. Erica is fully into it but Dustin is slightly shocked to see her like this. She is too when she stopping kissing him and comes to the realization of what she was doing.

"...I won't tell Lucas."

"What else do husbands and wives do when they play house?"

Dustin wants to say nothin, more over he wants to get what he came for. But after seeing and participating in Erica's orgasm he starts having other ideas. And seeing Erica completely naked with the exception of a pair of socks sitting on top of him, he has to continue if only for his rock hard shaft beginning to ache after so long. Erica can feel it poking the back of her leg.

"That."

"...Okay."

Erica sits up straight giving herself access to Dustin's zipper. She unhooks his button then pulls down his zipper. After unflapping both sides of his pants she can see his pair of tighty-whities but the most prominent is the massive bulge sticking out through the thin layer of cotton. At first when she sees it Erica hesitates but it's nothing like how she reacts when she pulls them down. Having started puberty a short while ago Dustin's body has already started to develop in incredible ways. There's just a bit of pubic hair overlooking his cock. And boy is it something. Dustin is massive. The way they are she can't even get him out. She has to move off of him and he takes off his pants and underwear. While sitting on the edge of the bed with them wrapped around his ankles hanging off the bed Erica stares at the monster cock in front of her. He's as endowed as any ordinary adult. There's no way she can see to come at it. Just over 7 inches of throbbing muscle from the playful boy she barely cared to notice hanging out with her brother.

"What?"

"It's so big."

Erica moves slowly starting out by trying to grab it. Her small hand is just barely able to wrap around it. She takes it into the both of her hands and yet there's still so much of him. Erica climbs off the bed to stand in from if Dustin's tremendous beast and drops her mouth on it. She has to open wide to get the head in and even then she only gets three inches of him into her mouth before she's unable to fit anymore. With the other 5 inches she uses her hands spaced apart to cover as much ground as she can. Dustin leans back while she does her best to get him off. Despite her lack of coverage Dustin is able to lose himself in it. Erica drops her head over his cock over and over and strokes him just the same.

"Oh goddamn. Shit."

Dustin gives in holding himself up and drops flat onto his back. Erica keeps up her pace and simple motion. After a few minutes Dustin sits back up. He's getting close to cumming and he has to get to the finish line now. Once up he goes further pushing them both off of her bed. Too high up Dustin pushes Erica down to her knees and lets her continue sucking him off. But even this still isn't enough. He grabs her head works her into keeping her mouth open as he shoves his cock in. In the new position he's able to get another inch of his dick in her mouth but reaches her limit there and it won't go any further without being rammed down her throat. This is enough for him and he keeps her there until he finishes. And when he does she knows it.

"...Ugh ...Ugh ...Shit bitch! Shit! Shit! Shit!"

Dustin cums from Erica's mouth. He pulls out at the last seconds and as a result gushes his semen all over her. He lets out just three streams but they're long and thick much like he is. The first hits Erica square on the forehead. It spreads out off her and drips over her face in a heavy coat covering most of it seconds after. The second shot not hindered by his cock leaving her mouth takes off airborne. It flies over her head but doesn't miss the chance to give her face a second coat as it also covers her bun ponytail and spilling down her back and ultimately to her ass. The third is the weakest but the thickest he has in him. He grabs his dick and points the loaded weapon at her. It fires hitting her square in the chest. He drowns her in his sticky seed. It rolls down her chestnut skin whiting out one of her nipples. The longer distance covered the thinner his semen gets and it fades into a clear good by her stomach.

"Whoa. Did I do that?"

Dustin is drained, figuratively, literally, & physically. But he's able to wane her a smile through is post cum demeanor.

"You sure did. Jesus."

Dustin falls back bare ass on her bed. Erica looks at the slimy sticky substance and she's sees she's covered in it virtually head to toe.

"What is it?"

"Boys have it. It shoots out like that when we do things like this."

"But what is it? It's so... and it smells weird."

"...Do you want to keep play house?"

"What else can we do?

Dustin helps Erica off the floor then tosses her onto the bed. She lands on her stomach smearing his semen all over her bedspread. Dustin is right behind her in a second. He looks down at her tiny body still baring a thin strand of his semen down her back. He climbs on top of her and finds his face against her shoulder. He never though in a million years he would be doing this with a girl and likely a trillion with Lucas' little sister but he was and he could think of any other way of losing his virginity. But then he thought of Erica laying there waiting to see what he was doing.

"So now what?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"...Yeah. So hurry up."

It's not even how he imagined it would be happening but he was glad it was happening. His cock was as well as it had already found her petite pussy, adjusting to spear its way between her butt cheeks and shish-ka-bob her sweet meats. So without anything holding him back anymore Dustin leaned forward putting the tip of his shaft against her cunt. He took a deep breath and caught a whiff of her sweaty body and his own cum starting to fully liquefy from its gooey state under his nose. Then he gave another push and he entered her. Erica let out a groan then a sharp scream as he was an inch in behind his head. The second followed to an even more distinct wail, as did the third. Her meek cunt couldn't hold his adult size and he was left with nearly 3 inches with nowhere to go. He thought about pushing further but her knew Erica couldn't take it, she could barely fit what was in her now without something tearing beyond repair. He held his position as she contorted to accommodate his sheer mass. Dustin's mass belly brushed against his cum and Erica's back. He was still carrying a little of his baby fat, that his mom called his cuddle muffins and now his larger body helped act as a barrier as a reminder of how far he could safely get into Erica. In time he was able to more pulling his cock out halfway. In more he had a pace down that had them both reeling in pleasure.

"Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! Why are you so, big? Ohhhh, don't stop... Don't stop..."

Dustin pushes his cock in to the ends of Erica each time. After several minute he hadn't noticed that she'd finally started taking him in fully. His balls pressed up against her clit & his stomach hit the top of her ass. Now with this new freedom Dustin doesn't take a single second to start thrusting in now. Erica makes her approving in his speed known. She called out his name repeatedly. It caught him off guard, he might not have though she knew his name or rather preferred just never to acknowledge it because she was Lucas' annoying little sister. But as she screamed his name for the heavens to hear he knew she knew it and would never forget it either. Dustin's stomach and hips slammed into Erica repeatedly and with a growing ferocity over each passing second. They both moaned and groaned with him shoving his dick in with true power. Their sweaty bodies collide in beads of sweat, his clear semen, & lustful feelings. The feelings that followed seems to come out of nowhere. Dustin straightened out. He spread his legs and in turn spread Erica's further out exposing her butthole. He threw all of his weight into her and his thrusts. They had the bed rocking as if it were on a wild ocean during a storm. It was all coming from Dustin at first. He was about to cum again and his body tried to make it happen. But then it was the both of them as Erica started thrusting in reverse, leaning forward when he pulled back and slamming her ass against his hips when he forced his dick in further. The pounding she received brought her closer to her climax too.

"It feels so good! Dustin! Ugh, right there! It feels, so weird again..."

Dustin is first, he slams his dick into Erica's pussy and cums. This time around he doesn't pull out letting his semen fill her up while holding it in her the entire time. Feeling his those last few time hitting the end of her vagina & ramming hard at her cervix along with the warmth of semen filling that and seeping into her womb filled her body with a similar heat. He came seconds after he did. Her head started spinning before going blank for a while. Her eyes rolled up nearly going under her eyelids and for a brief moment she passed out. Erica's orgasm spasms her already tight pussy into squeezing the life and semen out of Dustin's dick. Dustin then falls beside her body but his dick stayed hard pointing up at the ceiling of the room covered in a thin layer of the both of their cum. While like this a final spurt of semen shoots out and covers his stomach.

"...Aw shit."

All of the rest was leaving Erica, pooling on her sheets and seeping through to the mattress in a expanding puddle. He tries to sit up but he takes two attempts before he does. His cock still hard and throbbing Dustin start to jerk off to put the beast to sleep for good though it doesn't fell like enough on it's own. With Erica still beside him he rolls over to his knees and continue to wank his cock. It's much better looking at her bare sweaty body, her tight ass leaking his cum out through an even tighter cunt returning to normal size. This third busted nut comes out the easiest. But that doesn't make it any less him. It comes out and coats Erica in another heavy set of his cream. And this time it does it. His huge dick limps out into a semi hard on until it then drops on her ass asleep. Erica is still asleep at the time and unable to answer him.

"...Hey. Erica? Erica. You still have to tell me about Lucas. Erica? Son of a bitch!"

Dustin slides off the bed and picks his pants & underwear up from around his ankles. Once he's fixed himself up he looks at Erica sleeping on a cum covered bed while still covered in & spilling his cum out making an even bigger mess. With no time he pulls one of her thick blankets over her body.

"...There's no way in hell I'm telling Lucas about this. You might want to change the sheets. This stuff does a number on them."

Dustin runs out of Erica's room and out of the Sinclair house. He stops for just a quick moment as he picks up and mounts his bike then he's off to Mike's house. While he's peddling down the road he's quickly regaining strength & full mobility in his body after having sex. His heart starts pumping again as he gains his second wind. The cool air feels great on his skin still splashed in sweat. It's only after he gets halfway to Mike's house again that he realizes something.

"...Shit! I should have just called him. Come on Dustin!"

Enraged with himself Dustin cycles on yelling out in anger. The whole time looking like a mad man or a kid too hopped up on sugar to be sane. Minutes later he rides up to Mike's house. Repeating the same cycle he nearly falls off his bike from overtaxing himself to get there. He takes a breather then shuffles to the front door. He tries to knock but ends up weakly kicking at the door instead.

"Mike! Mike! It's Dustin! Come on man, emergency! Man down! Code red!"

A minute goes by along with a neighbor poking their head out the front door to see what the noise is all about someone finally opens the door. It's Mike's sister Nancy. She's on the phone with a pissed look to give him.

"What?!"

"I need food. I have to recharger."

Dustin ducks into the house under Nancy's arm and she looks at him.

"No, it's just one of my brother's friends."

Nancy closes the door and follows after him. Dustin knows where he's going and doesn't stop making a b-line straight for the kitchen. This time instead of water he goes for the refrigerator & takes out a few things. Some leftover chicken, some pudding, a banana, a stalk of celery, and a diet soda. He puts it all down on the kitchen table and sits down in front of it. When Nancy comes into the kitchen he's already started stuffing his face with the meat.

"(Phone) No I told you already. I'm not doing that again. (Dustin) What are you doing here?"

"...Mike ...I cam ...to get."

"(Phone) I know, hang on. (Dustin) What?"

Dustin takes the time to chew and swallow before reying to say something else.

"Mike. I need to get Mike. Mike!"

"Will you stop that! Mike isn't here."

"What?!"

"(Dustin) What? He was here like five minutes ago. But then he and Lucas and some other kid took off out the back door. I thought it was you. (Phone) No, not you."

Hearing the news Dustin drops his head back over the chair and start groaning.

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing. Did he say where they were going?"

"And why would he tell me?"

"Because you're his big sister."

"So."

"...How is it I'm the only one without a brother or sister & the only one who knows this is not how the relationship is not supposed to go."

"Look whatever okay. I'm on the phone. So clean up after you're done, be quiet and wait for him to come back or leave. You're choice."

Nancy walks over to the table and takes the diet soda from him, then she walks out of the kitchen and Dustin stays there with the rest of the food he's got.

"My choice is that people know not to leave their houses when other people have important stuff to say!"

"I said quiet! I don't want to hear you!"

Dustin looks back at his haul and picks up the celery stalk.

"...Why did I even grab you?"

In Nancy's room she lays on her bed still on the phone.

"No I didn't... What are you talking about...? That's not the point, you said... You said you'd... Steve I need you, please... But still... Fine, whatever then... What do you wait, you just said all you have to..."

Dustin walking passed her closed door can hear her yelling at the phone. He slips passed and goes into Mike's room. Much like Lucas' room he can't seem to find anything that suggests where he is or where he went. And also like Lucas' room Dustin doesn't find Mike's walkie-talkie meaning he likely took it with him.

"...Eleven."

Dustin runs out of Mike's room and down the hall. His feet take him to the basement, Eleven's hiding place and somewhere he knew if Mike wanted to leave a message he would.

"(Whispering) Mike?! You guys down here?!

Rushing down the stairs cause him to lose his balance but he doesn't fall until the final steps. Then he trips over his feet and falls down into a hamper and pike of dirty clothes.

"Shit! I have to thank Mike, for having so many people in his house later."

Dustin starts looking around the basement. There's no one down there either. The bathroom is empty and so is the fort but he does see some clothes inside the fort. He figures they must have been for Eleven. Potential disguises for her that didn't get picked before they left. But there is something. Past the clothing Dustin finds a piece of paper, it's a note.

 

"DUSTIN, IF YOU'RE READING THIS THEN ME & DUSTIN TOOK "A SPECIAL THING" TO THE CASHE BYERS. MEET UP WITH US AS SOON AS YOU CAN"

 

"Dammit. Okay."

He folds up the paper and slips it into his pocket. Then he runs back up the basement stairs. When he gets to the top and darts around the corner he runs into Nancy. In the collision she drops the phone. Dustin bends down and grabs it for her.

"Sorry Nancy, I didn't see..."

When he starts to come up he sees her bare legs. When he first came in she was wearing jeans but now she wasn't. His eyes gawk at her skin. He goes up to her knees then to her thighs and sees that she's switched to a pair of short shorts and a white tank top. Nancy is a bit oblivious to why he's staring at her but to him it's oblivious, she's hot.

"...Here."

Nancy takes the phone from him.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

She takes a few steps past him and sets the phone down on a small table. Dustin is staring at her the whole time. Staring at her supermodel legs, he tight ass rocking back in forth under the slight protection of her shorts. Her bare shoulders under the thin spaghetti straps. He always had a crush on Mike's sister but this is the most revealed he's even seen her.

"Hey?"

"Yeah."

"I uh, wanted to say sorry for earlier. I didn't mean to be so rude with you."

"It's cool. Don't worry about it."

"No it's not. I was acting like a bitch... Sorry I didn't mean..."

"It's cool. You weren't that bitchy."

Dustin's relaxed nature helps put her at ease.

"You're pretty cool yourself, you know."

"I work at it. My mom says it's my winning smile."

Dustin gives her his biggest grin and she chuckles.

"So, Dustin right?"

"Yeah. I'm Dustin."

"What did you want?"

"Oh uh, I came over to get Mike and... to get Mike and that's it. We were supposed to hang out. But he left a note..."

"You guys sure hang out a lot these days... right. It was Will that..."

"Yeah."

"...Look I'm going to get some ice cream. Did you, would you want to get some with me?"

There was no way he was going to turn down her offer.

"Sure."

"Great. Come on."

Dustin follows her into the kitchen where she gives them both a couple scoops of ice cream in a bowl.

"Is Barb still missing too?"

"Yeah... Asshole."

"What I do?"

"No, no. Not you... I'm just talking to myself."

"About who?"

"...Steve Harrington."

"You're precious boyfriend?"

"Tsk, for now... I don't know right now."

"Is that what you were arguing with him on the phone about?"

Nancy slams her spoon in her ice cream. Dustin is caught off guard and flinches.

"Can you believe him?!"

"...Who?"

"That Steve Harrington. He's being an asshole. I asked him to help me look for Barb again. And he kept making excuses. "Oh Nanc, maybe she just left town. Make she took off with a bad group of people. Don't spend your life worrying about her." ...I can't believe he would say something like that. Sometimes he... he can be so selfish."

"He's a bad influence to."

"You're talking about me aren't you?"

Dustin is unable to answer her but she doesn't mind. She has a small grin on her face.

"That's okay. He is. Barb said that too. You don't understand it now but you will in the future. For some reason you'll want to fit in... and you might do somethings you wouldn't normally do."

Nancy looks up from the melting ice cream at Dustin. He looks so cute hanging on every one of her words with ice cream dripping from his lips.

"...Maybe not. You've got Mike and..."

"Lucas."

"...And Will. You're still looking for him right?"

"We won't stop until we find him for sure. And don't worry. Barb's probably fine. She's really smart like you."

"You really think I'm smart?"

"Yeah."

"What else?"

"You're really cool too... When you're not around those cool kids."

"Let me tell you a secret. They're not that cool. They're actually kind of boring... My brother is lucky to have great friends like you guys. You don't have to worry about "cool kids". You've already got your best friends."

"They're the best."

The two of them smile at each other for a couple seconds without a word or breaking eye contact. There's a spark between them. Dustin is well aware of his one sided insight of this but it wasn't until now that Nancy though of his not as just some kid or a friend of her brother. But as a person who's interested in what she said and is happy just being with her. She's filled with the same feeling she has with Steve. It unintentionally draws one of her hands between her legs. A second into touching herself down there she remembers Dustin is right in front of her.

"I have to go to the bathroom. Let me get that."

Nancy sits up taking Dustin & her bowls.

"Don't worry about it. I got it."

Dustin grabs the bowls at the same time. One spills on the table while the other tips over and spills over him.

"Crap. Sorry."

"No. I'm sorry Dustin."

Nancy grabs a wrap from off the kitchen counter and puts it under the faucet for a bit. She then takes the wet cloth to Dustin to help clean him off. The melted ice cream has spilled on his shirt and dripped over his pants. She starts wiping his shirt off then gets to his pants. Her wiping makes Dustin's pants makes him nervous. By the third wipe she founds out why. He's got a semi hard one under his pants. What's more is the size of it. Nancy stops for a second when she feels how thick he is but his eyes are closed and he's too nervous with her on him to see that she's lingering, she's dumbfounded.

"...Come on?"

Dustin opens his eyes when she drags him out of the kitchen by hiis hand.

"Where are we going?"

When they get up there Nancy closes the door behind them. She sits Dustin down on her bed.

"Nancy... what are you doing?"

At the moment she's pacing around the room mulling over her thoughts. They bring her to standing in front of Dustin.

"Dustin..."

Her edgy nature scares him.

"...Is there something wrong with me?"

"...I'm not sure how to, how I should answer that."

Nancy sits down on the bed next to him.

"You guys are looking for Will. Am I wrong, looking for Barb? Maybe she did runaway. Maybe Steve is right."

"I wouldn't go that far. I think the only thing that guy is right about is his hair."

His comment gives her another chuckle.

"Steve is a dumbass. If you think you should look for her then you should do it. If he doesn't think you should then just don't listen. If you were missing wouldn't you want Barb to look for you?"

"...I would."

There's a long pause between them. Dustin smiles from having spent so much time with Nancy and she is having confliction emotion & feelings racing in her head. Unable to fight the urge Nancy gives in and acts on her impulses. She kisses Dustin's who isn't completely opposed to it. It lasts for almost 10 seconds. Then Nancy pulls away.

"Oh my god..."

"Wow... That was..."

"...Do you like me?"

"Absolutely."

"Hmm. You did, do. Even before Steve. Before all of this craziness that's been happening..."

Nancy kisses him again, this time longer and Dustin kisses back. Her hands grab him by the face squeezing his slightly chubby cheeks while embrassing him. Her experience overtakes him. He's unprepared for her tongue that squirms its way into his mouth or when it starts to wrestle with his. Nancy's tonuge returns to her mouth and their lips part ways but a strand of saliva lingers on their lips while they come apart.

"That was my first kiss. Shit no one would believe me if I told them."

"Really. That was your first kiss?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, then I guess this is another first..."

Nancy stands up off the bed then circles back around the room to lock the bedroom door. When she comes back she pulls off her tank top. Underneath it she still has on a small black bra. It's simple but more than enough. Dustin's dick is digging through his pants. Nancy can see it as he sits there.

"These have to be..."

She reaches her arms behind her and unhooks her bra. With the hooks are released she pulls her arms through and lets it fall from her shoulders into her hand. Dustin stares at her sweet tits.

"Holy shit."

"Your first breasts... Boobs... Titties... Right?"

"...Yes."

She steps closer her bra still in her hand.

"Do you want to touch them?"

"Fuck yes... I mean..."

"Then go ahead..."

Her legs reach the bed. Dustin is so nervous by her advancement he leans back. This brings Nancy to crawl onto the bed with him and to climb onto his awaiting bulge.

"...Touch them."

Dustin nods his head and lifts his hands to her bare breasts. His hands are sweaty and shaking so she grabs them and places them on her titties.

"They're so soft."

"Thanks."

"And so pretty... so warm..."

Dustin swallows the content of his mouth before squeezing her breasts. When he does she lets out a moan. He thinks to himself it's almost the exact same he heard from Erica earlier. He sits up putting him at eye level with her chest. He never thought this is how his day was going to turn out, especially now how he is with Nancy Wheeler. Nancy place her arms over his as he buries his face between her tits. He licks her chest and the both off them. She moans when he moves to her nipples.

"Oh, Dustin... Dustin..."

"Nancy."

Nancy pulls him away from her breasts. She goes back to kissing him and pushes him onto his back. She gyrates her body and hips over his smaller frame. Dustin is in heaven when she holds herself over him and brushes her tits over his face.

"Do you want to do me Dustin? Fuck me?"

"Yes. Yes."

She lifts her ass into the air and pulls both her short shorts & panties off. Once she takes them off she places her panties on Dustin's face. He inhales and takes in the scent of her wet panties. While doing this Nancy starts to take off his pants. But when his dick comes flying out her rapid pace halts immediately.

"Oh shit."

"What's wrong?"

"...I, uh ...nothing. It's just. I didn't think you were, so... damn."

"I's that bad?"

"No. But I can't fit that. Not like this. You're bigger than Steve is. It's kind of hot. Come on, get undressed."

Dustin follows her words, shedding his top half of clothing while she takes off his pants and underwear. He lifts his legs taking off his shoes and socks after.

"It can fit. I just have to lick you down there."

"And how would you know that?"

"I watched a lot of movies. Don't judge me please."

"(Laughing) I'm not. You're right. But you'd really do that?"

"Of course."

"Wow. Steve never did. I always had to play with myself to get ready for him. I did earlier but then... it doesn't matter. Fuck Steve."

"Yeah, fuck Steve."

"And fuck me, right?"

"Definitely."

Nancy positions herself on her bed resting her head on her stack of pillows. Dustin gets between her legs and prepares to eat her out. Above her pussy is a patch of pubic hair shaped like an upside down arrowhead. The lips of her cunt have already pread apart from age and he can see a trickle of moisture over it all. Hot and horny she holds her legs open for him. Dustin drives his tongue against her cunt and clit bringing a wilder side of her out. She squeezes her own breasts while he's licking at her down there.

"Yes. Fuck yes."

Nancy grabs at her hair with one of her hands. Dustin rubs her ass while teasing her clitoris. He head thrashes side to side from him pleasuring her. Sweat collects on her skin as he body heat rises beyond normal. Nancy's room becomes a noise ridden hole filled with her moans & whimpers. Her hips start jerking up and down. Dustin goes in even harder when she does. She only gets louder and more frequent the closer she gets to cumming. Her palms go back to groping her tits now dripping in sweat. Her nipples are as hard as Dustin's cock.

"Dustin don't slow down. Don't stop. Whew, my god..."

Dustin listens and goes even harder on her. Nancy's back arches up lifting her ass up into the air. Dustin follows her up. He's on his knees and take sher legs up onto his shoulders. He hardly has to hold her legs in place with her squeezing her thighs against his head.

"Fuck... Fuck..."

Nancy squeezes even more. Tensing up this hard puts Nancy on her shoulders while Dustin helps keep her up. The tension in her changes to pure ecstasy. She grinds her teeth sending out repeated breaths and moans. Her orgasm is at the edge of coming to her. In a matter of seconds she opens her mouth fully but doesn't make a sound. She's cumming. One wail later she has her orgasm. Her legs spasm causing her to fall from Dustin's shoulders. He watches her shivering in her bed with a bit of her juices dripping down his chin and his cock still vigorously standing at attention. He waits until she regains her composure.

"Nancy?"

"...You little devil you."

She puts her hands out which he takes.

"Not bad for your first."

"Well not really."

"You little player. Come here. I've got something special for you."

Dustin lets her direct his position. She has him climb over her legs and stomach stopping at her chest. She eyes his cock with a large wad of pre-cum dripping off the head. Seeing it face to face puts a smile on her face.

"I bet you'll drive the girls crazy with this thing."

"...I think you're right."

"Let me show you something."

"Another first?"

"Let's find out stud."

Now close to her Nancy grabs Dustin's hard cock in her hand and licks the pre-cum from it with the tip of her tongue. His butt clenches when she put the whole tip of his dick in her mouth. But what she does to the rest is where he loses himself. She holds him closer to his skin feeling his balls on her chest and his member resting between her breasts. She lets the tip stay there while she grabs her breasts with her hands to stroke the rest of his shaft with. The sweat of her body lubricates the underpart & length of him as it glides over her skin between the cloud like mounds of Nancy.

"Ugh. Shit."

Nancy sucking on the tip of his dick tilts her head letting out a "pop" when her lips come from it.

"Enjoying your first?"

"Yes."

"Then come on. Give it to me."

She licks the tip back into her mouth while also keeping her breasts locked on his cock with varying degrees of pressure. Dustin leans forward placing his hands on the mountain of pillows under Nancy's head. With her permission he starts thrusting, forcing more of his cock into her mouth after squeezing through her tits. The feeling of him passing over her sensitive skin proves enough to get Nancy hornier and Dustin's pleasure is increased by them and her hungry tongue.

"Oh, Nancy. Ugh. Nancy."

"Say my name Dustin. Scream it."

Dustin thrusts harder pounding his hips to her chest. The impacts send rippling shockwaves over her, her titties, stomach, arms, & legs. The entire bed shacks and the headboard slams against the wall.

"Nancy! Nancy!"

"Go ahead. Cum. Cum in my mouth."

Dustin tries to do just that. His pumping starts to get quicker and shorting keeping close to Nancy's body and more of his member in her mouth. He reached his limit and came like she wanted. But the contrasting sensations made it hard to stay there. His load filled her mouth with a forceful first shot then a seconds but by the third he reels back as his body contorts overwhelmed by the orgasm. As a result the rest of his load lands all over Nancy's face. When it loses its momentum it spills out of the tip over her bare breasts.

"...Nancy ...You're so cool."

"...Hmph. You bet I am. Not any girl would let you cum on her face like that after telling you to do it in her mouth. But don't worry..."

Dustin moves off of her so that she can sit up.

"I'll make you pay."

"How?"

"Clean up duty."

She wraps her legs around his waist to keep him close and to keep him from moving away. She takes her hand up to his stomach now covered in sweat. Sliding it down to his semi before going to a single finger. More of his cum slowly overflows from it over time.

"If this monster cock of your can make such a big mess..."

Nancy makes sure to collect a bit of his semen on the tip of her finger before lifting it to his lips.

"...Then this little monster can clean it up."

"But..."

"You want to fuck me don't you?"

"But that's not fair."

"That's just how it is. I'm older so you have to do what I say. So hurry up and lick me like you want to take your cock & put it inside me..."

She rubs her finger and the semen on his lips. She kisses him and takes as much care to bite and suck on his lower lip where she's marked with his cum. After she leans in brushing the sweaty side of her face together against his to whisper in his ear.

"Because I want you to fuck me Dustin. I want you to shove your dick in me. I want you to show me how much you like me."

With a big grin on her face Nancy turns her head to the side of her face still covered in his melting seed.

"So show me. And fuck me Dustin."

Dustin waits for a second staring into Nancy's eyes. And he doesn't take a second longer to act on her wishes. He leans in and licks a row of his hot cum from her face. The tickling feeling makes her smile a bit wider and makes her giggle at the same time. The bitter-sweet taste of his jizz and Nancy's sweat doesn't bother him all that much. It's undermined a bit by the fact that it is Nancy. The whole time she's jerking Dustin's dick off with the both of her hands. She shudders with each pass of Dustin's tongue. He stalks her body, licking all of the semen from her face with some of it trailing out of the corner of his mouth which Nancy licks up herself.

"Now swallow it."

So he does allowing the most of his original to slide down his throat in one big gulp.

"Let me see."

Dustin opens his mouth. She looks inside and sees he actually has swallowed it with just small traces of it lingering on his tongue. he sticks it out and she gladly puts her mouth around it and begins sucking on it.

"...Good boy. Now, fuck me as hard as you can."

Nancy drops back down onto her pillows.

"You can lick up the rest while to do it."

Dustin leans over her. Before he can penetrate her pussy she props her legs up with her arms, keeping them together above his head. But with one foot she puts it up against his chest. Dustin pauses. She lifts her foot and playfully pokes him on the nose with another giggle. She keeps her legs tightly held together but allows him to continue. As he puts his cock up to her cunt she lifts her head ready for him to take her. Then her playful demeanor disappears. He's inside her now and she takes a sharp breath because of it.

"Oh god, oh god... Holy shit... don't stop."

Dustin grabs onto her legs for support and pushes his cock in deeper. It glides through her with little effort up to the first few inches but mid the middle of his length he needs to push harder. Nancy groans past the halfway point and Dustin shudders under her pressure on his cock.

"It feels so good. Fuck."

"Then don't stop. Put it all in."

Dustin takes a deep breath and in one last push jams his entire cock into Nancy. Then it's Nancy's turn to shiver with his huge now sitting at the end of her stretched out pussy. She doesn't say anything, she's unable to. The still bed goes back to rocking hitting the wall with its headboard behind every one of Dustin's pumps. Those are accompanied by Nancy's moaning which intensifies on every other thrust which is the time he hits her cervix and whimper when he pulls out. They hear the cracking sound of wood and plaster speed up hitting in a similar rhythm to Dustin.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck me! Fuck me! Oh my god Dustin! Right there! Right there! It's so good!"

Dustin thrusts against her legs going balls deep into her pussy.

"Fuck! Fuck I'm cumming!

Dustin holds on for dear life as Nancy start bucking her hips causing her legs to bounce up and down in his grip while she shivers out her climax. Nancy's cum on his cock within two minutes.

"...Fuuuuuck."

Nancy takes a while to come down off of this orgasm so Dustin slows down his thrusting but she doesn't want him to stop. When she catches her breath through heavy breathing and swallowing the spit that constantly fill her mouth she's ready for him to fuck her like that again. She takes her legs apart. Dustin staring at the collection of her sticky juices clinging to her inner thighs after her powerful orgasm. She pulls him in by his arms and buries his face in her beautiful tits still coated in the barely visible layer of his first ejaculation.

"Fuck me right now Dustin."

Dustin drives his dick in to the end again. She groans through her teeth but with a smile. She wraps her legs around Dustin's waist and helps him to slam her harder. At the same time she pulls on his hair and head with her hands while he licks his hardening cum from her body. It liquefies under the heat of them both and he swallows it without a second thought. Nancy bucks her hips against Dustin's thrusting sending shivers through her body.

"Yes. Give it to me. Give it to me!"

"Shit. Nancy you're the best. I love you so much."

"I know. So don't stop. Don't... sto... don't stop...!"

The persistence of his cock tips Nancy over and she has another orgams barely two minutes after the first. This time Dustin isn't far behind. She can fell him about to.

"No, no. Cum in my mouth. Cum in my mouth."

Dustin pulls out of her at the last minute. She quickly jumps at jerking him off that last little bit. His ejaculation shots out hitting her in the face once more but she reacts quickly and catches the rest on her tongue then in her mouth as she latches on locking her lips around the head. One of her hands keeps up a hard and brisk pace up and down the shaft while her other has to keep Dustin up on his knees instead of on his back.

"Shiiiit.!"

When she's sure he's done cumming she lets him go. Then he falls to his back. Her mouth is filled with more of his hot seed. Nancy climbs on top of him. His dick still hard covered in her scent and fluids. Her dripping cunt brushes over it when she stops over him. He looks up at this goddess of his dreams her mouth closed and a smile on her face.

"...Hey Nancy ...I love you."

She puts a finger on his lips to keep him quiet then to signal him tot open his mouth which he does. Once he does she opens her mouth allowing her mouth full of spit & semen to drip out in a thick glob. It spills into and around his mouth. Nancy lays down on his stomach, her breasts squishing together on his chest. They make out smearing the cum over their faces. She puts her tongue in his mouth to get him to start french kissing her as they swap spit and semen. She also grabs his dick and puts it back into her cunt while their kissing. Dustin doesn't move being preoccupied with her that she does all the work taking care of his cock. She grinds her hips pushing him all the way back inside her. In time he's able to separate both things and thrusts to her thrusting while fighting back her tongue with his through the semen. She is just about to grab his hands when they go to her ass which is exactly what she wanted. He's picking up on her queue before she even knows. She starts to suck on his mouth pulling half of the semen between his lips. She swallows it and he swallows the rest. That's when she picks one of her breasts in his mouth. His slimy tongue lashes over her nipple as his mouth sucks on her whole breast trying to get as much of it inside as it can.

She wants him to run his fingers through her hair and he does without her saying a single word. She's about to signal next and he pulls on her hair. His other hand squeeze sher other tit for a while then goes around the nape of her neck while the other goes from her ass to the arch in her back. She wants him to take her as hard as he can and he's already about to start. Dustin digs his feet into the soft cushion of the bed lifting Nancy's body up with him but leaves her legs still on the bed. And with the most force he's used he starts drilling her. The moaning and grunting that fills the room is joined by the clapping of their wet bodies. They continue to make out through the hard fucking. Dustin slams his cock in until he feels he's about to cum again. He's not the only one though. He can tell when Nancy digs her nails into his back that she's about to as well. It's the way she's moving her hips, the beating of her heart so close to his, and the sounds she's making that lets him know he's doing her in the best of ways. And he's right about it all. He cums shooting his jizz into her. A few seconds later she cums too. He enjoys her body shivering on top of his, mostly the way her cunt sucks on his dick and the way her breast feel on his face. It seems like the end but Nancy feels she has to have him one last time.

"...I love you Dustin. Any girl doesn't deserve you."

"That's what my mom says."

She laughs.

"Well she's right. Trust me."

She kisses him again and it turns into a minute of them making out.

"Stay you. Okay."

"...I will."

"Mike's lucky to have you for a best friend. And I'm lucky to have you now. So care to have me one more time."

"...Really? I don't think, that I can do it another time..."

"Even for me?"

Nancy puts her hand on his cock.

"Just one more time..."

Her hand is joined by her mouth then she comes back up.

"For me."

"Nancy?"

"What is it?"

"...You're still cool."

"The coolest?"

"Definitely."

"I like the sound of that. But I want to hear you scream my name again."

"Okay."

"And I want you to make me scream yours."

"I'll try."

Nancy kisses him once more before getting up onto her hands and knees. Dustin sits up behind her. His dick is hard pressed between her butt cheeks. He slides it into her pussy for the last time and even after all they've done it sends a sensation of being filled up like it was the first time. He starts thrusting into her ass holding on to her by her hips.

"Ohhh fuck yes! Come on fuck me! Fuck me!"

He grabs her arms as leverage, pulling back on them while jamming his cock into Nancy's pussy. Her head rocks on her shoulders from this. And the moaning he hears means he's got her. He hairs is wild and flying around while he's pounding her cunt like never before.

"Ugh! Nancy. Nancy! Nancy!"

"Fuuuuck! Dustin! Dustin! Dustin! Dustin!"

He thrusts hard and faster. he feels he's about to break something going this hard. But it's worthy it. In some time he clears his head to keep from cumming. He holds out for a few extra minutes. But Nancy can't hold out that long. She's cumming and right then. She falls to the bed but Dustin keeps pumping her with his cock. He does lean over her ass now wrapping her arms around her waist drilling her even deeper. Almost a minute later he's got her again. Dustin reaches his limit. He thrust just a few more times and it's out of his control. He lets his final seed out inside of her, he bathes her inside in it. Nancy's body straightens out flat on the bed and he on top of her. Still an inch from cumming Dustin starts to lick the back of Nancy's neck while he shoves a hand under her body straight towards her pussy. He can feel his semen slowly leaking out past his shrinking cock and goes after her clit. She holds on to her tits squeezing them until he makes her cum for the last time. When they're both finished they roll over onto their backs. His dick slips out and still covered in their cum wilts down between his legs Nancy spreads her legs and with her fingers spreads her cunt open letting his semen spills into her hand and on her bed. With her hand full she drips it over her mouth then over to Dustin's. She licks his semen off her fingers and she licks it off of him.

"...Nanc?

"Yeah?"

"Was this just to get back at Steve?"

"...At first. Plus I was super horny, but..."

"It's alright. I know."

"No you don't. Not really."

Nancy shoves her fingers into her pussy which isn't hard to do considering the massive hole he's left there and coats her fingers in more semen. She takes those finger and pushes them into Dustin's mouth.

"You're not Steve Harrington. You're better. You're special. So special. And, if you want to do this ever again... tell me."

Dustin turns his head to her.

"What?"

"You're still young. You've got a lot of growing up to do. But if you want me, I wouldn't mind. Steve or no Steve, you're my Dustin. Besides. Who know what the future will hold. You might look my up a few years after college. I might look you up."

Dustin kisses her.

"Is that a maybe?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. I really should go get cleaned up."

"Okay."

"Would you care to join me?"

"Okay."

Nancy gets up and he starts to follow her out of the room. But he stops by the bed while she goes to unlock the door.

"...But I can't. Shit. I forgot. I have to get Mike... and Lucas. Dammit!"

"It's fine. Rain check?"

"Rain check."

"Then how about one more for the road?"

Dustin runs over to her. She takes him into her arm and they share on last passionate kiss.

"See you around Dustin."

"For sure."

She opens the door and gives his a quick peck on the cheek before walking down the hall towards the bathroom door.

"Stay cool stud."

Dustin goes back to her bed and collects his clothes. When he's got them on he's out the front door. but nancy is still in the bathroom. She can get the smile off her face while looking at herself in the mirror. She doesn't want to. She goes and closes the door. But she leans on it. There's still a bit of his semen on her chest. She wipes it off with her finger then licks it off. Her other hand goes to her pussy where the last little bit of him is seeping out of. She laughs while wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"...Dustin."

Then she pushes off the door and steps into the bathtub.


	3. Chapter Three - Teamwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Party has started another attempt at trying to find their lost friend Will. Mike, Eleven, & Lucas search around Castle Byers for a while to see if they can find any clues while also waiting for Dustin to arrive. Thanks to a recent idea from Dustin they soon have a new plan. So they set out on a journey to find him. But their searching bares no fruit initially and it all seems like a giant waist of time. That is until the group decides to split up. In the process Lucas is teamed up with Eleven, much to his dismay. But soon after they split up, the reluctant duo come to a different point in their relationship as opposed to they're previous one. And things only gets crazier when Mike & Dustin meet back up with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly it seems Season 1 of Stranger Things Minus is coming to an end. It's unfortunate but I can safely say for anyone who may be wondering, there will be much more for Season 2 and that I'm really looking forward to involving all of the Stranger Things kids & several other cast members into a whole new collection of stories. And as always I hope you enjoy.

Having just come off of his sexual conquests at both the Wheeler & Sinclair houses, Dustin rushes to his friends in the search for Will. Thanks to Mike's letter that he found he speeds down the road on his bike at full speed for several minutes. Then he cuts off the main road into the woods with Hawkins' suburbs quickly disappearing behind the cover of trees. While riding over the collection of grass, branches, leaves, etc. Dustin has to slow down. This also allows him to pace himself still a bit gassed after leaving Mike's house and Nancy. But he continues on nevertheless. Deeper into the forest a fair distance away from his, the pair of Mike, Eleven, & Lucas have been searching for over half an hour. Their investigation has been relatively frustrating as they've yet to find anything that could lead to finding their friend. And this only raises the tension between the skeptical Lucas & the mysterious Eleven. All the while Mike has been sticking close to El believing she is the key to finding Will while Lucas is less certain and believes she is more of a distraction to finding him and has kept a slight distance from them both.

"You see anything?!"

"No! Nothing yet!"

Lucas practically has his nose to the ground searching the area for any sign to suggest where Will could have been taken from. At the same time Mike & Eleven are sticking close to Castle Byers, the former chancing her to be able to sense something about Will with her extraordinary powers. The difference in their approaches remains as a constant thorn in Lucas' side as he occasionally looks over to Mike hovering around with Eleven.

"Are you getting anything El?"

"...No."

"Maybe you can try touching some of his things. Like with the picture or the board. That might get something right?"

Eleven shrugs her shoulder not really knowing how her powers work outside of using them with pure instincts in a fit of rage. But she goes along with his suggestion. The two step into the small wooden fort. With Lucas watching from a distance he rolls his eyes in frustration.

"...Figures. Where the hell is Dustin?"

Mike looks around the fort looking for something that peaks his interest for Eleven to look at. Eleven watches him closely as it takes him almost a full minute to find then decide on something. It's a radio that he chooses. She walks over to it and gets on her knees to grab a hold of it. Mike stands by against the wall waiting in anticipation hoping to see something similar to in the AV room. Eleven places a hand on each side, closes her eyes, and takes a deep breath. Seconds go by without anything.

"Hey!"

Lucas' shout distracts the both of them. Mike specifically who rushes out of the fort to see what's going on.

"What?!"

"I'm going to check over here!"

"Hang on, we can come..."

"Don't bother, I'll check myself! Maybe I'll run into Dustin!"

"You sure?!"

"Yeah!"

"Alright! Call me on the..."

Lucas waves him off with his walkie-talkie.

"I know, I'll let you know if I find anything!"

Lucas heads off away from Castle Byers on his own. Mike hangs outside for a bit watching him before rejoining Eleven in the fort. She's still waiting patiently with the radio.

"Leaving?"

"No, he's just going to look around for a bit."

But Eleven is less than convinced by his words.

"What's wrong?"

"Is it me?"

"What, no. Don't say that. It's not because of you."

"Hate. He hates me."

This gets Mike to react. He rushes in and grabs her by her shoulders.

"Don't say that! He doesn't hate you, okay... So don't say that. He doesn't... He doesn't know you like I do. He's always cautious. You're not a bad person... You're just a normal girl... I don't mean it like that..."

"Mean what?"

"What I mean is, you're special. You're incredible. But he doesn't know that yet. But he will. When he gets to know you, he'll love you. And when we find Will, I promise you that he'll love you too. We all will."

Eleven stares at him with a smile growing on her face. And as usual when she smiles Mike does as well. So she turns her attention back to the radio. She concentrates on the radio. Some time goes by and Mike begins to wonder if she'll be able to get anything from it. That sliver of doubt is diminished though the second the radio suddenly cuts on. A small trickle of blood drips over her upper lip from her nostril. The radio blares out static and white noise much like it had in the AV room. But this time instead of hearing Will's distorted voice he hears another. It's pleasant to listen to when he can make it out, but the fact that he's hearing the voice is jarring all the same. It's both soothing to his ears but eerie under the echo of radio static. But it's also familiar. Through the heavy static he can make out a few things.

"IF... GO, THERE... BE TROUBLE... AND... I STAY IT WILL... DOUBLE...

"...If I go, there will be trouble. And if I stay it will be double... Should I stay or should I go."

He knows the song. He & Will had listened to it at max volume in his room once. He'd never forget it as Will truly let himself go that day, they jumped on his bed, acting like fools the whole day. Upon realizing what he was hearing the radio cut out as a few sparks erupted from the back of it. Eleven comes back to reality with a gasp. Moments after she collapses into Mike's arms.

"El, El are you alright?!"

She writhes through a brief headache that comes and fades in little time.

"I'm okay."

"...Good ...You did it. That was Will. It had to be... What did you see? Did you see him?"

"...I, don't know ...So dark ...cold."

"...The Upside Down?"

Eleven nods.

"Is he still alive?"

Eleven doesn't seem so sure at first but she does nod.

"...Weak."

The single words speaks volumes. And through her exhausted face he can see that she's saddened by the though of it. She can feel and empathize with his suffering on the other side of the dimension. Mike takes her close to his chest which she relishes. It feels as if she could fall asleep in his arms.

He wraps his arms around her the rest of the way comforting her. She likes having his warm body against her, he lets off a heat that she could recognize as him and rest peacefully with. Even now in the brisk cool air of the forest she could feel him radiating through their clothing. While they cling to one another Mike tries not to think about his cock that's been growing just under the warmth of Eleven's padded dress. But she does notice. And when she does she looks up at him. His face was flustered as it usually was in this kind of situation. It brought a small grin to her that he didn't see.

"Mike?"

He probably knew what she was going to ask him about, the bulge in his pants keeps tapping at her waist so she was bound to, though he was hoping she wouldn't. He couldn't help but feel that way about her, especially when they were this close.

"Yeah, El?"

She lowers one of her hands to his hard member jabbing at her side through his pants.

"Don't worry about it."

But she doesn't just want it for him, she wants him for herself. Ever since that day in the basement the two of them have been having sex constantly whenever they got the chance. She enjoyed him as much as he did her.

"...We shouldn't. Lucas could be back any second. And if he sees..."

Eleven looks up to his face and silences him with a one of her fingers. A while goes by with Eleven holding her head closer to his chest than before listening to his heartbeat, lifting it towards his. At the last moment she turns and licks his neck. Mike liked doing this to her but he found her doing it to him was nice too. Her soft and wet tongue brushed over him and he clenched up because of it. He held on to her jacket tightening his grip when the feeling got to be too much. A little later she had him ready to burst out of his pants and plow her where they were. And the thought certainly crossed his mind and he wanted to act on those thoughts with reckless abandoned. But he hadn't. Mike instead took his turn on Eleven. He pinned her to the ground, locking his hands on her wrists and those to the ground. Eleven is taken aback by this sudden change in his demeanor. He makes her nervous but she turned on by it too. She can practically hear his heart beating out of his chest when he's close. His face is practically manic. And that image remains vivid in her head long after closing her eyes. Mike plants himself on top of Eleven. He picks up where she left off. He starts licking at her neck and shortly after doing this he closes his eyes as well as he's really getting into it. He knows her body well enough now to be able to work without seeing. His hands go from holding down her wrists to them intertwining with Eleven's for a while. It's replaced with Eleven lifting her dress up exposing a pair of Mike's boxers underneath. She also goes to work on Mike's pants, unfastening the button & zipper in record time. He pulls down his own boxers and his dick comes flying out. Then he goes after the ones she's wearing pulling them off in the blink of an eye. Just as he's going to her tight cunt she stops him.

"Mike?"

"What?"

"...Can we do, the other thing?"

"What other thing?"

Eleven grabs her butt cheeks and spreads them apart further exposing her tiny pink asshole.

"Oh. You mean anal sex."

"Yes. Can we do anal sex this time?"

"Are you sure, after last time...?"

"It's okay. I've practiced."

"Practiced with what?"

"My fingers."

"I don't know El. If it's just your fingers then it might not fit still."

"It will. I'll be okay."

"...Sure."

Mike lifts Eleven up holding on with his arms around her. She holds her arms across her chest while he gets her into position. Then she watches and feels his tongue making contact. It starts at her pussy, he loved it and she knew he did, and she loved that he loved it. But then his tongue began to wander lower. It felt weird, the good kind of weird they have been recently getting very accustomed to trying different positions & acts on each other. Trying new things and positions when they got the chance made for wild sexual adventures. And they were starting another one. She drops her hands back to her ass to pull her butt cheeks apart further. There his tongue slid into the canyon of her ass and found what she wanted him to. She almost closed her legs on his head but she moves her hands to keep them separate. But as his tongue squirms over her tight anus she can't help but feel overwhelmed. It's taken to the next level when he pushes his tongue a small ways into her. She lets out a loud moan and she has to bite her lip to remain quiet but it doesn't keep her from moaning through closed lips. Mike makes it worse with his nose tickling her cunt as he moves. She can't help it, she takes one hand to finger herself while he's rimming her ass but she's surprised to feel he's already got her covered. One of his hands has already moved there and he slides a finger inside her cunt causing her jaw to shudder. Mike continues rimming her little ass until he uses more than just his tongue. Eleven reels under his touch. Two of his fingers dip into her wet cunt while his tongue lickes the edges of her ass and a finger plunges deep into her butthole. A couple minutes pass her by in a flash and before she knows it she's cumming. Her hips jerk around on his chest until her body goes limp and she is held up completely by Mike's body. He lowers her to his lap where his cock is waiting for her. But she doesn't want to start just yet. She brings herself to her knees in front of him and rewards him with a passionate kiss. When she's done she makes him take off his pants then lays him down on his back. Mike wonders what she's doing but it hits him when her tongue slides over his balls. He moans as she puts her lips around them, sucking them and playing with them in her mouth. He tried to jerk off but she moved his hand away, he was hers to use. Eleven continued to suck his sack until squirmed at every little touch. Then she teased him some more. Pre-cum sat at the tip of his dick. She lapped it up along with any more that came out when she stroked his cock. She didn't use her mouth on it though as she brought her tongue to his ass. He was caught off guard when she started rimming him back.

"El, what are you ehhh! ...Oh, damn."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"...No. Keep going."

Eleven smiles and did just that. She licked his ass while stroking him off. Occasionally she'd come up a way to lick his balls again but would return to his ass in time. Eventually he was relaxed enough for her to push one of her fingers in a little. Then he tensed up trapping her finger. But when she started stroking & sucking he had other things on his mind. He clenched his fists in pleasure as she jerked off his dick, sucked his balls and used them for fun with her tongue, and shoved her finger in his ass. In a short time he had cum. His semen shot out over his chest & face. Eleven looked at him and saw he looked so embarrassed that he enjoyed that so much but she only saw him looking as cute as ever. She pulled his cock into her mouth and sucked the last bit of cum from it then moved up his body. She licked him clean leaving a small pool of it at his belly button. She placed her lips around it and sucked it out. It made hisdick rock hard again. She wasn't finished and licked the last bit of his load off his face and then they made out. The salty taste of his semen wa still on her tongue and he could smell it on her breath. While kissing his cock is throbbing between her legs looking to start the next round. She told him to go and he did. It pushed at her pussy on it's own but he grabbed it and pushed it lower until he felt it spread her butt cheeks. Mike looks at Eleven. She's got a big smile on her face.

"Do it."

He smiles back at her then goes on with it. He holds his dick straight ahead to get it in the right spot. While he isn't looking he can't see the strain on her face when his cock is pushed up in her anus and an inch deep. The depth is shallow but he's a lot thicker than either of their fingers. She bites down hard on her lip until she cut it a little. So she goes to grinding her teeth. When he's four inches up her ass with his cock she lets out a moan. And when he's fully in her and his balls are squished by his legs and her ass she can't bring herself to speak and Mike can't muster any words either at first, only lusty groans.

"...I'll go slow."

She nods her head. With her legs wide apart and Mike between them she's in heaven even as his stiff member glides past her checks. He comes out halfway then he pumps his hips against her ass in slow beats as her ass stretches out to his full size over and over again. As she widens further to take him in over time he's able to fuck her faster and harder. In the act of it they switch their position around. Eleven gets off his body, turns over to her stomach, and cocks her hips up off the ground but holds herself up by her hands and knees. With her ass laid out for Mike like a buffet table he goes to take full advantage of her. He finds it easier and more relaxing this way. He lifts the dress up to her back and pulls it off around her head. It's nice to watch her naked body moving in front of him the way it is, watching her moan from his dick, watching how her ass swallows it all.

"...El."

Eleven is enjoying herself as well. With Mike filling her ass she moans without either of them touching her pussy. Getting fucked in the ass by him is more than enough.

"Oh, Mike! Mike!"

"Y'want me to go slower?"

"...No ...faster."

And so he does. Jamming his cock into her ass he thrusts her harder. He can barely contain himself. In the brisk air he feels their heat warming Castle Byers. In the isolation he feels they can let go but the thought of one of his friends coming back to see them like this flooded his mind. It's just what he needed. He was inches from cumming early but now he was good. Eleven would be thankful as she too was getting closer to another orgasm. His member spreading her ass wide open gave her a great sensation. She could feel her pussy contracting and expanding with the anticipation of being filled by him. But it's where he is now, that's where she wants him. Her hands are balled up into fists when she realizes her next orgasm is about to take over. Mike plows into her and as she's about to climax she is overpowered by Mike. His hips slam into hers forcing her legs to spread wider. Soon her stomach & legs are pressed flat on the ground in a split and she's howling. Mike forces his way in as much as he can. He grabs her shoulders and anchors to them to drill her harder. Eleven screams out as she has an orgasm. With her ass clenching down on every inch of him while she's also cumming from her orgasm he is spent. His body goes limp for a moment then he cums. He lets go and unloads his semen in her ass. Despite this he continues to thrusts his hips with the little strength he still has until he can no longer. He's unable to keep it up for long and falls on top of her. The both of them lay there exhausted & covered in a this layer of sweat.

"...Did you like it"?

"...Always. With you, always."

They stay this way for a bit longer. Meanwhile a long way away from Castle Byers, Lucas is still looking around. He finds mostly just a bunch of green and brown. At one point he comes across what would turn out to be a rotting dead deer.

"Fuck."

Lucas keeps on looking through the woods. While walking he hears something in the distance. Whatever it is it gets louder over the next few seconds. Lucas reaches into his backpack and snatches up his Wrist Rocket. The thing gets as close as he wants it to and he begins to take defensive measures. With a sizable rock as ammunition Lucas fires off a warning shot the moment he has a branch break. The stone goes hurling through the air like a comet before cracking against a tree snapping the bark into pieces with a loud thud.

"Shit!"

That very moment Dustin is coming around that tree when it's hit on his bike. And as such falls down to the ground inches away from the tree being his head.

"...Dustin?!"

"What the hell man?! Friendly fire much."

Lucas runs over to him and helps him up.

"Why the hell were you sneaking around here?"

"Sneaking?! Me?! Why were you?! I read the note that told me where you guys were. So I came... uh, I followed the note. Where's Mike & Eleven?"

"Back at Will's fort..."

"Wait... You left them? Will's missing & you're out in the woods by yourself? Why?!"

"I wasn't going to stay there and watch Mike google-eye some girl all day instead of looking for Will."

"So you walked off because you think Mike likes a girl?"

"I know he likes her. And I know he'd rather spend time with her than look for Will."

"That's our best fri... He's our friend. How could you even say that?"

"Because it's the truth."

Dustin picks his bike up off the ground as the two start walking.

"How would you know? You're talking crazy."

"I know what I see."

"Apparently not."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hello. Did you not see when she closed the door without touching it. When she made Troy piss his pants. Hell, what about what she did to the AV equipment. She's like freaking Jean Grey on steroids but in real life. Did you ever stop to think maybe she could help us find Will?"

"How the hell could she help us find him when she can barely help herself? Besides, we don't know anything about her."

"Look, I've give you that. She's weird. And if she can do that kind of stuff, maybe dangerous. But have you seen her. She can barely speak. She could barely even get dressed by herself. She tried to get naked that one time. And while she may not be completely innocent since she can't tell us where she came from."

"Or won't."

"We... still can't say she's not. Mike might be right or wrong about her, I don't know. But she hasn't done anything to hurt us and she hasn't given us a reason not to trust her. So we should at least see if she can help us by giving her the benefit of the doubt. For all we know she could have been tortured & experimented on, like Wolverine. Maybe she doesn't know who she is. Maybe we're the first people from the outside world she's met and after she escaped from whoever kept her locked up she doesn't trust people."

"Will you stop with the X-Men references."

"Sure. What would you prefer, movies, tv shows, I can go to DC Comics if it helps."

"...Shut up man. Come on. Let's go back."

"Apology excepted, but I'm not the one it should be directed at."

They walk on back heading to Mike & Eleven. At Castle Byers, the two have gotten dressed after having sex. Will has started back up looking around the fort checking every inch of it with a close eyes. Eleven is siting in a corner watching him. He finds some old pictures of him and Will from their early years together. There's also a few hand drawn illustrations from Will. He can tell right away that they're for their D&D adventures.

"...Will."

And it's while he stands there with the memories of his friend in the calm quiet of the woods, Mike has a kind premonition, a faint psychic link through which he can feel Will out there, somewhere. A gust of wind blows by sending leaves into the fort. It passes after a while but he takes it as a sign of Will's presence calling out to them. In the distance he can hear two voices coming towards the area, Dustin & Lucas. He steps out of the fort. Across the slightly open area he can see them walking over, Dustin walking his bike instead of riding it. Mike steps back inside putting all of the things in his hands back where they belong. Then he moves back to the doorway.

"Come on, they're back."

Eleven takes notice to him from looking at a picture the whole time. It's the same one Mike had in his room of the four friends. She holds onto the photo while getting up off the floor. When she does Mike can see under her dress and to her bare pussy.

"El?!"

For the moment she's confused by his spontaneous outburst. The two then notice the pair of his boxers she had been wearing on the other side of the fort. Mike rushes to grab them but by the time he gets to them Lucas & Dustin are out front. Dustin pokes his head in through the curtain. So Mike hides the boxers behind his foot and Eleven closes her legs and changes her sitting position.

"What's up Mike?"

"Nothing."

Dustin looks over at Eleven looking just as flustered as Mike.

"You two look like you jusw saw a ghost... wait, did you?"

"No, don't be stupid."

Mike starts laughing to ease the tension he feels. Eleven chimes in too with a her own unconvincing laughter. Dustin is swept up in it with a confused chuckling.

"Why are we laughing?"

When he asks Mike stops. When he does so does Eleven.

"...Right. Well, come on. Let's get this search & rescue mission on with. I've got a lot of stuff to tell you guys."

"Cool. We're coming."

"Eleven do you need a hand?"

Mike jumps out in front of him to block off Eleven as Dustin goes to help her off the floor.

"No... She's fine. She's a big girl, she can stand up on her own. She's just tired is all."

"I can carry her on my back."

Eleven shakes her head.

"You sure?"

And then she nods.

"You see, she's fine."

"Okay. You two are acting weird."

"Weird, us, you're crazy. Besides, where have you been? It's almost noon."

"...Sleeping. Alone, in my bed... at my house."

There's a big awkward silence for a few seconds that ends when Lucas pokes his head in next to Dustin.

"What's the hold up?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing."

"Well come on."

"Come on what?"

"What?"

Dustin takes his head out of the fort followed by Lucas. Now alone again Mike quickly snatches up the boxers and tosses them over to Eleven. She catches them then stands up & slips them on. After all of the minor confusion they step out of Castle Byers. Lucas looks around at them seeing they're all a bit flustered.

"So are we ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go."

Eleven nods her head.

"Then let's move."

Lucas leads the charge. Mike follows behind him with Eleven by his side. Dustin follows behind them after grabbing his bike. At the edge of the clearing Mike & Lucas grab their bikes from leaning on trees. And again Lucas takes leading role but now Dustin follows in the center while Eleven climbs onto the back of Mike's bike and he rides on with her.

"So what were you guys doing out here?"

"I already told you."

"No I mean why did you stay so long? There's only so much you can find, it's a small fort."

"We were waiting for you."

"Sorry. My bad."

"Forget it. I've got to tell you guys something."

"What?"

"It's something El did."

"What did she do?"

"I think she made contact with Will again."

Dustin & Lucas stop their bikes forcing him to do the same. Eleven almost alls off but grabs onto Mike in time.

"What?!"

"And you're just telling us now?!"

"You were gone when it happened. And you weren't here."

"Well what happened?"

"Was it like in AV?"

"Yeah, kind of. She tried doing what she did there. But this time on the old radio I heard a song."

"What song?"

"Should I stay or should I go. It was gargled up in static but I know I heard it."

"That's so weird."

"Maybe it was just a broadcast. She could have picked up the signal & it tuned into the song."

"Come on, that song. Of all the songs a radio station plays, that one, when she happen to tap into it."

"He's got a point. That's like Juggernaut level big for a coincidence."

"Will you stop it with X-Men mutants."

"Technically Juggernaut's not actually a mutant. It's the gem of Cyttorak."

"Technically, you're a goddamn idiot. You don't think I know that. But he's an X-Men villain."

"But you said "X-Men mutants". Besides, you'd think he would be a Hulk villain, or maybe a Thor one. Because not too many X-Men can even fight..."

"What are we talking about?!"

"...X-Men."

"Fine. Let's say it wasn't just a coincidence. Then what?"

"Actually..."

"No more X-Men!"

"It's not X-Men, god. But that's why I was so late. Well, that's why I stayed up all night and overslept."

"What kind of plan?"

"You see. Eleven said that Will was taken by the Demogorgon."

"Something like a Demogorgon. But we still haven't even seen if this supposed monster even exists."

"Regardless. She say he was taken by the Demogorgon to somewhere called... Mike?"

"The Upside Down."

"Right, that. So I started thinking of how things could be connected. And I thought, what if everything was connected."

He looks at Mike again.

"I don't know."

"Well what if it isn't?"

"But what if it is?"

"Dustin! Where are you going with this?"

"...X-Men. Don't yell at me."

Dustin takes his backpack off. From inside he takes out a couple things. Dungeons and Dragon pages, comic books, scraps of paper, etc. Mike & Lucas look through it all while Dustin explains further.

"What if we've been looking for Will in the wrong place. Moreover we've been looking for him wrong. If someone is missing or locked in a room do you look for them or look for a way in first. We've been looking for him as if he were just missing and we could could pick up his trail. Like he was outside of a room. To get into the Upside Down just by looking around. But what if the Upside Down is a room. There has to be a door or window."

"But we haven't found anything. And neither has the town or the cops."

"I know. So what if this different dimension doesn't have conventional rules. Conventional doors lead to conventional places. Extraordinary places should require extraordinary windows and doors."

"Where do the X-Men fit into all of this?"

"Here we go again."

"Just listen. A lot of the X-Men get their powers from other dimensions. Nightcrawler, Colossus, Cyclops, Shadowcat. All of them are connected to a dimension that grants them powers. So I've been thinking, what if Eleven is too. And Will."

"Will wasn't born in another dimension."

"And neither was El."

"I never said they were. I said connected. Just listen. Will disappeared without a trace. Eleven turned up right after that. And almost every time she uses her powers, everything that uses power starts acting all wonky. What if that's her tapping into that different dimension. That's how she communicated with Will before. He's in the dimension, she taps into it, A connects to B."

"That sounds like a pretty big stretch. How do you even know she's connected to the Upside Down?"

"Look you even just said it yourself. You think she got into contact with Will again. We all heard Will on that radio. What if they're both connected by the Upside Down."

"But what good does that do us? Even if she can connect with Will. Who's to say he can hear us, we can just barely hear him & she practically blew up all of the equipment that time. Plus she doesn't know how her powers work."

"I know. But we an try, all we need is better equipment. A while ago past some train tracks, I saw an old radio tower thing. It's likely still casting a broadcast signal, even if it's just white noise. If we can find it then we should be able to use the electromagnetic frequency like the radios, and her powers to send a loud enough signal to that dimension. It'll be like a super conductor and maybe it'll magnify her range lets call it, or allow her to focus in on him specifically. Who knows, maybe Will will hear it. She can let him know we're looking for him. And he might be able to send us a signal back, like were he went missing. Or where whatever took him took him. We might be able to find the door, the gate, the window, whatever. Get to the other side and get him back."

"...That still sounds a bit out there. Even with, her."

"Mike?"

"...I think Lucas is right. I'm having a hard time believing this... But we don't have anything. So I'll try anything. Just tell us what you need."

"...Agreed."

"Well if I'm right, it should be somewhere around here. Within the mile I think."

"A mile, on foot."

"We have our bikes."

"Actually foot is better. We don't want to miss it. I'll go with Mike. Lucas you go with Eleven."

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"If we split we're more likely to find it. Going in pairs is also the smart thing to do if you haven't noticed. And I'm coming out to say it. But Lucas and Eleven are the weak link in our teamwork. If you can't get along right, then you're no help. You have to work together. You two look that way. We'll go this way. Look for a hill next to a river or look for the train tracks. That way you'll know you're close. Good, good, let's go."

The two of them even Eleven are speechless by Dustin's take charge attitude. And when he starts walking none of them are able to object. Mike follows behind him looking back at Eleven once. He gives her a nod of head to reassure her. With them going one way, Lucas & Eleven go the other. They leave their bikes leaning up against a tree and split up.

"So did you really mean what you said back there?"

"About what?"

"Lucas & El's teamwork."

"Well yeah. Let's say, what if we needed to like blow up the Death Star. Now I could trust you to shut down the generators while I torpedoed a missile into the core. Boom. Day saved, Empire defeated. But do you think Lucas would trust her to do that? Or would he risk it all going in alone."

"Probably not."

"...Don't worry."

"Worry. About what?"

"You think he might hate her."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. Almost as much as you like her."

"Who say I like her?! I don't like her."

"Please. You even gave her a cute nickname."

"El? It's short for Eleven, that's all."

"Sure it is. Relax, I can tell. Shit Mike, she lives in your basement. It's obvious you were bound to end up liking her."

"Does..."

"Does Lucas know. Pretty much. I mean, he thinks that you're practically obsessed with her, he also thought that you care more about taking care of her than finding Will."

Mike turns to him.

"Thought."

"He said that?"

"No, he thought that. Not anymore though. He was just mad. But I talked to him. And he realized he was just being a jerk. That's why I wanted them to spend some time together. So they can clear it all up."

"...Thanks."

"What are friends for."

They continue walking through the woods.

"Wait, why would I be the one to shut down the power grid. I'm the better shot."

"Because I'd be more in tune with The Force, I'd be the balancing cool side of it. And with the targeting system who needs aim. The machine does all the work."

"No you can't. You're supposed to use the Force to make the shot."

"Says who. It makes no sense. The targeting system is there to shoot with. Use the Force to fight Sith, not to wage the whole battle on."

Mike & Dustin continue their debating as they walk on. Though the pair of Lucas & Eleven aren't quite as talkative. While they're walking it mostly just silence. Eleven occasionally looks over to him but she doesn't say anything. And while Lucas shows no sign of aggression towards her as before he doesn't initiate any contact either. But ultimately he swallows his pride and opens his mouth.

"Hey."

When he speaks to her she's mostly surprised to say the least.

"Yes."

"...About earlier. And every time before that..."

Lucas stops walking and turns to her.

"I'm sorry."

Eleven jumps back when he does this.

"...Dustin was right. I'm sorry I treated you so badly, like the enemy. With Will missing, I got caught up in looking for him. I didn't care if I hurt your feelings because, I didn't know you and that's not who I am. And I though if I wasted time on you, then I'd be wasting time not looking for Will. But, you seem cool enough. And you have tried to help us find him, so thank you."

"Cool?"

"Yeah, cool. It means alright. Fine. Good."

"Pretty?"

"What, no, not pretty... I don't mean you. You're not "not pretty". Cool doesn't mean pretty."

Eleven understands but is still a bit confused.

"...You're a good friend."

"Friend. Mike & Dustin are friends. Will is friend to you."

"Yeah, exactly."

"Lucas is friend?"

Lucas puts his hand out. Eleven slowly reaches out & shakes his hand.

"Mike & Dustin think and trust that you can help us find Will, so I'll trust you too."

"Trust?"

"It's like, an unspoken promise."

"I know promise."

"Oh. It's like a promise then. A promise to believe someone, even if everything & everyone is telling you the opposite. If you were to trust me with something, like to keep a secret, you would know I would keep it no matter what. Or if I promised to do something, you could trust me to know I'd get it done."

Eleven pauses for a second after he says this.

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Yeah, you're pretty too."

Lucas playfully pulls at her blond wig on her head.

"Even with this silly thing on your head and that ancient dress. You look better with brown hair."

This makes Eleven smile. With her hand still in his she pulls herself closer to him. Eleven kisses him on the cheek. It gives him conflicting emotions of awe & delight. But as he stares at Eleven's smiling face, Lucas finds himself looking at her in a way that Mike would. Lucas darts forward kissing Eleven back but he kisses her on the lips. Soon after he realizes what he's doing and stops.

"...Oh man. I didn't mean to do that."

Eleven reacts to him by kissing him back.

"I did."

Lucas leans into kissing her again and puts his hands on her waists. In time Eleven wraps her arms around his neck and her habits from kissing Mike take over. Lucas' first kiss is one to remember as the young girl leads him out of his inexperience. Eleven sticks her tongue in his mouth. He's astonished by this but not as much as how much he likes it. He's so into it that he doesn't notice when her arms leave from his shoulders and down to his stomach. Her hands slide down his stomach until they reach the bottom of his shirt. Lucas can only allow her to keep going, he doesn't want this to stop. And so Eleven goes on, sliding her hands under his shirt and starts rubbing them over his stomach. His skin is hot to the touch. Further up his body she can feel his skin jumping to his rapidly thumping heartbeat. Lucas lifts her hands up the curves of Eleven's back over her dress. Then moves further up to the blond locks streaming from her head. Eleven with her hand back to Lucas' stomach and down to the brim of his pants. In an instant she has the button undone and the zipper right after. It's only then does Lucas snap out of his trance.

"What are you doing?"

"Trust me."

Lucas stares at her as she starts making out with him again and goes back to his pants as well. He doesn't fight her advances and even ends up aiding her. When she pulls his pants open he pulls them down from around his waist leaving his bulging underwear out for them both to see. She doesn't pull them down right away though. First she places her hand at the ridge and slides it between them and his body. The back of her hand has to brush past an entire patch of tangled pubic hair. Her fingers nearly get stuck but she finds what she's looking for. His solid member violently stabbing at his underwear begging to be pleased. She wants to please it. His member is hotter than the rest of him, a molten rod in her grasp. He's so big. She's reminded of Mike but he's not like Mike. He's bigger big not bigger at the same time. She's conflicted and has to know why. She pulls at the last layer of clothing preventing her from finding out with her other hand. Her original hand still wrapped around the mystery in his pants moves to reveal it. Then she sees it, his cock calling to her. He is bigger than Mike in a way. He's longer by an inch maybe a bit more but even without it in front of her she knows that Mike is thicker than what she has in her hand. She can wrap her hand around Lucas' cock unlike Mike's who's was too thick so her fingers couldn't come together. But when she squeezes him, he reacts the same. Lucas trembles and Eleven feels the familiar motion in her current partner's body with the shiver traveling the course of his frame. Her hand pressed firmly on his flesh Eleven pulls up on it forcing his foreskin up his long length. To get better motion, Eleven gets down to her knees. She's next to eye level with his cock. Now she can freely jerk him off. Now, he has something to hold onto while her hands hold on to him. He grabs her shoulder for support as she takes him in the both of her hands with much more speed. Lucas brings his hand to her head after, he needs something more to hold himself up to. His grip pulls the blond wig from off her head, in a way it's what he wants. He's gotten used to seeing her as she was the first few times he's been around her and the wig wasn't his style. Her shaven head exposed, Lucas grabs a hold of the back of her head with one hand and the top of her head with the other. He can't stand it anymore. She's got him to the brink and he's about to fly off the edge of the mountain. Lucas climaxes, ejaculating a burst of semen onto Eleven's face. She had no idea it was coming, his tells weren't the same as Mike. It startled her to be showered in a sheet of his hot jizz. It drips over her face and hands and doesn't seem to be stopping any time soon. Almost eight shots each one following the fourth landing lower on her person before dropping to the ground. She's drenched in it and he's satisfied.

"Fuck... oh shit..."

"Did you like it?"

"...Hell yes."

Eleven smiles again still stroking his cum covered cock. The last bit of his semen leaks from his cock that's getting less impressive in her hands. His scent is all over her, not really different from Mike but she does think of having him all over her as well. The taste of his seed comes to mind when she likes her lips. Lucas watches her lick his semen from the corner of her mouth then from his tip.

"More?"

"What do you have in mind."

Eleven goes back to jerking his semi for a bit. The semen coating on his member gives it in a thin glistening shine under the sunlight. She's more than generous enough to then start cleaning it of with her tongue. A few passes over with it & he's as hard as when they started. She licks the sides of him first, then she holds him up to lick at the under most part of it as the semen slips to his balls. Thick veins line the length of his shaft acting as a road map for her tongue to follow back up. Soon licking isn't enough and she puts a good portion of him into her mouth. While she sucks on the top half of him she continues to stroke the lower half at the same time. She can both hear and feel Lucas' satisfaction in her actions from his overzealous moaning and the pressure she can feel on herself as he leans further on her barely able to stand on his own.

"Fuck. It feels so good."

Eleven pops his cock out for a bit.

"Really?"

"Yes. Don't stop. Keep going."

So she does, she lets her mouth envelope his whole length this time gutting most of it in before it reaches the back of her throat. But she knows this may not be enough to truly get him off. So after sucking on it for a little while longer she tries to force the rest of it in. Her attempts pay off when she feels Lucas' balls pressed up against her chin. But she can't hold him in for long with his long cock down her throat and she brought to tears for trying. When she pulls him out she has to catch her breath through a mass of her own saliva & his semen. But afterwards she's fine and signals him to keep going. Lucas takes over thrusting his cock into her mouth. She keeps on moving too, sucking and using her tongue. She also holds onto his waist when he occasionally shoves it down her throat. She starts gagging with his full shaft filling her throat with bubbling spit & semen. It only gets worse when he finally cums. He pulls and holds onto her head somehow getting more into her. She waits as he cock unloads his second load directly down her throat in forceful globs. With it having nowhere else to go she has nothing to do but try and swallow it with her mouth full. It all goes down before he pulls his dick out. And even then it still shoots off two more times over her face. Then it lowers as the erection fades coming to rest in the pool of semen on her face. She has no objection to it while coughing up spit & cum on his sack while the strain and discomfort in her mouth goes away.

"...That was great."

"Friends now?"

"Friends? ...Did you do this so we would be friends?"

Eleven nods her head. Lucas lifts up to her feet.

"Why would you do that?"

"So you would like me."

"...I do like you. Even if I didn't show it before. That was my bad. Friends shouldn't be jerks."

"So, friends?"

"We're friends. And I'm glad we did this, but you didn't have to. We're friends."

Eleven becomes giddy from the news. In reaction to it she kisses him completely forgetting she's covered in his jizz.

"Ew, gross. You should get cleaned up before Mike or Dustin see you."

Eleven wipes the majority of it off her face then licks that from her hands.

"Whoa. Is that how you're going to do it?"

Seemingly innocent but cute she nods her head again. This time he scoffs and chuckles.

"Alright. If I had known, I would have brought a rag or some tissue."

"...Lucas?"

"Yeah?"

"...More?"

Without any other words Eleven leads Lucas to a thin tree. She drops back with her shoulders & the back of her head colliding with it. Lucas pounces on her right after. Despite his previous reacts he doesn't hesitate to start kissing her again under the promise of "more". With her help he pulls his pants and underwear further down past his ass allowing his cock & balls to fully feel the open air. Eleven sheds a bit of clothing too, Mike's underwear which she drops around her ankles then kicks off. She lifts her dress up past her stomach showing off her little cunt and where she wants him. With his cock in his hand Lucas takes his stance in front of her. To further accommodate to him Eleven lifts her left leg up and spreads it as far as she can exposing her wet cunt. Her pink hole granting him access to his member. He lifts it to her getting nervous just before contact. So she places a hand on his cheek, not a sexual one but a comforting one. In the silent action she lets him know it'll be alright. He takes another step putting the two barely an inch from touching. His breath hits her sweaty neck ironically sending a cold shiver up the back of her spine. The tip of him is pushing against the entrance of her pussy and he's now fully leaning up against her. His skin & hers sliding over one another in deep inhales and exhales. Then his cock begins to split her open. His entry causes some pain as Mike always had but this time among the many others it wasn't Mike, it wasn't even her "Papa". It was Lucas, her friend. And though she didn't care for him in the same way she did for Mike, she was filled with a gleeful ecstasy. As he made his way through her she let out a loud gasp she didn't intend on nor did she the moaning that followed.

"Am I hurting you?"

Eleven shakes her head biting her lip and pulling at his clothing.

"...Don't stop."

Lucas gives her some time and when she kisses him on the cheek he continues. Lucas can fill her to the brink but he doesn't stay that way for long. Eleven's back hits up against the tree she's leaning on every time Lucas thrusts his cock into her. He starts grunting as he never expected she would feel so good and didn't expect to expel so much energy. Her pussy spreading to take him in but constricting him at the same time has him ready to cum again not too long after he initially started. Eleven lifts her head that rocks against the small tree while her body bumps into it furiously. She can't stop moaning from the size of him and the violent way he's spreading her open. Up above she sees a few birds fly by. The sky is bright blue & the clouds are distinctively present. The sight is almost picturesque through the veil of bliss she's feeling. But she can't stare at it for long. The combination of pleasure & pain starts to take precedence and she closes her eyes. It's this and the nearing climax that she can't hope to contain. Lucas keeps thrusting away. His hands have gone from her side and have wrapped around the back of the tree their on. He's locked one arm under her leg keeping it up off the ground while he pulls on the tree as hard as he can gaining more power to his thrusts. The anchor increases the pleasure for the both of them.

"(Whispering) Mike... (Screaming) Lucas. Lucas. Lucas!"

Lucas powers through Eleven's orgasm. She shivers & screams out though she tries to cover her mouth. She can't take her arms away from Lucas. Her erotic scream echoes through the woods. It brings a small flock of birds out of the trees and to the air. To silence her Lucas does the only thing he can think of. He covers her lips with his own. While thrusting into her he forces his tongue into her mouth. It does soften her cries of joy vibrating the insides of their drooling mouths while he pounds the little life out of her lower half. Eleven wilts under the stress of her orgasm leaving Lucas to hold her up against the tree. While maintaining the kiss they have going he thrusts on until he can feel his timely end coming around the corner moments from arrival. His body is out of his control, autopilot takes over and he's just riding the final bit of it out. There world is dark behind his eyelids. He can't bring himself to open his eyes, the feeling is just too good. That is up until he has his third and final orgasm. This time he slams his hips into Eleven but a few time that seem they could have knocked the tree over straight out of the ground. He could hear her wincing as his entire cock was now in her up to his pubic hair and the top of his sack. If there was any more to him she might not be able to fit it and if they tried she might break. With little room to go his semen virtually shoots out like a full ejaculation around the slight cracks allowed from her pussy. The seed spills out of her the best it can dripping over his balls and getting caught in his hair and falling to the ground beneath their feet. The two are out of it, having lost any last bit of energy they had. Lucas is held up by her and she by the tree behind her. Losing a good portion of feeling in his legs Lucas slides down Eleven's body, ending up on his knees at her feet. The smell of their sweaty bodies and his new deposit of cum into her gaping cunt fully envelopes his sense of smell. Lucas rests his head on her stomach. When he can open his eyes a gets the sight of his semen leaking out of her. Thick globs of bubbling jizz pooling on several spots of grass and dirt between her legs. Eleven opens her eyes as well looking back up to the sky above. The clouds are slowly drifting from one side of her vision to the other but there are no birds this time.

When the pair recover from coitus and clean themselves off they go on about searching for their objective. Over an hour later they fail to find anything. Mike & Dustin though were a bit more successful. The kids regroup and try Dustin's plan to amplify Eleven's powers with the radio tower in hope of reaching Will. Much to their surprise something of the sort does happens. While concentrating Eleven transfers her consciousness into The Void. There she saw Will. He wasn't agitated, nor calm but weakened to a visible degree. She can tell by his completion, his time in the Upside Down is taking its toll on him. But as he waited in the darkened area she heard him whisper something to himself. It was lower and as far from him as she was, she couldn't make out much of it. Only a few words she can make out when she hears along with the movements of his lips that confirm them. "Mom". "Please". "Where". And "Mike". Then everything fades away in a wisp of smoke. After everything that happened & after she tells them what she saw they all head out of the woods. Mike's parents were home at the time so they had no way of sneaking Eleven into the basement. And there was no way they could bring her to Lucas' house. So they decided to bring her to Dustin's house for a few hours until Mike could sneak her in under the cover of night.

"Hey. Thanks for letting El stay here for now."

"Don't worry about it. My mom's at water aerobics. She shouldn't be back until like 8 or 9."

"That's good. My mom'll be making diner and my dad should be in front of the tv by then."

"What about Nancy?"

"She's going out to look for Barb."

"...How do you know that?"

"...Because I went to Mike's house, and she was talking on the phone. But I left right after. So what about Eleven?"

The three of them look over at Eleven who's looking around familiarizing herself with Dustin's home.

"She'll be fine, I think."

"I can't believe she said she actually saw Will. What do you think it was like?"

"No clue."

"I can't believe his funeral is tomorrow. What should we tell his mom, John?"

"No. We can't tell either of them."

"You want us to lie?"

"No. But we have to. If we say anything about this it could make things worse for them. How would you feel if your mom or dad or sister died & then someone told you at their funeral that they were actually trapped in a different dimension by a D&D monster."

"...It would sound like a cruel joke."

"Exactly. So we don't say anything, agreed?"

"...Agreed."

"Lucas?"

"...Agreed."

"After the funeral we'll keep looking for him."

In agreement the trio hang around the house for a bit. The four of them find it fairly easy get along, Mike is surprised when he even sees Lucas having a laugh at some jokes around Eleven. Soon they get into watching some movies. Mike & Dustin burn the popcorn on the stove so raid the pantry for other snacks. Hours go by in what seems like minutes to them. The boys are able to get Eleven to watch The Exorcist all the way through after she told them she couldn't finish it. And though scared out of her mind having spent the entire second half of it cuddled close to Mike with her nails dug into his arm she finished it. And she would later agreed with them in that it was a great and all in good fun. When Dustin finally lifted himself off the floor to restock their supplies of goodies he saw it was night and the sky was dark. The clock told him it was a quarter to 6. He grabbed the stuff and headed back while Mike & Lucas phoned home & told their parents that they'd be coming home in an hour of so. Lucas was the first to come back. When he did he saw Eleven still sitting on the floor watching the end credits of the last movie. But it's the way she happened to be sitting that caught his attention. Her legs are cocked apart with little care for if any of them could see under her dress. He stood in the doorway staring at her thinking about the boxers she's wearing but mostly about what they did earlier that day. The thought of it brought his cock to life without warning or intention. If he were alone at his house he might have started wanking in his room right then and there but he wasn't and so he hadn't. Then Dustin came back with some stuff that he sat down next to Eleven then passing by Lucas to head back into the kitchen.

"It's so crazy to watch right?"

"Huh? What"

"The movie. I've seen it a dozen times now & it gets me every time when Mrs. Voorhees turns out to be the killer."

"Sure. Hey, I've got to go to the bathroom."

Lucas speeds off.

"...I told you, you shouldn't have drank all of that soda so fast."

Mike walks next to him at that moment.

"What's going on?"

"Lucas went to take a leak. Maybe the trots."

In the kitchen the smoke detector starts to go off.

"Shit! That must be the S'mores. This is what I get for messing around with that damn oven."

"You need any help?"

"No, I've got it. Just go put in another movie though. She's watching the credits again."

Dustin runs into the kitchen and starts yelling back at the blaring smoke detector. Eleven looks on wondering what Dustin is up too but is also too afraid to go see. Mike goes over to change the V/H/S tape out of the VCR. Eleven steps up behind him while he's doing it.

"Mike?"

"Just a second."

He slips the tape into the sleeve and turns to her.

"Yeah El?, what's up?"

"Why do kids get killed for having sex?"

Mike drops the tape onto his foot.

"...What?"

"In the movie. The kids died after having sex."

"...You're talking about... No. That's just a movie. Uh, you see it's a cliché. A trope."

"What is a cliché?"

"Right. It's something in movies and comics and... well it's in a lot of things. Like the movies. Do you remember when the girls were running away from the killer and she tripped over nothing and fell?"

She nods her head.

"That's like a cliché. In action movies, when the good guys & bad guys hide behind stuff and shoot at each other for a long time..."

"Like happy endings in Disney?"

"Exactly."

"I had sex."

"Shhh... I know. It was a lot of fun."

She shakes her head and steps closer to him.

"I had sex, with Lucas."

The reveal stuns Mike who can't say anything. The awkward silence lasts only a second until Dustin drops the tray of partially burned S'mores to the floor behind them. They're both startled by the loud rattling crash of the metal sheet. But they're only a hairs breath more stunned than Dustin standing there in his mother's oven mitt.

"...I swear Mike. That's not what I meant by teamwork."

"...When?"

"In the forest."

"Cheeky bastard."

They both turn to him again.

"Lucas, not you... I'm just saying, he talks about her being a distraction and he goes and gets distracted like this... You know what, I should really clean this up. I don't want my mom to see."

Mike walks off storming past Dustin while he tries to pick up the broken S'mores.

"Uh, Mike. Where are you going?"

Already knowing where he could be going Dustin follows Mike down the hallway. And he's right, he heading straight for the bathroom door.

"Mike wait, my mom's been meaning to call someone about that door..."

Mike reaches the bathroom before Dustin can stop him. He pushes open the broken door with Dustin catching him only after. Inside on the toilet sits Lucas, pants around his ankles & his hard cock in hand.

"Shit!"

"...Really dude. In my house."

"What the hell are you guys doing?!"

Lucas rushes to pull his pants back up to cover up.

"Did you have sex with El?"

"She told you."

"Why? Why didn't you say something?!"

"What was I supposed to say. "Hey Mike, sorry for being so mean to Eleven. By the way to say I was sorry, I had sex with her."

"Mike."

They turn around as Eleven walks up from behind.

"Besides it was her idea."

"How was it her idea?!"

"It wasn't her fault though. It wasn't anyone's fault. It just kind of happened."

"How?"

"She though that I didn't like her and she wanted to be friends. So she started it and said she thought we could be if we did it."

"Mike?"

Mike turns to her and she agrees with him.

"Lucas is friend."

"Don't be mad at her. If you want to be mad then be mad at me."

"...I'm not mad at her, or you."

He looks at Eleven who gives him a saddened look due to his mood.

"I though it was something between us. That only we could do."

"Wait, so you both had sex with Eleven. You're spanking it in my bathroom. This is bullshit. You know what. I'm just putting it out there if we're all confessing the truth. I'm tired of keeping it to myself. When I came over to the both of your houses, I had sex with your sisters.

Mike & Lucas turn around to him.

"You had sex with Nancy?!"

"You had sex with Erica?!"

"...Yes."

"That's disgusting."

"How could you do that?!"

"You had sex with Eleven!"

"But that's not his sister!"

"Yeah but she's his... you know, not cool bro."

"How did you have sex with Nancy?"

"...Do you mean positions?"

The look on his face though more shock than anger keeps him from making another joke.

"She got into a fight with Steve on the phone. It seemed like they were breaking up and she was mad at him. She said she was masturbating until..."

"Gross."

"She was expecting him to come over but he didn't. I did. We talked. I didn't question it, I just kept thinking, "Holy shit, holy shit! Dustin you're about to have sex with a girl, and not just any girl but Nancy Wheeler. I'm just a boy for God sakes."

"And what, you didn't have enough so you slept with my little sister?"

"Actually I went over your house first. So technically I had sex with Erica then Nancy."

"Should I even ask why?"

"Because she wouldn't tell me where you were. I didn't know you had already left. And I didn't know where you went and she made it seem like she knew, but wouldn't tell me unless I did her homework, but I told her I couldn't so she made me play house... (taking deep breaths) and it happened, alright. I didn't mean for any of it to happen. I wouldn't change it though, especially with Nancy. Sorry Mike. But I would never get another chance like that again. If it makes you guys feel any better, I felt like shit afterwards. Not so much "bad shit" but "tired shit."

"...No."

"...No I'm not. I never though she and Steve would last anyways."

"Yeah and I guess I knew Erica was like that. Did you know I caught her masturbating with my He-Man action figure once."

"Oh, by the way she had your Skeletor."

"And you let her keep it?!"

"No way. I took it. Then later I found her doing that with her pillow... But I kind of wish I saw her using Skeletor."

Lucas slaps him in the stomach.

"...So is it out of the question for me and Eleven to be friends?"

This time Mike hits him in the stomach. The conversation goes quiet for a bit as the three boys look at one another with understanding glances.

"...Are we all good?"

"Sure."

"I guess."

"Cool."

They turn around to see that Eleven is standing there having lifted her dress over the boxers she's wearing around her knees exposing her pussy to the three of them.

"Friends?"

The conversation that followed was short, it didn't have to be anything else. She was offering to mend something that she thought needed fixing but it didn't. Their friendship could survive a lot more before they would ever truly split, if ever. But seeing her so open with them gave them all the inability to say no to her. They walked into Dustin's room with her leading them. When they got there she stood in front of them and took off her clothes. Standing in front of all of them made her nervous. They could see her blushing and avoiding eye contact except for when she occasionally looked to Mike.

"Are you sure Eleven?"

"You don't have to do it El if you don't want to."

"What they said. It's up to you."

"I want to. We're friends."

One by one the boys take off their clothes as well until their in their underwear. She gave them a que that none of them knew but knew it well enough to know she approved. They dropped the last piece of their clothing. The four were now fully naked to each other. Eleven eyes them all down. Mike to her right, Lucas the left, and Dustin standing square center. The different sizes made her feel like a kid in a candy store unable to choose. As much as she'd like to go straight for Mike, the tantalizing act of being able to choose between friends keeps her doing so. But it's because they're friends that she smiles by the words she hears.

"You can start with Mike."

"You don't have to worry, just do what you want."

And she nods her head. As she slowly steps her bare feet over the carpet floor Mike's cock rises in anticipation. The two now seem more nervous than before with the audience of Dustin and Lucas present. But they go through with it. Eleven reaches over taking Lucas by the hand. She moves him to the left, taking Mike's original placing, Mike now in the middle of the boys, she can't think of it any other way. She brings her attention back to Mike. She looks up and down his small body. His cock is twitching, solid, it wants her and she wants it. But before she can get to playing with it she has to kiss him, feel his lips. She leans in and their lips meet. The small kiss is brief but tells him all he needs to know, she wants him bad, possibly more than ever before. In truth she's been thinking of him since Lucas had filled her with cum. Mike looks down as Eleven goes to her knees. Mike's cock in view Eleven opens her mouth letting him find it on his own. He does quickly slipping his cock into her mouth. They both then start moving at the same time, her stroking him off with her lips & tongue, him lightly thrusting his hips. She may have been able to fit him in all the way before but now fully erect she's unable to. The same goes for the others. Mike takes pleasure in her taking him first, but she doesn't neglect them either. With Dustin & Lucas to her sides she finds it easy to take their bulging cocks in each hand. While sucking on Mike's she strokes theirs with the same rhythm. In this way she has them eating out of her hands. The boy let out varying degrees of groaning and grunts while she takes care of them. A bit later she gives some further direction to the boys. Dustin lays on is bed his cock still reaching for the ceiling. Eleven has Mike & Lucas lick her from both sides to prepare her for what's to come. Lucas gets her tight cunt gaping a little and dripping in his saliva. Mike is busy parting her ass with his face while initially rimming her butthole but his tongue couldn't stay it for very long and drove its way in. Eleven was already horny for them before it but none of them could have known how much. They were caught completely unaware when she had an orgasm. Eleven powered through it and then moved to Dustin's welcoming attraction. He was the largest she ever seen and would have. At first glance at it now she thought there was no way she would be able to fit it in but she was wrong before. Wrong about Mike and Lucas. Wrong about Papa. She then looks at Dustin beneath her and Mike & Lucas behind.

"Ready?"

She took a deep breath then took him deeply. When his massive cock split her open her whole body shuddered and she moaned, more pain than anything but she enjoyed it. The shivering lasted a couple seconds but then she was fine. Mike took his rightful place in front of her. Dustin lightly pulled at her hips pushing more of his cock into her pussy. She opened her mouth and moaned again. When it was over she grabbed Mike by his waist and ass forcing his cock down her throat. It kept her mind off of Dustin widening her out farther than ever before and from the splitting pain and exhilaration of Lucas entering her ass with his lengthy monster. For an instant Mike felt Eleven's teeth clamp down hard on his cock but she mended the sore skin with her soft tongue. Now all of the boys were allowed to enjoy her. Mike enjoyed her mouth over him and the slurping & gurgling sounds it made with him passing down a ways into her throat. He pulled out just enough occasionally to give her a chance to breath through the pre-cum & spit but she didn't mind. Dustin enjoyed how her pussy enveloped his huge member with little resistance and the burning sensation of searing moistness that both messaged and strangled it. And Lucas enjoyed the way her tight ass pulled on his full length, squeezing as it tried to close and push him out. But also as Eleven clenched her cheeks on him he could feel a bit of more pressure every time Dustin's cock would leave her a way when it forced itself all the way in he could feel her insides get even tighter. And Eleven herself enjoyed the three boys pleasuring all three of her holes.

With Dustin and Lucas fighting to get their dicks all the way in Eleven felt herself being pulled onto the both of them. It made for the perfect kind of violence, being wildly thrusted into, the boys carving her like a Halloween pumpkin. It's no surprise that she would cum again for the second time a few minutes after they started fucking her. The feeling of them taking her at the same time, the feeling of Mike in her mouth, it made it easy to cum. And she came for the third time before any of them would. This time she went limp and nearly passed out. The boys held her up until she got her strength back and in good time as they were about to start cumming as well. Dustin came first spilling his semen throughout her pussy. Mike just moments after him shooting his entire load down her throat. He started coughing as some of it came back up. Lucas was the last one and he kept thrusting his cock up her ass after the others had finished. Eleven sat up not moving too much until Lucas finished. But she got up enough so that she could kiss Mike. They locked lips, intentionally swapping spit between their tongues, and unintentionally getting some of the semen in Mike's mouth. Then she laid back down on Dustin and kissed him too. Her head positioned down made it easier for Mike's semen to come back up. As a result he got some of it to pouring into his mouth via her tongue. Almost a minute gone by after Mike & Dustin came Lucas would follow. He let loose his load in her ass and would receive a kiss of Mike's semen too. Mike and Lucas had some of it dripping down the lips while Dustin had swallowed almost half of what Eleven hadn't swallowed herself. But they all wouldn't stop until they had been satisfied beyond what they imagined possible.

Eleven lifted herself to her knees and brought all of the boys to her for another kiss. They were at first unsure and uncomfortable but she made it work. She held them all as close as she could and the four made out at the same time. They all felt Eleven's drooling lips but they could also feel the other's too, but it wasn't as big of a deal as they thought. None of them were left out, she thought of them all equally. They all loved her equally. After the kiss she put Mike & Dustin into their new positions. As her body squeezed the semen out onto Dustin's bed, Mike stopped it, sliding his dick into her cunt. Dustin got to put his cock in her ass this time. Lucas stood up on the bed and she sucked him off. Her body would shudder as it would every time they had simultaneously filled her with the members. Lucas got a similar love bite halfway down his shaft when Mike & Dustin reached the end of their cocks. Their moans flooded the room with the sound of Dustin's bed rocking around with all of the extra weight and the sound of their sweaty bodies colliding on Eleven's stomach and ass. She has another orgasm, this time squirting a stream of fluid over Mike and falling onto Dustin. But she kept her head enough to not drop Lucas' cock or let it slip out of her mouth. Every other thrust spurts out more semen from her. Though she will be refilled as soon as the boys cum again. This time around Mike is the first to come. He fills her pussy with the second batch of semen. Lucas is next, pulling out just before he's about to cum and jerks off the rest of the way. He ejaculates his second time all over her face & chest. Dustin right after unleashes his seed in her ass. His arms go around her as his hips spasm against her butt and his hands smear Lucas' over her hard nipples.

The next time Mike would be on his back. He smeared him fair share of semen while holding her. She got him to play with one of her nipples, her clit, and lick at the side of her neck while Dustin & Lucas got ready. When they are, Dustin gets on his knees next to Eleven's face. She lets his cock sit on her face until Lucas gets started. Mike is busy pleasing her the other ways he doesn't think about continuing. Luckily Lucas is there to help him. He grabs his dick and slips it into her ass leaking semen. And like it her pussy is leaking it out through the large gaping holes they've been making in her. Lucas slides in without even trying. While they start plowing her below Dustin lets her take her time sucking half of his shaft. With the amount of cum in her the moaning song filling the room competes with the sloppy sound of them slapping globs of sticky semen and her cunt burping air as Lucas' dick enters and leaves. Dustin later repositions at Eleven's head. She tilts it back over Mike giving him access to push his cock down her throat until his balls hit the bridge of her nose. With Mike & Lucas inside its but a short few minutes until she climaxes again and then once more a bout a minute after when Lucas fills her pussy with more semen. Dustin came a bit after that in her mouth and she swallowed it gladly. Mike was the last and his load was the biggest this time making her ass spit out their semen like a geyser when he finally pulled out.

By now they were pretty tired but she wanted her boys to share her one last time. For it Mike had stayed under her. Even if he hadn't there'd be no way she could look at him. She barely had enough in her to keep her leg up in the air. Mike followed her suggestion putting his cock inside her pussy. Even now having had them all inside there at one point he still felt it was tight, even with the opening still spread wide enough to leave a black hole the size of a quarter to the inside of her vagina. Eleven next had Dustin & Lucas get over Mike's legs. It seemed impossible but she was able to make them all fit. All three of their cocks spreading her farther than ever before. She couldn't hold in the scream when Lucas came in. And only got louder from Dustin. She turned her head to Mike who met her with a kiss. The rhythm of thrusting was slow until they found their way but neither of them slipped out, her pussy held them all. All of the semen made it easy for their dicks to slide against to one another inside Eleven. They thought it a bit strange at first but being pulled apart so much made her tighter. The orgasms that came soon helped lubricate further. They fucked her this way until she came twice and they had all came once almost at the exact same time. Eleven was barely holding on after the last one. The boys had all fallen around the bed exhausted but their dicks still hard. They couldn't keep going together. And Eleven couldn't take them all the same. So she called them to her one by one for a final go at it. First was Dustin. He was the most tired and they all knew he could use the most rest. She Eleven laid down on her back bringing Dustin on top of her. His size reminded her that she was only taking one of them now. Her pussy was so sore after the triple team they gave her and it was a nice send off to finish off with the biggest. The weight of his sweaty smelly body heated her up and the fact that he could barely hold himself up knew that she had drained him in more than one way. The whole time they were kissing without a word to say until the end. But even then, his sheer size brought about one of her last orgasms. She came first then he had just after adding more semen.

"...I love you Eleven."

"...I love you Dustin."

He rolled off of her falling asleep beside her. Then she called Lucas over. He made a joke about their encounter earlier and how if Mike & Dustin had shown up while they were having sex against the tree would this orgy they had have happened at all or could it have taken outside in the woods allowing all of nature to see them. They had a laugh about it. Eleven grinded her teeth and winced when he put his thing into her. The position was the same, missionary, but Lucas' pace was far different. He plowed her with just as much feeling as Dustin but he didn't hold back. He wrapped his arms around her neck staying close as their bodies radiated with tremendous heat. And he drove his dick into her through a growing sea of cum until he flooded her cunt with even more. But he kept thrusting until she had the second to last orgasm. As Lucas took his rest to the other side of him she covered her massive hole to prevent the semen from escaping. Mike had recovered by now and allowed her to regain a bit of strength too. He was going to be the last but he wouldn't get to take her as the others did. She came to him. He sat on the edge of the bed as she lifted herself up and crawled to him. He let his legs reach off the bed to the floor. She got off the bed and stood over his lap just over his throbbing cock. Watching Dustin & Lucas fuck her brains out and hearing her calling their names loud enough for God to hear made him that way. He relished the fact that he was last, that she wanted him to be the one she remembered the most. She kept her hand between her legs until the last moment.

"You can stop now, you don't have to..."

She stops him from talking the way she always could, a kiss.

"One more."

The kiss went on for a minute or so she could recover more then she started. She moved her hand and immediately after the semen started to come gushing out until she plugged the howl with Mike. There was her whimper that he had grown accustom to and that made a shiver run down his spine when he heard it. By now he could feel her insides were swirling with their collective seeds, she was overflowing with it. Their laps were hot & sticky shortly into have sex. His cock kept the semen inside but Eleven was far mote tired than she let on. She held on to Mike for as long as she could, gently biting his neck which she would lick the beads of sweat off of to get her mind off of cumming but it didn't help. She came and couldn't keep thrusting her hips. But Mike took over for her. He turned them around letting her slimy back down onto the bed and he stood against the edge of it. He thrusted on top of her sore legs which let out more bubbling semen that popped and let burps of air escape. Even Mike couldn't hold out forever though, especial not With Eleven clawing his back and screaming his name, not with how good she felt. Mike & Eleven climax at the same time. He gives her the last load of semen of the orgy and she can thankfully rest. He keeps his cock in her for as long as he can she they make out while coming down from the heights of ecstasy. And when he does it pours out of her. A faucet of semi clear white liquid goo. Her pussy twitched as it passed out onto the floor. Mike lay right beside her, both of them holding onto the other basking in the smell, the heat.

"I love you Mike."

"I love you El."

Mike drifted off to sleep before her as he kissed her lips. Eleven knew then that she would always have this night, she would always have these boys as her friends, and she knew Mike would always be the one she loved, he was hers, all hers, and she his'. After he drifted off she kissed him back. Like before in the basement, it was a passionate kiss of love instead of lust. In it she feels connected to him in a way she may never while entangled in coitus. As the monster amount of their semen left her minutes after Mike's final ejaculation she was glad to have her body to herself without any of them ravaging her apart. But as she stared at Mike she found herself missing him. It made her smile. Half an hour later they had all gotten cleaned up quickly & took off. Mike & Lucas rode home slow still sore from earlier, which isn't much to say for Eleven who took it all. Lucas got dropped off at his house and it was just Mike & Eleven under the night sky. The bike ride started to get to her so they walked the rest of the way hand in hand.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Sister & The Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleven has defeated the Demogorgon & saved her friends, but in the process seems to have killed herself as a result. But thankfully Will has been rescued and The Party is back to normal, all except Will who's been different after coming from the Upside Down & Mike who's been mourning the lose of Eleven having taken it the hardest. His friends & family try to get him back to his normal self to no avail. Though he soon finds comfort in coping with someone he never thought he would, his big sister Nancy. And then in the boy that started everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter in Season 1 of Stranger Things Minus. Season 2 is next, along with some new characters and new adventures for everyone's favorite bunch of kids from Hawkins. I'm happy so many seem to enjoy the series and I'm looking forward to writing more and hope you enjoy further entries.

Almost two months after Eleven left Mike's life things have to return to normal, or at least somewhat the way they were before Will mysteriously vanished. The boys were finally together again. It took Will a while to seem like he once was but eventually he seem at least on the outside like he was normal. Dustin & Lucas snapped back to the world of normalcy the quickest as if everything that happend hadn't, though they would occasionally joke & comment about what they had been through. Mike made sure to check his radio everyday in hopes of hearing any signals in the airwaves that would give him a slight glimmer of hope outside of his blind faith that Eleven was still out there somewhere. His parents hadn't noticed his behavior all that much but Nancy had. She saw him still sneaking into the basement when it seemed that everyone had gone to bed, heard him talking to himself, which was typically him on his walkie-talkie, & she even noticed him acting strangely off and on again around the house. His mom tried to get him to talk but she didn't understad what he told her because he couldn't tell her the whole story. Being attacked by a flower-petal head monster didn't really stack up to the stories he told of how he got mysterious bruises from Troy. And his dad only could give him an hour long lecture about "fish in the sea" & a lot of other things he wasn't really interested in. So one day Nancy decided to talk to him herself.

That day Mike got up late. By the time his mom made his dad wake him up it was already 10 but at least it was the weekend. He shoved off to the kitchen and ate his warm breakfast that his mom threw in the microwave for a few minutes. Dustin & Lucas called shortly after and they made plans to meet up at around twelve at Will's house. Mike spent around half an hour in his room simply doing nothing. But after a while he got bored and headed into the basement. The first thing he thought to do was to grab the walkie-talkie but he didn't. Instead he wandered around the basement for a little. The small fort he made for Eleven was still up, he couldn't bring himself to tear it down. He found a half eaten Eggo waffle and it made him laugh. He never seen Eleven not finish one before, so to see one there of all places. Seeing it made him think of a few times they spent together. Both good and bad. From being chased by the white vans and Eleven sending one flying through the air to when he showed her around his house for the first time. It was how her face lit up with the reclining chair that was when he knew she was something special, maybe before that, but it was then he knew for sure. Then he though of how many time she's helped them. But the most vivid in his mind is when he was plummeting from the cliff before she caught him and lifted him to safety. He didn't know if he would survive the fall but he had to save Dustin & Eleven had to save him. He though they would always be there to protect one another, even if none of them could move things with their minds. But now one of them was missing and unlike with Will, they had no way of knowing how to save her, or if they could. A couple minutes went by before his mother knocked on the basement door.

"Michael?"

"Yeah mom."

"We're going shopping. Are you going to be okay here by yourself or do you want to come with us?"

"I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm going to meet with Dustin and Lucas in like an hour. We're going over to Will's."

"Okay... You know if you want to..."

"I know mom."

A while after they left he came out of the basement. Nancy was still there having not left yet. Before he was set to leave he gathered up all of the D&D stuff they would need to have a campaigne at Will's house. While he was packing it all up in his backpack Nancy stepped into his doorway.

"Hey."

"Nancy... uh, hey."

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"You've been acting strange, well... stranger than usual."

"No, I'm fine."

"I thought we said we were done lying."

"...Did mom put you up to this?"

"No, can't I take an interest in you?"

"You haven't for a long time."

"...I know, and I'm sorry... I talked to your friend, Dustin."

"And?"

"He told me about the girl."

Mike turns around.

"He did."

"Yeah. He said she was a girl you met and you liked her but she moved away."

"...Yeah, she moved."

"Look, I know you may not think you can talk to me or mom, hell even dad. But you can."

"I know."

"And I may not be the one you want to talk to about, girl stuff and whatever... But you don't have to, if you don't want to. But, I'm here if you everneed me."

"...Thanks."

"No problem."

Nancy walks down the hall but comes back soon after.

"So you know, I might know how it must feel. If you really liked her and now she's gone, it sucks."

"She might come back."

"...Then you'll be here. I'm here to, if you need me."

"Nancy?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry about you and Steve."

"...No you're not. I know you don't like him much."

"Only because of you."

"I figured."

"He was kind of a jerk though."

They have a laugh for a second.

"Yeah he could be. He had his moments."

"But you liked him."

"I was young."

"You still are."

"Well maybe next time you can pick my boyfriend."

Nancy offers him a hug and like any little brother, even if he'd like to, he doesn't want to want it. Nancy plays off of him walking over to him and wrapping her arms around him. Soon after his arms went around her too. They hold onto one another for a while ultimately leading to Mike shedding several tears. Nancy is taken aback to see him of all people crying, let alone in her arms, but she is glad in a way. She holds him in a loving way that makes it easy for him to breakdown but recover. When he's done crying he wipes his face and they promise to keep it between them.

"But everythings back to normal at least, right."

"...Normal, huh."

"Yeah... Honestly I'm not even sure what normal is anymore. How's Will?"

"He's doing good. We're going over there later to hang out with him."

"That's good."

"Maybe you can dress up like before."

"I don't think so. I don't like you that much little brother."

She kisses him on his head and leans into the hug more, she needs it about as much as he does.

"Maybe one time you'll tell me about her, this special little lady."

"...Yeah. Say, what else did Dustin tell you?"

"Why do you ask? Does it make you nervous, me knowing about your little group of oddball friends?"

"No... But he told me about what the two of you did."

"What?! Damn it...! He wasn't supposeed to say anything."

"Can you blame him. He was bound to say something."

"I guess. How long did he wait before he told you?"

"It doesn't matter."

"What an hour? Less? I'm gonna kill him!"

"Then at least he'll die happy."

"Did he say anything specific?"

"No."

"Are you sure? Mike?!"

"Should he have?"

"...No, I was just wondering. Like if he said anything else he shouldn't have or if he said anything about me. Forget it..."

She looks about ready to leave again but stops with a puzzled face.

"Hey?"

"What?"

"...This is uh, kind of crazy but..."

"What's crazy?"

"Uh, nothing... You know what, about what I did before for you guys... I'll take a rain check. Maybe "Nancious The True" may make a return appearance."

"That'd be cool. Rain check."

"Rain check."

Nancy still has her puzzled look on her face when she leaves but she's smiling too. In a bit Mike has finished packing up but he starts thinking about Nancy. With his bag ready to go and time to kill he strolls down the hall to her bedroom door.

"Hey Nancy? Nancy?"

Mike opens his door. Sitting on her bed is Nancy with her hand down her pants.

"Oh shit, Jesus Mike don't you knock?!"

"I didn't see anything!"

He pulls back out the door & swings it shut behind him.

"...Shit."

Mike stands at the door trying to process what he saw and if he wants to commemorate it to his memory.

"Mike... I know you're still there!"

"I swear I didn't see anything?"

"Come back in here."

"I'd rather not."

"Stop being such a baby."

Mike turns around and walks back inside. She's sitting on the edge of her bed when he does.

"Come in."

Mike slowly walks over from the door to the edge of the bed.

"We both know that you saw something. I should have locked it."

"So what now?"

"..I can't believe I'm saying this but, how about...we do something together."

"Like what?"

"You know what."

"Like what you and Dustin did. That's gross!"

"Hey, calm down. You don't think I don't know how weird this is. But look... I really could..."

"Really could what?"

"...You're not making this any easier on me, okay. Steve isn't really in the picture right now is he. I know you know what I'm talking about. And trust me I know about you too."

"What?"

"I've heard you before. Jerking off, in your room, in the bathroom. And that one time. It sounded like you were giving some girl one hell of a..."

"How?!"

"I said calm down. Relax, it's not like I told anyone. Sometimes you can do it pretty loud. I can her you moaning and your bed rocking around late at night. And honestly, I had no idea you had it in you to sneak a girl in the house, especially to... it doesn't matter."

"Wait what about...?"

"Mom and dad, please. They sleep like the dead. Hell, how do you think Steve could sneak over so many times."

"Gross, in your room."

"What, no you little jerk. I never had sex with him in here... Just with Dustin."

"Ew!"

"Come off it alright. It's not like I never washed the sheets and stuff. I'm just trying to say I'd really like to have sex right now. Steve's not here and neither is Dustin. We're both here and we've got time before either of us really has to leave, I'm meeting Jonath... someone. And besides you could use something to get your mind off of this "L" girl."

"I don't need to..."

"Yes you do. You've been wandering around the house like a zombie. Even when you're with the other two I can see you're thinking about something else. And I hear you talking to yourself in the basement and your room, on your walkie-talkie. Are you trying to call her. Because I'm sure a phone would work better than that old thing. What was her name, Lisa, Lucy, Lainey?"

"El "e", "l", not "L". It was a nickname... I don't know about this."

"There's nothing to know. We both could use this. And we can keep it just between us if you keep your mouth shut unlike your friend."

"Why would I want to tell anyone my sister wanted me to have sex with her?"

"So is that a yes or no? Because if not, I can do this by myself. It just feels a lot better with someone else."

"Okay, fine."

"Good. Then I'll start then. I should guess you know how to do this."

"...Yeah, I know."

"We'll see. Come on. Do you want to stand up, sit, or lay down?"

"For what?"

"...Yeah "you know" my ass. Pull down your pants already."

Mike does what she says unbuttoning his pants. But she takes over pulling them down to his thighs but ends up pulling them all the way off followed by his shoes & socks. His dick is small and limp between his legs and kind of cute. Nancy smiles and chuckles to herself.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. You just look so cute."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Nancy gets down on her knees in front of him. She grabs his cock in her hand and jerks it off for a while. Once it's semi hard she moves in closer to put it in her mouth. As close as she is and what she's doing to him, Mike averts his attention but can't help but feel aroused all the same. The only other person to actually touch him down there like this besides himself was Eleven. But now it was his sister, and yet despite how weird it seemed at first and a bit even now, feeling his cock moving around in her mouth made their family relation seem non-existant. His jaw quivers as his cock hardens to the lapping and warmth of her tongue. Just as it's starting to get too good Nancy slips him out of her mouth and pushes him flat on his back.

"Don't get too comfortable little bro."

She moves over him once again taking his cock within her hand and she begins stroking him off. He allows her to do it. She jerks his cock off slowly at first making sure it stays hard then starts beating him off a mile a minute.

"Ow, ah, Nancy... slow down..."

"HOw does it feel?"

"...It feels so good..."

With Nancy jerking him off this fast he barely last a few minutes and ends up blowing his load earlier than he ever has. The stream of semen fires up into the air like a cannon before falling back down over his stomach. The quick ejaculation sends his body into spasms.

"...Holy shit. You good?"

"I don't know... it kind of hurts..."

Did it feel good though?"

"...Yeah ...a lot ...it did."

"We'll take it easy next time."

While Mike tries to catch his breath Nancy slides off the bed getting back into position between his legs. She takes off her pants & panties first then her shirt but leaves her bra on. Mike waits to see what she'll do next. He feels her body heat get closer as she hangs over him. Her mouth goes to his cock it seems but she's going lower licking his balls then shaft. Her tongue feels incredible over his sore cock. It gets even better when she starts to suck it and his ball in her mouth at the same time. It'd been a while since he felt anything like this and it made it feel brand new. His cock was hard again by the time she let his sack slide out of her wet mouth. Then she stroked the base of him with that same tongue that started it all. It went all the way to the tip still easing out small amounts of semen. She grabs it with her hand as her mouth traced his body and the semen road map he'd left while cumming. She jerked him off a bit as she had in the beginning until she licked the last bit of semen off his small body.

"How close were you with El?"

"Why?"

"Curious. I'm your big sister. I want to know what she was like. The first girl who stole my brother's heart and virginity. It was her you banged in the basement wasn't it."

"...She, I don't know. It's hard to explain her."

"No, you're hard. Like a rock even. Come on, tell me every little detail."

Nancy moves back down and starts sucking on him again for a little then stops switching back to her hand.

"How complicated? Start simple. Was she pretty?"

"Very... The best... She... was..."

Nancy starts giggling to herself.

"Now what?"

"...Nothing, it's just... You sound like I did when mom asked me about Steve... He was like a god or something. You really liked her. It's obvious by the way you're stammering just thinking about her. So she had to be a little cutie."

As a reward she sucks him off again before going back to rubbing him with her hand.

"Nancy, please..."

"If you want me to suck, answer as fast as you can. What was she like?"

"Perfect okay... What do you want me to say...? I can't stop thinking about her... Everything seemed so much better when she was around... She was curious... And her smile was the best... She was warm... She helped us find Will... I thought she'd be here for..."

"Forever..."

Hearing hiw he talks about her is surprisingly a major turn on making Nancy hornier than she already was. She doesn't spend any more time playing around with him. She goes down and stays down. She gets about half of him into her mouth before he's touching the back of her throat. Sucking him off for a few minute while preparing herself Nancy eventually forces the rest of his dick down her throat. Her tongue stretches out tickling his sack while he tickles her throat. The strain and blockage brings Nancy to tears and gagging up all of the saliva. In time Mike is ready to blow his second load. When she feels him about to cum again she pulls back just enough to get him in the center of her mouth but overshoot his cock that slips out to far. Covered in slimey spit & some of his first batch of semen he lets loose the second load. It blasts Nancy in her face. Completely unprepared it catches her in her eyes, nose, & mouth. But she's not mad and even laughs it off.

"Whoops."

Mike sits up. Seeing Nancy covered in his cum is more arousing than he'd ever expect, espcially when she starts sucking his cock again taking the remaining amount from inside of him into her mouth with several forceful sucks.

"How was that Mike?"

"Better."

"I figured. You let out a lot more this time. You're even worse than Dustin you little cum monster."

"What are you going to do about, all of that?"

"No, you mean what are you going to do?"

"Me?"

"You guessed it. You made the mess, you clean it up. If you want to keep going you can lick me clean. Dustin had to do the same. That's my price."

"Do I have to?"

"Yeah. So will you pay the toll?"

"...I'll pay."

"Good. You can put it in at the same time. But if I feel you stop, we stop."

Nancy climbs on top of him and points to her bra.

"Did your El have one of these?"

"No."

"So it's your first. Try and take it off."

Mike sits up as Nancy puts her face in front of his.

"It smells weird."

"It's suppost to it's semen. It's not supposed to smell like roses, it's supposed to make babies. If you can learn and memorize all that dragons & gargoyles stuff you can multitask with me."

"Its dungeons & dragons."

"My bad."

"...Can you have babies?"

"Don't worry about it. I take a pill. You can fill me with all you want."

Mike puts his arms around Nancy reaching for the back of her bra. She has to help him get the right technique but leaves him to unhook the bra himself. At the same time he has to focus on her face. Mike takes a second smell which isn't any better or worse than the first. He cam a lot with Eleven and by himself but he never really thought about his cum before like this. He gave up fighting it and took a bit lick over Nancy's cheek. The sudden wetness of his tongue startled her and she nearly backed away from him but his arms kept her from moving too far.

"Sorry. Didn't expect that. How's it taste?"

Mike against his initial objection allows the semen to sit on his tongue and tastebuds. The taste isn't for him but again with his experimentaing with both Nancy & Eleven he didn't end up hating most of what they tried.

"Don't swallow it though. Get it all in your mouth first."

Mike followed her orders. He licked and licked at her face while letting the increasing amount of clear semen rest at the back of his mouth. By the time he finished unhooking her bra her face was clean and he had enough semen in his mouth that opening at all it would have caused it to pour out.

"Good little brother. You've earned a special treat."

Nancy with her bra unhooked pulls the straps from her shoulders letting the bra fall between them. Her bare breast stare him down. Small but round, smooth and perky. Her tiny nipples poking out like his cock was. She moved his hands from her back to them.

"Don't get shy now. How do you like them?"

Mike nods his head.

"Thanks."

She squeezes his hands over her breast. He's surprised by how soft they are. Her body heat emitting through them he wants to push his face in between them but Nancy has read his mind and pulled him in close.

"Get a good feel. And don't swallow yet."

Nancy rubs her tits against his face, overacting her breathing so her chest heaved up and down his face. Her scent was rubbing off on him. By now Nancy was starting to sweat a little making her skin shiny and slippery to the touch. It also made her smell different. It was the same smell Mike knew from Eleven but Nancy's natural smell of lotions & perfumes mixed with it made it different from Eleven's earthy smell. It was hard for him not to open his mouth as he wanted to so badly to start licking one of her breast if not both of them. He wanted it even more when Nancy held his head in place and shifted side to side gently pounding both sides of his head with her petite titties. Mike soon pulled his head back and tilted it back so he could open his mouth without any of the semen spilling out. But he can't talk. Nancy is extremly turned on after having him rubbing against her breasts. She kisses him, not hesitating to plung her eager tongue into his mouth. Mike is shocked when she does it but it feels too good to do anything but kiss her back. Their tongues lash at each other through the ocean of semen. A couple minutes the smell of his own semen is the only thing Mike can smell. Some of it has dripped down the back of his mouth and down his through. But the rest has been sucked out of his mouth by Nancy. Mike sits there with his heart and cock throbbing and himself reeling back in a state of pure ecstacy from kissing Nancy like that. She tilts her head back and in one gulp swallows every last bit of his semen. When she drops her head down the pitiful look on Mike's red face lets her know he's never done anything like that before. She also can see his dick twitching covered in veins under her.

"...Wow. You're still so green. But I guess I can't call you little brother. Maybe" Little Bro with the Thick Cock", or "Big Mike"... You really want to fuck me now, don't you? That's good. Try not to split me in half with that thing okay."

Nancy gets on her back resting her head on her pillows.

"Go ahead. I should be wet enough for it to go in easy enough. I hope."

Mike gets up on his knees in front of her. She spreads her legs and grabs her pussy lips to spread it for an easier opening. And she was right, her pussy is moist and hot from all the foreplay and teasing she did on Mike.

"Don't hurt me, Big Mikey."

Mike moves closer until their legs are pressed up against one another. His cock is as hard as it will ever be hovering over her. In this position despite Mike's small frame, the sheer size of his cock is a bit frightening to her. She gets nervous as he moved his hand down to it to position it at her opening. She even winced as his tip entered her.

"Whoa... definitely not little brother."

"Nancy?"

"Yeah Mike?"

"Why did you want to do this, really?"

"Honetly. I was horny as hell. And you looked like you needed some cheering up... And because I love you."

"I love you too."

"So, Sir Cums-a-lot, are you going to shove that monster in me or am I going to have to hold your hand?"

They both get out a good laugh then Mike pushes his cock in. Halfway in Nancy takes a deep sharp gasp then exhales.

"Whew... fuck."

Mike pushes the rest in and holds it in feeling overcome by the feeling of her pussy on his cock.

"...Not done already are you?"

"Do you always talk this much?"

"Just keeping you motivated. El must not have been a talker. You two must have been a pair. I don't have to leave for like an hour. So I want you to fuck me as much as you can for fifty minutes."

"An hour."

"Are you up to it? I know you had a marathon with your girlfriend before. You up to it?"

"...Yeah."

"Love makes it feel so much better. So I might not seem as good but I know I have to be good enough for you to want as much as you can get. Fuck me for an hour."

"...It was hours. I will."

"Hours. You little devil. That pour girl. So don't keep me waiting then."

Mike nods his head. Then he starts thrusting his hips pushing his cock in and out of Nancy. The faster he goes the better it feels for them both. But with Nancy getting the majority of the pleasure now and she can't help but get carried away.

"Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuuuuuuck, Mike."

Mike reaches his arms under Nancy gaining something to hold while he's fucking her. It allows him to drill her harder and faster which is what she wants. Minutes fly by in a flash as her first orgasm she'll have comes and hits her like a sack of stones.

"...Oh shit! Right there! Right there! Mike don't stop! Shit! Shit! Aghhhh! I'm cumming... I'm cumming!"

And she does. It overpowers her body and mind. Mike's dick throttles her cunt for a while as the orgasm hits. She feels it but just barely as her pussy contorts, spasms, & strangles it passing through her. Her moaning turns to a loud aroused scream. She can't cover or close her mouth. And Mike is too into fucking her to do anything else but that. Nancy simpley rides it out until she can do something.

Oh my god, oh my fucking go!"

She clenches her teeth and covers her mouth with both hands but her squealing still escapes in a loud moan. The powerful orgasm passes and the sensation of Mike's thick member filling her returns. Ecstacy clouds her thoughts and the pounding he's giving her in the only thing she can focus on. This is also due to the fact that in a bit she realizes that she's cum again before he does. After cumming earlier Mike is able to hold out for longer than she expected. His speed is no longer raising but he shows no sign of slowing down either. Nancy can't fight the next orgasm as it floods her nerves and senses. She throws her arms up wrapping around Mike's sholder and back. She loses all feeling for a while when she starts cumming the second time.

"Fuck me Mike! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!"

Nancy shivers under the pressure of her orgasm and weight of Mike. This time her body is less under her control than before. Mike can feel her whole body shivering under him. Her tight pussy coils his cock much harder than it had minutes ago. And there's more moisture. This time Nancy starts squirting sending her own cum up over Mike. He's hit by a sudden gyser of clear hot liquid. It plus the tightening of her pussy was what brought him to his orgams. Nancy was barely finished with her own squirting when Mike filled her nice like cunt with the third batch of his jizz. Mike's body shivered on Nancy's as they held one another close. Their hearts were ready to beat out of their chests as they could feel them pounding on the other's body.

"...You cuae alot."

"..You made me."

When he can move freely Mike gets up off Nancy who pushes him next to her on the bed.

"...Nancy, what was that you just did? Did you pee on yourself?"

"...No. I squirted. It's a girl thing. Your first time seeing that, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well it's not pee. Mostly."

"Seriously?"

"Relax. It's like 2 percent or something. Mostly its water and a bunch of chemicals and body stuff. Forget about it. All you need to know about it is it means you did your job and you did it very well."

"So if I didn't..."

"Not all girls are squirters. Some do it a lot easier than others too. Just because she doesn't didn't mean you weren't good enough or it was bad. Trust me. Steve didn't always make me do it, but he could. Most of the time it was perfect and on a bad day it was great, so don't worry... But, how are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"Too tired, like you don't have anymore to give?"

"Why?"

"Do you really need to ask. Or do you want me to beg for your dick again?"

"...Would you?"

Nancy slaps him on his chest.

"You're so bad. But we've still got time and..."

"Yes. I'd really like to fuck you again."

"That's great."

"But..."

"What is it?"

"...With El..."

"Did you two do something special, besides fucking for hours?"

"No, well, that was just once. But yes, I mean we did a lot. We thought it would be fun to see what we could do and what we liked."

"You have something in mind?"

"Yes."

"...Alright. Whatever it is, for you I'll do it this once. Where do you want me and where do you want to put it?"

"Anal."

"Holy shit. She let you put it in her ass?"

"And she would put her finger in mine while she sucked on..."

"Say no more... If she did all that then she must have really liked you too. You are so weird. She sucked you off and fingered your ass. You two are a kinky as fuck. Steve would never try anything like that... And I never thought I would. I wonder if Dustin wouldlike getting fingered. Whatever... Bring your cute little ass over here."

Nancy rolls over onto Mike.

"But I swear to god if you tell anyone..."

"I won't, I promise."

"Then I promise not to tell either. But after this you fuck me like that again. If you make me squirt again I'll give you the same deal I gave Dustin, and you can fuck me whenever you want and anyway you want. I might even let you and your friends have a quest for me."

"Can you take four?"

"Maybe you'll find out."

Nancy plants herself between Mike's legs. She goes back to sucking on his sack. Mike is flooded with arousal and relaxation. He can't control his body that shudders at the amazing feeling. It's making him oblivious enough that he doesn't know when she moves to his butthole. Nancy finds licking his ass fun, mainly because of the way he reacts to every one of her touches and the sounds he's making is so hot to her. With a big grin she rims his anus getting it nice & wet. While she's licking him there she strokes his cock with her free hand. The other she uses to finger him. Mike moans out as Nancy penetrates him all the way with her finger will go. He can't take it for long, she's got him good. Nancy moves around so she can slide his entire shaft in her throat. The feeling of throwing up comes up but she fight through it. Her index finger is joined by her middle finger. Mike's ass clenches down but it's no match for Nancy spreading his ass open wider. Nancy starts to get the sense he's about to come. She's learned his tells and she right on the money. By the time she's got three fingers in his ass he's unknowingly lifting himself up with his legs and he's cumming. He makes a few noises that he had before that proceed it and then he ejaculates down her throat. His entire load fills her throat. When he's done his legs give out and he drops back to the bed. Nancy spends a minute trying to get his semen down without throwing it up. Then she climbs on top of him.

"...Have fun?"

Mike nods.

"Good. Because we're not done yet. You get to cum one more time, but not until I do."

"Okay."

Nancy leans over kissing Mike again. He's ready for her this time around. Mike's hands slide over his sister's skin stopping at her back and ass. Her body rocks up and down his body, smothering his burning shaft pressed firmly against his stomach with her clit, her tits brushing over his nipples. Mike is hard again in no time but neither wants to end the kissing. Mike has come a long way in that regard. He made Nancy red hot with his skill using his tongue. This time he left her wanting more when they finished. Her lips shivered when they left his and deep heavy breaths escaped as she heated up. Neither said another word, there wasn't much else to say, so they simply acted. Nancy reached down between her thighs. His member was waiting for her. Hot, thick, and jumping with anticipation. She held on with one hand and guided it to her pussy. It had no problem spreading her tight cunt open and reaching to hit her deepest place. Just him deep inside made it seem like she could cum but it would come much later. For now she put her hands on the headboard of her bed and bucked her hips. Mike hit her cervix everytime she dropped her hips on him. Their wet bodies clapped together and the headboard slammed against the bedroom wall. Nancy's hands went to the wall before being crushed, pushing against it for more force to resists Mike's monster. The cracking of the bed & wall grew louder as Mike proped them both up with his legs and began thrusting into Nancy.

"Oh shit! Mike do, fuck me... Fuck me harder."

Mike squeezed her ass as he pulled her into his cock. She buried his face between her titties which he didn't think twice about sucking. His tongue teased her nipples while the hot moisture of his mouth tantalized her skin. Him having her like this made cumming come naturally. Nancy couldn't keep her arms up so send them to Mike. Her nails pinched into his shoulders while she bit down on his neck. She didn't mean to do it so hard as the edges of her teeth broke the skin a little. Mike didn't notice or didn't seem to care. If anything he only fucked her harder. Nancy let out a loud gasp and squeezed her little brother as she started to have an orgasm.

"I'm cumming!"

Mike thrusted all the way through it and Nancy went limp. She laid on top of Mike who hadn't stopped. His power was too much to stop. His hands let go of her butt and his arms latched around her body. Coiling hthem around her curves like a snake stranggling its prey. And that's what she was, his prey. Mike began to black out. His eyes were closed and he stopped breathing. All he could do was thrust his cock into Nancy. He squeezed tighter and tighter. Her body was pressed against his. Her breasted made flat against his beating chest. Nancy was over a roaring fire and she got scared that he might break her, he might shove his cock in so deep and so hard he'd split her like a an axe to a log. But it felt so good. Shemoaned as the next orgasm came and went but she sounded more like a trapped animal crying out of deress and feeling pleasure. It was incredible that he lasted so long or that his speed and power never waverned over time. It seemed hee could go on forever, but she nknew she couldn't. After the last orgasm it felt like she was dying. Her chest started to feel tight. Their bodies emitted enough heat to turn the beads of sweat on their skin to a sticky coat of drying musk. When the last time came they both needed it. They were able to stop afterwards. Mike drilled her to pure bliss. Nancy looked and saw her brother's face, it was full of ecstacy and sadness pouring out. He had let go some time ago. Then she lifted her head to catch her breath and ended up nearly rolling her eyes into the back of her head. The last thing she saw was her walls and the ceiling them shut them as staring on distracted her too much. This was the one she was waiting for, craved since the first time he made it happen. Nancy rushed a hand down to her clit and rubbed it for the few seconds she had left. Her orgasm came just as she expected by the way her body reacted to the pounding. Nancy squirted once again. Her pleasure shower covered Mike in a haze of euphoria. She had soaked him and the sheets under them. Mike had also reached an orgasm moments later. Her shoved his member as deep as it could go and released a thick load of his seed. Her shot off into her for a minute or so. This was his biggest. As his dick lost all ability to continue her shrunk inside her allowing some of his semen to leak out. But most stayed in unable to get past as he stayed inside her. After she had her squirting orgasm Nancy rewarded Mike with a hot kiss that he barely could return. He had given her everything he had. All of his pent up sexuality drained out of him and flooded her cunt. Even after they both finished Nancy couldn't stop shaking, the climax was one to remember.

"...I love you Mike. You're the best little brother I could have asked for."

But while she stroked his hair running her fingers over his wet scalp she saw him fall asleep.

"...You earned it."

She kissed him again on the lips then the forehead. She knew they couldn't stay like this all day with their parents due back in a couple hours but she couldn't bring herself to wake him nor find the strength to get out of bed. She could still feel his cock inside of her even though he was asleep. It was nice and she left it where it was. So she stayed on top of him watching him sleep so peacefully.

Later after he slept for a few minutes she decided to wake him up. His friends had called and she knew he had to go. Mike got up and cleaned himself up a bit before taking off out the front door. Nancy hung at the window watching him ride his bike full of energy. She felt the way she had after she had sex with Dustin, but this time she felt even happier after making him so happy. It gives her a big smile. Mike meets up with Dustin & Lucas as the trio head over to Will's house to hang out. Will is happy to see them. But he hast to practically bribe his mom Joyce to let him out of her sight so they could hang out in his room unsupervised. They spend the whole day on their D&D campaigne. It's nice being back together like this like they used to. They're surprised to see that they still remembered where in the adventure they were. With everything that's happend, it was a feel good moment when Will rolled a we earned 17 in his roll & blew the Demogorgon away with a fireball spell. The rest of the day is spent with the boy recanting to Will everything from their side of the search. They also go over the girl who helped them and destroyed the real-life Demogoorgon. They also can't help but tell him of their successes with the opposite sex. Will couldn't believe the what they told him. And considering all they've been through he was surprised anng glad to see he could still be. Though Mike kept out his recent activities with his sister. The day went by rather quickly or so it seemed. Before long the sky was dark and it was almost eight. Luckily for them Joyce had call to their homes and told them where they were. With a little persuasion from Will's mom, they're able to convince their parents into not grounding them for accidentally forgetting the time. Dustin & Lucas soon head home while Mike sticks around having asked to spend the night. Joyce was happy to see Will's face at the though of a sleepover, she couldn't say no to him. She makes them a small dinner and they spend the rest of the night in his room. Jonathan stopped by for a minute and brought them a pizza before leaving the house for a while.

"Thanks Jonathan."

"It was no problem. Don't worry about it. And don't tell mom, she'll kill me if she finds out. She might think it was a jab at her cooking.

"We won't."

"Alright. I should be back soon."

"What time?"

"Two hours at the most. Don't worry about it. You should be in bed by the time I'm back."

"I'm not a kid."

"So I won't have to tell you twice then. You know she'll have a fit if you stay up late. Your supposed to be resting, not staying up all night playing D&D."

"We got it."

"Okay. Look after him while I'm gone Mike."

"I will."

Jonathan starts to walk down the hallway.

"I'm not a kid."

"And I'm not Sylvester Stallone looking for first blood. Try not to burn down the house."

"Your brother's so cool. I wish Nancy still was like that and not a... teenage."

"He's a teenager too."

"Yeah but he's a cool teenager. He likes things we like. He doesn't care only about fitting in with the popular kids. He does what he likes. I know if it wasn't for him"

"I guess you're right. He is pretty cool."

Will puts on one of the mix tapes Jonathan had made for him and he & Mike spend the next half an hour just hanging out. They finish off the pizza in no time and continue to listen to music on on the boombox before switching to the radio. The pizza and junk food eventually take their hyperactive activities down a notch leading to them getting ready to lay down. But before they try to go to sllep Joyce peeks her head in to check on them.

"How are you guys doing?"

"Fine mom."

"You about to go to bed?"

"Yeah. It's getting late."

"Me too. Mike, if you need anything I'm right down the hall."

"Okay. Goodnight Ms. Byers."

"Goodnight Mike."

Joyce walks into the room and kisses them both goodnight. She leaves after cutting the light off. Mike & Will lay down on his bed but don't go to immediately to sleep. They're up for a while staring at the walls and the ceiling too tired to do anything but to energized to go to bed.

"How is your mom? I mean, with everything?"

"Better. She's still being a little extra though. She barely lets me out of her sight now."

"It makes sense."

"I know. I just don't want her to treat me..."

"Like a baby?"

"...Yeah ...Before, you know everything, she still didn't like the idea of me riding my bike alone ...I don't want her to treat me any different than she used to."

"I know what you mean."

"The same goes for you and the guys. That's the last thing I want."

"I know you wouldn't, but Dustin... Lucas not as much. And thanks."

"It's nothing."

"Yeah, it is. You get it."

"...What was it like, over there?"

"...Not good. It was dark and it was... bad... everything was dead but not too. The air was hard to breath... And there was something there..."

"The Demogorgon?"

"No... something else... I don't want to think about it."

"Don't worry about it."

The boys try to get comfortable in Will's bed. In a few minutes Mike looks to be the first of them to fall asleep drifting off looking up to the ceiling. Will on the other hand can't seem to manage it staring at the wall.

"...Hey, Mike ...you still up?"

"...Hmm, yeah. What's wrong?"

"...Can I ask you something...? But you can say no if you want. It's cool if you don't."

"What?"

"...It's still kind of weird, being here. I don't tell my mom or Jonathan because I know they'd treat me differently. But I think I can ask you."

"Ask me what?"

Will turns his head around to Mike who's now looking over at him.

"Could you hold me?"

"What?"

"Atleast until I fall asleep. So I know I'm not going anywhere. I don't, I don't want to feel that I can just disappear again..."

"Sure."

Mike slides closer to Will under the covers. Once he's behind him he lays one of his arms over Will and the other he slides under his body.

"How's that?"

Will tenses up unable to respond at first.

"Will?"

"It's nice."

"Alright."

"Thanks."

"Sure thing."

Will leans into Mike's body feeling safe in his arms. His breath hitting the back of his neck & the warmth of his body makes it easier to relax. Mike starts to feel the same, snuggling even closer and resting his head next to Will's. Will has to take slow shallow breaths in an attempt to mask his elevating heartbeat & temperature. He's not sure if Mike notices but he thinks he does. But he knows Mike is on to something when his arms casually resting on him take more more care in their comforting approch. Mike's hands go to Will's chest & stomach, holdin on as his fire grows. And he does feel comforted. Mike didn't know Will felt safe with him practically as much as he did with his mom or Jonathan. But he didn't just feel comfort from Mike. He felt more. He felt a heat from him as well. He felt himself melting against Mike. And he felt his dick getting harder in his pajamas. The though scared the hell out of him. He didn't know why it was happening, which was a lie because he knew it was Mike. Mike made his dick hard by holding him. In a way he knew it would happen but wished it didn't. Though if he didn't he wouldn't feel like he feels now. Filled with a deep sense of anxiety, an anxiety of what's happening inches below Mike's hand but at the same time an overwhelming calm that feels like he's about to become one with Mike's body. And then he is hit with the possibility Mike is feeling the same way. He knows it. He can feel Mike, his cock poking him in his thigh. Mike doesn't realise it but Will does. He moves his hand slowly not to agitate Mike's motionless body. His hand grabs at his member underneath the thin layer of his pajama bottoms. He's solid even of he doesn't want to be. Mike's arms are unwavered in their hold of his body. So Will holds his cock through his pajamas slowly stroking himself. Shortly after starting Mike shifts his weight. When he does his cock moves as well. Will pauses as it moves from his thight to pressing between his inner thighs and under his butt. He can feel Mike stabbing through his boxers, the button on his boxers pressed up against on of Will's butt cheeks. Before he can make another move Mike stirs out of his faint slumber to find the position the two have gotten themselves into. And he moves away from him the second he gets the chance.

"Shit."

Will opens his mouth but swallows the words along with a pool of saliva sitting at the back of his mouth.

"Mike?"

"...Yeah?"

"I won't tell."

"...What are you talking about?"

Will rolls over to his other side. He sees that in the instant he pulled away Mike has also rolled to his opposite side putting his back to Will.

"You guys kept telling me stories about her. Eleven. All three of you. And Dustin with Nancy, and Lucas' sister, Erica. You miss her. I can figure that out. You miss her, "like that" too." I was the one who ask you to do this..."

Will reaches over putting one of his hands on Mike's chest.

"What are you doing?"

"Like I said. I won't tell anyone. If you want..."

Mike looks at Will's face, he's blushing and keeping his eyes from actually looking at him. Mike looks down and sees the covers poking up. He knows Will is erect too and it doesn't take him long to figure where he's going.

"...If you want..."

"...We can't."

"Why?"

"You're mom's down the hall... and, we just can't..."

"What if we could?"

Will's hand decends down Mike's body reaching his pajamas. His cock twitches longing for him to grab on.

"You said that you guys did it all the time. I might not be her, but... I can..."

Mike grabs him by his wrist as his hand grabs onto his cock through his bottoms. But he doesn't keep him blocked for long. He lets go allowing him to keep going. Will lifts his hand a bit then slides it under Mike's pajamas. He's under them and hiis boxers when he grabs ahold of his erect cock. Will's soft hand is nice againt the sensitive member. Mike looks at Will again, he's looking at him, staring at him. They lock eyes and it stays that way. Wil holds on gently to Mike's cock as he strokes the foreskin up then down. He grabs Will's gand two more times. The first to stop him as he pulls his clothing down and off then letting Will get back to it. And the second time to speed Will's motion up. Will squeezes Mike harder while jerking him off the same. A speck of pre-cum envelopes the tip of Mike's cock the longer Will is on him. While Will beats him off Mike decides to return the favor. He reaches down under and grabs Will's cock and starts jerking him off too. The boy jerk one another for several minutes then Will stops it. At the time Mike's eyes are closed, he's in heaven so hardly puts up a fight when he changes what they're doing. Mike opens his eyes a second before Will puts Mike's cock in his mouth.

"Will what are you... ugh... ugh..."

Will's tiny mouth wraps around half of Mike's length while one of his hands holds onto the bottom. Mike would have stpped him but he didn't. He laid down getting cozy on his pillow while Will made himself at home on his dick. Will the Wise was skilled for this being his first time. He had Mike tossing his head to the sides and hung with the slightest touch. Slobber ran down Mike's cock as he reached his climax. He thrusted his hips matching Will's movements perfectly. And with great pleasure he came inside Will's mouth. His semen mixed with Will's spit, filling his mouth and dripping all over Mike.

"...Ugh! ...fuck, fuck..."

Will couched up the small amount of Mike's seed that went down his throat unintentionally. The rest sat on his tongue of dripping from his lip.

"How was it?"

Mike didn't answer he only acted by pushing Will onto his back. Mike climbed on top of him, their dicks rubbing up against each other.

"Let's keep going."

Will nods his head. With his agreement Mike moved even closer bringing their genitalia closer. With them so close he grabs the both of their dicks with one hand. Will wasn't as big as he was. Much like their physical height, Will was the smallest of the four of them in that refard. But he was still big enough, just as thick as Mike. Mike held the both of them in his hand albeit barely and stroked them together. tThe spit & semen from Will's mouth dripped over his cock making it even easier for Mike's hand to glide over them instead of pulling on the foreskin. Mike slightly drove his hips into Will as if he were filling his as instead. The motion made it by him sent their mutual sacks slapping together. Though soon one hand isn't enough so Mike switches to using both of his hands. The simultaneous masturbation peaks before long. Mike's body shudders at the next orgasm hunching his back and he falls over Will. The both of them ejaculate at the same time. Two thick streams of semen jet out of the hard cocks coating Will in a hot bath of jizz. It covers his chest & stomach. Mike thinks he's been blasted to the moon. That is until he looks at Will. He's utterly devistated by it. His eyes shut, mouth gapped and quivering, and his body pulsating with every slight squirt his cock lets out. He's adorable like this. Rubbing against his naked lower half has Mike stiff for another go around.

"Will?"

Will opens his eyes. He's coming down from cloud 9 with Mike on top of him. His forehead is glistening in sweat. Mike brushes his thumb over Will's brow wicking away a trailing bead of sweat. Being this close he's caught unaware by Will. He pulls Mike closer and kisses him. He's not expecting it nor diid he want it, but he isn't going to stop it. Will's lips have a slight salty taste. The sweat & faint trace of semen lines them. Mike finds himself enjoying the taste and enjoying Will in a ways he never thought they would. Mike brings his tongue in and Will eagerly accepts it. The both of their dick throb together between the mass of their bodies. Mike leads the inexperienced Will through all the bases to find that he's a quick study. The intense kissing come to an end when they realise they've smeared their dual loads between their shirts.

"Looks like we goofed."

"Big time. Maybe we should stop."

"Mike... we could keep going, if you want to."

"You mean."

"I don't know how she was. I might not be good, not as good as her. But I can be good enough."

"No, don't... You're great. Don't be anything else. You want to keep going?"

"Yeah. I do."

"Let's keep going."

Mike takes his shirt off and Wil does the same. Once they're naked Mike takes the dominate position again.

"How do you want to?"

"Like this."

Mike holds onto Wil as he lifts his ass up into the air to his chest. So Will lifts and holds his legs up & apart to aid Mike the best he can. Mike thanks him by jerking off his cock while eating out his tight butthole. WIll is back to squirming and whimpering as Mike's tongue spreads his little hole. The deeper his tongue gets the harder he jerks off his cock. Will grabs one of his pillows and muffles the erotic moans he's making. It gets harder for Mike to lick his ass as he clenches down with every wave of pleasure that courses his body. But Mike's hands bring him to another orgasm quick and in his current position it only leads to him blowing said load onto the back of the pillow. With the pressure draining from him his ass spread to Mike's tongue with little effort. When he laps it back his hole remains open a tad looking like a perfect entracnce for his member. Mike lowers Will ont his back on the bed getting ready to take him.

"You ready?"

"...Go ahead."

Mike nods and proceeds. His meaty shaft in hand Mike leads the tip to Will. They pace themselves. As Mike spreads him wider than his tongue ever had. It doesn't take much pf Mike to have Will grinding his teeth and groaning in pain. Lucckily the natural lube they've provided earlier Mike is able to get a fair majority. When he reaches deep enough he lets out a second glob of spit where his cock & Wills ass meet. They continue to take their time until their patience is rewarded. Mike jams his full shaft into Will. Through a pained expression and a devilish grin he eggs Mike to keep going. He does. Mike grabs Will by his shoulders and Will to Mike by his waist. he starts by pulling his cock out slowly then pushes it back in. All of the saliva makes it so he almost glides through his butthole and up his anus but his still a tight fit regardless. As Will is stretched out Mike is able to let go more and more. The force Mike hits Will with makes his solid cock flop up and down, hitting back and forth between them. Will is so tight Mike can't hold on for a long as he'd want to. A short while into giving him his all Mike shoots a load into his ass. With each subsequent thrust a bit of his semen is pumped out of is ever growing hole. Will keeps Mike close in another heated kissing embrace that last long enough to cause Mike's member to swell up in his ass. Mike is ready to start the next round but Will holds him off. He stick close enough to Mike so he can turn over from being on his back to waiting for him to continue on his hands and knees without Mike leaving him.

"Okay. Keep going."

Mike nods and does what he asks but this time he pleasures them both. Hanging over his back while going balls deep into Will's ass Mike reaches under him. He grabs onto Will's dick and jerks him off while thrusting his into Will from behind. The double sensations he has assualting him is too much so Will buries his face in the pillow. His face buried in the semen covered pillow only help somewhat. When he gets too loud Mike slows down but Will doesn't want that.

"No, Mike... Keep going, don't stop... I'm almost there."

"Me too."

"Then keep going."

Will bites down into the semen as he holds on through Mike's final push. His shaft is deep inside him as he's coming to his limit.

"...I'm about to cum Mike."

"Me too. me too."

"Do it inside, like before."

Mike keeps thrusting into Mike while pulling him off. ButWil can't hold out long enough. Mike hand wrapped around his member sends him off. He unleashes a load onto the bed under him. And like the first time he can barely hold himself up after it. Mike tries to but Will falls onto his puddle of jizz. Mike is pulled on by Will's tight ass and his eagerness to blow his load like Will. Mike slams down hard rocking the bed and Will's world.

"I can't hold it."

Mike holds onto Will and shoves his turgid length into one final time. This last push makes Will gasp, sucking up a collection of semen from the pillow while he felt more being injected into him courtesy of his best friend. Mike let out an equal amount of weathered breathing onto the back of Will's neck to what he was also giving him further down.

"...How good was it?"

"The best."

"I'm glad. Maybe we can do it again."

"I'd like that."

"Can I go this time?"

"Okay."

Mike lays down next to him. He's shocked to see that Will has gotten hard again soon after cumming on the bed. He slides behind Mike pressing his soaking wet body against Mike's back. The sticky seed of his clings to him. Will is ready and raring to get started. Mike on the other hand finds himself cautious by how big Will seems in this position and even more so by how gung ho he is. Will holds onto Mike as he did when he ask to be held before any of this started and he feels the love and comfort Will has. When he's ready, Will eases closer until the tip of his member is pushing between Mike's butt cheecks. He closes his eyes when he can feel Will hitting his ass.

"Mike?"

"Go ahead, do it."

"...I love you Mike."

"I love you too Will."

Will squeezes Mike's body as hard as he can as his raw cock penetrates Mike.

"Agh, fuck..."

"Does it hurt?"

"A little, but don't stop."

Will pulls Mike close geetting his cock all the way inti Mike. From behind he gently thrusts his hips into Mike. Mike lifts his leg which spreads his ass apart allowing Will to go deeper easier.

"...Ugh, Mike ...Mike ...Mike."

"Will."

"...Oh god ...ugh ...you're so, tight."

"Your so big."

"...Say it again. Mike tell me how I feel inside you."

Will reaches around Mike cradling his sack in one hand and jerking his dick off with the other.

"...It feels good, so good."

Will turns the two of them from their sides to being on Will's back. Mike's legs are spread open by Willl mounting the perfect position under him. His cock slide in & out of his ass while his dick is feeling the pressure from Will's hands and it's amazing. He doesn't think it can getany better. But Will starts licking and sucking on his sweaty neck.

"Your so big. Shit, fuck. Fuck me harder Will. Make me cum."

"Okay. I want to cum too. I want to cum inside you Mike. I want to fill you like you filled me. Let me cum inside you."

Mike nearly faints from Will's sudden animal nature.

"...Oh my god. Mike I'm cumming ...I'm cumming."

Will's grip gets as tight as he can make it as he cums inside Mike's butthole. At the same time Mike cums himself. His dick blasts a batch of semen onto his stomach. Will stays under him, thrusting his small body against Mike's until he has nothing left in him.

"...Only you Mike. I love you so much."

"I love you Will. I love you."

Will's cock lessens in Mike as the amount of his semen grows. He's small enough in a while that he slides out while breathing. Will is doe for sure. Mike slides off of him rolling over onto his side. The two smearing Mike's freshest semen between their bodies. Will wilts coming off of this massive jizz. Mike keeps him close giving him another taste of his tongue.

"Are you done?"

Will nods his head.

"Don't worry. You can keep going."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Don't stop."

Mike & Will roll over swapping places. With Will on top Mike spreads his ass apart and puttin his cock back to his butthole. Will's ass envelopes Mike's shaft and almost immediately after he's inside Will's cock is hard again. It hops up & down as he bounces on Mike's thick cock. Will grrunts and groans through his teeth & hand trying to stay as queit as possible but Mike is too big, to much for him to contain himself. He leans forward over Mike. He has to kiss him. Though with Will on his lips Mike only wishes to have more. He hold onto Will, pulling on his meek body driving his lenth to the depths of him. And Will loves it, holding, cradling Mike in his arms as his ass is pounded wide open.

Meanwhile far off from the Byers house, hidden away in the woods is a familar face, Eleven. She's walking around, lining past a row of trees. Fear different from when any of her friends last seen her. Her hair has grown out and she's wearing a new pair of clothes. And from behind her someone makes their way to her direction. Though she's too preoccupied staring off into the distance. Her steps coming withing feet of hitting a trip wire. That's when she's grabbed by the shoulder, grabbed by Cheif Hopper.

"...What'd I tell you? You don't go past the perimeter line."

"I didn't."

Eleven lifts her foot showning off that she has yet to touch the wire.

"See."

"Alright. Don't be a smartas... don't get cute. Come on, it's getting late. You should be inside. And no more sneaking off when I'm not looking."

"A few more minutes?"

"Sorry but no. Now come on, your dinner's getting cold."

Hopper starts walking away and Eleven follows along behind him. He takes her back to the small wood cabin. There he makes her a little dessert while she finishes off her dinner. When he's done whipping up a sweet Eggo treat he brings it to her at the table. The second she sees it she stops eating and reaches for it.

"Finish your dinner, then dessert."

And she does. Then she goes in on the treat he's made.

"You know I don't like you going outside."

"Why?"

"You know good and well why. It's not safe."

Eleven looks to the other side of the room which is unfortunate enough to receive her signature glare. This leads to several things around them being telekinetically flung through the air. One of which is a chair that shatters into pieces when it hits the wall.

"And you know that's not what I mean."

Seeing her nose is bleeding Hopper retrieves her a roll of tissues then proceeds to pick up the pieces of the chair.

"If anyone finds out that you're here, if anyone at that lab finds out... Alright, you made this mess... so you can clean it up."

Eleven looks at him feeling remorseful about it giving him a air of puppy-dog eyes.

"It's not going to work this time."

Knowing he's not going to budge on the issue, she drops the act and goes to clean everything up. He brings the chair debris to the table. When she's done she walks back to the table to grab her plate. But he slides it away from her.

"No way, not after that display."

"But..."

"You can finish it tomorrow. Bath then bed."

Eleven storms off to the bathroom muttering to herself.

"...Mouthbreather."

"What was that?

"Nothing."

"It had better been "nothing".

Eleven closes and locks the door behind her. She hops into the shower and stands under the falling water. Then there's a knock at the door.

"Hey, Eleven?"

"Yes."

"I've got to head down to the station real fast. You'll be alright until I get back?"

"I'll be fine."

"If I'm not back soon, don't wait up for me."

"Okay."

"...Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

In a little while behind the pouring water over her head she hears the front door of the cabin open and close. Then the sound of his police truck starting up and eventually pulling away. Eleven scrubs at her growing hair cleaning herself off under the steamy water. During washing herself up, she tends to let a hand wander over her body. Her fingertips trace trails of dripping water down her skin. She imagines Mike. In fact she imagines all of the buys, her boys. Especially the very special time theyshared a while back. But longing the most for Mike, she imagines him carressing her body, holding her in his arms. Her fantasy gets hotter as she does. In a short time Mike has his hand between her legs. She lowers her hand to meet his. Only when she open her eyes to see him she realises that she's just fingering herself. By now she's craving being touched further. She's only in the bathroom for as long as she needs to be. The second shes done, the shower is turned off and she's rushing through the cabin butt naked. The cold air turns the hot water still clinging to her skin into a frozen ice storm for the brief seconds until she dries off with a towel in her room. But when she's done that she climbs bare back onto her bed. The cushion of the covers and matress feel nice on her soft skin. Shestares up at the ceiling as her body quickly heats back up. She knows what she's started can't be so easily undone. Her nipples are hard and grind against the palm of her left hand and fingers. Her right hand races down to were she wants it most. Eleven skips past her usual foreplay, she wants to feel as good as possible as soon. She even goes past her usual mode of operation, raming two fingers in her pussy rather than just one. Her other hand eventually makes its way from her chest to her clitoris and she starts furiously rubbing at it ocassionally whehile going knockles deep into her cunt. And for a while it's enough, it's how she wants it. But something is missing. Eleven stops. Her fingers are wet, a thin layer of sticky cum has already covered them but she feels a slight indifference over why she's doing it. It's Mike. The though of him is what started her and she wants him to finish her as he always had. Eleven lifts her hand to her nose to smell her juices. She's radiating her pheromones through her pores & wetness. A deep breath later and she slides her fingers over her tongue. Her lips clasp around them. She's sweet on her tastebuds. Eleven doesn't stop pushing her finger deeper into her mouth until she can feel the back of her mouth and wants to gag. And then with a gasping cough she takes them away.

"...Mike."

Eleven straightens out laying stargish on her bed. She closes her eyes once more but for a different reason. Her heart is racing is it's harder for her to bring herself where she needs to be but doing but finshing without him would be more so. Eleven concentrates on her heart rate and her breathing. Every pass of a beat is like a sheep she's counting in her mind. And when she's done counting she opens her eyes to the Void realm. Now everything is quiet. She's never been here like this especially not for the reason. So she takes a moment to think. Her hand brings a finger to her pussy and it slides between her lips. Its as pleasurable for her as it is helpful. A voice in the distance, Mike's voice.

"Shit."

Definitely Mike's.

"Mike."

Eleven walks over the watery surface following the sound of Mike grunting. He sounds the same as she remembered, the way he had everytime he would drill his cock into her. So many fod memories, so many positions she could chose from in her head. But she focused on the first time. He hadn't lasted as long as he would the countless times after, he hardly knew what he was doing in terms of real life experience & not what he heard of or seen in a movie. But it was her first time with him. She walked on without looking, following his voice, her memories, and while she'll acknowledge she was following her heart to a degree, she knew she was following her primal urges the most, the wanting need to be fucked. At the height of it she knew she found him. But she didn't expect to see what she saw. For a second she thought she'd see Mike in his bed, likely jerking off. But instead she saw him in Will's bed, balls deep in his ass pulling him to go as deep as Will's body would allow. The sight scared the life out of her, but somehow seeing him turned her one. He was sweaty and red. His cock covered in multiple layers of semen. She ended up watching Mike thrust his dick up Will's ass fore a couple minutes before coming to the realization that she was fingering herself again and enjoying it. Eleven walked over to the isolated pair having their way on the bed and take her stand next to it. Her finger slid up her cunt as Mike slid into Will. As much as she wanted to be Will at the time she did not want to disturb them is she could, perhaps join but not intervene. And she even found herself staring at Will from time to time, watching as he bounced on Mike's hips and how his cock bounced around in the air. They were incredible together. Will reached out for Mike and he needed no sign to grand Will's hands. They both were close and Eleven knew it just as well as she knew she was cumming too. Eleven came clutching her body as it shivered to the sight of Mike filling Will's tiny hole. Will took one of his hands and started jerking off. He only needed a few more strokes to finish but he coundn't with just his hand. Will darted forward up Mike stopping with his ass on his chest. Mike's cock flopped out of Will and onto his own stomach letting out the last remains of his semen. Will was ready to do the same but in Mike's mouth. He grabbed his head and pushed his dick out. Mike's mouth hung open a crack when he came and Will slipped perfectly. Eleven sat wide eyed as Will fucked the hell out of Mike's mouth, she was shocked to see him sucking on him too.

"Mike. Mike. I love you Mike."

The last time Will shoved his cock in all the way. Mike gagged as his throat filled with Will's member and the semen that followed. He shot out endlessly while thrusting a bit more though it was more his body shuddering rather than fully his power alone. Will pulled out as Mike could no longer keep his size or load down. Mike spit out a lot of saliva & cum over Will's shaft which was not done cumming. The rest landed on Mike's face, showering him in hot jizz. Eleven had a small grin seeing her lover like that, almost helpless as Wil's cock laid on the side of his face still as hard as could be.

"Still not done yet?"

"Sorry Mike."

"It's okay."

"One more. And I promise, that'll be it."

"Come on, let me have it."

And Eleven's grin turned into a full blown smile as one last round was to come and she would cum one last time. Mike turns over onto his stomach and Will climbed on top of hi. He grabbed Mikes ass and lick him. His ass was still somehat open from the last time and his cock pushed through making Will smile. Eleven knew Mike loved it when she licked and fingered his ass and now she got to see even more of that. She started fingereing herself as Mike started taking Will full force. The look on his face made it clear, she wanted to see Mike while feeling this kind of pleasure. She took her cunt to another level ramming three fingers in at the same time. And all of the anal penetration made her horny for it as well. They both enjoyed it but she would enjoy it more this time, taking it while watching Mike recieve it. Will gave Mike his all with every thrust. Eleven was up to four fingers in her pussy and two in her ass. Mike's moaning gave her a reason, and insentive to beat. As he would moan under his breath she would have to be louder.

"Mike..."

"Will..."

"Mike... Will... Mike... Yes, Mike." 

Will pulled on Mike who got up. The two standing on the bed on their knees, Will still wildly fucking Mike. He was close to cumming the last time. He started stroking Mike off while pushing it deeper in. ELeven not to be outdone did the same but her attention fell away from the boys. She couldn't watch them as she could barely take what she was doing to herself. She left her ass needing that hand to hold herself up. Her other hand was inside her. Her pussy strethched out as fall as sit had been when she invited all of her boys to revel in her at the same time. Mike, Dustin, & Lucas' cocks breaking her apaart, now it was her whole hand. She couldn't believe it fat inside or how much she enjoyed it. Will came in Mike, Mike came next shooting off onto the bed. The two collapsed onto the bed in exhaustion. And then Eleven came last. This orgasm was like none other. Mike & Will vanished in a whisp. Eleven opened her eyes, back in her room on her bed. But her body responded nonetheless. Her nose was bleeding from both nostrils and her pussy was gushing. The orgasm had been her first time squirting. A lengthy stream stot out hitting the floor for a second then dropped in force. It left a growing puddle at the end of the bed and a massive stain pooling between her legs. She couldn't move except as she shivered uncontrollably. For second her eyes rolled into the back of her head and it took her forever to feel up to being able to move in the slightest. She sat up on the soaked sheets looking at her handywork.

"...Fuck."

Eleven dropped back down onto her pillow and took another minute to rest. Afterwards she attempted drying the wet spot on the mattress with the towel but gave up. She tossed it onto the puddle she nearly slipped in and used her telekinesis to flip the mattress over. Then she changed the sheets. By then she was exhausted and past out on the bed shortly after. When Hopper came back to the cabin he found her sleeping like an angel and the wet sheets stil soaked in the bathtub. The next day she tried her little experiemnt again and fisted herself to Mike jerking off at his house in bed and squirted again. After she knew she would have to do it in the bathroom under the cover of the shower.


	5. Chapter One - The Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events in Hawkins, Indiana, its the next year, 1984. And some time has passed and the Party has moved on from searching for Will & battling a Demogorgon. In that time the boys have begun to mature and come into their own. But one thing they were never ready for was another girl amongst their midst. Thus enters the fiery red-head tomboy, Max "MADMAX" Mayfield. Having moved from her old home in what might as well had been on the other side of the globe she unintentionally drives a wedge between the boys unlike any monster could. But before she moves to Hawkins she's preparing to leave her life behind in sunny California with her mother, jerk of a step-brother & stepfather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter in season 2 has finally come. The first few will take place before the start of season two to show the group and their various dealings before things get supernatural in Hawkins again.
> 
> P.S. - Sorry for the long wait. My work schedule has gotten pretty tight. I'm now working 5 days a week, so I've only got two days to get some real writing done. But for anyone concerned, more chapters with be coming. I love writing these stories and I'll try to get more out as soon as I can. As always, I hope you enjoy.

It's around 10 a.m., still kind of early for a Saturday. The sun is high up in the sky and beaming down on the street. Like a flaming comet, Max Mayfield comes flying down the hill street at like 20 mph. Speeding past parked cars without a helmet or a care in the world, or at least it would seem that way. She surfs the concrete mostly stone-faced with something heavy weighing on her mind. Her hair fly's waving through the gust of air passing by. Soon she's at the bottom of a hill and kicks off every now and then to pick up speed. Her alone time is at an end when she sees her house. Billy's blue Camaro sits out front like a constant reminder that he's now in her life & that her mother actually married again. A moving truck is also parked close as Neil comes out the front door with two big boxes in his arms.

"Max, where have you been all morning?"

"Just out riding."

"You know we're supposed to be packing, and we includes you."

"I'm sorry, time got away from me."

"...Alright. Take that board of yours up to your room and pack it up."

"Do I have to? That means I'll have to go through everything just to get it back in a couple hours."

"...Fine, put it in your brother's car. You can ride with him. But I want your room packed and in the truck yesterday."

"Okay."

"And tell him to get his ass in gear while you're in there. I want all his shit... just tell him to hurry up. I want to make it before it gets too late."

"Yes sir."

Max kicks her skateboard up and walks into the house. She passes by her mother Susan packing up the dishes. There's barely a word between them, more over there's just a passing glance of contempt. The fact that she'd be leaving her real father didn't help matters, it was clear she might not see him again because of her current situation. Neil didn't want him in her life and there was no way her mother would tell him no. So at the time she had nothing to say. Her pleasant morning ride might ruin her already sour mood and if she says something it may be something that gets her in trouble. Before Max goes to her room she passes by Billy's bedroom door. It's closed and she can hear him playing his music as loud as ever. For a moment she ponders the thought of just moving on to her own room and how she would enjoy watching Billy get chewed out by his father but she also knew he might take it out on her so swallowed the shred of a good & bad idea and knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked two more times and then decided to kick the door instead of using her hand again. The door flings open with a pissed off Billy staring down Max with a burning passion.

"What do you want?!"

"Neil wants you to start packing."

"I am."

Billy slams the door in her face. Ever since they found out that they were moving they've both been at each others throats, Billy's been more of an asshole to her and she would be lying if she said she hadn't intentionally caused some of the annoyance. But again she knocks on his door with her foot until he answers. This time she only kicks the door twice before he's in her face again.

"Go away, I heard you and him the first damn time!"

"He told me to put this in your car."

"I bet he did. And I bet you suggested it too huh?"

"Just give me the keys so I can put it in the back."

"No. You can wait until I say so."

"Then maybe I should tell him."

Billy grabs Max by her shirt and jacks her up against the door frame.

"...Let me go."

"Or what, you'll tell your mommy to tell my daddy?"

Billy hears footsteps coming so lets her go. Soon after Neil comes with an annoyed look when he looks past Billy to see most of his room is still unpacked and only a few boxes are being filled.

"So you two have got time to talk to one another but not to pack. Is it really that hard to put something in a box and take that box to a truck?"

"No."

He turns to Billy who's still angry but tries to hide it in front of him.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that. Billy, maybe if you turned down that damn music and got your head out of your ass you could get something done in your life... That's if something else isn't already up your ass... Get your rooms packed."

After Neil continues on through the hallway Billy pushes Max out of the way as he storms out of his bedroom and into the bathroom.

"Asshole."

Max walks into her room and tosses her skateboard onto the foot of her bed. She goes through some of her dresser drawers taking out a bundle of her clothes which she throws into several boxes. When she's done packing up most of her clothing she hops onto her bed and stares up at the ceiling. Time starts to fly by and before she knows it nearly an hour has gone by. In the distance behind the mask of the loud music Max can hear her step-father yelling something at her step-brother. Not long after the music stops and he's at her door with her mother.

"Are you almost finished packing?"

"Yes. I've just got a few more things."

"Good. We've got to go to the store to get somethings and some more boxes."

"Alright."

"We'll be back in an hour if that. Make sure you're done by then."

"Okay."

Neil walks down the hall leaving Susan standing in Max's doorway.

"I said I'll do it."

"...No, it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"Maxine..."

"Max."

"...Max, I know you must hate me but please, could you at least try to like the idea of moving."

"Why? I don't see the point. Why do we have to pick up everything and just leave."

"I know you're going to miss your dad. But you'll see, this will be a good thing for us. And you can still call him."

"I just won't see him."

Susan doesn't have an answer for her so instead walks away. Max torn between being angry at her mother and being mad at herself kicks the side of her bed. The impact causes her skateboard to slide off the edge and land on her other foot. She hops around for a second then sits down. She takes off her shoe and then her sock to look at the damage. There's a small red patch on her foot where the skateboard hit. In time the other shoe and sock come off and she walks around her room barefoot. Max roams around for minutes slowly putting more of her things away in boxes and packing all of her old memories away with them. Max makes her way back to her bed once her closet has been picked bare. She puts her foot on the side of the board standing that way and flips it over onto all four wheels. She puts one of her feet on the scratchy surface as she pushes it away from the bed then she sits down. A while of vacant thinking has Max pushing the skateboard back and forth wth her foot. The sound of the wheels rumbling against the hard wood floor gets her thinking. She pushes herself up off the bed and mounts the board with her other foot. Still barefoot she pushes off the bed again giving her enough momentum to ride across the room. A few divots in the floor feel like she's riding outside on the concrete and it puts a smile on her face. She's looking down at the floor seeing the occasion scuff marks on the wood from her doing this before. When she comes to a wall or piece of large furniture she repositions herself and pushes off of it to cross the room again. by the fifth time she turns to see Billy watching her from the open doorway, a sight that startles her a little at first.

"...What?"

"You look almost happy. Don't get use to it where we're going."

"What do you want?"

"What did they tell you about riding that board inside the house?"

"I don't know... What did they tell you about smoking in the house?"

Billy plucks the lit cigarette from his lips and flicks it at her. Max returns the favor with her middle finger.

"Stick it up your ass."

"Get out."

"Give me the board."

"Why?"

"So I can put it in my car."

Max steps off her skateboard and kicks the back of it rolling it over to Billy's foot.

"You hate where we're going so much already?"

"Do you know what's in Indiana?"

"Indians."

"Really fucking cute. Try backwards. Rednecks. Good old-fashion America. Not sure a tomboy like you will fit in there. They might send you to one of those camps where they shock the gay out of you."

"I'm not gay."

"Tell them that. You act enough like a boy, so it's only a matter fo time before you start fucking girls. Besides, there's no ass in the country. Just hillbillies fucking farm animals."

"You're a real dick, you know that."

"That's what the California girls keep telling me."

"What part of those thoughts makes you happier, the dick or the fucking farm animals."

"Watch it you little shit. Or I just might accidentally lose your skateboard on the freeway and find it with my wheel."

"You'd better not..."

"Or what, you'll get me into trouble with mommy & daddy. You keep playing that card and your board won't be the only thing that gets broken. Now hurry up so we can get going already."

"They're not even back yet."

Billy walks off with her skateboard. Max soon gets back to packing up her room. After taking most of the smaller boxes down to the truck and allowing the two movers to take the rest and her bed her room is completely empty. The house looks barren with everything gone. She walks over to the window just as the moving truck is locked up by the workers and takes off. Billy is out front leaning up against the side of the car smoking another cigarette. Max turns around looking at the empty room. The only thing still there now are her socks and shoes laying where her bed used to be. Bored Max decides to look around the house one last time. Billy's room is empty, as is the living room. The only things still there are four piles of things to be boxed up and taken in the car instead of the moving truck. Some stainless silverware from the kitchen, things like a photo album, picture frames, and a wall clock left by the door, and a bunk of other things in Neil & Susan's room.

She's hardly ever been inside there so looks around and listens to make sure she's still alone, which she is as she can now hear Billy listening to music on his cars radio. Max walks into the empty room where the pile of stuff sits next to a box filed to the brim with her mother's clothing and a role of tape. She sees things like a purse, an alarm clock, among other things. She's not too interested so looks around the room. Everything is gone as expected, even in the closet. Patches of brighter setting scatter the room floor & walls from where things have been removed. There's a small pile of jewelry sitting on top of the clothing in the last box. A necklace and a couple earrings, all things she's hardly ever seen her mother wear recently, so she's surprised to even see any of it making the trip. Her eyes wander back to the pile investigating the surface of what she can see. Her curiosity gets the best of her and she carefully begins rummaging through the pile out of boredom. Another shock comes when she stumbles across a folded up picture, it's of her mother and her biological father. Max stares at it for a few seconds before folding it back up. She's just about to slip it back where she found it but choices not to and slips it into her back pocket instead. She goes back to looking through everything until she steps on some of the things. This causes a noise that sounds like cracking. She jumps back afraid she's broken something so checks to make sure she hadn't. Everything looks fine but one thing she finds fills her with a different kind of shock. She moves an alarm clock out of the way and can only stare at what she sees. It's a dildo. She grabs it and pulls it out of the clutter.

"Holy shit."

The adult toy is a bright collage of purples and pinks that screams the 70's. It's 5 inches long and very thick, and very realistic. From the tip flowering above the shaft down to the veins running the length of it. If she didn't know better or closed her eyes she could be holding onto the real thing. Looking at the hard fake cock in her hand makes her feel things. Her mind wanders finding itself reminiscing of a time when she thought about sex. She was getting older, her body knew it as did her mind. She was more developed than most if not all of the girl in her class and even some of the girls in the next grade. Max then goes to thinking about the first she had ever touched herself. She got curious. Some of the other girls were acting cool and would often talk about how they would have sex or claimed to have sex. So she thought she'd give it a try if it was so good. Later that night she took a shower. As the water & nerves wash over her she slowly began to discover her own body. Her right hand fondled her pussy as her left was torn between pulling her long red hair and caressing her growing breasts. Max quickly became accustom to delivering what her body liked as hard and fast as it could handle it. Max was on her knees in the bathtub begging for herself not to stop. She wasn't sure if the other girls were telling the truth about having sex or if they felt anything like what she was then. Max fingered herself and despite it being her first time doing it, she made herself cum for the very first time. And after that she was hooked, doing it at least once or twice a week, a schedule she's kept for the last few months. And soon Max realizes that she's been touching herself over her baggy jeans. There she decides to make it a third a week. She throws the dildo back onto the pile of things and walks out of the room only to return moments later to take it with her.

Max darts down the hallway and into the bathroom. She thinks to herself how thankfully she is that though everything was gone, the locks haven't been removed. They get locked in a heartbeat, one of the thousand a minute her own heartbeat is racing. While staring at the door for a second she thinks to herself again but the thought is fleeting and when she turns around and looks at the toilet she's forgotten what it was. She goes for her belt but remembers the dildo in her hand. She sets it down on the edge of the sink. The belt comes undone and her pants hit the floor right after. Staring down at her freckles legs to her bare feet, Max has a little smirk on her face knowing and anticipating what's about to happen.

"...Okay."

Max unzips her jacket and drops it on top of her discarded pants. Now she's standing there in a thin t-shirt and panties. Her eagerness has her nipples poking at the meek layer of cotton. She isn't wearing a bra underneath and it makes it that much easier for her to get to her breasts. She slides her left hand under her shirt, lifting it up to her stomach at the same time. Her chest shot and pounding so early on and it only carries on as does she. Max's right hand slips its way under her panties. The familiar feel of her pubic hair tangling her fingers was a welcome feeling that proceeded her fingertips reaching her pussy. Max exhales as her nerves are overwhelmed at the slightest touch. She loves the feel of her fingers rubbing her lips but she's dying for something else, she's always preferred penetration to just rubbing. But from the rubbing she had done she had gotten a little wet. Max took the both of her hands out then took off her panties. She lifted the toilet lid up and sat down. Her legs cocked out so she could get an easier trip to her pussy. And she gave herself a ride to remember. Her back rested against the bowl of the toilet and her head went back even further touching the wall. This time she didn't fondle either of her breasts. Max chose to focus entirely on her pussy. Being penetrated by her fingers was what she wanted the most but she wouldn't deny herself from having more. She licked her middle and ringer finger on her left hand, covering them in gooey saliva with a single pass over. They went to her clit motioning it in a circular pattern at first. Her right hand did mostly the same. Only this time she sucked on her fingers a bit making sure to leave her spit on the,. Her right hands middle & ring finger joined her left's but they journeyed a short distance further south. Her spit made sliding between her cunt lips easy and the warm liquid was great against her pink flesh. The middle finger pushed it's way into her pussy with the ring finger quickly coming in next. And though this was far from the first time of her masturbating or masturbating like this, the sensation of her two fingers sliding up her narrow cunt made her wince and let out a intimate moan.

"Yesssss..."

As she continues to finger herself, Max dives her fingers deeper into herself while also moving her other hand over her clit in a new way. Now she's gone to rubbing back and forth from the left and right, less sensual and more primal. The longer she goes the less care she's taking in being light & gentle and more into getting her to that orgasm she knows is coming. Normal breathing becomes deep heavy breaths in time. And her body begins rocking in a pattern to mimic her fingers as they enter her. By now she stops fingering her clitoris and that hand has gone back to her breasts. Her right hand starts fingering her pussy with three fingers instead of two. As the palm of her hand collides with her wet skin there's a slight clap of force & moisture. She's about to cum. Her jaw clenches up causing her to bit down on her lower lip but the moaning continues. They slowly become whimpers as she begins to lose control of her body. There's a jolting shiver that runs up her back and hits her in the back of her neck. She wretched back bundled up in a wad of tensing muscles as she finally reaches her climax. Her hips jerk onto her hand and the sticky juices of her cunt slides her back off. The perfect feeling of releasing as her body slowly regains it's composure brings Max to setting herself down. She leans against the back of the toilet with her head against the wall as she stares up at the ceiling.

Her head is still spinning and tiny stars dance around her sight. Just then as she's letting go of the tension in her body she begins to pee. It pours out into the bowl of the toilet. She didn't have to or at least didn't think she had to when she started. But when her golden stream fell to a light trickle she reached to the side of the sink for the tissue. And she saw the dildo she had taken from her parents room. She ripped a piece of tissue free from the roll and wiped herself clean but she knew she wasn't finished. Max dropped her left hand to her crotch. Her fingers were still trembling from her orgasm but she felt down to her pussy finding herself still wide open begging for more. So Max reached over again and took the thick toy in her hand. Her pussy was still oozing over with her fluids and her nipples remained hard, she still wanted to cum again maybe more than just a second time. Max opened her mouth, much to her surprise a dangling whip of drool hung from her lip. She lifted her arm to her mouth and swiped to the side. but her forearm was still sweaty from the build up to her recent climax but the spit was wiped away. Though far more drool sat at the back of her mouth. She used it on the dildo. Opening her mouth again to spit over it. Her slimy spit ran down the modest length of her new toy and down over her pruning fingers that were already dripping with her pussies juices. But it wasn't enough. Max took a second to mull over the thoughts in her head. Her tongue slipped past her dried lips to the tip of the dildo, taking the head into her mouth, playfully teasing at it with her tongue inside of her mouth as if it were the real thing. Max gradually introduces the toy to the back of her mouth. Her head bobs back and forth as her wet mouth slides over its smooth length. She watches as the dildo passes through her lips while going back to lightly playing with her clit. She gets really into it, closing her eyes and positioning her hand from the side to the bottom to push it deeper into her mouth than she originally planned. She ends up forcing it too deep for a second. She has to pull the dildo out as she coughs up a coating of spit over her chest and the dildo. The rest in her mouth she swallows through weathered breaths. But she finally feels both the piece & herself are ready to meet.

Max slides her fingers down over her cunt, splitting at her clit so she can pull her twitching lips apart. Her pussy contracts every second wanting to be thrilled by her fingers again. She give her little monster what it wants and more. The dripping dildo looms in front of her pussy then is lead where it needs to go. The head spreads her wider than her three finger combo, a fact that brings a pained smile to Max's face. Then comes the next two inches of its length and Max lets out a weak moan. And every time it she is entered deeper by the dildo another louder moan follows. It's incredible having something so big inside of her besides her fingers. Looking down Max sees her freckle covered legs are bright red. Her blood is pumping faster & faster. To match it and her intensifying hunger Max shoves the dildo as deep as she can as fast as she can. Her finger tips repeatedly jab into the sensitive surrounding of her cunt giving her more pleasure. Max is too far gone as she reaches her second orgasm. In desperation to hit her deepest reaches Max palms the dildo in, too far in and she loses her grip just as she climax's. Her body goes rigid this orgasm, all she can do is hold on and ride it out. Her second proves to be the dominate one almost causing her to faint and fall off of the toilet seat. Max's pussy constricts around the dildo before releasing all tension inside. The pressure squeezes down hard on the toy which pushes it out. Max watches half in disbelief and half still in a daze as the purple cock emerges, sliding itself out of her pussy. She then starts clenching down the best she can. The recent orgasm has her weak and unable to finish it off willingly but her body gives one final push that sends the dildo out of her cunt like a rocket powered projectile. It lands clattering on the tile floor two feet away from the toilet covered in her cum. Max remains on the toilet taking as many breaths as she can after cumming this last time. If she had gone to grab it she might have seen Billy outside the bathroom doorway. He's watching inside the bathroom with his pants around his waist & his raging cock in hand. He's grinding his teeth as he continues to jerk off at Max's mostly naked body. He's getting close having been watching her masturbate so much. It's made him hard & through the roof with ecstasy. His breathing is similar to Max's. In his final moment Billy stares at Max some more. He loves her small breasts still glowing red from her orgasm & rapid heart rate. Sweat collects & drips between them & over her perky nipples. Then his eyes wander down her slippery body to her stomach and belly button pooling with sweat. Her legs are still cocked wide open giving him a perfect line of sight to her hairy cunt still dripping cum into the toilet bowl. The sight of her like this is perfect for him. Her body is the visual aid that puts him over. He squeezes down as he fires off a load onto the floor. He spurts out several thick globs of semen all over the wooden floor thanks to Max. Now both siblings on opposite sides of the door bask in the moment after climaxing. But Billy stays hard even after cumming and he can't take his eyes off of his younger half-sister. He wants her so bad that he doesn't give the idea of going inside the bathroom with her a second thought. Max realizes she's no longer alone when she gets a whiff of that familiar cigarette smoke. She lifts her head and opens her eyes. Billy is standing in front of her, the lit cigarette hanging from the corner of his lips, and his thick cock staring at her dripping with semen. Max is more embarrassed than anything that he's here seeing her like this but she plenty pissed off to not let it go.

"Billy what the hell are you doing in here?! Get the fuck out!"

"Why? I'd assume you'd want me to be in here with you."

Max looks at him. The fact that his pants are down or that he's stroking his length on front of her hasn't set in. She can only look at his stupid smirking face as he inhales cigarette smoke only to exhale it through his nostrils.

"Don't you want to play with the real thing?"

It's then that Max glances down to see his dick in his hand.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Watching you. You put on a good show for a middle schooler."

"And you're a fucking creepy pervert for a high schooler. Now get out!"

"Don't be like that. I know you like touching yourself. So why not touch me too. I can promise it's better than the toy you snagged from mommy dearest."

Max takes a moment when he says this not knowing where what he plans on doing.

"So you're going to tell on me?"

"No, but that depends."

"Depends on what?"

"What you want to do."

Billy flicks the burnt out cigarette into the bathroom sink.

"Go ahead, touch it."

Max looks at his cock as he moves closer. She back away bumping into the back of the toilet.

"Don't be scared. This the first real dick you've seen?"

"...So what if it is."

"Stop being so defensive tough girl. Touch it."

Max stares at Billy cock. He's a bit bigger than the dildo, about six inches & he's definitely thicker. His length is impressive. There's a curve through his full size, she oblivious to the amount of times her jerked off to get it like that. She's simply impressed by his size and the semen seeping through his slit. Billy is up in her face with it before she realizes it and by that time she's overwhelmed by it. The scent of semen filled her lungs but there was also the smell of cigarettes that made her want to gag. But she also could smell Billy, a musky hint of testosterone, sweat, and something else mixed with his cologne that is too alluring for her to turn away.

"...No."

Max lifts her hand and pushes Billy back but he grabs her hands.

"You're curious. So come on and touch it."

He moves one of her hands towards his cock. She fights it but not much. She is curious. His body radiates heat at her and this close she can feel the heat coming off of his member. Once she's close enough she lets go. Her wet hand presses up against Billy's hot member. Then Billy gives her a little more help, holding onto the back of her hand while bringing her to stroking him off. He immediately gets pleasure as her hand pulls at his foreskin but occasionally slides along it due to her cum covered slippery palms. In a little while she doesn't need his aid. She slides her hand up and down his solid member. She can tell he's into it when she sees his eyes close, then his head tilted up, & finally he starts lightly thrusting through her hand. As time goes on Max gets more comfortable performing on him and both her speed and motions becomes more fluid. She's getting better but it's not enough for him. So Billy pushes himself further on her. His cock pushes past her hand jabbing her in the cheek.

"Now put it in your mouth."

"What, no way."

"You already put a dildo in your mouth. Try the genuine article. There's a bunch of girls who'd love to have this in their mouth."

"Then let them suck it."

"You should take responsibility. It's your fault it's like this."

"It's yours. You were perving on me in the bathroom. That's jail worthy."

"So would kicking your teeth down your throat. This is between us. This any your little thief session. But if you want to go blabbing."

Her strokes the side of her face but she pulls away.

"Use that cute little mouth of yours for something other than slinging insults."

Max allows him to move closer.

"Hurry up already before someone sees you taking advantage of me."

"Fuck you. Shut up before I don't."

"...Tell me, do you want me to fuck you, huh?"

Max opens her lips letting the tip of Billy's cock inside her mouth.

"Hmmm... I'd fuck the shit out of your tight little pussy."

"Do you ever shut up."

"Give me something to be quiet about."

She goes back to licking and sucking his head. Soon she lets half of him get past her lips while also stroking the lowest parts of him with her hand. The taste of his semen was slightly bitter and salty but it tasted better than she thought it would based off of the smell. Billy is enjoying himself now that more of him is being touched by her hot tongue. He puts a hand on the top of her head regulating how fast she is on him. Her inexperience shows so he pulls at her hair to direct her. Max occasionally grunts when he pulls on her too hard and forces him to go back to the way he was before. Over the next few minutes of Billy thrusting his cock into his step sister's mouth, she becomes more lenient. Max starts to get use to the feeling of his cock hitting the back of her throat repeatedly and thus he's able to get away with more the longer he lasts.

"Mmmm... so fucking good. You're gonna make me cum... I'm gonna cum, so swallow it."

Max shakes her head but is unable to vocalize her disapprovement or take his cock out of her mouth. Though her muffled "no's" go unheeded. And her sporadic movements only bring him closer to blowing his load in her mouth. Then Max starts hitting him on his thighs but he's too into it, now without even trying Max puts him over his limit. But still Max isn't having it. Luckily as he starts cumming, Billy is overcome by his powerful orgasm. He ejaculates but not before Max is able to slip his dick out. Billy goes weak in the knees as semen comes flying out of him and onto Max. White lines cross her eyes blinding her vision. Billy could care less now, he's cumming and keeps cumming. His grip on her head prevents her from getting away as his dick goes back and forth from sitting along her face to jabbing her with Billy still thrusting his hips. More semen covers Max's face, catching her on her lips, up her nose, and all over her forehead. The last of his load to get free lands in Max's hair.

"...Oh shit ...shit ...shit."

Billy thrusts one last time. A strong shot of jizz hits Max square center on her forehead before his cock goes limp on her face and his balls on her lips. Max is a mess. Billy's hot cum melts over her face and his shrinking length. She is furious and pushes him away. With his pants now around his ankles & having just came, Billy stumbles back and has to catch himself on the bathtub.

"You're a real fucking asshole you know that!"

Max rushes to the bathroom sink to look at herself in the mirror. There she sees all of the semen dripping down her face and now into the sink.

"This is disgusting! You're disgusting!"

Billy looks at her with a smile and starts laughing.

"...Hey, I told you to swallow it."

Max kicks him out of the bathroom slamming the door as soon as he's out. Then she lets out a aggravated scream as she begins to take the few pieces of clothing she has on to take a shower. Billy hangs around outside the door back to slowly stroking his semi hard on.

"I'll give you this though, you definitely can suck my dick whenever you want. Hell I might even pay you."

"Fuck you!"

"...I hope so. I can only imagine how tight you are. I'm getting hard just thinking about it. I'd tear your little ass us. Show you some things you'll never see again. Cum in all three next time."

"Perv!"

Billy gets his last laugh out as he fixes his pants up. He then lights up another cigarette from his back pocket. He walks back into his room and closes the door behind him. After their parents get back they finish packing up the few things still at the house and heat out on the road. They drive for a long time before reaching Indiana. Night comes and they decide to check into a small motel instead of driving in the dark. They get two rooms right next to one another. Neil & Susan share a room while Max & Billy take the other. Max is tire from the trip so is the first one to try to get some sleep. The walls are thin so she can hear her parents talking through the wall which makes it harder for her to get to sleep trying to make out what they're saying. It's made even worse by Billy who stays smoking. He keeps the windows closed and every now and again Max starts coughing until she can't stand it anymore.

"Do you have to do that in here?"

"What?"

"This is a no smoking room."

"I know, but who's going to stop me?"

Max rolls her eyes and turns around putting her back to him as he continues smoking. About an hour later the voices on the other side of the wall quiet down. But Max now has to deal with the small TV set Billy has started watching. He keeps the sound low enough but the monitor kicks out bright flash after bright flash that illuminate the whole room. Though she's able to get to sleep when she pulls the covers over her head. She's asleep for a good hour or two before she wakes up to go to the bathroom. She can hear something behind her but she's still under the covers and can't see what it is. She drags the covers past her eyes. The clock on the nightstand next to the bed reads out 11:29 PM. She can still tell the TV is still on not by the volume but by the way the room is constantly lit up by the screen. Then Max does notice the TV's even quieter than before she went to sleep. Still a bit drowsy from waking up she shifts around in bed to see what's going on. Still mostly under the covers she's shielded from being seen by Billy. Though it's not like he'd see her anyways. But Max can see him and his dick out in the air. Across her bed in his Billy is in bed jerking off. On the TV she sees he's watching a porno. The sounds she heard are from the TV turned down low and from Billy himself grunting as he beats off. AT first she's a bit disgusted but then she finds herself staring at his thick member. Her eyes glance back to the TV after. The porn that's on is just as alluring. The man on screen is giving it to a woman with big breasts. She's getting nailed hard and it shows. She cums once not long after Max starts watching. The different positions she sees on screen exposes her to the world of sex she hadn't seen in any Sex-Ed class of pamphlet. Max only snaps out of it when she realizes she's touching herself through her pajamas. She pulls her hand away and looks to see her fingers are a little moist as is her clothing. She's drawn away from this when she hears Billy again. After earlier she recognizes the sounds he's making. And not long into staring him stroking his length Billy cums on the bed. In the dimly lit room she didn't think she's be able to see it but she can and he cums a lot. Much like he did on her. Billy gets up wiping the bed off with a couple napkins from the fast food restaurant they had stopped at on the road then leaves the motel room. Now alone in the pitch dark room with not TV or Billy Max finds out something else. Through those thin walls she can hear what was happing in their room was drowning out the sound of her parents having sex. Now she lays in bed able to hear her stepfather giving it to her mother. And from what she can hear she was loving it. She called his name countless times. Max started thinking to herself about what position he had her in and how big he must be to get her to react like that. Max then came to thinking back to Billy and if his father was as big as he was or bigger and if that's where her got it from. But she tried to put those thoughts out of her mind.

She remembered she had to pee when she got a pinching feeling in her gut and went. When she came back into the room it was still pitch black. Max walks over to the blinds and peeks out. Billy walks around outside smoking a cigarette for a while. She figures he knew what was on the other side of the way so wanted some peace and quiet and that's probably why he drowned out them by pleasuring himself. But after watching him and the tv and hearing how hard her mother was being fucked so close Max felt like feeling a little pleasure herself. She slipped a hand under her pajamas and over her panties. Her crotch was hot and a little wet from everything and she wanted to masturbate right now. Her other hand went from the blinds to her breasts but she stopped herself. Outside she could still see Billy pacing around for a little before leaning against the side of his car. The parking lot was dark but there were a few lights outside and he was parked close to the building making it easier to see. In his tight blue denim jeans she could still see after just cumming his cock was still hard and left an impression in them. Max hated herself for what she was thinking. Billy got in his car and she could faintly hear the radio. Max waits for a couple minutes while she takes the time to actually think about everything. When she's done thinking she walks back over to her bed and sits down on the edge. In a few seconds she grabs her shoes and slides her bare feet in. Still in her pajamas she heads for the motel room door. Billy is sitting in the car with his eyes closes rocking his head back and forth to the beat of hair metal. Because of this he doesn't see Max come out of the motel room and over to the side of the car. Max taps on the window and that catches his attention. He opens his eyes and looks out the driver side window at her. At first his face is shocked to see her but that quickly turns to mild annoyance. He doesn't respond until she knocks again harder. He rolls down the window and all of the smoke collecting inside the car drains out.

"What do you want, shouldn't you be asleep in bed?"

""I couldn't sleep."

"Well don't expect me to read you a story."

"It's not that."

"Good. Because I'm not your babysitter."

"Yeah and your not my brother. You make that clear enough."

"What do you want Maxine?"

"Can I come in."

He rolls his eyes and turns away from her. Max looks at him until several seconds later he reaches over and unlocks the passenger side door. Max walks around to that side and gets in. There's still a little bit of smoke causing her to cough and roll down that window.

"So you came out her to what, interrupt my smoking?"

"No. I woke up and I heard them..."

"...Yeah. Well you're lucky, I slept next to their room, you didn't. Get used to it."

"Can you just listen."

"Fine, talk."

"Can we just cut past all..."

Hearing Max start out like this Billy can't help but get a laugh.

"What."

"...The bullshit. Look, I know you want to have sex with me..."

"No."

"No?"

"No, no. I' don't want to have sex with you. But I'd like to fuck you."

"What's the difference."

"With sex there's supposed to be a connection, love, cuddling after about how great it was. I'll pass. I'd rather just fuck you and leave it at that."

"Fine... and I guess I want you to."

"Oh really."

"Could you just not, alright."

"Alright. I will, but you have to say."

"What you want me to beg."

"No, just tell me what I wan to hear."

"...I want you to fuck me."

"Okay."

Billy reaches over to Max but she pulls away from him.

"Wait! But I want something from you."

"Like what?"

"Do you want a list?"

"You're pushing your luck."

"Well maybe you can find some other girl around here that'll have sex with you. I'll go back in the room and do it myself."

"Alright, what do you want?"

"Well I can't get everywhere on by skateboard."

"What do I look like, your own personal chauffeur."

"If you want to fuck me then you can drive me places."

"Like where."

"Even Indiana has to have a skate park or arcade. So you drive me there and I'll let you."

"...Fine. I guess virgin will be worth a few buck in gas money. But you have to do something first."

"What?"

"You can suck me off."

"Didn't you just jerk off."

"What can I say. Consider it a compliment."

"Okay."

"Perfect. After I'll fuck you."

Billy starts up his car.

"What are you doing?"

"Well we're not exactly doing this here."

Max puts her seat belt on and Billy drives away from the motel. The building and its lights grow smaller in the distance and then completely vanishes. Almost a mile away Billy stops the car and pulls under a bridge out of sight from the main road and away from any other road.

"Did we have to come way out here?"

"Yes..."

"Billy then unzips his pants and pulls everything down letting his semi hard cock flop out. Max takes off her seat belt and leans over his lap.Billy reaches over pulling her fully up onto the seat.

"What are you doing!?"

"Relax."

Now up on the seat Billy grabs the back of Max's head with his left hand and pushes her onto his cock. It goes in her mouth and she coughs.

"Choking already. That's not a good sign."

With his right hand he reaches around Max and grabs her ass.

"Hey..."

"Just focus on this here."

Max pushes a little harder in in retaliation Max slightly bites down on his dick. The pain cause him to let go.

"What the fuck!?"

Max comes up to him.

"Let me do this my way."

"Cool, just don't bite again."

"What, not a fan of pain when it's on you."

"Very funny."

Max leans over again putting Billy's dick in her mouth. She has to suck on the top half and stroke the bottom for about two or three minutes until he's fully hard again. In that time Billy rubs and squeezes on Max's ass.

"Mmmm, I bet you're still tight."

"Don't blow your load so already."

"Shut up."

Billy grabs Max's pajamas and pulls them back off of her butt. Then he slaps her bare skin with a big open hand. The impact makes her jump. His fingers make their way to her butt crack and slide between her cheeks. His middle finger lingers at her butthole and Max tries to come up off of him again but Billy puts his left arm on top of her to keep her from coming off.

"Relax I'm not going to pop that cherry. I want the other."

He moves his hand down further until his hand reaches her pussy. At first touch he can feel the heat and moisture coming from it.

"Damn, you're so wet. You really want this don't you. Little virgin slut."

Her goes to rubbing at her clit and Max starts moaning as he does.

"Tell me, how much do you play with yourself. Once a week, once a day. You might not be as tight as I thought."

Max tries to say something but she can't.

"Didn't you learn not to speak with your mouth full."

"But even he can make out the few cuss words she calls him past his cock.

"Oh, yesss... You do give great head for a kid."

By now Max pushes past his arm and its up.

"And how many kids have to fucked huh, or am I the first?"

Billy smirks and grabs her. He tosses her down flat onto the car seat as he goes after her bottoms. Max winces as he rips her pajama bottoms off followed by her damp panties. While he's doing that and goes t snatch off her shoes Max starts to unbutton her pajama shirt. Billy finishes first and takes over. Her rips the shirt right down the middle popping all of the buttons from her stomach down. They land on the floor of the car.

"What are you doing. I have to wear this."

"Your mother can sew them back on."

He pulls the shirt off of her and all that's left is her bra. He pulls at it taking it off of her titties but then she steps in again with a fist to his chest.

"Stop it before I don't have anything to wear."

Billy sits there breathing hot and heavy. Max's small tits stare at him in the barely lit car while she reaches behind herself to unhook her bra. Once it's on the floor he snatches her up into the air before dropping her on his lap. Then he goes to pull his pants all the way off. When they're off he tosses his shirt onto the dashboard and they start. Billy quickly jumps at Max's neck. His tongue is fast but precise. It doesn't take long for Max to feel good as he ravages the side of her neck. His hands follow in the action groping at her breast. Max moans as she really starts feeling good. Billy comes off her neck and goes to her mouth. Max isn't expecting it. So when they start kissing she's completely caught unaware. But she's also surprised by how much she likes it. She hates the taste of his tongue as it swims around in her mouth as it tastes like cigarettes and his breath smell of them but the sheer feeling of it helps her to ignore that.

"Tell me you want me to fuck you, tell me."

"...I, I want."

Billy covers her mouth and starts to suck on one of her titties. Max loves it and the way he's teasing her body is starting to drive her wild. His free hand starts to pull at her hair and then he comes off her chest.

"Say it, say you want to be fucked."

"I want it, I want you to...

Billy covers her mouth again. He lets a few deep breaths hit her sweaty chest and she shivers. Billy licks her one time, from her stomach straight up between her breasts to the bottom of her chin. A second lick gets closer to her sweet spot as he pushes her up onto the steering wheel. Her ass hits the horn and the sound echoes through the silence of their isolated getaway. He props her up onto his face where he starts licking at her pussy.

"Ugh... Oh my god... oh my."

"Tell me what you want."

"I want you to fuck me. Fuck me."

Billy gets pleasure from hearing her say it and the way she says it is just icing on the cake. He pulls her back down and she lands right on his dick. Max feels his length under her dripping cunt. She lifts his her legs a little and she slides up the bottom of him. He's hot and hard. She wants him to do it badly and he's not going to wait for her to tell him again. Billy lifts his dick up getting the tip to glide over her clit. Then it gets to her pussy and the softer head spreads her hole open.

"Arhhh! Shit!"

Just the tip is painful and when he both pushes in and pulls her down his full size becomes very clear she's in for a lot worse.

"Oh my god! Fuck, fucking shit!"

"Whoa fuck. You're so fucking tight."

Max continues to scream as Billy's cock hits her deeper. She can't take it and scratches the seats and Billy as his dick comes to a stop at her end. Her whole body shivers in pain but in pleasure.

"...Ow, fuck... oh shit. Wait, wait."

Billy doesn't listen. He grabs Max by her ass and bounces her on his full length. She screams and goes to moaning. She can't respond though as she's too distracted by his dick. It's so much that he only does this a couple more times and then she has an orgasm. Now her body really starts to shiver as her juices and blood drip down onto the seats.

"Looks like you're no longer a virgin. I can't believe you came so easy."

"...Do it again."

"No problem."

Billy grabs Max by her butt and gladly begins bouncing her up and down his member. Max lets out moans and gasps as she's spread open by his size. In some time he's no longer moving her and she's riding him all on her own. He's able to start playing around with her breasts instead. He squeezes them hard and slaps them around when he's not teasing her nipples by biting on them. But Billy goes back to concentrating solely on Max's pussy. He wraps and arm around the small of her back and his other goes up her back to grab a fist full of her sweaty red hair. He yanks on it pulling her head back. Max agonizes in a multitude of pains and bliss when Billy begins thrusting his cock into her with a speed and forces she is not familiar with. The car is filled with Max's wailing as Billy pounds her tight cunt. Max lifts her legs onto the seat with them, planting a foot on each side for better leverage. The longer she stays at it the more she discovers about herself. Her pussy can take more than she expected as Billy's thick member hits her cervix every time she comes down on him. She also learns that she likes it when he gets rough with her. Billy pushes her up onto the steering wheel again as he starts thrusting his hips into her ass. Max can barely contain herself as she starts cumming again. Her motion os jostling on Billy's cock goes rigid and ultimately she's as stiff as a board that he continues to nail. When it passes her body goes limp and she once again falls onto the car horn. Billy pulls her sweaty body against his and lays back in the seat. He keeps pulling on her hair while he slams her ass down on his dick.

"You like that, you like that huh? Come on, tell me..."

"Ahhh! I like it... I like..., I love it. I love it so much."

"You like this dick?"

"I love it. I love your dick. It's so big, so big."

"Are you gonna cum again.?"

Max that much closer to another orgasm nods her head but Billy isn't satisfied.

"I can't hear you."

Billy pulls on her hair even harder and his thrusting is the same. Max moans as she begins to climax again.

"I still can't hear you."

Max has her third orgasm and collapses on onto Bill's chest. Her mouth hangs open as drool pours out over her glistening sweaty body.

"Did you cum again."

...Yes."

"How many times did I make you cum."

"...Three."

"Do you want to keep going?"

"Yes."

"So beg me."

"Please keep fucking me. Make me cum again and again."

"What's my name."

"Billy. Fuck me Billy, please. Don't stop. Please fuck me."

"All you had to do was ask."

Billy goes back to fucking Max as hard as he can. In a short time Max is about to cum again but Billy isn't so confident he'll last much longer either. Seconds later Max cums once more. When she does she almost falls off of Billy. He uses her movement to turn her over. He flips her letting her sweat drenched back rest on his similar heaving chest. He grabs her by her breasts. Max can barely take anymore when he starts pounding it into her again. Max's moans & Billy's grunting are drowned out by the clapping of their bodies. Max's feet sit in the dashboard while Billy's cock fills her cunt. He starts to move in a way she recognizes, even in her clouded mental state. He's more aggressive, faster, stronger, simpler. He's about to cum and she is too. But before she does, Billy does. One hand stays on her chest but the other wraps around her body as he pumps up the last few times. Then explosions, and fireworks go off in his head. The same can be said about Max's insides. Billy has an explosive ejaculation that fills up every part of Max's virgin pussy. Each subsequent thrust spurts more cum into her tiny hole and releases some at the same time. Their mixing fluids squirt onto the leather seat. The rushing tingle of Billy's hot thick load overflowing into and out of her pussy causes her to melt. She shudders as she comes to her next orgasm. The duo take a minute to rest after this initial romp. But even while exhausted and unable to continue for the moment, Billy doesn't miss his chance to lock Max's sweaty body, play with her tits, and fondle her pussy. His cock slides now half asleep. The majority of his semen leaks out in thick bubbling globs over his cock, balls, and the seat. His fingers easily get inside her cunt as the gaping hole left by his cock is about the size of a golf ball. When Max can move freely again she climbs back over into the passenger seat. Though she still finds it difficult to put back on her clothing so Billy just puts her pajamas on and choses to leave her underwear & bra on the dashboard.

"...Thanks."

"Yeah well, don't mention it. And I mean that."

"I won't."

"...Come one, let's get back before someone finds out that we're gone."

Billy starts up the car and drives from the hidden dirt path onto the main road. In no time they're back at the motel. But after everything they did, Max falls asleep on the way. Billy gets out after parking and walks to the other side of the car. Instead of waking her up he hoists her up into his arms and carries her back inside the room where he lays her back down in the bed. As she lays there on the bed, Max rolls over. Her bare breasts exposed from the button-less top. Billy smiles and tosses the cover over her. Billy walks out of the motel once more to clean out his car. He leaves the windows open to air it out while cleaning off the seats. He comes across Max's bra and panties he tossed onto the dashboard before they drove back. He picks them both up and stashes them into his jacket pocket. Once the car is cleaned up from what they had done Billy heads back int. For a second he stops at his bed and begins to take his jacket off. Before he does he feels the underwear in his pocket. He takes them out and holds them up to his line of sight. Then he takes them to the bathroom. There he tosses his jacket onto the bathroom sink. Max's bra follows landing on the jacket. He reaches over to run his fingertips over the soft material. But it's Max's panties that he really wants. They're still a little warm and still carry her scent. For nearly half an hour his car smelled like her, her sweat, her hair, her pussy, her completely, and now he had it in his hand. They were even still a little wet from when she worn them while being so horny. He pushed them up to his face, his nose in particular. Then he takes a deep inhale of that very scent. He hadn't taken much notice of Max in that way until recently, after finding out that she often masturbated over a month ago. And tonight he fulfilled the fantasy of splitting her in half with his cock. The ideas now in his head, the smell of her panties, and the smell of her still on him, on his dick. It all made him so horny. He pulls his pants down past his waist and started jerking off too all of it. And much to his displeasure and annoy-ment it didn't matter. Her stroked his member for a minute, two, five. He was horny but his dick stayed limp, he tried but the most he could get was a small throb. Max had drained him. A bit of pre-cum on the tip of his length & in his boxers was all that was left. And no matter how much he wanted to cum again with Max so vividly in his mind, he dick couldn't. Somehow though his annoyance turned into disbelief and he chuckled.

"...Oh, shit ...You suck real good for a former virgin, but you fuck even better for one... Not bad at all Max... Not bad..."

As exhaustion begins to take its toll Billy tosses the pair of panties into the sink as well. He steps back into the room after flicking off the lights. The room is pitch black and the only thing he can hear is the quiet sound of Max snoring, she's in a deep sleep.

"...Yeah you earned it."

He drops down in the second bed. Barely a minute goes by of him staring up at the ceiling and then he too is out like a light dreaming about what he and Max had done and what else they could do.


	6. Chapter Two - The Odd Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One weekend in the spring, Mike is sick and Will has gone on a small trip with his mother & older brother. The only two members of the Party left are Dustin & Lucas. With nothing to do until their friends are up for hanging out and more D&D quests, the duo try to find something to do in the meantime. Eventually they decide to roleplay a real quest to get through the weekend. This leads them on an adventure they weren't expecting to go on as they come face to face with something possibly more fearsome than a Demogorgon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to start off by saying for those who are interested in reading this series, that I'm super sorry for the long wait for the next chapter. My schedule has been crazy. If I'm not working at my job, I'm working at home writing other things, and I don't get much time to write this. But I promise I will try to get the next chapter out much sooner than I had with this one. I really enjoy writing it and I'm glad so many of you enjoy reading it. Thank you and I hope this was at least somewhat worth the wait.

It's June, 1984. The boys of the party are getting older. Now all 13, practically teenagers but still kids in the eyes of their parents, the boys have been growing up in many different ways. Both together as a group of friends and each of them as a person. Two of who are the odd couple of Dustin Henderson & Lucas Sinclair. Both near basic opposites, with Dustin being cheerful & carefree against the collected & no-nonsense nature of Lucas. Despite them being closer to Mike than each other but always cool with one another, the pair have been getting closer. With Will spending more time with his family after his experience with the Upside Down, they've spent more time with just the two of them. It also didn't help that Lucas knew that just behind the walls of his house Dustin had occasionally been "playing house" with his sister Erica. But even then, being initially against it, he'd began to get used to it. If they were at his hoe and his parents weren't there, Erica would demand to spend time with her pretend husband and the two were almost always unable to tell her no. The whole thing became a routine, Dustin would come over to his house at least once or twice a week and he'd hear Erica crying out for Dustin to "Do it harder!" or "yes, yes, yes!". And if he didn't she would pester Lucas until he was forced to bring him over. And today would be one of those days.

Today, the day after an awe inspiring conquest in D&D. Will unfortunately was going to spend the entire day with his mother and brother. They were going out of Hawkins for the day so they would be unable to continue. After defeating one of the if not the most powerful things they had ever faced, a powerful Lich. They fought it for nearly ten full minutes without a single bathroom or snack break, which was made even greater of an achievement as the battle came at the end of a 6 hour campaign. It was almost noon by the time Dustin made it to Mike's house. During the epic role playing it was evident to the others that Mike was coming down with a cold, so he decided to see how he was doing. As usual he left his bike on the front lawn of the Wheeler house and went for the front door. Nearly a minute after knocking and ringing the doorbell, Ted Wheeler finally opens the door with a half eaten hotdog in his hand, and the rest being chewed up in his mouth.

"...Yeah?"

"Hey, is Mike upstairs?"

"Yeah, he's sick. His mom's up there with him, I think."

"And what are you doing?"

"Eating this hotdog."

But Dustin is referring to the fact that the hotdog in question has no bun and is just the hotdog.

"What, no bun?"

"...Karen?! Do we have anymore hotdog buns?!"

"I think so. Check in the refrigerator."

But instead of going he looks back at Dustin leading to an awkward pause between the two.

"So aren't you going to go check?"

"Nah."

Ted finishes off the hotdog before continuing.

"Do you want to come in or something?"

"...Yeah. That's why I'm here."

Ted moves aside allowing Dustin to come in. But he pauses to swallow the hotdog before finishing the conversation.

"Mike's kind of sick. So you might want to keep your distance."

"I know. I was here yesterday."

"Oh."

Ted wipes his hand off and goes back to the living room where he's been watching a football game.

"Aren't you going to wash your hands?"

"It was a hotdog."

"But it's still food."

"It was boiling in water... are we done here? Because I'm kind of busy."

"...What do you even do around here?"

They end up staring at each other while Dustin waits for an answer.

"Was that rhetorical?"

"Forget it."

Dustin heads on towards Nancy's room and Ted back to the living room. Dustin walks down the hallway leading to Mike's room but stops when Nancy's bedroom door opens and she comes out. Nancy almost bumps into him. She looks to be in a hurry but when she sees it's Dustin a smile comes over her face.

"Oh Dustin. What are you doing here... Of course, Mike."

"Hi Nancy."

"...I'm sorry, I'm super busy and I have to go."

"That's okay."

Nancy looks around the hall for a second and then she leans in kissing Dustin on his lips. At first he's surprised by it but soon after he's ready to kiss her back. That's until he feels her tongue slip between his lips and wrestle against his, then he's back to being stunned. Nancy breaks away after a couple seconds. But she lingers on him, biting his lip until it squeezes through her teeth.

"That's for the other night... Maybe you can stay over and keep Mike company... then maybe you can keep me company."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'll see you around okay."

"Definitely."

"...And try not to jerk off too hard, I want you full of semen later."

Nancy reaches down to Dustin's pants. Her hand caressing the soft cotton over his throbbing cock poking them to get at her. Then she grabs a hold of one of his hands which she slips under her shorts and panties. His fingers brush against her moist cunt seeing the kiss has gotten her horny for him as well. He takes this opprotunity to tease her a bit in return. He brushes his thumb over her clitoris before ramming his index & middle fingers into her pussy. This causes her to gasp out. She also ends up smiling at him because of it and he smiles back.

"Ha ha Dustin, you got me."

"Don't I always?"

"Don't get cute."

"I'm already cute, you always tell me."

Nancy pulls Dustin's fingers out of her and from under her clothes. Now covered in a thin layer of glistening eagerness she puts them to his mouth and forces his to suck on his own fingers.

"I'll see you later."

Nancy kisses him on his cheek and starts to head down the hall but Dustin grabs her hand.

"Wait... Can I have another kiss."

"...I don't know."

"Please. At least until the next time."

"I can't, I know what you mean by just a kiss... And I've got somewhere to be and..."

Nancy loses track of her sentence as she looks at Dustin and she sighs.

"...And you know what'll happen and you know I can't say no to you."

"I know."

They both stare at each other with big smirks until Nancy breaks first.

"...Okay, but you have to be quiet and quick."

"I will."

Nancy walks back over to him and playfully punches him on the shoulder.

"And I mean it."

The two quickly make their way into Nancy's where she locks the door behind them after getting in. Dustin is then pinned to the door by Nancy who gets face to face with him.

"Quiet and quick."

"I will."

"Okay."

With that conformation Nancy starts kissing Dustin again. And now the two are able to enjoy it, savor it. Dustin allows his hands to roam Nancy's body and she his. He runs his left through her hair while his other squeezes her butt. Nancy scratches at his back while squeezing his too. A minute after a heated session of making out Nancy is able to bring herself to stop but they're both hot and horny, breathing heavy and craving more of the other's tongue.

"...I hate it... when you do tha, do that..."

"I like it when you do."

"...Pull down your pants."

Dustin follows her instructions. He unbuttons his pants just as Nancy rips them and his underwear down below his hips. His thick cock swings up slapping her on the chin which makes her giggle. Her mouth envelopes the massive cock whole. Being so used to it she's able to get it down her throat a ways with gagging or choking on it much, something Dustin had loved about her, though he liked it when she choked a bit. Heavy wads of bubbling saliva always ended up covering his cock as tears dripped down Nancy's cheek.

"...Fuck. I still don't get how you're so big."

"Makes you love me all the more."

"It's not just that."

Nancy comes up and kisses him.

"You're also a good kisser, soon to be great. You can go for nearly an hour if you have to and multiple times at that. And you'll do anything and let me do anything I want."

Nancy kisses him again but softer as he leans into the new approach. When she stops they stare into each others eyes for a beat.

"But mostly, you make me smile. You make me laugh. I love having you around. And don't go telling him or anything but Mike loves you too. And I love seeing him happy with you guys and all of your weird things."

Dustin kisses her after she's done.

"...I love you Nancy."

"I love you too Dustin. If only you were a bit older. I'd scream to the world, "Look at my boyfriend, Dustin Henderson. The absolute best."

"Would you actually say that."

"No way. But I'd tell it to you, everyday. But for now, I want you to do the former of those things I said and make me cum before I go. I could really use that release."

"One orgasm coming up Mrs. Henderson."

"Now you're getting ahead of yourself. Let's do this,, quiet..."

"And quick, I know. But what about you."

"Let me worry about that. Are you ready?"

"Always."

Nancy moves over to her bed and bends over burying her face into the covers as she takes a deep breath. She reaches back and pulls down her pants and panties giving Dustin access to her special place. He hops on the moment she does. Nancy is hit with the familiar feeling of his dripping monster slapping between her cheeks. The sticky slimy collection acts as the perfect lube as he positions his cock to enter her pussy and it does. Nancy is spread open and she exhales into the covers. It's not enough and she pulls a pillow over to muffle her approval.

"Oh my god. Shit, so good."

"Can I keep going?"

Nancy responds through her pillow noding her head. Dustin works his hips as his cdick hits Nancy as deep as it can go. Over and over he can hear faint cries of pleasure and exited breathing through the fluffy pillow as he fucks Nancy from behind.

"...Ugh, it feels great... Hey, Nancy?"

"...What, fuck, fuck, fuck..."

"I'd say all of that to everyone about you. I wouldn't care."

"Me too. I'd want them to know that you were mine. But you really should, oh fuck... you really should find a girl your own age."

"What about this?"

"We'll always have this. But when we both get married, it'll have to just be memories."

"...And now?"

"...I'm yours... oh, yes, yes..."

Nancy pulls herself up onto the bed with incredible speed. Dustin barely notices she's off his cock by the time she rolls over onto her back. Dustin climbs onto the bed with her, pushing her legs firmly against her chest while sliding his dick back inside of her.

"I'm yours, I'm all yours. Fuck me Dustin, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, Dustin yes, fuck, fuck... Dustin, Dustin, Dustin, Dustin..."

A bit after they've changed positions there's a knock at Nancy's door. Dustin turns around but Nancy close to a climax grabs his head and makes him look only at her.

"Don't you stop. Don't stop, keep going."

Not going to stop or let her down Dustin continues to pound her hungry cunt.

"Nancy, are you okay?"

Nancy recognizes her mother's voice through the door over the both of their rapid breaths. She has to bite down on her hand and compose herself before she can answer as wave after wave of pleasure pulse though her body.

"Yes."

"You don't sound fine. Is something wrong?"

"No mom, I'm fine. Okay."

"Nancy if it's about a boy, you can talk to me, I'm here."

Just this Nancy is hit with more pleasure as Dustin starts fucking her even harder, even faster as his jackhammer style has him close to cumming early. Nancy has no choice but to kiss him to try to muffle her squeals.

"Mmm hmm. I know mom... can we talk, later... Please."

"Okay... I, we'll talk later. I think your bother needs me again."

Her mother leaves and in no better time as Nancy finally reaches her orgasm. Her face glows red as does her chest. Dustin lifts Nancy's shirt and bra up to her neck. He grabs one of her rests with his hand, the other in his mouth as he's seconds from letting loose his semen. Nancy momentarily squeals out but reacts fast, pulling another pillow over her mouth as she cums from Dustin's ferocity. Dustin sees Nancy's hard grip ripping at the pillow loosen to a gentle hold like he feels her pussy loosening around his cock and her legs go limb from around his hips to his sides. Right after he feels the same way. Several more thrusts and he can feel his strength fading as his sperm leaves him and fills Nancy's pussy. With only her legs dividing them Nancy spins her lower half to the side. Dustin's cock slips out but continues to shoot out thin weak strands of hot semen onto her bare hip and bedspread. He ease himself closer as they embrace and kiss.

"See, I promised, quiet and quick."

"Yes you did, and you delivered... boy did you deliver."

Dustin rolls over onto his side then to his back. Nancy places her hand on her side feeling all of the semen that didn't make it inside of her which she brings to their attention.

"...Sorry, I didn't mean to let it slip out so easy. I should have stayed on top and kept it in."

"...No, relax, it's fine. I've got it this time. Every drop..."

Dustin's load drips down her fingers into her mouth. When the flow slows she sucks and licks her hand until her entire tongue is coated in his seed. Dustin watches her laugh before swallowing it all.

"...belongs to me. Now kiss me..."

Nancy barely finishes before Dustin is on top of her with his tongue licking at the trace remains of semen in her mouth.

"Thanks, I needed that."

"No problem."

"Now, go say high to my brother. I've got to get cleaned up now again before I go."

"What about to night?"

"I'll be waiting. But don't keep a girl waiting, we don't like that."

"I promise I won't."

Dustin rolls off the bed but is stopped by Nancy."

"Hey lover boy."

He turns to her signaling him to come closer with her finger. He moves until he's up against the bed and Nancy is staring down his semi. He looks down at her cute face and she looks up at him smiling. Her mouth goes over his tip while her hand strokes his dick. Dustin hunches over with her sucking on him so hard. By the time she lets his dick free she rolls onto her back letting his member sit on the side of her face while also revealing she now has a bit more semen resting on her tongue.

"Got it all now."

"...Not yet."

Dustin reaches over grabbing Nancy by her hips. She helps him out by lifting her waist up. He's able to hold her up. While he starts to inspect her body she playfully goes back to his cock.

"Very perceptive."

Dustin drops his face between her legs and begins sucking on her pussy. He sucks up as much semen out of her as he can and lets it drip out of his mouth into hers and on his dick.

"Now that's all."

"Mine..."

Nancy holds his cock that's no longer hard even in the slightest and kisses it a few times.

"Play with me again sometime sir?"

"Whenever you want. I'm yours too."

Nancy grabs Dustin and they share one final inverted kiss with her on the bed and him above her.

"Bye stud."

Dustin fixes his clothes and is out of the room moments later. Nancy stays on the bed a bit longer wiping the small bit of semen from her cheeck then licking it from her fingers and as giddy as a school girl she hops off the bed unable to lose the smile Dustin left her with while then continuing her day if she hadn't run into Dustin in the hall.

Dustin closes Nancy's door as he leaves her room. Down the hall he comes to Mike's bedroom door. It's open and he looks inside to see Mike in bed with his mother sitting on the edge with a bowl of chicken noodle soup.

"Mom I said I'm fine."

"You're not fine, you're sick."

"I'm not that sick. I can feed myself."

"...Alright fine. I'll be downstairs. I'll come check on you in a while, and if I see any soup on this bed, I'm feeding you and that that."

Karen gets up and walks out of the room. She passes by Dustin in the doorway.

"Hi Mrs. Wheeler."

"Hi Dustin... Oh, you've got something on your face."

Karen licks her thumb and wipes at the edge of Dustin's lip.

"Oh, thanks."

"Oh no, are you getting sick too?"

"Huh?"

"You're burning up and a little sweaty."

"No, I... I just finished riding my bike."

"Hang on, I'll get you some water."

"I already got some. Thank you though."

"Well if you need anything come tell me."

"I will."

Karen takes her leave and Dustin walks over to Mike.

"Are you going to make it?"

"No, I think it's terminal."

"What kind of flowers would you like?"

Mike & Dustin start laughing.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. My head hurts a little, my nose is stuffed and I can smell anything, I keep sweating, I'm hot and cold... I'm doing just fine."

"Now tell me how you really feel."

"So where's Lucas?"

"Still at his house I think. He said his mom is making him babysit his sister. When he's done he was supposed to come by."

"That's cool."

"It's too bad Will's not here today."

"Yeah. Last night was so insane."

"I still can't believe we managed to beat that Lich."

"I actually thought it was going to kill you."

"Then Will used Healing Word. He saved my ass."

"You did save him earlier."

"But it is kind of funny that it was Will who did the saving... Considering everything that happened last year. We couldn't have won if it wasn't for him."

"Yeah. Will's great. I wish he was here. I wish I wasn't sick actually."

"I guess we did overdue it. Maybe if we brought some umbrellas we could have avoided the rain coming from Will's house."

"Nah. I was already getting sick. But I guess the rain didn't help either. So, you going to head over to Lucas' house?"

"Probably. He said his mom made baked mac & cheese last night."

Mike starts laughing.

"That sounds like a good reason. Mind grabbing me some while you're over there?"

"Sure. You going to be okay by yourself?"

"I wish I was. My mom won't even let me go to the bathroom without trying to follow me inside. She's probably only still downstairs because you're here."

"Then maybe I can stay a little longer and give you peace of mind."

"No, go on to Lucas' house. I'll be alright. Maybe I can get to sleep before she comes back."

"I'm not taking no for an answer."

Dustin jumps into the bed next to Mike.

"Hey roommate."

"Very funny."

Dustin looks at Mike who's staring at him.

"What is it, do I have something in my teeth?"

"...No."

Mike points to Dustin's chin leading to him wiping it.

"...You just had sex with Nancy didn't you?"

"How'd you..."

"Really dude."

"What? I can't help it that she likes me. And she's really nice. Not to mention she's like the only girl who shows me any attention."

"I know."

"She's so great."

"I know. She lets you do a lot doesn't she."

"Yeah. It's really fun. I didn't think I'd ever be able to... you know. But she makes it easy. She really is a cool."

"...Sounds like El."

"I guess she does. She's really cool too. Like that time we were at my house."

"And we all..."

"Yeah. I know she only liked you."

"She liked you guys too..."

"I mean "liked" liked you. But she still let us all have sex with her because of you."

"...She was special."

"How many girls do you know that can Jedi throw things & total kill people with their mind."

"Dustin..."

"I know what you mean. And I know you're still thinking it. And I still think she might be out there too."

"You do?"

"Nobody thought Will was. And look how that turned out. So maybe by some freak act of nature we'll see her again."

"I'd like that."

"Me too. And so would Lucas. And Will would too even though they've never met. They have you in common."

"Thanks."

"Hey maybe sometime all of us could hang out with Nancy."

"She told you?"

"A while ago. She told me about what she did for you and she also thought it would be fun if we all could do it together. I mean we kind of did with Eleven. And it could be fun."

"I mean maybe. If you talked to Lucas about it, I could talk to Will."

"Alright. I'll talk to him about it."

After a while Dustin leaves Mike's room. Downstairs he sees Mike's mom peeking around the corner from the kitchen but she darts back inside as he's jogging down the stairs. On his way to the door, Karen steps out of the kitchen.

"Dustin?"

"Yes Mrs. Wheeler?"

"How's Mike?"

"He's alright. But I think he said something about wanting orange juice."

"(Sighs) I don't think we have anymore. Holly drank the rest this morning."

"Well that's what he said. It might help him get better. But I don't think he needed it."

"...I'd better run out and get some. Ted, I'm going to the store for a minute. Just keep an eye on Mike."

Karen rushes out the front door. Right after Dustin runs back up to the top of the stairs.

"Okay Mike, she's gone!"

"Thanks!"

Dustin runs back down the stairs. Before leaving the Wheeler house he sees Mike's dad also in the kitchen now. He's eating a half eaten hotdog bun.

"...Mr Wheeler."

"Dustin."

"What's with the bun?"

"Out of hotdogs."

Dustin doesn't say anything else out of a lack of knowing what to say. He grabs his bike and rides off heading to the Sinclair house. Upon arriving there, Lucas is the one to open the door after he rings the doorbell.

"Hey Dustin."

"Still babysitting?"

"Yeah. I swear, it seems like I get left watching her because no one else wants to. She's such a pest. You know I found her in my room again this morning. She drew all over all of my D&D character sheets."

"That sucks."

"...No shit. Forget it. Anyways, how's Mike?"

"He'll be alright. His mom is more of a problem than being sick is".

Dustin walks inside and the boys head straight for his room. On the way they pass by Erica in the living room eating her lunch.

"Hi Dustin."

"Hi Erica."

"Do you want to play tea party with me?"

"No, he doesn't. And you're still on punishment. You're lucky I'm even letting you have that."

"You can't punish me. You're not my dad and you sure aren't my mom. You're too ugly."

"Just shut up and eat your food. Then go back to your room."

"Why so you two can make out?"

Erica then starts making kissing noises until their out of the living room. In his room Dustin jumps onto Lucas' bed while Lucas paces around the room.

"Man, I can't take it anymore. Why can't she just do what I tell her. Why does she have to be such a..."

"A little sister."

"An annoying little sister."

"So a little sister."

"Can you just have my side?"

"What side. I don't even know what we're talking about here."

"You're right, let's just... forget about it. So what do you want to do?"

"...You know I've been thinking."

"About what?"

"The Demogorgon. Do you think Indiana Jones could have beat it?"

"What, no way."

"Oh come on. Even if we gave him a machine gun and the whip?"

"No."

"And the hat?"

"The hat isn't a power-up."

"Okay, what if the hat was behind the Demogorgon. Could he get it back?"

"Yes, but then he'd still get killed so what's the point?

"...What about Rambo?"

"Demogorgon."

"Daniel Son & Mr. Miyagi?"

"Crane kicked then eaten."

"The Incredible Hulk?"

"The Incre..."

"Lou Ferrigno's Hulk."

"Demogorgon."

Lou Ferrigno's Hercules?"

"He threw a bear into space. You've answered your own question."

"Yeah I guess."

"Wait, why were you thinking this?"

"Because I was thinking, El vs Yoda."

"Are you crazy. Yoda's a master Jedi, he's "the" master Jedi."

"I know who Yoda is?"

"Do you. He's got the Force?"

"And El has her psychic powers."

"Yoda lifted the X-Wing."

"El threw that van."

"Yoda has the Jedi mind trick."

El can control people's bodies. She made Troy piss his pants."

"...Yoda has a lightsaber."

"El can melt people's brains and disintegrated the Demogorgon."

"...Before she disappeared."

"...Dammit."

"It's good Mike wasn't here."

"I didn't mean it."

"I know... And yeah she did. I think she could do it."

"Yeah... How about El vs Jean Grey?"

Lucas sucks his teeth and walks over to his closet.

"Hey, you've got to admit it. When she threw that Demogorgon against the classroom wall it was just like when Jean Grey threw Mastermind into the wall. How they both sacrificed themselves..."

For a second Dustin doesn't hear things rustling around in the closet. Then Lucas comes out holding a stack of comics.

"...If you asked me before, I would be able to say an answer that we'd like. But, it would be cool to see El win."

"Maybe she can come back, just like Jean."

"Yeah, she's going to come back after building towers with Death."

"I just hope she doesn't meet a crazy illusionist and turns her into the Dark Phoenix. Then we could avoid the whole thing."

"Unless you've got the Beyonder in your back pocket."

"...So let me as you something brother?"

Lucas pauses and then tosses the stack of comics on the bed.

"You better eat your vitamins and say your prayers."

Dustin hops up off the bed and takes a fighting stance against Lucas.

"Cause what'cha gonna do Demogorgon, when the Hulkster runs wild on you?!"

Lucas takes a similar stance against Dustin.

"I fear now man no beast or evil, brother!"

"God created the Heavens, he created the earth! He created all the Hulkamaniacs! The, he created a set of 24-inch pythons, brother!"

"What'cha gonna do when Hulkamania destroys you!"

Lucas tackles Dustin onto the bed and they start to wrestle around. Eventually Dustin tosses Lucas off of the bed and jumps up.

"Hulk Hogan one, Demogorgon zero! How do you like that brother?!"

Lucas gets up and tackles him again. They wrestle and roll around on the bed for longer this time. Long enough for Erica to curiously & bluntly to storm into the room.

"See I told you. So you could make out."

"Get out of here Erica!"

Erica starts making kissing sounds again. Furious, Lucas throws a pillow at her but she moves out of the way in time.

"I'm telling mom you tried to kill me with a pillow."

"But that was a shitty throw."

"Shut up."

"Well it was. You couldn't have even killed a fly with that, maybe confuse it so you could step on it later."

"And who are you the Olympic judge of throwing things? Now get out of my room!"

"I bet Hulk Hogan could kill someone with a pillow."

Lucas pushes Dustin off the bed causing a big thud.

"You're supposed to be watching me."

"Well then do something I'd enjoy watching. Like going away."

"Not until Dustin comes and plays tea party with me."

"What?"

"What? No way. Just go play by yourself."

"I don't want to play be myself. I want to play with Dustin."

"Well let me tell you something brother... little miss... What'cha gonna do if Hulkamania doesn't want to play..."

"Dude, stop it. She doesn't know wrestling."

"...You really are a bad brother, brother."

"Come here Dustin."

"I'm sorry Erica. But I came over to hang out with your brother."

"Now!"

"You can't tell him what to do."

"I said now, or I'll start screaming!"

Erica takes a deep breath then lets out an ear piercing screech that only stops when Dustin crawls over to here.

"Dustin, what the hell are you doing?"

"I don't know."

He starts to crawl back to Lucas when Erica calls out his name again.

"Dustin, come here!"

So he turns around and starts crawling towards her.

"He's not your dog! Dustin stay here!"

"I'm not a dog period!"

Dustin stands up and has to stretch while a bit out of breath.

"...Man ...I'm not a pet that can be called by the two of you... You two need to figure this out for yourselves. I'm going to get Mike some mac."

"Dustin come here, or I'll tell my mom that Lucas had company over while he was supposed to be watching me."

"Sorry Lucas, I've got tea time."

"Oh my god, you're such a little brat!"

Erica sticks her tongue out at him. She then grabs Dustin's hand and they leave Lucas' room. But Lucas follows them out all the way to Erica's room. Dustin is forced in first by Erica who turns around preventing Lucas from following them in.

"What are you doing?"

"This party is exclusive for princesses and guests. And you're a boy."

"Well so is he and he's my friend."

"Well, no he's my guest and you're not. You'd better be nice to me and maybe next time I'll think about letting you in."

Erica closes the door and Lucas slams his fist into it.

"You can have him back after tea and not a second before!"

Erica walks over to the edge of her bed where she instructs Dustin to sit.

"Sit there. And take off your shoes."

Dustin does what she says before sitting down on her bed.

"Good. Now we can start."

Erica climbs up onto her bed across from him completing a circle with them and a bunch of stuffed animals, dolls, and a few of Lucas' things. Among them happens to be Godzilla and Skeletor.

"...What is with you and Skeletor?"

"Because my stupid brother likes it so much. So when I take it he gets mad."

"So you do like it when he gets mad at you."

"It's the only time he really talks to me."

"Seriously Erica, why don't you just talk to him?"

"Why can't he talk with me. Just because he's older doesn't mean he's better."

"Okay, look. What if I try to convince him to play with you?"

"How much?"

"Once a week."

"Four times a week."

"Once a week."

"Four times a week."

"Once a week."

Once a day."

"Hey you went up."

"Hey, you didn't."

"Fine. Maybe I can convince him twice a week."

"Three times a week."

"Look Erica. Be reasonable. You're brother is an important part of an illustrious band of merry men that travel all across the infinite realms of time and space and darkness. We perform impossible rolls with multiple dice, 10, 12, even 20 sided die. If we fail, we could die. But if we do the impossible, then it feels like the best thing in the world when you're staring down with a red dragon, or a Atropal, and god help you against something like a Mind Flayer or Elder Titan. And if you run into a Tarrasque, you might as well restart your entire character sheet."

"Speak English."

"We need him. Now would you want to pull your brother away from his friends and what he enjoys doing."

"...I don't want to keep talking."

"Come on, we were making progress."

"Now we're making tea."

Erica grabs a little plastic tea pot and pours imaginary tea into the cups on her bed. Dustin takes the first sip when she's done pouring.

"Pinky."

Dustin looks at her leading his actions.

"Oh, right, sorry."

He extends his pinky on the next sip.

"How is it?"

"...Light, easy on my stomach, airy, like it's not even there. I don't know, what do you want me to say?"

"You're supposed to say it tastes delicious."

"I don't know how to play tea party. I don't have a little sister."

"Then I guess you know how I feel. Lucas spends all of his time with you guys or in his room."

Erica slides off her bed knocking the plastic pottery and stuffed animals around and goes to her closet.

"I don't want to play tea party anymore."

"Erica, I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me and poison the tea. What are you doing in there?"

Dustin has to sit and wait until Erica comes back out of the closet. Upon stepping out he sees she's changed her clothes. Now Erica is wearing a pink ballerina tutu.

"...Okay."

"I want to play house."

"And you needed a princess dress to play house?"

"It's not a princess dress, it's a tutu."

Erica walks back over to Dustin.

"I'm a professional ballerina and you're my husband."

"Can I be a private investigator like Magnum P.I.?"

"No."

"Well this marriage is off to a bad start. How come you get what you want but I can't?"

"Because we're married. You're a physical fitness instructor."

"How is that fair?"

"Because every one especially woman wants to be fit, so there's a lot of money to make. And you can spend all of that money on your wife."

"You're one of those, huh."

"Plus you can give me all the free fitness lessons I want."

"Lucky you..."

Erica interrupts him by pushing him down on the bed.

"It's an abusive relationship?"

Erica hops on onto the bed next to him.

"It will be if you don't do what you're told."

"What do you want me to do now?"

Erica stands up on the bed and positions herself over his torso. Laying under her Dustin can see under her tutu and sees that she's no longer wearing underwear.

"Holy shit."

"Do what you did last time."

Erica sits down on her knees, now Dustin is a few inches from Erica's pussy.

"Please do it again. I've tried by myself, but nothing feels like when you did it."

"We can't Erica."

"Yes we can, we're married. And the husband is supposed to do this and make his wife happy."

Erica runs her fingers through Dustin's hair and pulls on it."

"Now do it. Or else I'll"

Dustin decides to do it. And he doesn't hesitate, immediately grabbing Erica's legs, pulling her pussy right to his mouth. Erica feels instant pleasure which incidentally shuts her up while she's talking. She gasps and moans as Dustin's tongue passes over her clitoris. The wonderful excitement and sensation both gradually and spontaneously overtaking her is halted for a brief moment by Dustin.

"Okay. But you have to agree, after I play with you, you play with me."

Erica hastily nods her head eager for him to start back up on her which he does.

"Okay... okay... I'll play... I'll do whatever you want..."

Seconds fly by for Erica, before she knows it the first minute has gone by. Her body is starting to feel tingly all over and she getting hot. Sweat seeps from her pores. Another minute later and sweat was beginning to seep through the thin tight layer of her ballerina tutu, staining the white silk. She gets far along enough into bliss that she can barely stay up one her own. Erica switches her position a little, leaning back propping her arms and supporting her body weight up on Dustin's body. But even this last but a short time. Dustin feeling her weight waning on him he takes control of his pretend wives body. Dustin grabs Erica's petite body and rotates them both. The split second his tongue isn't on her gives Erica a sense of alarm.

"What are you doing... why are you stopping?"

"Just let me do this alright."

Erica keeps silent choosing to allow Dustin full access to her body while now also following his direction to the letter. Erica's head falls over the edge of the bed bringing her upside down gaze to one of her teddy bears that she had knocked off the mattress. She can't help but stare into the bears worm but stone like brown eyes. She thought how embarrassed she felt that her innocent plush was somehow witnessing the adult acts in the adult game she was currently playing. Though it only lasted for as long as she allowed the thought in her mind. Dustin had started pleasing her pussy with his fingers as well as his tongue. Erica felt his index finger creep between her tiny cunt. It made her toes curl and hands bunch into clenched fists as she held her breath. The tension she held in increases when Dustin brought his middle finger into her. Her entire body was tense and rigid. Her jaw began to hurt from how hard she was biting down. And she could feel her heartbeat in her eyes. Though she was still a little way from actually climaxing, though it would be coming soon.

Dustin's tongue worked overtime like magic on her clit. Moans sliped passed her lips despite her defiant attempts to remain quiet, but with Dustin it was impossible. Perhaps by herself, gently fingering herself in bed at night, in the bathroom, or even in the closet, but not with him. Erica finally lets out a deep moan when Dustin uses his free left hand to take the pleasure she feels and magnifying it. With his thumb to one side and his index & middle finger on the other, he lightly squeezes on her labia getting his tongue and fingers to grind against even more of her wet flesh. Her entire pubic mound is under direct influence from Dustin. It's just what is needed to get Erica to the end of her stretch. She's so ready to cum and knows Dustin can and will give it to her. He pushes on just one of her legs about an inch and she knows to spread them both as far as she can. If he would have continued she would have climaxed in a minute, if that. But Dustin switches to a different method. He fingers her pussy a second longer them rams his thumb inside, to which he follows up by thrusting it in. But where he really comes through is placing his right hand over her pussy and rapidly wiping it over the moist cunt. HIs hand moves with incredible speed and force. Because of it Erica's orgasm hits faster than either of them could have expected. Shortly after starting this Erica's leg jerk around as she begins climaxing. The rest of her body follows. Dustin is further surprised when Erica's pussy lets loose a gushing shower of liquid over his face. It reminds him of when the same thing happened with Nancy, but with Erica there was less of it, though still enough to soak his face and hand and to let him know he did well. Dustin lays there in between Erica's legs until she is ready to continue.

Dustin sees when she's ready and climbs over her. They lock eyes for a moment and this leads into a kiss that evolves into them making out. Erica ends up on top of Dustin while they're kissing and he takes the opportunity to shed her of her wet tutu. Now with only her sweaty body on to of the eager bulge in his pants Dustin can only think of one thing to do with it and with Erica. Erica though wants to play around with him before they get to that point. She lets Dustin lick her body, from her stomach up to her neck. The whole time she caresses his head and face. She likes it when he teases her tiny hard nipples but loves it and him when he's on her neck. She squeezes her love bear letting him know of everything she approves of, meaning she hardly has to let him go, as he learns she loves everything he does to her. It gets back to them kissing, Dustin continuing to take the lead as all of his practice with Nancy bare a forest worth of fruit with Erica. Several minutes of French kissing and Dustin is ready to burst out of his pants. He goes for them only for Erica to take over. She lays Dustin down for the second time. With him laying flat on the bed the massive bulge in his crotch tells her all she needs to know and how hard of a pounding she'll be in for. Erica gets Dustin's thick cock out of his pants. It's been a while since she's seen it and she's almost forgot how big he was. All seven inches look like a tree which terrifies her at first until all she wants is to feel it inside her knowing it'll fit, having done so half a dozen times since their first sexual encounter.

Dustin looks up over his own body seeing Erica on both sides of his cock. It looks as if she's going to jerk him off or maybe invite his member into her mouth but she doesn't. She grabs on to it with her bare feet. He isn't too convinced by it, but after a strokes between the soft skin of her feet proves she can pleasure him this way. The first part has her rubbing him off with her feet, this turns to her stroking him with her hands at the same time. Pre cum overflows from the tip of his dick down the length of his member triggering her to do what Dustin guessed what was to come. Erica removes her hands replacing them with her mouth. It goes down the base of him as far as she can manage in her current position but continues to stroke him with her feet. She soon returns to solely using her feet. Dustin can barely take how good it feels but the feeling is undermined by the tingling pain he is feeling from having his erection for so long. Because of this he doesn't realize he's actually close to cumming. But when he feels a sudden pulse shoot through his body he knows. He lifts his head just as he's unloading. Erica is sitting in front of him, still holding herself up with both arms behind her body. Her feet are jerking his dick, rubbing their soft skin together, pulling him off a way he never thought about, Erica making a nice "O" around him with her toes. When his head was done he could have thought it was her hand, but now he could see she had less of a grip than she would have if she'd been using her hand, though it felt good all the same. A second jolt ran through Dustin's body and he saw a thick load of cum shoot out of his dick and all over Erica's chest. A second shot came with even more force, catching her in the face, a third followed, and Erica was covered in his seed. The pain of blue balls quickly faded as did Dustin's erection. He went limp between her feet which continued to softly jerk him off. Moments later the bedroom door opened and Lucas stepped in.

"What's taking so long?!"

He sees how the two are doing.

"Really, again!?"

"Get out of my room!"

"Get off of my friend!"

"No!"

"Is this what you call a tea party?!"

""...Actually we stopped, she wanted to play house."

"Yeah dude, as an excuse to do this!"

""Well get out, we're not done yet."

"We're not?"

"No."

"No way. He came over to hang out with me, not to have sex with you."

Lucas storms over grabbing Erica by her arm and tries to pull her away from Dustin. But she reacts by wiping some of Dustin's semen off with her hand and trying to touch Lucas with it.

"I said no!"

"Eww, gross!"

Erica crawls back into the middle of the bed and then on top of Dustin, sitting on his stomach.

"We're not finished..."

She grabs Dustin's cock and begins stroking it in front of Lucas.

"Dustin is my husband, and marriage takes 1st place over friendship..."

Erica leans forwards while also pushing her pussy directly over Dustin's mouth as she begins to suck on his dick while not looking away from Lucas.

"...Isn't that right Dustin?"

Dustin doesn't say anything, he can't find the words to appease them both.

"...Dude?"

"He makes me feel good when we have sex. So we're going to keep doing this until he makes me feel good a bunch of times... And there's nothing you can say to stop me."

Erica turns around on Dustin letting his cock get close to her pussy still wet from her orgasm. She grinds her hips stroking him with her entire crotch. Dustin's erection returns in full force. Unknown to Erica or even Dustin though Lucas had begun to take his clothes off behind their view. Once naked with nothing more than his own thick erection he joins them, moving behind Erica.

"Fine, if that's the way you want it."

"What?"

Erica is shocked when she feels Lucas grab her by her hips and yanks her off of Dustin.

"Hey, what are you...?!"

Lucas blinded by anger and a bit of lust pushes her down. Her face slams into Dustin's dick. He then leans over as he grabs her by her hair. Erica pauses as she realizes what he's doing and by the fact that she can feel her brother's hot member pressed up against her back.

"Lucas, why is your..."

Lucas again interrupts her pushing her head further. Her open mouth falls onto Dustin's cock, filling it and silencing her once more. Dustin can hardly understand what's going on having recently just climaxed and willingly accepts what he thinks is just Erica sucking him off again. Erica gets scarred when she no longer feels Lucas on her back but she doesn't come off of Dustin until she feels something else. Her pussy is penetrated by Lucas' finger. She comes up letting out a moan as his finger pushes into her. She bites down but it's not enough. One finger becomes two and all she can think about is it. She goes back to sucking on Dustin and while it lasts for those few seconds even this distraction proves useless when Lucas drills his fingers in back and forth a mile a minute. Erica squirms from the intense finger fucking. It last but as short as the time when they first entered her but it leaves her trembling for more.

"...Lucas, Lucas..."

Lucas chooses to ignore her as he works on something else. Now that his fingers are covered in his sister's cum he rubs it over his dry cock. When he's done it shines in the room light ready for what comes next, Erica on the other hand couldn't know.

Lucas makes his next move. He grabs Erica by her waist again, propping her ass up into the air a little higher until it's at her level. Then his long cock entered her, spreading her cunt open as she wanted but never though it would be Lucas to be the one doing it. Erica shouts out as she's slowly fucked open by her brother.

"Lucas!"

"If there's nothing I can say, then I'll do."

He thrusts his hips in until he feels his sack slap against Erica's clit. Suddenly being filled Erica's body shivers and her jaw locks around Dustin. Lucas himself is taken in by the overwhelming sensation of it. Erica's tight cunt wraps around every last inch of him, squeezing him deeply causing him to shudder. At first as Erica clenches down on his member he finds it difficult to more but as her pussy welcomes him in she loosens enough for him to gradually pull out. Lucas slightly pushes her away as he comes out far enough then pulls her onto him while also thrusting his hips into her small ass. Now he doesn't stop after the first thrust, continuing on in a slow rhythm. Erica moans on Dustin's dick as her brother fucks her from behind.

"How about now, are you enjoying this?"

"Yes... yes, yes, yes."

Erica buries her face on Dustin's thigh, unable to continue to suck on his cock with Lucas' hitting her from behind. So Lucas grabs Erica by her arms pulling her upper half up but keeping her lower half straight as he keeps fucking her and picks up speed.

"Come on Dustin. Your wife is enjoying this, you should to. Put it in her mouth since she can't do it herself."

Dustin sits up and sees Lucas fucking Erica.

"Lucas what are you doing?"

"Come on, we're playing house. She wanted to play, so we're playing."

Dustin sits up given the room under Erica made by Lucas. Erica face emotes pure pleasure and pain as her big brother Lucas really starts to give it to her. Her wet body slapping against his fills the room and is followed by her moaning and cries as Lucas gives her, her second orgasm. Once he sees she's cumming he delivers a few powerful thrusts into her. Her body shivers on his length.

"Did you just have another orgasm?"

Erica weakly nods her head."

"How many is that?"

"Two so far. She had one before, I licked her and used my hand and then she squirted on me."

"Oh, how about we go for three... maybe five..."

Erica nods, this time with more vigor.

"You know what, nah. I think that's enough. After all, Erica doesn't play by the rules. She doesn't listen. We should leave her, what do you think?"

Dustin looks at Lucas who gives him a wink. Dustin smiles as he catches on so plays along.

"I don't know. Maybe you're right. We should as her."

"Fine. Erica, do you want to keep playing house?

"Yes, please, please. Don't stop. I want to play with both of you."

"At the same time?"

"...With Dustin too, at the same time?"

"It's only fair."

"Yeah, it's only fair."

"But he won't fit. He's too big. You're too big."

"Don't worry. Soon you'll be able to fit us both. Trust us, we know. And you have more than one hole to play with."

Lucas lets Erica go and she immediately falls forward. She catches herself in front of Dustin who's throbbing cock sits waiting for her. Dustin tilts her head up and slips his dick into her mouth. He barely gets halfway down his length before her mouth is filled and the only place left is her throat. Dustin starts to fuck Erica's mouth while Lucas starts back up behind her. With him pounding her into Dustin, the latter hardly has to move as their weight puts Erica's whole mouth on him. But it still doesn't stop Dustin from giving her mouth a little extra. His enormous dick effortlessly fills her mouth and occasionally dips down her throat. Every now and again she gags and coughs up saliva only making his member more slippery. This allows him to get even deeper once in a while. Dustin grabs two handfuls of Erica's short hair as he fucks her mouth faster beginning to mirror Lucas' pace in her pussy. Bubbling globs and loops of spit dangle and drip from Erica's mouth when Dustin's cock loosens up by the tip of his tremendous length. The combination of Lucas's cock clapping into Erica's pussy and Dustin's cock into her mouth edge to boys on eager to reach their own climax. As time passes the two of them have ended up matching the others pace. Both thrusting their cocks into Erica's separate holes, squishing her between them. Their speed and power together has Erica at her third orgasm in no time. The third is like the first. Her body releases a small stream of cum out onto Lucas as she climaxes from their double team. Though both boys are only about half way there themselves.

Erica barely able to stay up has to give her arms and neck a rest from the assault of hard dick she's receiving. To compromise Lucas & Dustin change their positioning. Dustin takes his dick from her mouth rubbing it over Erica's face. With each pass she licks it until he takes it away. Lucas lets Erica down onto the bed as he and Dustin stand behind Erica. Her perky ass still in the air as a perfect display for them. The look at one another trying to decide what to do next. Both hard cocks ready to fill any of Erica's ready holes.

"So now what? I haven't cum yet."

"Me either, but she has... Ummm, I really want to keep doing it in her pussy."

"Okay. No problem, I'll do it in her butthole."

"Really."

"Yeah. Nancy let me do it sometimes. And Mike and El used to do it all the time. Sometimes it even feels better."

"...Then I want to switch the next time."

"It's your sister."

"Then it's settled. Who goes in first."

"Hmph, maybe we should roll. Frontal Assault, that'll cost you 16."

"That's more than Will had to get with the Demo-roll."

"This is a bigger action. Roll?"

"Frontal assault, it is."

"You roll a...19. Action accepted."

Lucas climbs onto the bed next to Erica and lifts her up. He puts himself right in front of her as he gets into the right position.

"Lucas the Ranger faces off against the pacified Tyrant Princess Erica. He mounts a direct frontal assault on her castle."

Just then Lucas gets them both ready and lifts his dick to her pussy still gapped open from his doggie fucking. Though when he rams it in that doesn't stop it from shocking Erica who releases a girly squeal when his lengthy cock enters with hard and fast force. Erica's sweaty cum covered chest and hard nipples rub up against Lucas' as he holds her close while fucking her on their knees.

"You know, it's not quite the same, without Mike as the dungeon master."

"Or without Will."

"...Do you think?"

"We should get together a lot, I know. Tell me, what do you think about Nancy?"

"She didn't..."

"She said it's a possibility."

"Sure, when?"

"I guess we'll find out."

"Alright, cool. but it's your roll I guess."

"Rear assault it is then."

"You gonna roll?"

"I thought I'd just go for it."

"Go right ahead, it's your wife."

Lucas slides his hands down Erica's back to her butt cheeks which he pulls apart for Dustin. Starting to jerk off his dripping cock Dustin licks Erica's butthole in preparation. Lucas carries on with his own thing, going back to fucking Erica front the front. The orgasms have relaxed Erica and though she's still tense and still very tight, Dustin knows he's ready when he can stick is tongue up her ass about an inch. To be sure he uses his finger which slides in with a little pushing and quickly takes it out in favor of his dick. Dustin grabs both cheeks as Lucas had as he gets his footing right. He takes great precision to get his to her anus without using his hands and even more force to squeezes his massive cock in just a little. Erica screams out as he comes in her back door.

"Do you like having us both inside you at the same time."

"Yes."

"Good."

Dustin reaches around next putting an arm around Erica's stomach. His other hand goes around her neck as he struggles to get his entire cock up her ass. Erica groans when he's all the way in and he brings his hand then to her shoulder. For a second the boys wait with both of their things pushed all the way inside Lucas' little sister who's now reached her fourth orgasm while playing house. Erica can't take it being taken from both sides by the boys. Each one seemingly reaching the ends of her openings but still having more to shove it, the slightest movement in their violent pumps sends shivers through her body. All she can do is stay in their hungry grasp as they ravage her small by with their cocks. A few minutes go by of silence from the three, only their sexual romp can be heard. They have nothing to say and only action on their minds. Lucas having started earliest is the first of him and Dustin to reach their climax. He kisses Erica while pulling on her hair with his right hand and pulling her closer by the small of her back with his left. He's at his limit. His thrusting has nearly doubled in speed and in turn has been cut in half in terms of distance he pulls out. Erica's pussy begs for him to cum inside and he isn't able to deny it. Lucas grunts as he cums inside of Erica's cunt. A couple thrusts after and he stops, leaning against her body while Dustin is nearing the end next. Dustin pushes harder and harder. His balls violently slamming between Erica's trembling thighs as they both cum together. Being fucked in the ass by Dustin's thick monster has made Erica cum again. The three are exhausted and it shows. They can barely stay up on the bed and end up resting for a bit. Lucas with Erica held firmly against his body lays down on his back. Dustin stays up letting his dick slide out of Erica's butthole. He looks on at the gapping hole he's left. Big enough that he might be able to fit his hand inside. Because her ass is so open his semen pours out without any difficulty. His semen drips down Erica's brown skin and onto Lucas' cock still jammed inside her pussy. Lucas' hole is fairing the same. His semen leaks out between where the siblings meet, joining Dustin's as it drips down past his sack and between his crack. Both Dustin & Lucas remain hard despite just depositing big loads inside of Erica.

"...I guess we have a way of bonding now."

"...You see. I told you two, you could get along ...if you wanted to."

"Erica?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to keep playing?"

"Un huh. But I want to do something else... Dustin I want you to put it in Lucas."

"Wait what?"

"What?"

"Yeah. I want you to fuck Lucas."

"You know you shouldn't cuss."

"I know, now fuck Lucas."

"Hold on, no way."

But despite his protesting Erica reaches under Lucas pulling his ass open as they had to her.

"Do it."

"Dustin you'd better not."

"I'm your wife. You have to do what I say."

"...Sorry Lucas. She's the boss."

"It's a game. Don't listen to her."

But Dustin does. He puts his cock between Erica's parted ass slipping past her gaped butthole still brimming with his semen and pushes it down to his friends ass. Lucas tries to call him off but Erica kisses him stopping him from talking.

"You'll see, it's fun. It'll hurt at first, it it feels really good and it's so much fun."

"I don't care, there's no way..."

Erica kisses him again while keeping him from moving her by locking her limbs around his. Dustin's cock reaches Lucas' ass coated in their semen. He pushes thriugh it. The still hot cum helps as a type of lube as Lucas is now opened unedr the pressure of Dustin's massive dick. Dustin can hear him groaning against Erica's mouth as he dives into his ass. At first he wants to stop but it feels just as good as with Erica.

"Oh shit. Lucas your ass is just as tight as Erica's is."

Dustin pushes up Lucas' tight ass and before he knows it, he's balls deep in his friend. The feeling has the latter speechless as he tries to adjust his hole to the beast inside it. Erica crawls off of Lucas sitting beside him. Dustin crawls further onto the bed, mounting on top of Lucas. He lifts his legs and spreads them to each side. With a better position Dustin finds he can get one last inch into Lucas and does.

"...What are you doing?"

"Fucking you, sorry... But your ass does feel really good."

Dustin pumps his dick in a second then a third time."

"Ah, shit."

"Sorry."

"Stop apologizing and do him like you guys did me. He'll be fine. Now you have fun, I'll take care of him."

Dustin leans over Lucas, grabbing the bed as a hold. His cock slides in and out of Lucas' cum filled ass. Lucas grunts as he's fucked by Dustin until Erica covered his mouth with her hand. She uses her other to reach between Dustin & Lucas to grab Lucas' dick and starts jerking him off. As Lucas widens to Dustin's dick, Dustin's able to pound his ass harder. Erica removes her hand and goes to kissing him while also fingering herself. Soon Dustin lifts Lucas up into the air a bit standing straight up on his knees. He still stays in Lucas unable to bring himself from giving it to him.

"How do you like my brother's butt?"

"I like it."

"Do you like Dustin's dick inside you?"

"Just shut up."

"It's okay if you do. In fact I think I'm going to reward you. Dustin, turn him around."

Erica lays down on her back then spreads her legs and ass exposing her butthole.

"I want you to put it in this one now."

"Dustin follows Erica's instruction turning Lucas over while not removing his dick from inside his ass. Thanks to Erica, his dicks is standing at attention. Dustin moves closer forcing Lucas to move closer. With Erica's help they get Lucas' cock into her butthole. Despite still not being fully closed, her anus has recovered enough that Lucas' more slender but still meaty cock forces it back open. She winces to the overwhelming weight his cock as on her tender insides. And with every thrust Dustin delivers of Lucas' ass, Lucas in turn fills Erica the same way. Once they've gotten the speed right, all three of them are enjoying themselves.

"...Oh damn it."

"Are you about to..."

Dustin surprises Lucas when he cums in his ass. His rhythm having been perfectly in sync with his own he'd never have expected he was about to, but he has. Dustin leans further into Lucas as his load fills Lucas. He faintly thrusts more until he pulls out. Most of his jizz is left dripping from Lucas' swollen ass while the last of it is shot onto his back.

"Oh my god Dustin, I can't believe you actually just did that!"

Dustin rolls off onto the bed.

"I couldn't help it. You're ass man..."

"...Okay. I've got something for the both of you."

Now further fueled by the thought of getting revenge on them gets his second wind. Still a bit stiff from Dustin's stiff member's pounding Lucas' ass he paces himself as he remounts his sister. Lucas turns her over and rams his dick into Erica's pussy so hard she nearly falls to her stomach. Lucas follows up by climbing on top of her smooshing her between him an the bed then proceeds to pound her with everything he has. His strength makes the bed rock back and forth as he does the same. Erica moans and screams at her brother's ferocity.

"You wanted him to do that didn't you. How about now. Do you want him to fuck you now?"

"No...! I want you. I want you to keep fucking me now."

And so he does. Lucas grabs the edge of the bed pumping and thrusting into his sister. He gets winded after a few minutes but in those few minutes he gives her the hardest pounding she's ever had. It's also the hardest Lucas has ever given. Sweat drips from his brow all over Erica's back over time. His body begins to ache as he continues to fuck her this way. He decides to switch positions to relieve some of the pain. Lucas lifts Erica up from her limp state holding her up on his waist, he props her legs to each side of him, and starts fucking her again while keeping her from touching the bed. He only lasts for a bit longer but makes sure his time is well spent. Erica moans and begs for him to finish her off. They both grow closer to a climax that comes moments later. Lucas cums, squirting a batch of jizz into his little sisters pussy and seconds later Erica has another orgasm. Her body falls to the bed, curled up, shivering from the intense orgasm Erica lays virtually motionless. Lucas slides off the bed after that. Dustin moves over to the edge of the bed and sits next to Lucas.

"How's that for bonding?"

"It was definitely fun."

"She said it would be."

Lucas gives Dustin a smug look and the two laugh it off.

"So now what? I don't think she's up for another quest."

"That's fine."

Lucas looks at Dustin again and wrestles him down onto the bed face first.

"We don't need her."

"Lucas, I said I was sorry. We were just playing a game. She made me do it."

"I know. And that's why I know we'll still be friends after this. You said you're sorry. And when I'm done, I'll say I'm sorry. And then we'll be even."

"You're supposed to say you're sorry after you've done something...!"

Lucas takes his still erect cock and shoves it as deep as he can up Dustin's ass.

"...I know."

He pulls out half way and thrusts it back in fully again.

"Ahhh! She was right. It does hurt..."

"But it'll feel really good and it's a lot of fun. You didn't seem like you could stop."

Lucas starts fucking Dustin who grunts ever time Lucas fully enters him.

"...And, you were right too... Your ass is so tight... I don't want to stop."

"...Is it too late to say I'm sorry again?"

"I forgive you."

"Will you at least be gentle?"

"How about you roll for a compassion act."

"What do I have to roll?"

"18"

"And what happens if I don't?"

"Then you get fucked by the six dick hell dweller until you gather enough hydro crystals to vanquish it and escape."

"...You were right, I miss Mike as dungeon master."

Lucas goes back to pounding Dustin from behind. While he's getting fucked by Lucas, Dustin gets hard as he starts to enjoy it. Lucas notices him jerking off while he's thrusting deep into his ass and accommodates him a little. He wraps his arms around him and lifts Dustin from the edge of the bed where his hardened cock is pressed between it and his body weight.

"Thanks."

"Sure thing."

Dustin is later able to climb onto the bed, standing on his hands & knees while Lucas remains behind him on the floor. With Dustin's anus widening over the course pounding from of Lucas' cock, Lucas speeds up. He holds onto Dustin by his waist as he slams him as hard as he can muster.

"Oh, holy fucking shit."

"Is it too much?"

"Not really."

Dustin stands up putting his back to Lucas' chest.

"It feels kind of good actually."

"What are you saying?"

"Keep going. I'm almost done. How about you?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty close too."

"Are you going to cum inside my ass?"

"Do you want me to?"

"I don't know."

"How about you both cum in me."

They look down in front of them. Erica having rested a bit sits up with her legs spread wide open as a small pool of semen sits under her.

"Do it."

"Okay."

"Fine."

Dustin tries to go back to jerking off but he's interrupted by Lucas wrapping his arms around him again before ramming his dick inside Dustin again even faster. And as much as Lucas didn't think he'd enjoy it, he did. Dustin was soft and sweaty. He smelled musky, he smelled good in a way Lucas couldn't explain. Because of all the sweat on the both pf their bodies he had a hard time holding onto him without his hands slipping around his body. Dustin shuddered with Lucas hot breath hitting across his back. Dustin gave his friend a helping hand by holding onto his arms to give him some security. He appreciated it. His body had gone bionic after a while, he didn't even try to continue, his body was just reacting on its own. Lucas felt his body going numb as he came close to cumming. The same was said for Dustin. Lucas's thick cock made it hard for him to really get into jerking his own dick under getting banged as hard as possible. Lucas held nothing back, just like with Erica. Dustin's slightly pudgy body rippled to every thunderous impact Lucas made. Thankfully Erica wouldn't let her pretend husband suffer to her brother's hand. She grabbed onto Dustin's dick with her feet, both stroking him with her own motion and by allowing the motion he had from when Lucas would fill him to the brink. Her feet felt amazing as they had when she first introduced them. And with the pleasure he was getting from Lucas Dustin was about to cum. But not before Lucas did. Lucas wanted to pull out and let all of the semen he had left to offer to his sister as she suggested but there was no time, no warning, and no desire to pull out. Lucas squeezed Dustin, grabbing him by his small breasts and made sure not an inch of his cock was anywhere but in his ass. His semen fills Dustin's ass and despite being his latest ejaculation, this time he came the most he ever had in Dustin, twice as much as his most ever if not more. While still inside of him his cum leaked past his cock out of Dustin's butthole. And right after Dustin came all over Erica. He too came a crazy amount compared to the others leading to Erica being virtually drenched in his cum. Dustin falls down next to her to her left and Lucas dropped down to her right. The three of them lay there, exhausted, tired, coved in sweat & cum.

"...There ...now, we're even..."

"...Did I ever tell you ...how much I appreciate our friendship?"

"...Shut up."

Dustin starts laughing, Lucas joined him after.

"Maybe you both can be my husband."

"...I don't think that'd be good."

"...Yeah. You're a handful and a troublemaker."

"No question. We've faced monsters with less bite than you."

"But we had fun."

"I guess she has a point."

"...I'll think about it."

"Hey, you see. That's a good big brother for you."

"Yeah. Now get out."

"What?"

"What?"

Erica sits up and jumps off the bed.

"We're done playing. Now get out of my room."

"Are you seriously going to kick us out?"

"Erica reaches over and flicks Lucas's nuts.

"Ow! What the hell?!"

"What about me? I'm your husband?"

Erica remorselessly does the same to Dustin, flicking his balls.

"No you're not. You're my stupid brother's weird friend. Now get out."

She grabs the both of them by their limp cocks and squeezes. The sharp pain has them up on their feet immediately. They're forced out of her room. She closes the door behind them leaving them both standing at her door butt naked.

"Come on Erica, this isn't funny."

"At least give us our clothes."

"NO!"

Lucas bangs on the door.

"This isn't funny Erica!"

"It would be if you were on my side of the door."

"...Okay, fine. Keep our clothes. But you'll just have to explain why you've got our clothes!"

"Yeah!"

"And we're not going to help you out of it either. We'll just say you stole the clothes out of my room when we weren't looking!"

"Yeah!"

"And, next time. We're going to fuck you twice as hard. Do you in the same hole at the same time & make you cum ten times!"

"Yeah...! Wait, really?" 

"Come on man."

Lucas storms off to his room without Dustin.

"Dude she nearly killed us this time... ten...?"

Dustin starts to walk towards Lucas' room when Erica's door opens. He looks back as Erica steps out and confronts him. He's just about to say something but she grabs him by his arms and pulls him to her level. She gives him a kiss that seems geniune and grabs his dick too. For a couple seconds she plays with it in her hands and between her fingers. That leads to her jerking him off just enough to get him hard again. Aft that she runs back into the room and retuurns with their close in a giant bundled ball.

"That was fun. Come back tomorrow so we can play again... I want you and Lucas to do what he said."

"What he, said..."

"I want you to stick your things in the same hole. And make me cum 10 times."

She gives him one last kiss just before going back to her room.

"You look really cute when you're getting fucked."

"You shouldn't cuss like that."

"And you shouldn't share your wife. That's why I want two husbands. Two holes, two husbands."

"But you want us both in one. Plus your technically have three."

"Then you'll have to fill them over and over. And share one."

Erica goes back to her room. Dustin stands there with a erection and there clothes watching Erica's slender body strut to the doorway. She goes inside only to peek out once more. This time with Lucas' Skeletor action figure. Dustin then watches her stick it up her pussy and then waves to him, he waves back, and she goes back into her room.

"...I wish I had a sister. Mike & Lucas are so lucky."

Dustin goes down the hall and into Lucas' room to give Lucas his clothes.


	7. The Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleven has been living with Hopper in his secluded cabin in the woods for some time now. And she's been getting a little more than restless. Wanting to see her friends she does everything she can to convince Hopper to agree to allow her to visit but always to Hoppers disapproval. Because of this she begins to resent him more every time she is turned down and begins planning a way to get back to her beloved Mike & the rest of her friends.

Eleven having been secretly living in the woods surviving on her powers & the occasional treat given by Chief Jim Hopper, was incredibly greatful when she finally met with him and he offered to give her a place to stay rather than the cold outdoors. At first it was just good to be in actual contact with another human being that she didn't have to avoid. But even for all of Hopper's charm, there's still others she wishes to interact with, one in particular that she'd be glad to tell anyone about.

Hopper though was fairly adament on her leaving the cabin they were holding up in. It was isolated and it stayed that way because no one but the two of them knew it was out here. And if she left with the shady agents of Hawkin's Laboratory likely still after her, it would be more of a matter of luck if either of them could go unnoticed for long if he hadn't kept her out of the public eye and his facade of everything being normal in tact. No matter how angry she would get with him and lashed out physically or because it was Eleven, psychically lashed out, he knew he had to keep her safe regardless. Yet no matter how much they could fight if it came to it, the mess she made would get cleaned, most things broken could and were fixed, and after apologizing, they would be on good terms again.

And today, day 230, June 30th, so long since she last saw her friends. Hopper has once again said "soon" and again she has believed him. He also said he'd be late to the cabin but also that he'd have a special treat for her. For a while she watched tv, she made she the house and her room were cleaned to perfection, everything she could to charm Hopper and further the possibility that he'd allow her to leave if only for an couple hours. The day seemed to pass by rather quickly which was perfectly fine to her. But when the sun went down the rest of the day dragged on. The cabin was clean, dishes & clothes washed, everything she could think of was set to give her the edge she needed to finally win Hopper's decision. Though he was still out and she didn't know when he'd be back. That's when she noticed the only thing that she hadn't cleaned upp was herself. Covered in the same dirt and grime from cleaning the whole cabin she was filthy. Luckily for her Hopper sent her a message. A radio went off blaring a single long tone. Eleven ran over to it. The long tone lasted for twenty seconds, more than long enough for her to hear it and respond wherteever she could be in the cabin. This was their signal. The radio went silent, it was Eleven's turn. She turned one of the nobs sending her own signal. Several dots and dashes that she translates to "RUNNING LATE. BE THERE IN AN HOUR. 8:30."

"Eight-three-zero... 8:30."

Eleven looks for the clock and sees it says 7:25. Now knowing when he'd be there, she knew she had time to get cleaned up before he got there. But this in itself raised a new problem. She could be cleaned up in 10 minutes or so. She'd still have nearly a hour to kill. So she decided to wait to hop in the shower. She was bored of watching tv and she could only think of one thing to do. Eleven went into the kitchen area to wash her hands then headed straight for her bedroom. The first thing to come off was her shoes that thudded onto the floor. Seconds later she had her pants around her ankles. She kicks them off and then tosses the shirt onto the bed. She looks down at her body. It's been close to a year. Her hair has grown out, curly locks have been growing for the past months and so has she. She noticed it a while ago it when she brought it up Hopper didn't speak the rest of the night. He came to her the next day telling her about her body, how it & she would change, etc. It was awkward for Hopper more than Eleven but she did understand most of what he told her. She immediately learned as her nippples and breast bloomed. By now she had fully grown brests albeit small, she could grab and squeezes them, quickly learning it felt good.

Eleven then takes off the last bit of clother, her panties. Despite her body changing Hopper hadn't had a chance to get her any clothes to support her growing body. Since she didn't know about bras she could car less about them which was good with Hopper. And it's the first thing she touches. Her hands grab her breasts and she can feel how sensitive they are. Just touching them feels good, but squeezing them and fondling her nipples puts a smile on her face. She gets off with just pleasing her breast. But she is none the less going to masturbate with the rest of her body. She sits on the edge of her bed and spreads her legs open. Her left hand stays on her breasts, rolling one of her nipples between her fingertips, flicking them with both her fingers and rapidly brushing them over her nipples. Her right hand pleases her pussy at the same time. Eleven can't help but let out unmuffled moans and groans as her hands work their magic and increases her arousal. Her fingers slide up and down the length of her cunt's lips before primarily circling her clitoris. Her once bald crotch was now littered with a small patch of hair. She treated it as a welcoming mat for her hands. And she used it as she entered her cubt with her middle finger. Eleven moans out her loudest this time when she went knuckles deeps. Her fingertip passes over her spongey g-spot. There her finger makes their home as she works almost exclusively at that point. One finger becomes two as he middle finger pleases her g-spot and her ring finger fondles her butthole. As she fingers both of her holes Eleven lets out bursts of whimpering as she starts to feel a sensation she knows all to well. A bit more of it and she;s about ready to cum. Her pace picks up. She's shoving her fingers deep inside now trying to bring herself to this orgasm as quickly as possible. ANd it pays off soon after.

"Ahhh...! Oh, yes. Yes! Yes! Goooood!"

Eleven cums sending her body into one consistant shiver.

"...Oh, god ...yes."

When she's done she brings her fingers to her mouth, shoving her two fingers into her mouth as she licks her gooey cum from them. Her left hands continues to squeeze and rub over her small tits. The warm tingle of bliss washing over her has her mind cloudy and swirling. When she's able, Eleven sits up and steps onto the floor. Still horny as hell, Eleven ventures out of her room without a care in the word. The cool air of the rest of the cabin hits her slim dripping body. Goosebumbs run up her arms, then down her back, and to her legs. The rush of air making the hot beads of sweat feel like tiny ice crystals. Eleven walks straight for the refrigerator. Inside she loods around at everything Hopper has set for them. A few pieces of fruit, leftovers, milk, among other things. But she was looking for something specific. And she finds it. A smile emerges as she grabs a half used cucumber wrapped in shrink wrap. After taking it off she is about to retreats to her room again but decides not to. Instead she runs the cucumber under the sink for a second and is about to begin playing with herself for a second time but goes back into the refrigerator for a quick spell. This time there's no need to look and she grabs a partially eaten Eggo waffle from her breakfast. She places it in her mouth and looks around the kitchen. Think over where she can start Eleven leans her back against the refrigerator. The cucumber come to her mouth and is greeted by her tongue. Her soft wet tongue licks up the long green fruit. It's only a matter of time before she has several inches of it in her mouth getting it ready. When she's don, her saliva drips down all sides of it and leaks over her entire hand and she knows she's gotten too into it. Her skin is bright red, blushing from her eagerness.

Eleven puts her Eggo back in her mouth as she lowers the cucumber to her crotch. She teases herself at first, lightly rubbing the tip of the cucumber against her twitching lips then against her clit for a while until she can't stand it. The top of the cucumber is shoved deep inside and Eleven wails having overdone it once more. But this doesn't detour her if anything just breeds a bit of caution. ELeven pushes it in even deeper. Based off of how it felt, she could only imagine Mike. It was the perfect size. The perfect length. The perfect width. If it were thinner and she pushed it further she would imagine Lucas. If it were thicker and she had, it would be Dustin. But it was Mike, and she loved that it was. The sweet taste of the Eggo between her lips and on the edge of her tongue reminder her of him. How he would bring her waffles every morning. Just thinking about him made her grin. She didn't know what love was, neither of them did, but she was in it with him. Her feelings and imagination had Mike there with her, filling her pussy with his throbbing eager cock. She found the right rhythm, the perfect way she liked it. As her arousal skyrocketted she found herself biting down on the waffle. Her tongue pressed hard against the tatse treat complimented the carnal one she was glad to give herself. She dropped her head back as it only got better, incidently a bit to hard and she bangs her head. Not one to be shaken she simply moved her positions.

Eleven rushes over to the table. Without missing a beat she props her entire left leg up on the surface. Her foot stomps down as she tries to secure her footing but her sweaty left ass cheek proves a hinderance but nowhere near enough to stop her. She continues to fuck herself with the fruit. Upon each jolt that courses her body she clenches her ass and slides a bit on the smooth surface. But she doesn't stop. Her jaw stiffin and locks holding the Eggo in place so she occupies her mouth with a few bites of it. Despite multitasking not being her strong suit, she is able to hold the rest of the waffle between her lips as she chewed the bites taken, all hands free as she thrusts the cucumber into her gaping cunt and reaches around to tease her ass further. The continuous slideing as her ass refuses to stay in place, Eleven changes positions again. This time climbing fullu onto the table. Legs arched out and dangling off the table as she shoves her pussy to the brink of satisfaction. Her head goes back again but not hard enough to bump it against the table. The thrusts come more frequent, stronger, deeper, her finger tips jab at her sensitive skin at risk of swallowing her makeshift plaything whole. He second orgasm is almost upon her. just a bit further and she'll have it. But her leg are getting tire from hanging off the legde of the table, so she scoots further up. Now her head is hanging off with is fine as she prefers to drop her head back. Her feet plant themselves on the end of the table and her body goes up. Her legs pushing her ass and back into the air. Now only her feet and shoulders are still on it. Being like this is hard and a bit painful as the pressure she keep inside boils over, but in a strange way it's doing it for her. Her head feels as of it's going to burst or her heart is going to explode right out of her chest. Unfortunately because of this new position her weight shifts and she goes careening off the side of the table. Eleven hit hard on the floor but is more upset than anything else. Breathing heavy and frustrated at every turn Eleven jumps up, she will cum again and nothing was going to stop her. She throws herself over the kitchen counter. To distract from the anger she eats even more of the Eggo in her mouth. Now it's down to half and she was back to feeling primarily pleasure as she reached under and fucked her pussy with the cucumber from behind. Through her muffled mouth she called out Mike's name. It was he who she imagined giving it to her. It was he who she wanted to see right now more than anything, especial knowing she could have his actual dick bringing her to her next climax and almost ready to fill either her pussy of mouth of covering her in his delicious cum that she grew accoustomed to. But now theere was no distractions, no way for her to mess up. Her orgasm had returned to the front of the line and she was about to greet it with welcome arms. Because of this she had to feel her clit. She let go of the cucumber that remained buried in her hole while she rapidly fingered her clitoris. The most moaning she had compared to her first orgasm came here as did she. Eleven opened her mouth and moaned as she came, came hard, and came fast. Though she accidently dropped the Eggo from her mouth. It fell the short distance but it was not meant to be nothing as gravity showed it was against her too and the semi crisp waffle bounced ff the counter top and dropped to the floor. Purely instintual, Eleven bent further over trying to grab it and only ends up bumping her head into the counter harder than she had whens he hit her head on the refrigerator. But the orgams kept her from doing much about it.

It overpowered her in the best kind of ways. Her legs went weak soon after it started, tremblingm shaken to her very core. Eleven going limp wilted over the counter. She was barely able to hold herself up but in the end gave up and allowed her body to drop while just cotrolling how fast her butt hit the floor. To her surprise she didn't only land on the floor. Spread eagle Eleven felt her lost Eggo just under her dripping cunt. When she was able she took the waffle and saw that her pussy had leaked her second load of cum onto her snack. A fact that only proceeded to annoy her but she didn't let that stop her. She knew she had cleaned the cabin, including the kitchen and she wasn't going to let that ruin her post orgasm nervana. Now somewhat soggy from her clear girl-cum, Eleven shoves the Eggo into her mouth and downs it right after. She stands up using the counter to get to her feet. Her hand goes to her stomach as she can feel the pressure leaving her from her furious attempts to cum pass on. She step back and her butt hits the table. Because she back into it she looks back to see what she's bumped into this time around and this brings her to realizing that the cucumber is still clenched in her pussy. She clenches down and it gives way, it slides out on its own after a few squeezes and she catches it in her hands then places it on the table. The cucumber is dripping in her cum, much like her pussy is still doing. Small puddles form between her feet. Both cum and sweat cover the floor and she knows it's time for a shower. Eleven leaves out of the kitchen heading for the bathroom. She doesn't happen to look at the clock to see that it's been nearly half an hour. Still a bit disoriented Eleven stumbles her way to the bathroom. There she finds herself looking in the mirror. Shge has to stand up on her tippy-toes to see herself better. Her eyes wander her body as a boy might, taking in every sight of her. She plays with her breast a bit then messes with her hair.

"...Pretty."

Eleven walks over to the bathtub but doesn't get in. She looks over her shoulder. A second goes by of her staring at the mirror that then moves on its own. The cabinet morror door slowly opens and stops in the position needed for her to see herself from that distance. Again she teases at her hair before going to her tits, slapping, cupping, flicking her nipples, all while watching it in the mirror. She later turns around putting her back to the mirror. Her hands folowed the now slightly curvy figure her frame presented ass apposed to her more boy-like body from last year. She was indeed lookking more like a girl. Her ass as well was looking more attractive. Rounder, perky, it had a little bounce as she hopped up and down. She squeezed each cheek then pulled them apart staring at her pussy just every slightly gapped from her masturbating with the cucumber. She was just looking but she couldn't help, she's proud of how she looked now. And she's turned on further from playing with her body. While still looking at herself from behind in the mirror Eleven reaches down between her legs to rub her clit. But she only plays with herself for a little this time as her hand cramps from the previous times. She looks to the bathtub itself a a source for option. She swings one of her legs over the outer wall of the tub. She crouches down and her pussy is pressed against the shiny white cast iron tub. It's slick design tied in with her wet cunt makes a simple bit of movement a gliding explosion of thrills. On discovering this Eleven grabs the wall of the tub with her right hand and her left follows behind it, both clamping down to keep her anchored as she thrusts and grinds. Eleven hones her skill on the tub over the next few minutes and the third orgasm is soon to follow. Her soaked cunt and ass squeaks over the wet white surface. The squeaking of her hot pussy is equaled by her moaning. Both sounds orchistrate the bathroom setting the perfect stage for her to unlewash her third climax. In the midst of her erotic oblivion Eleven has no idea or way of knowing Hopper has returned to the cabin.

"Hey, Eleven. You still up?"

He looks through the cabin but she doesn't see her. Her bedroom door is open so he pokes his head in.

"El?"

Her room is empty as well. When he leaves her room the casual Hopper finally notices how clean and neat the cabin is.

"I see you cleaned up. I appreciate it."

Hopper continues to walk around the cabin for a moment until he sees the bathroom door is open. He goes over and opens the door. He doesn't initially expect to see her in there as the door is open, but her does, and then he has a thought that lasts an instant as he never expected to see her like this. He pushes the door open. Eleven is still masturbating, squeezing her breats with both hands as she grinds her pussy on the tub. One of her hands goes up as she bites on her finger as she's seconds from climaxing. Hopper can't believe his eyes but can't look away. And so he sees Eleven's orgasm. Her back arches and her head goes back as she continues to thrust and shiver, overpowered and wholly taken by it. And right after Eleven hears the bathroom door creek as Hopper leans up against it. The two finally acknowlegde each other's presense. Hopper rushes out of the way after turning his head away as soon as he meets her shocked look. Eleven wearing only a deer-in-the-headlights look is embarresed and shocked but she doesn't really know why. But still she turns away from Hopper at the same time and dives into the bathtub.

"...Ah ...El ...I'm sorry, I ...I should of knocked."

Hopper buries his face in his hands regretting even coming home to the cabin. Eleven remaines at the bottom of the tub, partially out of anxiety but primarily because her third orgasm has rendered her practically catatonic and prevents her from even moving much for the next minute. When it passes, Eleven is able to get up out of the tub. Flustered the young girl steps to the bathroom door Hopper pushed shut while fleeing. She pushes the cracked open door. Hopper is a few feet away with his back to the bathroom. The second he feels her at the door he addresses her.

"Sorry kid. I didn't know you were..."

"...It's okay."

"No, it's not. That's something you should do alone, not with some big dunderhead barging in on you."

"I don't have to do it alone."

Hopper turns around and sees Eleven standing in the doorway. Catching a glimpse of her naked body forces him to look away again.

"Damn it... could you, put some clothes or a towel or something."

Eleven pauses for a moment, struggling to come to a decision. Hopper refuese to look again and thus doesn't see her as she walks over to him. Thinnking she's returned into the bathroom as the door creaks but he knows when she grabs his hand.

"Did you..."

"No."

He tries to pull his hand away but she holds on.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't have to do it alone."

Hopper turns around and Eleven has him. He doesn't look at her but he doesn't have to. She elifts his hand to her breast.

"You could help me."

"That's not going to happen."

"Why not? Don't you think I'm pretty?"

"Yes you're pretty. But that's got nothing to do with it."

"Will you let me go see Mike?"

"El you know you can't leave the cabin. Those people are still looking for you, have you forgot?"

Eleven grabs his other hand and places his other hand on her second breast. He tries to pulls away but she squeezes his wrists.

"Ow! Stop it."

"You won't let me see Mike. You won't let me see my friends. You won't let me leave the cabin. I stay all day. You are gone all day."

"Is that what this is about?"

"You promise I will get to go see my friends but I never get to go."

"You know why!"

"Because you don't want me to be happy."

"That's not true."

"Then let me go!"

"I can't do that!"

"...Then do this."

Hopper remains silent. By now he has opened his eyes but despite her naked body he can only look into her eyes as he sees the most fire he has from her to date.

"...Fine."

Eleven looks over at the front door which is ripped open. The locks are torn from the wood and the door slams into the wall.

"...I'm going."

Eleven lets go of Hopper and heads for the door.

"You won't let me go, so I'll just go."

"What ...are you just going to walk to town completely naked. if you did you wouldn't make it a block without getting seen."

When he says this Eleven stops.

"...You promise ...and promise."

"Well I'm making another promise. If you walk out that door, don't bother coming back. And when you see those "bad men" coming for you and your friends. Don't expect me to come running."

Eleven looks over her shoulder.

"I'm just trying to keep you safe. Both... all of us safe. But if you go off on your own, only bad things will happen. Because you will cause your friends may end up dead. Could you live with that?"

Eleven reaches out and closes the door.

"I know you probably hate me. I get that. You're basically a teenager, or you are. You're growing and I can guess you've got... feelings."

Eleven turns around fully to him with tears streaming down her face.

"I know you want to leave. And I can't stop, not if you really wanted to go. You could probably rip this place in half."

Eleven walks over to him but instead goes past him to a chair which she sits on.

"...El."

Eleven looks at him and spreads her legs looking up at him. Hopper walks over to her. He takes a knee staring at her face to face.

"I'm sorry. It must be driving you crazy being here all day by yourself. And I wish I could let you go out and see your friends. Grow up and be normal... even if your're anything but."

Eleven looks off but Hopper lifts her head up.

"But Ineed you to be safe. And I'd rather have you safe and hate me. Then like me and..."

"Okay ...I'll stay. But you promised."

"And I'll keep that promise, I swear. When it's safe. I'm doing all I can to help, believe me."

"I do."

"Okay.

"...So will you...?

Eleven grabs one of Hopper's hand again and lowers it to her crotch.

"...Do it with me?"

Hopper lifts his hand and drys her eyes with his thumb and the back of his hand.

"You're filthy."

"I cleaned."

"I can see. If I was to wonder where all the dirt went, I'd have to guess all over you. And you're covered in sweat. How many times did you do it today?"

"Three. How did you know?"

"The walls aren't that thick, old wood. And sometimes you can be a little loud."

She looks away again and he laughs.

"So you do get embarrassed. Don't worry, I don't listen."

"...Do you, do it?"

"...Sometimes."

"Then let's do it together."

"Haven't you had enough?"

Eleven responds shaking her head. Hopper exhales a deep breath with Eleven staring deep into his eyes, full of sincerity. In the next few seconds Hopper has Eleven bent over the couch, his pants around his ankles, and his hands rubbing Eleven's ass. He can't believe how soft and smooth she is. Despite her sweaty frame her body feels perfect. His right hand slides its way down lower as his fingers seperate her cheeks. His fingertips pass over her asshole then to her pussy. He shoves two finger inside her and she gasps. Immediately after he fingerbangs her, fast and hard. Eleven loves it. She scratches and squeezes the cushions of the couch as his fast fingers curls her toes and crosses her leg.

"...Ungh, wow. Whoa."

Hopper only keeps it up for a couple seconds and once he's done he pulls his fingers out. Taking them out as fast as he put them in causes Eleven's legs to buckle and she drops a foot but remains standing up. He does this getting his fingers nice and wet. And thanks to Eleven's multiple orgasms, her cunt is drenched in her cum and now so is his entire hand. He uses this to soak his thick cock. Eleven kept loking forwardbut she could hear him jerking his limp coat with his cum covered hand. Between the squishing pops of cum over his foreskin and palm Eleven started to wonder how big he was. She had seen he was horny. His pants buldged earlier after walking in on her, but she didnt know for sure. And when he let it slap down between her checks she felt his hot member ready to penetrate her. It can to her between her meat but went beyond her crack and she still couldn't teel how long he was. But one thing she knew was how thick Hopper was. Out of the three boys she had had sex with, Mike was the thickest. She would never forget him. And Dustin was the longest, there was no way she could forget him. And Lucas was in the middle. She hadn't ever felt Will's, but she remember when she saw him fucking Mike with it. And he was like Mike. And Hopper was no different, but he was his own. He was bigger than Mike & Will, about six inshes, like Lucas. But was even thicker than him. It was her thickest. But Dustin remained a champion in how long he was. Hopper pulled his dick off of her but it made a swift return whens he felt the tip of it enter her ass. In the blink of an eye though he was halfway in. She barely knew what had happened. but he pushed it in with enough force and it drilled her hard enough that her feet left the floor. They bent upwards as Hopper was now fully in her. She couldn't speak, it feel as if she's being split in half. She puts her hand on his stomach to keep him from moving.

"What's wrong?"

"...No."

She pushes on him and he pulls back sliding his cock all the way out.

"Shit."

"Hey."

"...Sorry."

Eleven gets her position right again, planting her feet back down on the ground. She looks back and for the first time sees just how big he is. He looks as big as he felt. Eleven spreads her ass apart exposing her pussy and asshole. She makes sure to highligh her pussy by expending her fingers over it.

"No... here."

"Why not in...?"

"It's ...special."

"Alright. We can do it here."

Hopper directs his cock to her pussy and she gets to feel him entering her other small hole. She has virtually the same reaction but she is able to stay grounded. Hopper continue on, thrusting his cock into Eleven's wet cunt. Under the conditions of her body and pussy after cumming previously along with her addition to his cock, Hopper's body and Eleven's come together, clapping with intense power. Everytime he's mostly deep into her she is struck with a great feeling of tearing. It's been a while since she's had anything this big inside her. The most she's had in her recently was two fingers in her pussy and one in her butt. Though now she was jumping back into the deep end.

"...Oh wow. Oh man."

But Hopper is only half way in as he pounding her from behind. And he soon finds that Eleven's cunt is incredible, for too much for him to keep going half way for long. Hopper leans over her putting both hands on opposite sides of her on the couch. Then he pushes his dick even deeper. Eleven yells out as he's now fully in her. She scratches the cushions even further and leaves torn cotton in the surface of the couch. Hopper doesn't stop for a second though. He continues on fucking her fully with his thick length. It takes a while before she's able to get into it but she does and she loves it. It's still insane taking his cock in her pussy but her orgasms and wetness has prepared her a fair enough degree that she's uninjured if a bit worn out after the first few minutes. Hopper wraps his arms around Eleven lifting her up off the ground. Her feet dangle bleow as he keep his pace, his cock never leaving her pussy. He's amazing, she's devine. He's so close to coming even though it's been less than ten minutes which was surprising to him, he could normally last twice that. But with Eleven he couldn't keep from cumming early. And Eleven was with him on the same wavelengths. His cock was what she needed over simply masturbating. To feel a warm cock inside was nice. She was getting close to cumming. He made it worse for her when he started gropping her the both of her titties. She moaned and whimpered. His strong hands manhandling her little tits and his cock doing the came below. One left and started to finger her clit and he went to licking her neck. It felt like he was teasing her. He knew how to make her cum, he was experience, far more than any of the boys, more than all of them combined. And it was his seasoned knowledge of her anatomy that made him so dangerous in this regard. Hopper's burning tongue made her melt under his heat. His dick took advantage of her weakened post-climax and she was the first to cum. Her body twitched and shivered. Her next orgasm came and her pussy drooled all over Hopper's shaft. He was squeezed by it, swallowed up by it, and he was about to follow. Hopper's tongue retracted and her bit down on Eleven's neck. It hurt a bit but it felt good, she wanted him to do it again, on different part of her. Her squeezes her body as he starts to cum not long after her. He pulled her onto his cock, pushing it as deep as he could for the first few shots of cum creamed her pussy. But he let her down. She falls onto the couch and the rest of his first cum shower splattered onto her bare back.

Eleven takes a well deserved breather. She's unprepared though for Hopper ready to take her at that moment. He scoops one of her legs up over his chest. She lets out a whimper as her legs are split wide open. And once more as Hopper's cock, still a solid beast forces its way back into her cunt. Hopper slams it in hard, thunderous claps echo in the cabin every second and it drowns out Elevens erotic moaning. She tries to finger her clit again but Hopper already has her taken care of. His big hands ravage her clit. Because of it her legs can barely keep straight as she convulses under his cocks assualt. Hopper slowly crouches down as Eleven wilts under his might and intensity. So Hopper lifts her up in his strong arms. Now her legs are nearly entirely virtical going parralel to Hopper's bulky build and chest. Her lower legs flail around as he's pounding her pussy wide open. His arms hold her in place against his body. Eleven is overcome by Hopper. His cock is driving her crazy, she's burning up, she's dizzy and her head is foggy. Getting fucked this hard is maddening. Her mouth hangs open and drool pours out in thick waves. Hopper plugs her mouth with his fingers. two at first, but when Eleven takes to them and starts sucking on them he adds a third. Eleven cums once more and Hopper just keeps going. As Eleven drops even further after her climax so Hopper picks her all the way up. Eleven's legs get thrown up on Hoppers chestand her tits are crushed against her thighs with Hopper holds her up with his arms wrapped fully around her. He doesn't have to move her much as every thrust he delivers knocks her backwards. Their bodies collide nonestop dripping sweat, Hopper's semen, & Eleven's cum all over the place. Eleven lets out so many sexual noises that only turn Hopper on more. It drives him to pound her pussy harder, faster. The thrilling beating her cunt takes at the hand of Hopper's large member has her cumming once again. With her cumming this last time Hopper takes a beat to part her legs again to each side of his waist. Eleven can't must much strength now, just enough to wrap her arms around Hopper's broad shoulders. Hopper welcomes her closely to his body while maintaining his rhythm in her pussy. But he's winded and now he's sweating as much as Eleven. She can see it in his face, he can go but not for much longer. And she decides to take full control of it. She bide and builds up her strength for a sudden burst and she pulls herself up Hopper and holds herself above him. He look up at her as she looks down. A silent moment passes through what was for nearly half an hour was the calm in the storm. Eleven drops down, Hopper's dick slobering all over her stomach and chest.

"Come on."

Eleven climbs over the couch. Hopper perplexed by her random activity watches closely. She turns around leaning on the couch back. A inviting and playful slap at the couch signal Hopper she wishes to continue there. He happily agrees, walking around the couch. As he goes to sit down, Eleven pulls him onto the sofa, now fully energized and ready to please him. She swings her leg over his lap putting his dick right up against her pussy. He's big enough and her pussy is gaping enough that his tip is finding it's way into her without either of them trying. It makes her smile and even chuckle thinking it as he just wants to fuck her. She pushes down simultaniously pushing his cock all the way back into her pussy.She grins her teeth as regardless of how wide he's spread her cunt it's still an ordeal of taking him in. Hopper now takes a break, resting on the couch allowing Eleven to grind on top of him. When she starts she's dropping down on his cock every second but by the turn of the minute she got him reaching her curvix two to three times a second. And Eleven screams from her own actions. His dick is great in every way even if Hopper isn't putting any energy into it, with all the effort she's delivering, she's in love with his dick. She strats pulling on his short hair, biting on his neck the way he had on her. She stays close to him now, to his burning body. She breaks away for a spell though only to take off his jacket. Hopper follows her lead and tries to unbotton his shirt. Eleven takes control again and rips it open. And it's then he realises how much she want him and he can denyhe wants her now too. He wants to finish her off. Hopper start to even out the give and take they have established. He snatches off his under shirt and as Eleven goes back to bouncing on his memeber he kicks his pants, underwear, & boots off. Eleven is close to cumming, Hopper is too. She's going to bring her orgasm on. Hopper has another plan. He Wraps one arm around the small of her back. Eleven is then once again surprized by his strength when he powers her up into the air and tosses her on the couch. He on top of her before she can react. One leg is pushed to the side on Hopper's hip. And the other is forced up, bridging oer Hopper's shoulder. Now spread drastically wide again Hopper re-introduces his throbbing length into her dripping hole. Now in the power position Hopper pounds Eleven from above. He pushes harder than he has till now. An angle over Eleven gets to being directly above her. In this way they both cum one after the other. Hopper cums first this time. He grunts upon letting his come fill Eleven. As soon as he cums he slams into her. He shoots off two shots of semen. He thrusts a few more times and another shot squirts into her pussy. Three more thrusts frees up two more globs into her hole. And more thrusts follow but the rest of his ejaculation equates to semen being squeezed out of his cock by Eleven's pussy evey so often. This whole time Eleven has been writhing through her own orgasm. When Hopper comes off of her she remains on her back softly shivering as his load leaks bewteen her ass. Neither of them say anything for a few minutes. They're too tire at first then just awkwardly confused about what to say. Eleven gets up first and sees all of Hopper's cum that had escaped her pooling and staining the couch.

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it."

"Okay."

"Now we're both a mess."

"...We can take a shower."

"...Really? You still want to do it again?"

"Can we?"

"Sure, why not. We can conserve water."

And with his casual acceptance to her final offer Eleven found herself back in the bathroom for the second time that day with the intention of satisfying her sexual appetite. She's under the spine-chilling rain of the shower. Due to their more than just heated excursion using the hot water was basically unconsiously agreeed to ignore. She had turned on the cold water on full blast and the hot about half way. The water was still cold but not enough to detour their continuation. Her matted hair droopsdown around her head as water drenches her body. Sweat washes away as water trickles down her at every inch. At first it's jaring but her body is hot and thankfully agrees with the burst of cool water. Soon Hopper comes is in the bathroom and then in the tub with her. ELeven is up against the bathroom wall, Hopper pinning her against the tile surface. Hopper's member has gone less than solid as he'd hope under his remiss. But Eleven extends her backside giving him her ass as muse. He jerks off for a little and rubs it over her butt. But it does little in the way off getting him to his fully hard erection he wants. But Eleven doesn't mind. She reaches back to him and encourages him to put his member into her without aiting. He does but again as before in the central area of the cabin she stops him and spreads her ass again. Four of her fingers go up her anus and she pulls it open a bit. Hopper jumps on it without her having to hear her tell him. He lifts his cock to her butthole and pushes in. His semi bends under the force he applies but it is shoved deeper into her ass. Eleven shreiks as half of his dick gets inside. The lube of semen, cum, spit, & water makes it far easier to jam it up her tight hole and with her anus crushing him at every angle is what has his standing at attention. He pushes harder once and then twice and now he's all the way in her butt.

"Oh, fuck. Shit."

"Hey."

"Give me a pass okay. I'll let you cuss."

"How much?"

"Until this is over. Is that fair?"

"Fair. Now fuck me."

"El..."

"You said I could."

Hopper discoveres its a lot easier to thrust his dick into her ass the second and later times and starts fucking her from behind.

"Yes, I did. Where did you even learn that?"

"The TV."

"Do I need to take away your TV privilages?"

"No."

A few minutes of gradually increased speed fucking evolves into him slamming his cock hard. Eleven's hands go to the tiled wall.

"Ah! Fuck! Keep going! ...So big"

Eleven grabs and squeezes her tits. Hopper lifts Eleven's right leg again, holding it up with his right arm at first then is ready to switch to his left arm but Eleven lifts and holds it up on her own. Hopper then decides to use his left arms to reach around and shove some of his fingers into her mouth. With his right he starts to finger her pussy. The girl sucks on his fingers and bites down when she cums. But Hopper still hasn't and continues to drill her anus. Her cum drips over his hand and washes down the tubs drain. Hopper keeps going, fucking her ass and fingering her cunt. Her pussy is wide enough that he has four fingers inside and that eventually turns into his fisting her pussy at the same time. In the process he can feel his dick bulging through the layers of her insides with his closed fist and the same could be said of his dick felling the massive bulge of his hand. Eleven unable to contain herself has turns to an angle allowing her to get in Hopper's face. She kisses him and shoves her tongue in his mouth. He contiue giving it to her from below while she tries to focus on kissing him. But now they're about to cum. Hopper first. Her slams hera few more times and cums in her ass. He pulss out and all of his cum leaks out and swims down the drain. Hopper drops to his knees behind her. And Eleven turns around. She takkes his place and both fingers her clit while fisting her pussy and not long after that she cums. This time squirting. With her body blocking the shower flow from Hopper's down position she drenches him in a shower of her own. Her final orgasm has her squirt a massive and powerful gush of cum. It hits him like a glass of water being splashed in his face three times. The intensity cripples Eleven who drops onto Hopper. He catches her, licking & sucking her pussy dry of her cum.

After their sexual shower the two enjoy their rest and normal shower. After that the two of them split and get dressed for dinner. Hopper gets into the kitchen and pops a couple containers in the microwave.

"Hey, El. Dinners ready!

In a little Eleven comes in wearing one of Hoppers large plade shirts.

"Is this okay."

"Yeah, it's fine. I'll wash some of your clothes tomorrow."

Eleven comes and sits at the table where he brings her the cartons and containers of Chinese food.

"It's Chinese food. Flo said that this new place had some good food but it didn't really agree with her. Hopefully it will with us."

Eleven doesn really understands the metaphor so he ignores it and joins her. They spend most of the diner quiet but once Eleven starts mixing the different sauses and scarfing down the multiple eggrolls he speaks up. After that a couple conversations start and the rest of the dinner is smooth up until one last question.

"...When can I be with my friends?"

"Again? I told you, soon."

"Will I be here forever?"

"...No. Look, this, this is just a temporarly thing."

He places his hand on top of hers and they have a moment staring at each other.

"I need you to trust me. You will see your friends again. When it's safe, when everyone is safe. Now it could takes a while, weeks, months, if it does a year or two. Hell it could be tomorrow. I don't know."

"Then how can you promise."

"By doing so. I may not knowwhen it'll happen, but I know I will get it done, for you."

Eleven nods her head and goes back to eating but Hopper can see that she's had her fill and now is just nibbling at the food waiting for him.

"Hey, I've got an idea."

He moves the remaining food out of the way and stands up.

"Come on."

"What are we doing?"

"We're going to dance."

"Dance ...Snow Ball?"

"What's that?"

"...Nothing."

"Come on."

Eleven takes his hand and they walk into the living room area. Hopper tries to get the a vinyl record going but he can't seem to get the record player working. Eleven on the other hand chooses the radio. At firsts he gets static but then the stations start to come in. She turns the dial until she finds one she likes. That comes when she catches the last bit of Michael Jackson's "Rock With You". Eleven does rock along with the song. Hopper hearing the music and sheeing her swaying around walks over as the song dies down. The radio host goes on for a bit before playing the next song.

"...Hmph, Michael Jackson. Love that guy."

Eleven looks at him.

"Michael Jackson?"

"He's great. I haven't listened to all of his songs but the kids got talent. I'll make you another promise. I'm going to get you into music. We can start with him. Then I'm going to introduce you to a god, Johnny Cash. And we're head down to Green River, maybe catch a Barracuda."

The enthusim he has puts a smile on Elevens face over the prospect. That's when the next song on the radio starts playing, "Every Breath You Take" from The Police.

"That's perfect. Let me show you."

Hopper puts his hands outfor Eleven to take.

"Now stand on my feet."

Eleven gives him a look that makes him laugh.

"Trust me, it's okay.

Eleven does what he asks and he begins stepping around on the floor along with the beat.

"And now, you're dancing."

"Dancing."

"Yup. If you practice, you won't have to stand on my feet. But for now, just get into the rhythm of it. Eleven tries to follow his lead and not fall but he keeps her up right.

"Listen to the music. Follow the beat and move when it does... "Every word you say. Every game you play. Every night you stay, I'll be watching you. Oh can't you see..." See you're getting it. "You belong to me. My poor heart aches. With every step you take..." You're getting it.

Hopper continues to dance with Eleven on his feet until he lifts her hand above her head and twirls her around. She goes with it and comes back. This time they continue dancing and Eleven stands on her own feet for a bit but trips up. Hopper is understanding and lets her get back on his feet while singing along to the song.

"Keep practicing and you'll have it."

They continue to dance, Hopper both singing along and guiding Eleven who gradually got better. But they're not the only one's listening. All the way across Hawkins at the Wheeler house, in Mike's room. The house is silent. His parents and sisters are asleep, everyone except for him and Will who are having a sleepover. The radio turned down low enough for them to hear but still chat is playing the last minute of the song. The boys are both in Mike's bed. Mike relaxed back grinding his teeth. And how could he not with Will down below sucking and stroking his dick under the covers. They come off as Mike pulls them off to see Will on his memeber. He's enjoying sucking it almost as much as Mike enjoys having it in his mouth.

"Fuck, Will."

Mike pulls his hair a little when Will stick one of his fingers in Mike's butthole. And it's just the thing he needs to cum. Mike shots his thick load into Will's mouth who sucks every drop out of him and swallows it. Mike's shaft still hard because of Will's actions is held and guided by Will as he sits down on Mike's lap then pushes it up his ass. This isn't the first time they've had sex tonight, it's infact the end of an hour long compulation session. Mike's turn is about to end with Will soon to take over after Mike's next climax. Though Will isn't going without pleasing himself minus being pleased. As he bounces on Mike's cock half of the time while Mike thrusts it into his friend the other half, WIll jerks his cock dripping in a coated mixture of spit and semen. Mike takes his subsequent turn overpowering Will, sitting up, squeezing his tight ass as he thrusts his meaty cock inhis butthole, licking and biting at his nipples and neck. For a majority of Mike's last burst of energy, Will can't jerk off as Mike and he are too close but he doesn't find the need to either as he's so turned on by Mike's cock entering him over and over he cums, and cums first. His semen shoots out all over Mike's chest. Mike pulls on his body and a minute later fills Will's butt for the fifth time that night. Because he came so hard this last time Mike buried his head against Will's sweaty frame and made sure to be as deep in his ass as he could be as he delivered a hot bath of jizz to his rectum. WIll is a bit pained but not from Mike's feroscious pounding to his ass. It's the back of his neck. He scratches at it and soon the irritation passes.

"...Will, did you like that?"

"I always do. You cum a lot no matter how many time you do it."

Mike drops back down into his pillow exhausted once again.

"...Your turns. How do you want me?"

"Uh, front to back."

"Okay. My back was starting to get the bed all wet."

Mike gets up and turns over standing on all fours. Will rubs his ass and sucks on his sack from behind. Having already taken Will up the ass seven time tonight as opposed to his own of five Mike's hole was still gaped open just a bit and small traces of Will's semen dribbled out of his anus. When he was done playing around with Mikes nuts and cock, he put his own back in his ass.

"...Yes."

"I love your ass Mike."

"...Yeah well, I love yours too.. And I like you in mine too."

Will started compulating in Mike for a good while. But after a few minutes the irritation in the back of his neck returned and this time it came with several flashes of the UpsideDown. Will jerks in place in fear but Mike only thinks it's him driving his cock in harder for more pleasure.

"Shit! Fuck Will, don't stop."

Mike strokes his flacid shaft but it stays a semi and his full erection doesn't come back, but it definitely feels good regardless. Will fucks Mike with a bit less conviction as he initially was confused by what's happening. Another series of memories of the UpsideDown come again, the desolant wasteland, the terrifying Demogorgon that hunted him, but now there was something else. Something that felt darker. He could feel it. It was in the distance at first but then suddenly it was close, too close for comfort. It was as if this dark force was on him, crushing him, and then. Nothing. But he didn't feel like himself when the presense he felt vanished. He held onto Mike's waist while he kept thrusting into him. Mike enjoyed it as Will's speed and power returned to a level he was familiar with. That changed when he strated to exceed those limits. Before he could hear Will grunting a little as he did when he fucked him, but now he was dead silent. But his actions spoke louder than he needed to. Mike felt WIll getting faster, drilling his ass open with heavy powerful thrusts. Mike couldn't keep the little strength he had left in keeping himself up. Finally one of Will's thrusts knocked Mike flat on his stomach but he kept close. Mike moved an inch or maybe less before Will spread his legs to each side of his and clampped them shut. The pressure of having his legs so tightly viced together tightened his ass and only made Will feel even bigger in his hole.

"Will, what are you doing. Shit. Slow down, slow down."

Will didn't listen. He was in a trance like state, cold, dead eyed, and ficsated on one thing right then and that was fucking Mike. He stopped for a second but only to turn Mike over. Mike was out of the loop. He had no idea of what came over Will. But he didn't have time to say anything as he landed on the bed back on his back and Will was passing by his face. In that instant he mounted Mike and went balls deep immediately. Mike groaned with Will's large dick fulling his ass and his hand forcefully jerking his cock off at the same time. Mike wrapped his arms around Will. he wanted to say something, he had to say something, but any and all words fumbled from his lips. The only thing he could get out were moans and gasps. And when words emerged, they were instinctual "more "fuck", "shit", and "yes" slipped out withouthim wanting them to less he encourage him to brutalize his ass further but it was good. So good even without a full hard on Mike came from Will's hand. As his body was held by the latter he shot his own load into his own mouth and all over his face. That's when there was a break in his spontaneous change in behavior. Will snapped back as if the completely different person he had became vanished. He was seemingly back to normal. And Mike at least had his opprotunity to say something.

"...Mike?"

"Will, what the hells gotten into you?"

"...I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

Mike can see the look all over Will's face, he's clueless to what he's going on about.

"Are you okay."

"...I'm fine."

"Is this the Upside..."

"I'm fine. Can we just..."

"...Fine."

Will lays down behind Mike and wraps his arms around his body. Then he slides his dick right back into Mike. He thrusts for a few minutes, both of them are silent until he finishes. When he's about to cum, he lets out several weak grunts and cums in Mike's ass. Mike feels his jizz fill him and right after his cock begins to lessen as his ass clenches around it. but the main thing he notices is the lack of force he had thrusted with. Will always pushed his hardest when he came, but this time hhis thrusts we the same as the rest and they were nowhere near what he had delivered minutes before.

"...Will, Will?"

"What?"

"Talk to me."

"I told you, it's nothing."

Friends don't ie Will. Friends don't lie. Somethings wrong. And you're like my closest friend. We tell each other everything. You can tell me anything."

"...Can youpromise me something?"

"Anything."

"Can you just promise me, you won't leave me."

"Leave you, what?"

"No matter what happens, you won't leave me."

Mike turns around to see Will crying.

"I would never do that. What's wrong?"

"...I don't know."

"Does it have something to do with..."

"Maybe. I don't know. But I feel something bad, sometimes. I don't know what it is... and I can't explain it. I just feel something bad is coming."

"Then we'll face it togther. You, me, Dustin, & Lucas. Together."

"What about that girl? Eleven?"

"If she were here, she'd say the same thing. We'll face it together."

Will wipes his eyes and kisses Mike, a kiss that lasts for a while.

"Thank you Mike."

"It's no problem. We faced a freaking monster from another dimension. I think we proved we're pretty tough. We can take on anything as long as we stick together."

"Together."

They share a signal that they both can recognize and act on it. Will turns around and lets Mike spoon him from behind. Mike stays close behind him, his cock pressed against his butt. Will squeezes on Mike's arms and he moves in closer. Now his cock is pressed between his legs and directly under Will's balls. He also nestles his head on Will's neck placing the both of their heads next to one another and he starts to feel comforted by him. Seconds go by becoming minutes an he starts to drift off. In the blink of an eye he thinks he's fallen asleep but is jolted awake. When he does, he doesn't feel imke's touch. He sits up and sees Mike isn't behind him. And his room isn;t the way it should be. Vines of darkness, mucusm dust, and everything else lets him know where he is. He's back in the UpsideDown. As he looks around the room, a bolt of lightning strikes catching his attention. He gets up and walks over to the window and looks out as another bolt strikes even closer and in the far off distance something is concealed by heavy cloud cover. And just like that he blinks and it's all gone. He's back in Mike's room, his normal room in the real world. Mike is sleeping in his bed. The clock shows him its after 1. Will looks out the window again and stares off outside at the dark area around Mike's house.


	8. Chapter Four - Party In The USA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wheelers are having a 4th of July party. And it turns out a one hell of a work out trying to get everyone there for the event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I just wanted to say how sorry I am it's been so long since my last chapter post. This last month has been a real b**** with a lot happening. I'd rather just move on and focus on what I enjoying doing the most. But all bad things are I can move past. From now on I get to work on writing movies, novels, and a variety of fanfiction. Again, sorry for the wait. But this chapter is a bit longer than the rest up to date, so I hope that makes it a little better. From the next chapter onwards they will be falling into the actual timeline of Stranger Things like the first season. I wanted to go out on the "before canon" with a big fireworks like bang. I hope you enjoy this chapter because I had a blast (irony both intended and not intended) writing it.

Even more time has passed in Hawkins and almost nothing is or looks like it had a year prior. All of the kids were growing, they were taller, older, hairier, at least most of them were. The day before while hanging out the boys wouldn't stop clowning on Will after hearing his voice crack every time he got worked up in D&D. A week before that it was Dustin. But it's not just the four of them that are changing, Nancy & Steve aren't the picture of perfection they had been. They were still together more or less but with everything they've dealt with they are realizing that they might not be the best for the other but have yet to say anything about it. It's with that their time together has slowed and almost half of the time Steve finds himself sharing his brief time with Dustin. This happens once again the day before a day that everyone were able to get together.

It was the end of July 3rd, but now it was well past midnight, almost three. The Wheeler house is silent on the first floor. Mike & Nancy's parents have gone out, granted it took Karen over an hour to convince and then force Ted to take her out for a nice meal and then to a motel for their belated anniversary. Not bond to hiding it or sneaking out of the house, Nancy has invited Steve over. And at the same time the boys are having a sleepover. Holly is sound asleep in her room. The same can be said for the boys, or at least three of them. Mike, Will, & Lucas are all out on the floor around his room. Dustin isn't there though, he's in Nancy's room with her and Steve. Nancy is on her back on her bed. Dustin is lower, between her legs, his huge dick filling her gaping semen filled pussy to the brink. His head is slamming into her cervix and she has one of many orgasms of the last hour. Steve is right beside her head. She's sucking him off. His thick cock is coated in her mouths combination of saliva and the two boys jizz. Steve lightly thrusts it in. Nancy, clouded by ecstasy deep throats his meat log down her throat. Gagging and spitting over his dick even further as tears well out of her eyes. Steve climaxes with his sack pressed firmly against her cheek. His semen shoots clear down her throat but still she doesn't hesitate to sucks every drop from him as he pulls out. All of the work her mouth has put in leaves heavy ropes of clear-ish white semen and spit. Steve's cock goes limp a bit. Even after he drops back the spit and semen mixture connecting his dick and her mouth hangs while she strokes him off.

Dustin cums last after them but not for a little while. He pushes further up on Nancy, arching her legs into the air leaving her feet dangling in the air behind him. He buries his dripping face in-between Nancy's sweat drenched face. He sucks on one of her breast and squeezes the other. Nancy moans, he's giving it to her just the way she wants him to. His speed picks up and their sweaty bodies clap multiple times a second. Nancy slips her arm between them and fingers her clitoris. But under Dustin's hard pounding thrusts she can't keep it there and pulls it out. Choosing to wrap her free arm around him. Dustin has been growing a lot recently, he's much taller than he use to be, almost enough to rival Nancy's height. Their special thing is swapping spit & semen as they kiss and they love it, Nancy even more as his cock is moments from cumming. With every thrust that reaches her pussy's end some semen is pushed out. All making room for Dustin's latest load. Because of his speed and with her being satisfied not only from his length but the rest of him Nancy cums again just a few seconds before he does. After having cum nearly a dozen times this last ejaculation is weak and small. His jizz is clear with small traces of potent white semen that goes inside of Nancy. Nancy holds Dustin close as she kisses him, licking his mouth clean and swallowing all that he has bore from his mouth and his dick. He falls next to her exhausted. Though Nancy can still enjoy herself enjoying them. Still stroking Steve off to her left she starts to do the same to Dustin with her right. Neither of them expect her to be, but she is, after a few minutes of playfully stroking their dick and at least two minutes deliberately trying to, Nancy makes them both cum at the same time yet again. Semen drips from their cock tips over her fingers and she later licks them clean. The perfect way for them to end their time together. Steve gets up first scavenging his clothes out of the pile on the floor. Nancy rolls onto her side pressing her tits on Dustin while still fondling his semi.

"Heading home?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay until morning?"

"What in like a couple hours. If my dad finds out I've been out this late he'd kill me. Besides, as much as I'd like to stay for... whatever this is. But I've got to manage to squeeze what little bit of actual sleep I can get in before I have to help my folks with this stupid 4th party."

Steve slips on his briefs, then his pants, and shirt. By the time he looks uo Nancy is on top of Dustin, the two of them making out as she guides his trembling cock back to her cunt. Having been pounded out for over an hour, almost consecutively with one or both of their cocks in her at all times, Dustin's cock makes its way into the widened hole with no issue. Though his size still can spread her further despite everything.

"Oh, fuck... But you're still coming back later right. Everyone is going to be here, remember."

"Uh, yeah sure. I remember. I'll, I'll bring a potato salad."

While still trying to put on his shoes while walking out of the room, Steven nearly trips as he unlocks the door. He locks it back and closes it behind him.

"I think he forgot."

"You're damn right he forgot. I've told him over a dozen times this week, to be..."

"You can't blame him."

"What?"

"He probably couldn't stop thinking about you the whole time. You can be pretty distracting."

"Hmph, and you can be quite the little brown noser. You're lucky you're so cute."

"Yeah. Just wait until these pearly whites grow in. I'll be swatting girls away with a stick."

"I have no doubt. But you shouldn't, don't be a Steve Harrington, be you."

"Thanks. But Steve is pretty cool too."

"I know, but..."

"Don't you like him?"

"Yeah, just not as much as... you know, before..."

"Before everything went to shit."

"Yeah. I don't know, it just kind of feels like somethings missing. I'll figure it out."

"Of course you will, you're Nancy Wheeler."

Nancy kisses Dustin.

"But when you find a girls, try to make sure she's in your age group."

"Afraid of a little competition, afraid you might get jealous?"

"Maybe, but I know she might. And you don't want to lose her over what we do."

"I know."

"Okay, before we go getting all mushy and you go soft. Do you think you can muster up one last good fuck."

"I think I can. But..."

As he speaks Dustin pulls his dick out of her cunt.

"Let's do it here instead."

"How exotic. We haven't used that hole all night."

"Exactly. I want to break it in."

"...Okay."

Nancy kisses Dustin and it becomes the two making out while her hand joins his and they both work his shaft. By the end he's a rock again and they're ready.

"So fuck me in the ass big boy."

"With pleasure."

Dustin jams his big cock into her tight unused asshole. The stretching pain makes her wince and only convinces Dustin to put it in deeper. And the two begin the last fucking they'll have at the moment. Nancy spent the few minutes begging him to give it to her harder. He turned the tables on her pushing her over on her stomach. His cock split her in two when he re-entered her ass. A second wind guided him to pounding her ass harder than any bit of action she received from either of the boys. Nancy couldn't keep from cumming twice before him and thrice seconds after her jizzed in her ass. With all three as her last reminder of their threesome with the exception of her sore cunt & anus, Nancy gave Dustin something in return. They made out for a few more minutes and then Dustin returned to Mike's room exhausted. Nancy a regular nymphomaniac couldn't even bring herself to finger herself in any capacity after Dustin left her. He drained her as she drained his sack. Traces of the boys semen, and the latest supply of Dustin's, offered her something to lick away, plugging her ass with her middle finger only to pull it out coated in his warm jizz. It was all she could muster. Trying for another orgasm was completely out of the question. But as for trying to get all of his semen, she repeated the process, switching to two fingers to shovel out the remaining cum. When it feels she's gotten it all she scoops the liquid into her mouth, tasting his bitter-sweet semen slide down her throat. She loves the taste of his cum. Shortly after downing Dustin's cum smoothie Nancy ends up going to sleep as well.

The house remained dead silent for the next few hours. Everyone is asleep until around 8 or so. Nancy surprisingly is the first one up. Her and Mike's parents still aren't home yet and won't be for close to an hour. She checks on Holy who's still soundly asleep. Then she hops into a shower for a bit and heads downstairs to the kitchen afterwards. She makes herself a cup of coffee and then takes a seat in her father's comfy blue chair and puts in a VCR. Not long after getting comfortable Nancy is joined by her brother. Mike still a big groggy-eyed stumbles over.

"Hey little bro."

"Hey Nanc. Are mom & dad back?"

"No, not yet. You look tired"

"I am."

"Well come on..."

She scoots over in the chair giving him a place to sit.

"Cop a squat."

Mike too tire to trudge his way back to his bedroom decides to sit in the chair with Nancy.

"What's with the robe?"

"Shower. You might want to think about one."

Mike is confused and on the down low tries to smell his shirt but it doesn't go unnoticed by Nancy who starts laughing then playfully pushes his head.

"I'm joking. There's a room full of boys upstairs, what other joke would be as easy."

Mike passes the joke off but Nancy isn't so quick to let it go.

"Hey. You need to smile. You've been kind of..."

"It's Will. But it's fine though."

"You don't sound so sure."

"...I think it has something to do with when he was in the Upside Down."

"Is he okay?"

"I think so. And at least he tells me he is. But sometimes he'll like, space out. Like he'll just stare off into the distance as if he could see something that we can't."

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"I've tried. But he says he can't really explain it so I could understand. And other times, he'll just take off or try to push us away. But then later everything will go back to normal."

"...Well, try not to worry about it too much."

"Why not?"

"...Now that is also hard to explain. Let's put it like this. If you started wearing glasses, big tunnel vision telescopes on your face and you can't take them off..."

Nancy flicks him on his forehead.

"Would you want people staring at you, talking about you."

"But Will isn't wearing glasses."

"Ugh, it's an analogy dum-dum. The answer is, no. If you did, you'd wish everyone ignored it, you'd hide away from the world afraid that no one could understand. And you could say that's probably how Will is feeling. He spent a week there... I was there for a few minutes & that was the worst time of my life. Who knows what he went through. The best thing is to stay with him, no matter what. If he pushes you away, give him space, but let him know that if he needs anything, even if it's just someone to talk to, he's got the three of you."

"You know, you really sound like mom."

"Oh shut up."

Nancy pushes Mike who holds on as they both push and shove the other back and forth through a barrage of laughter. They settle down a moments later & put their eyes on the TV screen. Nancy wraps her arm around Mike's body and at first he is surprised.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh calm down. You know you like it."

Mike tries to resist her but he does like being held by his big sister and leans into it.

"You see."

"Just don't tell anyone."

"Why not. The only three people you care about not knowing are upstairs asleep, they all have strange relationships to go around with, and I'm pretty sure that blabbermouth Dustin has let it slip that we've had sex. So what of it if you like hugging your big sister."

"Yeah I do. Your robes soft."

"That achievement would go to mom then. She does all of the laundry."

"You're really warm too."

"...That I can take credit for. A hot shower and hotter cup of coffee can help."

Feeling Mike beginning to relax next to her she grabs a hold of him and turns him to lay on top of her.

"Nancy."

"Relax."

Nancy pulls the lever on the side of the chair bringing up the leg cushion and dropping the chair into it's recliner position. She then spreads her legs to push along the carpet to turn the chair allowing them to continue watching the TV. She then starts stroking her brothers head soothing him further. The two nuzzle close against the others body heat.

"This is nice."

"Sure you don't want to stop before one of your friends see you."

"No."

Then yes. This is nice. Kind of wish we could've done this more."

"...What do you mean?"

"You know. I wish we hadn't drifted apart so mush lately. That we could have been closer. At least then I would have known you had a girl in our basement for a whole week. Or I could have been there more for you when Will went missing."

"Thanks. I wish I could have been there more with Barb too, if it helps."

"It does. Thanks."

"She was nice. The times I met her, when she came over to hang out with you."

"She was. Nice... sweet, sensible, she let me know the truth no matter what... even if I didn't want to hear it. She was the best kind of person. I just wish, that I had listened to her that night. Maybe, maybe I'd be cuddling up with her in this chair right now. Watching Risky Business or in the movie theater watching Macchio kicking Zabka's ass."

"You watch...?"

"Three times. We though Ralph looked so hot. To be honest we spent nearly the entire first time watching it gushing about him. And when he starts to learn how to fight... He was so hot."

The further she gets into her talking to Mike about everything she obliviously goes further into physically caressing Mike who has no objections as his penis gradually grows and stiffens.

"I remember, after we watched it the third, or was it the fourth... The last time we watched it, we had been out late. I was staying over her house that night. Her parents were out too. We saw them at the movies earlier. It was getting so late. The sky was getting dark. Just by looking at it, we could tell it was about to rain. And we didn't have a car. It was nice & not far so why would we. So we ran back to her house as fast as we could. About half way it started drizzling and barely a block after that it was pouring. We got there but we were soaked."

 

==FLASHBACK==

 

The front door flings open. Nancy & Barb run in with rain and wind howling in after. Barb closes the door and the girls break out into laughter.

"Oh my god!"

Nancy tries to run off but Barb grabs her arm.

"No, Nancy!"

"What?"

"My mom just cleaned these carpets. If track anything I'll be grounded until I'm 30."

Barb starts taking off her clothes and shoes. Nancy does the same, the two of them leaving everything at the front door and run for the bathroom in their underwear. Barb gets in first and grabs two towels from a rack. They quickly scrub all over as they try to get dry. Starting up with their still dripping hair and downwards.

"Og my god. It's so crazy out there."

"It least you didn't fall in that pool of water."

"Oh come on, it was a puddle. Stop over-exaggerating."

"Uh, no. It was once a puddle, then it was a pool, and in a couple minutes it'll probably be a whole damn lake."

"It was pretty funny though."

"Ha ha, I'm glad my potential drowning could be amusing for you."

Their playful back and forth goes on for a little longer but it ends in them staring and smiling at each other. Nancy whips Barb on the side of her leg.

"You can be such a baby."

"Oh come on."

Barb moves passed Nancy and they go to her room. While Barb goes over to her closet. Nancy sits on the edge of her bed then drops onto her back.

"...Ralph Macchio is hot."

Barb pokes her head out of the closet.

"Did you say something?"

"I was just talking."

"About Ralph Macchio."

"Oh you know you want to too."

Barb comes out of the closet with a few pieces of clothing in hand.

"Well who wouldn't. He's cute."

"Like that Steve Harrington."

"Oh god, here she goes again."

"Why don't you like Steve?"

"Because we know his type. He's a snake charmer."

"Oh come on. He seems nice."

"Yeah, that's probably the same dribble two girls said about Ted Bundy. And then one of them didn't come home the next morning."

"So now Steve's a serial killer."

Barb sits down on the other side of the bed.

"All I'm saying is... don't fall for his good looks alone. The last thing I want is for you to show interest in him. I just feel like he'll try to get in your pants and then dump you and move on to the next girl."

Nancy rolls onto her stomach.

"That's not fair."

"Well I'm sorry. But you know what those boys are like. And you're really pretty, and that's why he'll show interest if you do."

Nancy touches Barbs shoulder which Barb leans into.

"I appreciate the concern Barb, but I'll be fine.

Barb lifts her hand. She caresses Nancy's hand but removes it.

"And hey. You're pretty too."

"Now I know you're just being mean."

"Stop it. You know you're pretty. You're more than it, you're beautiful."

Nancy puts her hand back on Barb's shoulder then to her face.

"Who doesn't love a smoking red-head."

"That's nice of you Nanc... but. I think a body like yours is usually under that red hairy."

"Please. I'm a toothpick."

"You say that like it's a bad thing. Better to be a toothpick that the meatloaf that came before it."

Nancy sits up and places her other hand on the other side of Barb's face."

"Will you stop it. Stop putting yourself down. You're beautiful Barb. So fucking hot. So what if you're bigger. If a guy can't handle dating a taller woman, screw him. Look at me, I'm thin, short..."

"Your heads a little bit too big for your body."

Nancy is rendered speechless, her mouth hanging open while Barb has a giggle to herself.

"You see. I'm a mess. And look at you. Short red hair, big sexy brown eyes, and oh my god... those freckles."

Barb's face lights up with a grin as Nancy brings her up.

"You're the picture of a pervs wet dream. I'm sure when you find your future boyfriend, he won't be able to keep his hands off of you. You'll be having all of the sex you want. Slinging you around if you're lucky."

"Really?"

"Definitely. That special someone is out there. And I'll bet when the time comes, that first time will be so fucking hot. I mean, look at your body. I wish i had boobs this big."

Nancy drops her hands from Barb's face and grabs her breasts over her bra. Barb lets out a sudden gasp as Nancy squeezes her large tits in her hands. Despite the soft shell of her bra presents her from feeling Nancy's fingers, the mere pressure of her squeezing them only makes her hornier than she already is.

"You lucked out here. Any guy would love to bury his face between these..."

Barb reaches out grabbing Nancy by the back of her head and kisses her hard. Nancy is stunned as Barb takes it a bit further seconds later by tasting the inside of Nancy's mouth with her tongue. It retreats soon after but the overall kiss last longer. Barb eventually realizes what she's done and stops herself. They break apart leaving a thing but strong strand of saliva between their lips that snaps. The moment it does and the now cold strand tasting of Barb overwhelms Nancy, fuels her, and more. Barb opens her mouth to say something but Nancy cuts her off. Her parted mouth only makes it easy for her tongue to now slip in uninvited. Despite the intrusion, Barb's tongue welcomes hers as they thrash back and forth in her mouth. Nancy moves in. She swings leg over Barb's body and mounts her. With the newly gained height advantage, Nancy buries her tongue into Barb's mouth while pulling on her hair. Nancy eventually stops, lifting herself above Barb even higher testing as saliva from their heated exchange drools out of her mouth down onto Barbs unwavering tongue eager for more.

"...Holy fuck, you are so fucking sexy."

Nancy slides her hands down Barb's face to remove her glasses. Seeing her without her glasses is further enticing. She reaches behind her back and unhooks her bra. After she removes the straps from her shoulders and the bra falls onto Barbs chest then to the floor. Barb stares at Nancy's bare chest, soaking every detail, every mark, freckle, and mole that defines her. Nancy's nipples are throbbing and hard under the pulsating rhythm of Barb's steamy breaths exhaling over her body. Barb lifts her hands to them. Round and perky. Nancy was right, Barb's were much larger but she loved Nancy's. There were so soft to the touch, her nipples the total opposite. Nancy let out a faint moan as Barb teased her nipples. Brushing her thumbs over them, then squeezing and twisting them. She could feel Nancy losing it on top of her. Her legs trembled as she tried to hide how much she was enjoying this. She replaces one of her hands for her mouth and starts to teases her breast & nipples with her tongue. Sucking and licking it until her spit dribbles down Nancy's stomach. She also takes her now free hand to reach around Nancy. It lands on her back and slides down. Moving lower down past the beads of sweat starting to drip along her spine. She only stops when she reaches Nancy's panties. Still a bit damp, a combination of the downpour proceeding them arriving at the Holland house and the sweat now permeating from them. Barb felt the eager sweat dripping beneath the thin layer of cotton, making its way between her butt cheeks, and coming to a close at the place she wanted to touch now more than ever before.

And so she attempted to get there. Barb slid her hand under Nancy's panties. Due to the sweat on her palm and between Nancy's cheeks made it all too easy for her to slip her hand between them. Again Nancy moaned and while not looking she could only imagine the look Nancy must've been making when it escaped her lips. With a little bit of effort Barb had what she wanted. Her fingers made contact with Nancy's pussy. It was hot, dripping wet. The moment Nancy fet Barb's fingers brush past her cunt and tingle her clit she hopped up.

"Wait..."

"Nancy... what is it?"

Nancy takes a second to breath then takes off her panties. Barb smiles and takes off her underwear. She unhooked her bra off from the front and tossed it behind without looking or caring where it landed. As she leaned backed to slide off her panties she is stopped by Nancy. Her hand gripping at her wrist.

"No... I want to."

 

"...Okay."

Barb lays down on her back but has to see Nancy as it happens. She presses her body down but tilts her head up. She can barely see beyond her own tantalizing breasts. Despite the hindrance, Barb sits up just enough to see Nancy about to take them off. Nancy lingers over Barb's body. Her hands reach her friends waist and as soon as she touches her Nancy can feel Barb shudder. The anticipation was thick and heated. Nancy went to pull Barb's panties off. Just then, Barb plants her feet on the edge of the bed and lifts her lower half making it easier. The generous act puts a grin on Nancy's face. The panties are removed and now Nancy is stunned staring at Barb's thick curly red bush. Freckles run down her stomach and all over her crotch. Passed the forest between her legs the freckles line around Barb's virgin pussy that is leaking some of her juices in anticipation. It's twitching as it senses Nancy's presence. The first time Nancy has seen one other than her own and it's beautiful. Plum, smooth, very pink. The freckles continue down and spray scattered down her legs. But Nancy has lost focus on counting them, she's stuck on Barb's pussy. One last fleeting pause in her actions sets the tone for Barb to react. With her legs cocked wide open, completely naked, turned on like an over blasting 500, Nancy's unresponsive, the room is too quiet, and the uncertainty of it all is driving Barb crazy. Her body is shivering, trembling to the point of madness. Her heart is sinking as she fears it's all over.

And then, it all comes to a close. Nancy dives in to the deep end. She buries her entire face between Barb cunt. Her tongue lashes around unhinged and out of control. Barb is scared one minute & thrilled the next. She grabs fistfuls of her bedding as a blast of ecstasy erodes her whole body. It's actually all a bit too much for her. Barb's breathing is rapid and raspy, every inch of her is trembling. She's never felt anything like this. Barb squeezes her breasts and fondles her nipples. Nancy's hands slide up and down Barb's legs and only add to the sensations further when they are used to message around her pussy and to tug at her bush of pubic hair. Barb squeals as for the first time she climaxes. The orgasm takes full control of her body, it spasms for nearly a minute. Her mind is blank, so many things happening at once, it's seems like there's no end, and then as it passes, everything is washed away. Barb can only feel a slight tingle in her lower half. It feels like she's peeing and in a way she is. Nancy is the recipient of a brief but strong squirt of Barb's clear cum. Barb slowly regains feeling in her body and the first thing she does is push Nancy away. Nancy is still licking at her pussy, trying to lick and suck up all of the liquid Barb had just released, but she's too sensitive. The slightest touch is a full on military assault on her senses. Nancy can understand the feeling and climbs onto the bed. Nancy more than proud of herself, face dripping with Barb's juices, lays on her side.

"Was it better than anything you've ever felt?"

"...ohhhhhh ...yeeeeeesssss."

Nancy reaches back and grabs Barb's glasses which she places back on Barb's face.

"...Was that an orgasm?"

"Yeah."

"...Wow. Mmmmm. That was incredible."

"Wait, you mean you've never had one."

"I've never had sex."

"Forget sex. You're telling me you've never masturbated before."

"No."

"How is that even possible?"

"I just never did okay. What's the big deal?"

"No deal... So, you want to do it again?"

"...Actually. Can I lick you now?"

"You can absolutely lick me."

Nancy gets up and climbs over Barb. She's ready to return the favor to Nancy. She grabs the smaller girl by her ass and forces her down onto her mouth. Nancy much like Barb is taken aback by how amazing her tongue feels against her already leaking cunt. Barb's tongue is nothing like her fingering herself. Even penetration with her fingers doesn't even compare. As Barb throttles Nancy's pussy with her tongue, Nancy leans back clenching her ass on Barb's chin but reaches back and starts fingering Barb's pussy again. It's still so wet that even now she can feel small traces of her climax trickling out.

"Oh shit. You were right. Just like that. Right there, just like that, oh fuck."

 

=WHEELER'S HOUSE LIVING ROOM=

 

Unable to get through the entire story with his dick throbbing and ready to explode, Mike has started fucking Nancy. Eager to abide her little brother Nancy has taken him in. Her bathrobe untied and sprawled out under her now sweaty body preventing any of their fluids from staining their father's chair. Nancy lays there spread eagle, squeezing Mike close by his lower back and shoulder as he pounds away missionary style into her pussy.

"Right there, just like that, oh fuck. Fuck, Mike. Just a little more.

Mike busy playing around with her breasts moves his hands to both sides of her head as he starts drilling her cunt with more speed and more power. It's only a matter of time that Nancy has an orgasm.

"Oh fuck, fuck! I'm cumming!"

Mike speeds through Nancy's climax showing he's not stopping until he cums. Nancy wraps around Mike like a snake coiling it's prey. And as Barb had in Nancy's trip down memory lane, Nancy has herself a squirting orgasm that sends her body into a violent mess of wet, sticky, trembling. But now Mike is happy to piledriver her to the finish up close and personal. He wraps and grips his sister with as much force as she him and gives her his all. In his own time Mike is about to cum and Nancy knows it.

"...Nancy ...I'm about to..."

"I know, don't! Not yet. I'm about to cum again."

Nancy pulls Mike by his hair to get him in alignment for the two to start kissing.

"...Don't you dare cum yet."

And so he resists the lingering growing need to fill Nancy's pussy with his jizz. Every second Nancy as well is that much closer to a climax. For a brief moment the two sibling are relatively sound, only grunting, panting, moaning, & girlish squeals come from the both of them as the end speeds to a close. Though as much as he fights it, mike cums first. His batch of hot semen washes over Nancy's insides. But he still isn't done. He holds on for just a bit longer, long enough until he feels a familiar movement in his sister. She cums to. Mike stays on top of her, cock buried deep enough in Nancy that his sack is starting to be pushed into her as well.

"...That's it little bro ...Thanks."

"...Are you going to finish that story?"

"Maybe some other time. The last thing we need is Little Mikie waking up for a repeat performance."

Though Nancy rewards Mike with several kisses on his lips and cheek.

"Looks like you're 4 & 0 for The Squirt. All that practice with your girlfriend really pays off."

"...I guess."

"...Sorry. But I'm guessing Will is enjoying the benefits at least."

Mike remains quiet.

"It's alright. I kind of guessed it a while ago. You two have been..."

"Yeah."

"It must really suck then, with everything going on."

"...Yeah."

"Hey, cheer up..."

Nancy nudges Mike to look at her.

"I told you things would get better. Trust me."

Nancy kisses him again for a long time and Mike kisses her back. He leans on her further and his semi hard-on slides out of Nancy & it flops onto her stomach as they continue making out.

"You're the best little brother I could have asked for... Looks like Little Mikie is looking for another round."

"I'll go."

"I think that would be best. And Mike..."

"Yeah Nancy?"

"I love you. I really do."

"I love you too.

"Keep hoping. There's nothing wrong with that."

And it's right then as the duo enter one final make out session that they both hear their parents car horn beep from outside in the driveway.

"Oh shit! Is that mom & dad."

"It can't be. They're not supposed to be back until ten."

They look over and see the clock is actually a little past 10.

"Fuck!"

Mike hops off of Nancy and pulls his pajamas & underwear up over his now thick cock.

"Go, go, go!"

Mike tries to run and as he turns around he and Nancy see that they're not alone. Dustin is there with his dick out and in hand, having been jerking off to them the whole time.

"Dustin?"

"What?"

Nancy looks over and sees the silhouette of her parents cross the window curtains and she closes her bathrobe over herself and the mess she and Mike have may with her body.

"Get out of here."

Mike pushes Dustin as they escape the living room a split second before the Wheeler's enter through the front door.

"Oh hey Nancy."

"Hi mom, dad."

"Didn't expect you up so early. Figured you kids would love a day without school and would sleep in."

"Early to rise I guess."

Their parents continue into the house as usual. Unaware of their close presence, Karen Wheeler passes right by the basement door. Coincidentally, Mike & Dustin are right on the other side. Dustin with his back pressed firmly against the wood. Similarly so is Mike as he stands leaning right up against Dustin as he has his hand over Dustin's mouth. At this close range Dustin's rock hard dick has slipped under Mike's shirt and is pressed against Mike's stomach, Mike's dick is also stabbing at Dustin's stomach through his pajamas. Dustin stays quiet with much help on Mike's part but he wants Mike for a bit more and he's started lightly thrusting against his stomach letting the expelling bits of pre-cum. Mike is waiting to see if he hears either of his parents getting close but can't ignore Dustin's cock when he gets more enthusiastic with his thrusting.

"What the hell are you doing!"

Dustin tries to respond but Mike's hand makes all of his words come out as nothing more than muffled gibberish. Mike takes his hand away but presses a single finger to his lips reminding him to keep his voice to a whisper like him.

"I'm sorry. but I didn't finish before your parent got her, and I only walked in you & Nancy half way so I didn't have enough time. It's this stupid morning wood. It's always so much harder to get rid of."

"And, so..."

"...So let's cut the shit. I'm hard, you're hard. You fuck Will, I've fucked Lucas, everybody's fucking everybody. And I really want to nut before this boner starts killing me. So, what do you say... let's fuck."

"...Fine."

"Yes."

"But you go first and you've got ten minutes. I know my mom, & it won't be long before she wants to come check on me sleeping. And if she sees two of us missing..."

"Then shut up & bend over already."

"...Not here."

Mike & Dustin quietly & quickly rush down the stairs and find a place in the basement that would work for them.

"I should go first. I'm already like half way done."

And why can't you just jerk off like normal?"

"Because it'll take too long. Fucking is quicker. After that display you two had, I'll be done in like five minutes."

"Alright."

Mike turns around and pulls his pajamas down so Dustin can start.

"Dude, do you think you can take this up your ass dry?"

Mike groans but turns around & gets down on his knees in front of Dustin.

"And don't be light on the spit. Make sure to get as much as you can over all of it..."

Mike looks up at him.

"Alright, I'll be quiet."

And Mike starts to suck Dustin's dick until it's covered and dripping in spit. After that he takes his position. Dustin spreads his ass apart and his drenched tip spreads Mike's tender asshole open.

"Ugh, shit."

But it's literally just the beginning. Every inch surprises Mike as he easily realizes Dustin is much more than Will is. After his ass has widened beyond anything he's ever had inside of him.

"Fuck. How the hell does Nancy take this?"

"Her pussy is bigger than your ass. Plus we have sex..."

"Just hurry up."

Dustin listens to him and begins pushing his thick cock in and out of Mike's ass.

"Imagine if you didn't suck me off a little first."

Mike responds to him with only grunts while he begins jerking his own dick off as Dustin's pounds out his anus.

 

=HOPPER'S CABIN=

 

Far off at Hopper's secluded cabin around about noon he is preparing Eleven a special 4th of July treat. A nice stack of Eggo waffles separated by a layer of white frosting, blue frosting, & red frosting, littered in sprinkles & Hershey Kisses'. Hopper tops it off with a decorative little American flag & a sparkler sticking out of the top.

"Okay now. We're all set. Times up."

Eleven is behind him at the kitchen counter with her back to him as she's preparing something of her own.

"No last minute touch ups. Let me see. 3, 2, 1..."

Hopper turns around as does Eleven. Her dish is a simple breakfast plate. Scrambled eggs, bacon, hash browns, sausages, and of course, Eggo's. Jim of actually impressed by her cooking skill but even more so when he actually stops to look at the food.

"It's you."

And indeed it is. The eggs make up the majority of his head. Crumbled hash browns mark his facial hair. Two strips of bacon line a big smiling mouth. Two sausage patties for eyes. And multiple Eggo's ripped in half make his signature hat.

"I'll be damned. I'm impressed. But, I think I can do better."

Hopper shows his dish to her. Unfortunately, Eleven isn't as blown away by it as he would have liked. Instead upon seeing the sparklers shimmering from the foor she mistakes it for something else.

"Fire."

Hopper doesn't entirely catch what she's said and thus has no way of knowing or stopping what she does next. A simple and subtle twist of her head and the plate is snatched out of his hands and thrown into the sink. The plate shatters on impact. She quickly follows up by blasting both hot & cold water.

"What the hell?"

"...Fire."

"...Not fire, sparklers."

He walks over and turns the sink off.

"Now, ruined surprise."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I should have showed you these before."

Hopper grabs another sparkler from the drawer and lights it at the table. He turns around to show her it again.

"You see. It's not a fire."

"Pretty."

"Yeah, it's pretty."

Eleven tries to touch it but her pulls it away.

"Pretty and dangerous. Now while it isn't fire it still act like it. You could burn yourself. Now I'm showing you because I thought you'd like to see them. They look especially nice at night... outside."

"Really?"

"Really. But I don't want you going..."

"Passed the perimeter. I won't, I promise."

"...Well my breakfast for you was ruined."

"We can share."

"Alright. Let's eat my face."

Eleven sits down on the couch while Hopper pops in a VCR and joins her.

"I figured we'd watch movies all day. There's no better way to celebrate America's birthday than with some genuine classic action movies."

"Cowboys?"

"You know it. We got The Good The Bad And The Ugly, then Butch Cassidy And The Sundance Kid to start. We've got the Lost Ark, First Blood... if it's not here, it's not good."

The movie starts playing and Eleven & Hopper get to eating the large plate Eleven has made.

"...Uh, hey El."

"Yeah?"

"How many eggs did you use to make this?"

"All."

"All. You used all, how'd you use 3 dozen eggs and this is all you made?"

"...I dropped a few."

"How many is a few?"

"A whole carton."

"When?"

"When you went to the bathroom. I pressed the two things and the bottom opened."

"So I have to go buy three more cartons of eggs."

"Are you mad at me?"

"...No. I'm not mad, I'm just... a little... if you dropped it, a whole carton. Where did you put it? Did you clean it up?"

Eleven eyes veer off from Hopper.

"You did clean it up, right El."

Hopper looks closely at her and sees a small trickle of blood coming from her nostril. He catches on to what's going and looks back to the kitchen. Moments later Eleven releases her hold and a mess of egg whites, yolks, & broken shells come crashing t the floor once again.

"...El."

Before he gets the chance to say anything else Eleven leaps up and kisses him. Hopper is briefly overpowered by her pouncing on him that he is forced back. He maintains enough balance to keep the plate of breakfast from spilling. When she thinks he's forgotten about the mess she pulls back a little. Hopper has a smile on his face.

"Eggs."

Eleven kisses him again.

"Nice try kiddo."

"I was going to clean it, I promise."

"You're right, you are."

Eleven looks down already knowing that from the kissing Hopper has a full blown erection in his pants.

"Ah, don't worry about me. Eggs."

Eleven rolls her eyes as she steps off the couch. Now more annoyed than Hopper was, but the normal teenage pouting he had gotten use to.

"You'd better hurry. I'll try to save you some of this food, but no promises. I haven't actually had breakfast."

"Sometimes you gotta say, what the fuck. Eggs."

"What was that. You know how I feel about you mumbling under your breath. It's not clever."

When Eleven's done cleaning up she comes back to the couch. Walking around it this time rather than hopping over it. And because of this decision she doesn't end up landing on Hopper who's now laying down, pants around his waist, stroking his shaft. Eleven is shocked to say the least.

"I thought I'd get started without you."

Eleven unhooks the buttons to her overalls letting them drop to her ankles, leaving her in a shirt & panties.

"So even if you finish quickly, I still have to make you cum again for a full turn."

"Not at all. We each get one turn, period."

Eleven pulls the shirt off next as she moves over in front of the couch and gets down on her knees. Her breasts are still growing, but they're perfect no matter what. Hopper moves the plate of food onto his chest and continues eating with his left hand. His right he uses to reach down and squeeze on of Eleven's titties while she grabs a hold of his cock in both hands.

"Is it me or are you getting bigger?"

Eleven rolls her eyes again and begins sucking on the top of his length. He grabs a piece of bacon and waves it in front of her face.

"Want some bacon?"

Eleven looks up. She lets his cock out of her mouth and tries to grab the bacon. But as she bites down to snag it he waves it away. A second attempt then a third attempt ends with Eleven looking at Hopper who chuckles and allows her to grab it. Eleven goes back to jerking Hopper's dick for a little. Once her mouth is clean she starts sucking him of again. Though his fortunate blowjob is short lived as he blows a load all over her face.

"I guess now it's my turn to say I'm sorry."

"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn."

"Hey. What did I say about using words like that."

"You talkin' to me? You talkin' to me?

Eleven stands up slowly giving Hopper the chance to soak up her appearance & her performance.

"You talkin' to me?"

"El."

"Then who the hell else are you talking..."

She pulls off her panties last and throws them onto Hopper's face.

"Well I'm the only one here."

Eleven climbs on top of Hopper, never once breaking eye contact with him as she starts stroking his cock. Then she crawls further up his body.

"El, stop."

She stops just over his dick. He's big enough that the cum leaking tip can just barely brush against her cunt. She holds onto it just about ready to push down on it.

"Who the fu..."

"That's enough!"

Eleven winces as Hopper is inside. She glides down his length and despite his aggravation with her words he is hushed by her pussy enveloping him.

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to."

Eleven grabs the plate and puts it on the floor before she starts riding Hopper's dick.

"So this is what you're doing now, just quoting movies."

"Classics."

"Taxi Driver isn't a classic. Hell, that movies younger than you are."

"I like it."

Eleven gropes her tits while Hopper her ass. His powerful & frequent thrusts propel her into the air.

"Ah, damn!"

"Better than the eggs?"

"Hell yes."

"Oh yeah? Ok."

Eleven drops down and starts making out with him while also slamming her pelvis into him grinding Jim even harder. Jim in turn girls her all he's got as well. Through moaning and wailing as his dick splits her, Eleven whispers in his ear.

"Happy 4th of July."

 

=SINCLAIR HOUSE=

 

"Come on."

"Shut up"

"Come on. Come on stupid."

"I said shut up"

At the Sinclair house in Lucas' room, Lucas has Erica pinned against the wall while he's fucking her from behind.

"You'd better not cum yet."

"...I'm not."

"Yes you are. Get off already!"

"I'm not about... I'm not..."

As Lucas tries to deny it, he thrusts into Erica a couple times and his semen leaks out of Erica.

"'You're not' my ass. You're pathetic."

Lucas pulls his dick out of Erica and stumbles back onto his bed. Erica turn as around looking between her legs as her brother's jizz pours out of her.

"This is shit. You're shit, do'you know that right."

"Will you shut up already!"

"No... Now it's my turn."

"...Wha ...I swear you'd better not."

Erica spreads her pussy open with one hand and using the other she shoves two fingers in to scoop as much of Lucas' semen out.

"...I told you."

With her pussy lips still pulled apart Erica struggles a little and releases that pressure as she lets loos a long stream a urine.

"Erica!"

She continues to pee a spiraling mess on his carpet floor. Dustin walks into the room with more than enough time to see Erica peeing on the floor. Almost half a minute goes by and than she's finally done.

"There."

"...Okay."

"Erica what fuck?!"

"What di I just walk in on?"

"I told you I'd piss all over your floor."

"Lucas?"

"What?"

"...Okay, what the shit. Okay. The hell is happening?"

"I told him. If he came again & I didn't I'd piss on his floor. He came inside me, for the second time... So, I pissed on the floor. I thought nerds were smart.

"Lucas?"

"What?"

"...You were just supposed to come get her, not sleep with her. What happened?"

"When I got here I went to her room..."

"When this bozo get here, he stormed into my room. Like a wild animal. I could have been changing. I could have had friends."

"You have friends?"

"Shut up."

"I came back to get her. She was playing with herself, again."

"It's my body. If I want to play with it whenever I want to I can. It's my room."

"She wouldn't come."

"Especially not with you."

"Okay, hold on. Will the both of you just... shut up. Okay. Gosh. Lucas."

"Un uh. Why does he get to go first?"

"Erica... please."

She folds her arms and turns her head.

"Lucas."

"She said that she wasn't leaving and going over to Mike's.

"Erica. Is this true?"

"Why should I have to. I don't know you nerds. Why would I want to spend a glorious school free day hanging out with a bunch of strange losers."

"That's your opinion."

"Those are my facts."

"You see. She just has to have a little side comment for everything!"

"Lucas! So how did the sex start, Erica."

"I told him I didn't want to go."

"And mom & dad said you had to go."

"But you didn't."

"I was butt ass naked. Do you think I would walk outside like that. What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"A sex crazed nymphomaniac with a sadistic side that would make the Dark Side proud. But that's besides the point, which is... the sex."

"I hadn't cum yet. So Captain Numb-nuts over there."

"Hey!"

"I'll allow it for now, Erica, lay off with the insults."

He said I had to get ready then and there. I didn't want to. I wanted to finish."

"Which she already did twice in just this morning."

"I wanted to go for three. I was bored. And if you hadn't interrupted me with that weak worm you call a snake I would probably be cramping up at five by now."

"I'm impressed. God you're so fucking hot."

Erica smiles at Dustin.

"Dustin, hello?"

"What happened next, Lucas?

"He said that if he..."

"He said Lucas."

"I didn't think you could finish the job."

"Erica."

"What. You said no more name calling. I didn't call him anything. He thought he could make me cum, he was wrong."

"I said if I could make her cum, she had to get ready and I wouldn't call our parents."

"And he failed to, twice. He ended up busting his nuts in me twice. I sill haven't once."

"Lucas. How is that even possible. You've made her come countless times."

"I don't know."

"And I was really giving it to myself before her got here. The last time I came it took me over a minute before I could even keep going."

"I tried okay. She must have held it in or something. But I couldn't do it the first time."

"And then you blew your load the second time. Congratulations."

"Erica... if he makes you cum will you just get dress and come on already?"

"...Sure. I guess I can't masturbate all day. Or at least I could try some other time."

"Good."

Dustin grabs Erica by her shoulders and shoves her over to Lucas and then on him.

"Dustin!"

"What are you doing?!"

"We've got to get back to Mike's. And if she says she'll come if she cums, it'll be faster than calling your parents who are probably already there. I say go for it. And honestly... Your sister's given me enough wood to build a house. She's so fucking hot."

Dustin positioning himself behind Erica pulls out his dick and he's so hard, thick veins have crawled along it. Erica's pussy still wet from Lucas' semen is an open door for them to get into.

"So shut up. Fuck your sister. And let's go, because If I miss any of Mike's mom's hamburgers, I going Michael "The Shape" Myers, and I'm killing everyone with a butchers knife.

"You have serious problems."

"I know, and so do you."

Dustin rams his dick into Erica.

"Whoa... holy shit."

Dustin then reaches under Erica, grabbing Lucas' cum covered semi and pusses it under his own cock as the two thick members stretch & spread Erica's cunt further than either could alone.

"Ahhh... no fair."

"We're nerds. We don't play fair, we play smart."

The two starts giving it to Erica. Having both Dustin & Lucas inside her pussy now is too much for her to maintain her domineering role. All she can do is moan and scream, and bend to their will. Lucas starts out thrusting slow and weak as he tries to get into it after recently coming to his second climax. Dustin on the other hand hits Erica as fast, as hard, and as deep as he can while sharing the space with Lucas. Almost five minutes have gone by, but still Erica has yet to cum. The boys are starting to get frustrated. Lucas is back to what seems like 100 percent. He's drilling Erica with the same ferocity as Dustin. He's pulling and squeezing her nipples. Dustin is fingering her clit. But still with everything they've yet to get her to reach an orgasm.

"Okay what the hell?"

You see."

"Erica, what gives. You should have cum by now, maybe even two times."

But still Erica is silent. She's covered in sweat, breathing heavy, and her jaw is basically wired shut as she strains to hold in everything other than the lustful moaning that she can't contain no matter how hard she tries. Dustin grabs Erica by her arms and lifts her up. He can see something isn't right with her. Lucas sits up and soon the two boys are delivering both of their dick into her pussy while standing."

"Come on Erica. You know you want to cum. You know I always make you cum."

Erica stays quiet but responds by shaking her head."

"What's wrong. Cat got your tongue all of a sudden?"

"Yeah Erica. You're being awful quiet."

As he says this, Lucas starts pounding Erica even harder. He wraps his arms around her and slams her onto his cock with thunderous claps as her sweaty boy drops onto their dicks. Dustin reaches up and grabs her head. Veins run up her neck, tears dripping from her eyes. Her face is visibly redder than usual. He can easily see she's holding everything in and it's killing her.

"...So you haven't cum yet?"

Erica shakes her head. Lucas starts to buckle in exhaustion as he's about to cum. He does and his semen shoots off into her. Dustin feels his warm coat fill her and cover his own member.

"Eh... shit."

"...That's three."

Dustin holds Erica up against his chest.

"Lucas, you okay?"

"...Fine ...just, give me..."

"Maybe you should go ice your balls before you lose your manhood."

Lucas takes a full stance a second from getting back inside her.

"Calm down Lucas before you pass out. You blew three loads, you're lucky to still be standing. Besides, I've got this. Go get her clothes ready."

"...Alright."

Lucas grabs his clothes and goes out of the room. Dustin pulls his dick out of Erica and drops her on Lucas' bed.

"Aren't you going to keep going? Did you blow your load too?"

"...Erica, why are you still messing him?"

"What are you talking?"

"You didn't have any orgasms with Lucas, not one?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh please, spare me. I'm impressed that you can stone face through one. You're a very sexual kid and despite how much you like to put us down and act superior, you love having sex. How many times did you cum already?"

"I'm not telling you, because you already know it's none."

"Erica. Tell me, or you can say goodbye to having sex with me."

"...Fine. Like two or three."

"Really."

"Okay maybe six or seven. Get off my back okay."

"But why. You and Lucas are getting along... somewhat at least."

"Because if I came, we would leave. And I didn't want to cum with his dick just once."

"Why am I not surprised."

"So now what. You gonna tell on me?"

"Will you come to the party without any lip?"

"Fine."

"Then no."

Erica spreads her legs.

"What about... are you going to finish?"

"Yeah."

Dustin grabs his cock and rubs it over Erica's cunt & clit.

"...Stop teasing me already & just put it in."

Dustin smiles and pushes his wet cock into her, spreading out her asshole.

"Ah, what are you doing?!"

Dustin gets halfway in and in her shocked state she's unable to hide her orgasm. Lucas comes in wearing his underwear & pants undone and Erica's clothing. Erica's whimpering and body language lets him know she's having an orgasm.

"You did it?"

"Yeah. But we're not done yet."

"What?"

"I'm not done yet. Erica, why don't you apologize to your brother."

Lucas walks over to the bed and tosses the clothes up on the bed. Lucas hops up next to Erica and pulls his pants down. His dick flops out and lands onto her face.

"Apologize to my nuts. I'll be lucky if I can have kids."

Erica grabs his dick and strokes it before putting it in her mouth.

"You'll be lucky to have kids if you're lucky to find a girl who's braindead enough to get knocked up by you."

Dustin laughs which gets him a look from his friend.

"What. You're sister is hot and can be funny when she wants to be."

Dustin starts thrusting into Erica's ass while she sucks her brother's cock. As Dustin is able to stuff more of his member up Erica's butt the more generous she is on Lucas. Along with sucking his long dick, she begins stroking him as well. This becomes her cradling his sack as well. Lucas grabs a hold of Erica's head, pulling on her hair as he drives his dock down her throat. Erica gags on her brother's big cock but continues to suck on it as it goes well past her comfort zone. Dustin gets closer, mounting Erica onto the bed using it to bounce in & out of her ass. With Lucas' cock deep down her throat, Erica lets out a garbled mess of noises as she has another orgasm. The boys reach their climax right after. Lucas is going to unload all he has left practically straight to her stomach but he can see Erica can't take anymore. So he pulls out allowing Erica to gasp for air. Lucas finishes off his dick by jerking off just above Erica's face for a couple seconds. More of his white seed shoots out covering his little sister's face and spilling into her open mouth. Semen drips all over her face, pooling over one of her eyes. He keeps jerking his members and jizz keeps flooding Erica's face. And only more is to follow as Dustin starts to cum but instead of cumming in her ass and upon seeing Lucas, he decides to join him. He pulls out and hops onto Erica's chest, jerking off the last extra bit needed for his semen to coat her small face. After all of his cum is dripping all over Erica he and Lucas puts their dicks into her mouth to suck and lick. After licking them Erica swallows all of their cum. The two boys slide off the bed when they're done. Lucas then playfully slaps Erica on her thigh as he drops her clothes on her stomach.

"Alright, you came. Now get up, get out, & get dressed. We're leaving in the next ten minutes with or without you."

Lucas slips his cock back into his pants, zipping them up before leaving the room. Behind his back Erica flips him off.

"Lucas, where are you going?"

"To take a piss on Erica's floor."

"Numb-nuts!"

"Psycho!"

"I hope your dick falls off!"

"There's just no winning with either of you is there."

Erica shrugs her shoulders. She bundles up the clothes Lucas brought her and gets off of the bed.

"Well that was a fun compromise at least."

Erica looks at him, glaring into his eyes while he looks back at her cum covered face.

"Fun. Don't mistake this relationship for anything special. We're not dating."

"I never said we were.

"Well good. Because I don't want you thinking you're my boyfriend or anything. Or that you can just have sex with me whenever you want. Lets make one thing clear. You don't have sex with me. I masturbate. With my fingers, with my toys, with Lucas' toys, or his dick... or yours. You got that?"

"Oh yeah, yeah. I got it."

"Good."

"Good."

"Good."

"So, are we good?"

Erica pulls on his shirt bringing him close enough to kiss him. It's not long before their tongues are going at it between their interlocked lips.

"Yeah. We're good, for now."

Erica turns around and walks out of Lucas' room leaving Dustin standing there with her semen & spit blend dripping from his bottom lip and his dick as hard as ever.

"God I love that girl."

 

=THE BYERS HOUSE=

 

At the same time near the Byers house, Mike & Will have gone to get Joyce & Jonathan. The two of them walk up the road still in mid conversation.

"...I know. I'm sorry, but. It's weird... I know I back. I'm in Hawkins. But sometimes, I feel things, see things... and then it's like, I'm back there. In that place."

"Well have you told your mom? Or Jonathan?"

"No! And you have to promise me you won't either."

"But Will..."

"Please Mike. You're the only one who understands. She's already taking me to a doctor. She thinks I'm going crazy."

"But you might not be. If you're seeing things in the Upside Down, then that means something must have happened..."

Will signals to Mike as they near closer to the house to lower his voice.

"Then you might be connected to it. Like the Demogorgon."

"Or Eleven."

Mike is silent.

"...I didn't mean it like that. I don't know if I'm connected or not. Whatever it is it feels like a nightmare. I know I'm in it but I can't wake up. It feels horrible. Like eyes watching me all the time, something following me. And just when it's about to get to that point, I wake up. Mostly it lasts for a couple seconds, sometimes a minute."

"You said it feels like something watching you. What?"

"Everything. It's a presence kind of thing, not a physical. Whatever it is, it's connected to the Upside Down, or it is the Upside Down. All I know is, it feels like it wants me there. With it. To stay with it forever. In the blackness 'til the end of time."

Mike reaches up, wiping a tear from Will's face he hadn't even known was trailing off his cheek.

"I won't let that happen. None of us will. We'll protect you. That's what we do, we're friends. Friends don't lie."

"...Thanks Mike."

They end up hugging with Will being the first to start it and let go.

"...Sorry. I don't mean to be such a kid."

"It's cool."

"But at some point you have to tell them, all of them. Your mom & brother. Dustin & Lucas."

"...I know."

"And Will, don't forget. No matter what happens, we're here for you."

Will nods. With the conversation at a close, Will uses his key to open the front door and Mike follows him inside.

"Mom?! Jonathan?!"

"Do you think they left already?"

"No. I called earlier, before we left. She said that they would be here."

Will starts going through the house looking for his family while Mike walks around through the living room an the kitchen.

"Mom?! Mom?! Jonathan?!

"Hello, Mrs. Byers."

They meet back up in the kitchen after neither fo them can find anyone.

"I don't get it. They're supposed to be here."

"Maybe they went to the store or something."

"I guess."

"Hey, how about we wait a little. Like ten minutes or so. If they're not back by then, then we head back to my house. With any luck they show up or we run into them on the road."

"Okay."

Will goes into the refrigerator behind Mike.

"Do you want anything?"

"Uh, no, I'm fine."

Will grabs himself a soda and they head into his room.

"Mike?"

"Huh?"

"...You know I was thinking?"

"What?"

"...Do you think we should get another person to join us?"

"Join us? What are you talking about?"

"For D&D, I mean. You're usually playing the role of Dungeon Master. Lucas is level 13, Dustin & me are both 12. But you're paladin is still only level 3. If we had another man, you could join us on adventures. Plus I think it would be fun if you were with us. The four of us taking on Wraths, Gelatinous Cubes, the Illithid, Mimics, Rust Monsters, we could even take on Count Strahd von Zarovich, Lolth: Demon Queen of Spiders. Or we could die together taking on the Godzilla-like Tarrasque."

"I get what you're saying. But even if we all wanted that. Who would we pick. We're not exactly the group of popularity. I'm not even sure anyone at our school plays D&D. And it's not like there's just some randos in the yellow pages that we could call."

"I could probably get Jonathan to play with us. You could try to convince Nancy."

"I doubt that's going to happen. But I guess I could ask her."

"What about Lucas' sister."

"Have you met Lucas' little sister. Forget it. Well we can bring it up with Dustin & Lucas. Maybe they know someone who'd like to join our illustrious campaign."

The room goes quiet for a little until Will says something again.

"...How much time would you say we have left?"

"...Uh, five or so minutes. Why?"

Will is a bit coy simply coming out saying it, so at first he doesn't. He looks down at his own crotch then slides one of his hands down there.

"I wanted to know if we had any time to..."

"Oh... uh, sure."

Will steps in front of Mike who's sitting on Will's bed. Will goes for his zipper. Once it's down her opens then pulls down his pants and underwear over his genitals. His dick flips out uncoiling from being held like a package against his sack. The cool air brings it to life slightly and it begins to poke out. And it only gets bigger and harder once Mike has it in his mouth. Will runs his fingers through Mike's hair, holding on tight as he slowly pushes his cock over Mike's wet tongue.

"Ah, ooh. Yes."

Will speeds up while Mike starts bobbing his head on Will's member and playing with his sack with one of his hands. Will loved the way Mike treated his dick. He knew what he liked and never failed to deliver on it. But even so, Will just had to thrust his dick. It begged for him to cover it in Mike's glorious mouth. He led one of his hands to the back of Mike's head and pulled on it while pushing his pelvis ever further. His balls slapped against Mike's chin over and over again at a rapid pace much as Will had upgraded to.

"Oh yes. Oh my god. I'm almost done. I'm almost there."

He heard Mike try to say something but his cock filled his mouth. Whatever he had said was muffled out of his understanding. One of his favorite feelings, that special tingle that volts through his body came as it always had with Mike, he was about to ejaculate in Mike's mouth. But Will had a second thought about it moments before cumming. He pulls out of Mike's mouth and starts jerking off to unload his semen all over Mike's face. But the second he pulls out, Mike grabs his dick & shoves it back in. While not taking the whole thing in like before, he started sucking the tip at top part while stroking the bottom half. Mike keeps it up for about three seconds and then he blows his load in Mike's mouth. The slender Byers' drops a near mouthful of jizz in him. Will's cock is held on to by Mike who is still sucking the last bit of semen out of Will's cock. Once sucked dry he allows Will's now limp member to slip out past his lips. Will holds onto Mike's head and looks down at Mike. To display his astonishment of the amount Will has deposited, Mike cautiously opens his mouth displaying his tongue, the insides of his cheeks, his teeth, are all drenches in his white gravy. Some of it he swallows accidentally but the majority oozes in his mouth. Will stares into his friends mouth. Seeing all of his cum swirling around in Mike's mouth, Will knew he wanted more.

Mike swallowed all of Will's semen just before Will practically jumps Mike's bones. A brief moment passes with the two of them agreeing in total silence. Without the need for words Mike accepts Wail's proposal. Will offers a slight nudge and anticipating it, Mike drops onto his back ready to accept his best friend fully. Mike & Will immediately toss off their clothes and get right into the next act. Will spreads his legs as Will gets down on his knees. He looks at first to be going for Mike's ass but instead he continues on, licking and allowing his tongue to glide up Mike's ass crack, to his balls, and comes to a close by nibbling on the underside of his thick pulsating cock. He works his way back down to his asshole while Mike starts jerking off. It doesn't take long for Will to have Mike craving his tongue to delve deeper into his ass after rimming him for just a couple seconds. Will does with his finger at first. He pushes his middle finger right up Mike's ass while stilling licking. His middle finger is joined later by the index and in half the time after that, both are removed in favor of the head of Will's throbbing length. Mike has only sped up wanking his hard dick as Will eases his own into his ass.

"Oh fuck. Fuck you're still so big."

"You always know how to make me hard Mike. You really are the best kind of friend."

"Well then I'm glad."

Will reaches down placing a relaxing hand on Mike's chest. His heart is thumping harder and louder as Will leans in to drill his dick in some more. The gesture of his hand helps in a way, mentally lifting the load of pressure he feels. The prep he put on his ass before pushing it inside of his works perfectly. Will is able to reach even further into Mike than he would if he hadn't. With a little work Will is balls deep in Mike and they both love it. Mike has stopped jerking off, Will's member has his full attention. Every slight movement he makes has Mike twitching and gasping. Will reaches down again, once again grabbing Mike by the back of his head and pulls him in for a kiss. A kiss that Mike revels in. Will can tastes traces of his semen on Mike's tongue. While making out Will starts thrusting. And despite the muffled moaning Mike is relatively calmed with Will and his tongue slipping in and out of his mouth.

While Mike & Will continue on the inside of the Byers house, outside something else is happening. In the shed, Will's brother Jonathan has made it into his own personal black room. With little light he tries to develop the last of his photos. As the images fully develop and the last stages are done Jonathan takes a minute to admire his persistence. Once the pictures are dry he starts to collect them and leaves the shed. he makes his way into the Byers' home, through the hall, and finally into his room. Amidst the photos he's taken as he places them on his dresser are one of Will, Will and their mother, and one in particular he stops on, Nancy Wheeler. She's smiling and thus he is as well. Every time he saw her, he felt a different way, crazy, wild. In addition he almost certainly felt something in his pants, a twitch.

He knew his hormones were raging out of his control but especially after surviving he knew he didn't want to suppress his urges fully as he had been doing. He knew he needed a release. And while he wasn't ready to try his hand with Nancy, he was ready to please himself to cool off. Jonathan sat down on his bed as the urges came as he knew they would. They proceeded the twitching in his pants. He reaches in his pants and feels out a familiar structure. His pants were unbuttoned and along with his boxers were pulled under his balls soon after. His dick was big, bigger than his brothers, bigger than Mike's even by almost an inch and it was a bit thicker. He took the monster in one hand and it seemed it would take two to handle it, but Jonathan has gotten used to his length and shape over the last few months. He started jerking off right then and there. Moans followed in time as he found a good rhythm to follow. He had the house to himself, he didn't bother holding back as he would at night or in the bathroom. He tugged on his cock even harder, if he continued on over-exerting it like that he knew he'd end up cumming in just a few minutes. It's what he wanted, he knew his mother would be back any minute so he had to rub this one out quickly. Or even worse, his brother. He couldn't think about how Will might react seeing his hero doing something like that. Even though at the moment, Jonathan didn't feel much like a hero, he only felt horny. The urge of cumming was getting closer the more he thought about Nancy. While Jonathan was in deep thought imagining the girl of his dreams, he began to hear her as well. The moaning and grunting of her taking his beast of a cock inside. He enjoyed the though of it but soon realized it wasn't in his head. He opened his eyes. The moaning as faint but he was sure now that he was listening carefully that they were real and were even in the house.

Unsure of what to do Jonathan held onto his dick for a beat making sure he wasn't hearing things. He wasn't and was hearing Mike & Will going at it. He puts his cock away and walked over to his open door. When he saw it he wanted to hit himself forgetting to close it. But that thought passed as he got ready to see what the noise was. He stepped out of his room and grabbed a decorative glass ashtray from off of a small table. He made his way to Will's bedroom door and pushed it open. On the other side of the door Will was now on his back with Mike getting his ass pounded out by the Byers boy. Jonathan was now more shocked than in fight or flight.

"Will?"

The two turn their heads to see Jonathan in the doorway.

"Jonathan!"

"Jonathan!"

"...What are you two..."

The awkward encounter is strange for them all as they try to process what is going on.

"We didn't know you were here."

"...I was in the shed."

"It's not what it looks like... well it is. But we can explain."

Will just about to peak can't hold it in for much longer though. He grabs Mike's ass and starts working him on his dick.

"Will, what the hell are you doing?!"

"I can't help it. I'm about to cum."

Will sits up pressing his face against Mike's sweaty chest and thrusts his last few times. It ends when he shoots his load up Mike's ass. And while he would like to fight it, staring at Jonathan and the huge bulge in his pants while Will took care of himself with his butthole brought Mike to the end of his climax as well. Right after jizzing in his ass, Mike released and jizzed all over Will's chest and chin. Jonathan hadn't made a single sound as their finale of a performance. The only bit of movement he could make was involuntary as his dick continued to twitch attempting to burst out of his pants.

"Jonathan... come join us."

"What?"

"What?"

"Don't just stare. If you want to, come on."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"I can't. I shouldn't have even..."

"No, he's right. You should join us. We don't mind."

Jonathan spends the next minute in silence thinking about it. He's torn apart by the decision, and without even coming to a clear decision his feet take him into Will's room. Jonathan stops next to them and is about to say something when Mike pulls his pants down. His boxers are pulled down half way at the same time. Mike can see just how big he is from there.

"Holy shit."

"Whoa."

Mike pulls Jonathan's boxers down and his dick flicks up nearly hitting him on the chin.

"It's just as big as Dustin's."

"...How long have you two?"

Mike takes some of Jonathan's huge cock into his mouth.

"Since last year."

Seeing Mike go after his brother's dick in that way gets Will hard all over again as it spreads Mike's ass out from the inside. Mike gets halfway down on Jonathan before he's reached the back of his mouth and threatens to slides it's way down his throat. Then he feels Will starting up again, bouncing him on his lap as the semen leaks out of his ass.

"Put it in my ass."

"What, you've got to be kidding. With Will?"

"Don't worry. It's fit."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure enough to offer it."

Will lays down and Mike follows him down giving Jonathan the position to do so. Will keeps on fucking Mike at the same time but slows down enough that Jonathan can get in. His enormous dick slides over his brother less impressive member and uses it to get directly into Mike's ass. Jonathan grabs Mike by his hips and holds him against his tip as it begins to go in. Mike groans and then yells out several curse words Will had never heard him say before. But it was still far from over. There was so much of Jonathan's dick to go. The next two minutes was spent with Jonathan easing his cock inside Mike's but along with Will's dick. Mike ends up cumming again and this one shot onto Will's chest which was then smeared as their bodies were squeezed together. Mike's ass was being stretched to an incredible amount, nearly the size of a baseball, but now he had the both of them jammed up his anus, balls deep and ready to fuck. They both started thrusting in opposite patterns.

"...I never thought I'd have two Byers in my ass."

Mike's ass and the sensation of their dicks sliding against the others in a thin layer of semen was incredible. Will only made it better when he coated Mike's ass with even more semen. A little bit after he did, Jonathan also came. he had a larger load than Will. Mike was happy but was also a little grateful that the brothers pulled their huge cock combo out of him. His ass felt it would never be the same. With both out of him his ass remained open as semen just poured and poured out of him.

"...Fuck."

Will crawled from under Mike and put his dick in his mouth. Mike couldn't resist him, nor could he to Jonathan who wanted to go a second round to match Will's third. Will fucked Mike's mouth for just few seconds before Jonathan lifted Mike up off the bed into the air and filled his gaping anus with his dick again. Jonathan had a new release and had to feel Mike again. His ass even while a bit spacious after their double team was way better than his hand ever felt. Will felt a bit left out seeing Jonathan tearing Mike's ass apart. His speed was far faster than when it was the both of them. He was trying to cum again in Mike. Will got off the bed and got behind Jonathan.

"Jonathan, can I put it in you?"

"Go ahead."

Despite his rapid pounding of Mike Will found it surprisingly easy to get his dick still dripping in cum up his brother's ass. Mike was throttled, reaching yet another climax on Jonathan's dick. Jonathan would climax after him. He let Mike down and blew his massive load over the small boys back. Then he dropped to his knees which made it easier for Will to fuck him. And despite just cumming Jonathan was ready for one last go around. Will on the other hand was on his last leg. He pounded Jonathan for a minute more then pained his butthole white. When he was down, Jonathan picked Will up and pulled his dick to his ass.

"...You don't have to ask ...put it in."

Jonathan nodded and pushed his dick into Will who winces. Now it was his turn to feel Jonathan's titanic cock in his ass. His lower half was on fire and went numb for the first half of Jonathan's third ride. But by the second half he could feel his big brother's cock spreading him open and eventually filling him with some semen that mike got two doses of. Mike lay halfway on Will's bed on his stomach and now Will joined him on his back with his legs cocked wide open as Jonathan's semen leaked out of the moth of them. That's when the front door opened and slammed shut, it was the Byer's mother.

"Jonathan, I'm back. Did Will & Mike get here yet?!"

This all happened as Jonathan was jerking the last bit of semen out of his dick over Mike's back & Will's chest.

"Yeah mom! I'll be right there! I'll distract her. Get dressed and come out while she's in the kitchen with me."

Jonathan whips his dick into his boxers and pulls his pants up over them. He's out of the room a second later. Mike & Will look at each other and start laughing before getting up.

 

=NEW HOUSE=

 

As the day goes on, noon comes and the bright 4th of July sun is beaming down bright over Hawkins. And on a quiet street of the suburban town the savory smell of grilled food fills the air. Burgers, ribs, chicken, all manners of seafood. The smell is enough to water Max's mouth as she rides down the street on her skateboard. She ends up stopping in front of her family's new house in the small town.

"Hey Maxine, could you come here for a second?"

Max turns to see her step father. She steps off of and scoops up her board as she walks to the side of the house where he's standing.

"Fucking god knows where that good for nothing brother of yours is. Put the board down and come help we with this."

Max places her skateboard up against the house and walks over to him as he is moving a propane tank into position on the grill. Max grabs the hoses attached to the tank and helps him move it into the right place.

"Alright, now watch out for your fingers. Don't want them to get crushed."

She moves around him and pulls the hoses another way. He slides the tank under the grill and hooks it into place.

"Whew. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Can I go now?"

He stands up towering over Max. He's calm and composed but she knows he could become a just as bad as Billy, maybe even worse. Though he's never laid a hand on her before, that was all Billy.

"You got somewhere you'd rather be?"

"No. It's just boring."

"Well why don't you go make some friends. When we get you into a school here, you'll have a head start."

"I don't know anyone here."

"That's why they call it socializing. You go out and make friends."

"I had friends in California."

"Look. Don't start this shit now okay. We're not in California, we're here now. Get used to it. This place is good old fashion clean air."

He takes a deep whiff."

"Clean fucking air. You don't get that in California. You know what you get down there, smoke, pollution, and a bunch of other things I don't want around you. Now go, see if you can find a friend or two. Bring them and their folks back for some grilling. Or go find your brother and tell him to bring his ass back here before I go looking for him."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good girl. Make sure you're back here before the street lights come on. We're eating at 4."

Max grabs her board and goes riding down the house again as Neil starts getting the grill ready to cook. The board takes her several block. She passes by several houses, some of them with kids running around playing games or getting wet with their Slip and Slides or inflatable pools. Max rolls past having no intention of making friends. She knew exactly where she was going. She saw an arcade on their way into town a week ago and finally had a use for the sock full of quarters she still had from California. It wasn't just the people in California she was going to miss, even though she'd miss her real father the most, it was the awesome arcade games they had several blocks from her house. On her way they she nearly gets hit by a car and it's no accident either. Alone on an isolated road cutting through the forest she looks at the blue Camaro and the asshole driving it. Behind the wheel is Billy wearing a pair of dark sunglasses & a big grin.

"What the hell is you problem?! You almost hit me!"

"But I didn't. If I wanted to hit you, you would by lying in the dirt right now & I'd still be driving 35."

"Fucking psycho."

"What, no, please don't go, I'm sorry and stuff..."

His mocking tone of sarcasm only pisses her off further and she flips him off.

"Go to hell Billy."

"Oh come on. A little near fender ketchup & you're already acting like a baby."

"You're stupid jokes aren't funny. No one finds them funny, but you."

"And that's why I do them."

"Then why are you still such a dickless shit!"

Max picks up her board and starts to walk down the road away from Billy's car. Billy starts driving slow until he's pulled up beside her.

"Hey! Enough of the lip. What are you doing out here?"

"What's it to you, huh? Why are you out here. Just looking for underage girls to stalk?"

Billy reaches out of the car and grabs Max by her arm.

"What did I say?"

"Ow, stop you're hurting me."

"I can do a lot more than that. So chill the fuck out."

"I'm going to the arcade okay."

"...Hop in."

"What, why?"

"The arcade is like 4 & a half miles, you really planning on boarding your way there. You've got to be back by what 3, 4. About an hour & a half to get there and then back. You wanna play games for twenty minutes?"

"What do you care?"

"I can get you there in 15 minutes or less."

"In exchange for something I'll bet. What do you want?"

Billy gives her another smile.

"...Ugh, you're sick."

"Oh please. You know you like it. You've already got to taste it how many times already, 24, 25?"

"Four, ass."

"You see. You've even been counting. Hop in. A little suck & you get to play your little games for like two hours."

"What, you're not going to drive me back?"

"That costs extra."

"Fuck you."

"It's your choice. The faster this happens, the longer you get to game. I don't really need you. I've got a whole small town of virgin fish that'll open their mouths for anything I throw into their little pond."

Billy revs up the engine of the car and pulls off. He gets a few dozen feet before Max calls out.

"Hey!"

Billy stops & drives back to meet her.

"This is just a game to you isn't it?"

"Call me the chess master."

"Take me to & from the arcade. And you stay outside the whole time."

"You write the check, but you still have to cash it."

Max walks around the car to the passenger side door which Billy unlocks. Max puts her skateboard on the floor in the back and closes the door behind her afterwards. Billy drives off deeper into the forest until they come to the cliff overlooking the lake that Mike just the year prior leaped off to save Dustin only for the both of them to be saved by Eleven.

"This place looks nice."

"So now what?"

"You know what."

Max reluctantly begins striping down.

"Ah, ah, ah... slow."

"That's not fair."

"The more you talk the less time you have."

Max does what he asks and takes off her remaining clothing slowly displaying her body to him. Under the heat he enjoys seeing the small beads of sweat collecting against her skin under the thin cotton yellow shirt she's got on. Under it is a white bra covering her pale freckle kissed skin.

"It's funny. All of that time in California and you're still a fucking ghost. Don't expect to get much sun out here."

The sweat begins to drip and trickle down her body as the car heats up under the sun and the intensity inside of the car. Below Max has on a pair of gray shorts. She unbuttons them and goes for the zipper.

"Slower."

Max eye balls Billy but doesn't say a word and unzips the zipper even slower than she had unbuttoned them.

"Don't worry. I'm planning on nailing that little pussy in no time."

Max scoff by his vulgar nature but is starting to wish he would. Stripping down like this is embarrassing but it's also turning her on at the same time. She starts to pull the shorts down but Billy grabs her by her waist & turns her around.

"Alright keep going."

As Max slides the shorts over her ass revealing her matching white panties Billy pushes her further down to extend her ass out towards him. Her pussies lining and structure are partially visible through the thin panties. Seeing her lips press together as her ass cheeks spread apart has his dick raring to go in his pants. He takes a few final puff from his cigarette then flicks it out of the window.

"Loses the shoes."

Max can hear in the tone of his voice he's past his "observation" phase and is ready in his "fucking phase. She sits down and kicks off her shoes and then finally takes off her socks & panties. Billy just takes off his top and pulls his bottoms to his knees. Max expects him to start fucking her over the two seats but instead snatches the girl up and slams her onto his seat. He positions himself behind her and rams his cock in without hesitation.

"Oh shit!"

Billy lets out a deep hot breath over her back and she shivers. His initial thrust is hard and sudden. Max can't take it unfazed and winces forward ending up hitting the top of her head on the roof of the car. She drops her head down next to the headrest of the seat and her arms go around it. Bill comes up behind her, right behind her ear.

"...You can't cum until I do. Or the deals off."

Max tries to respond but just as she opens her mouth, Billy rams his pelvis. His big cock forces her cunt wide open to take him in. The spontaneous impact to her pussy makes her scream out. A sharp piercing scream. Max is passed stunned by her step brother's action but doesn't respond. Billy holds this position, filling Max's pussy to her max limit, letting the girls hole realize what it's up against. After a few seconds he gives Max another stunning thrust. Now somewhat prepared for it, her next scream is reduced to a muffled whine through her lips that are slashed at by her teeth. A second pause after the second thrust, only for him to repeat his actions two more times. On the fifth he starts thrusting at a normal pace. And like that Max is about to cum. Billy was an asshole, a son of a bitch, but Max also couldn't deny that he could fuck. He enjoyed fucking, he enjoyed fucking her. After their first time together, she was hooked, and he knew it. And in the few times they've done it since, he knows her all too well, far more than she wished he didn't. Max begins grunting, almost crying as Billy's thick length makes her want to cum. She knows she's about to but also knows that she can't. Holding it back is killing her. Billy also knowing this, he's just getting off torturing her. He pulls on her hair and fingering her clitoris. Barely a minute into getting fucked, Max's freckled face is almost as red as her hair. She's burning up, hot, sweaty. Tears overflow from her eyes as Billy whispers in her ear again.

"You can't cum until I do."

The simple natural act of breathing has turned into a difficult notion. Her head is racing. Millions, tens of millions, billions of things flash by in her thoughts. Then it's all a blur as thoughts and emotions blend together. And then finally it all blurs together into a blinding haze as her orgasm struggles to break through her defiant willpower. Rendered over over-sensitive by everything, Billy's dick blooming her pussy, his fingers terrorizing her clit, every strand of hair being pulled, down to every drop of sweat that falls over her erect skin. Billy brings his second hand to Max's matted hair. He pulls even harder. Her back arches to the point that the back of her head hangs above her ass in a near perfect "C". Bringing Max to her ultimate peak in tern as Billy nearing his end as well. His thrusting picks up in speed but lacks in no other way. He gets faster and faster until then, his rhythm becomes sloppy. Full thrusts, short thrusts, double tapping her ass lifting Max slightly into the air off of the seat. Billy tries to fight off his own climax as will but to a far less impressive feat as his younger step sister. On one of his final thrusts a small amount of semen spurts into Max's pussy. A couple more thrusts go by and then Billy is hit by a bolt of lightning up his spine as another and much more powerful ejaculation shoots into Max. On the next thrust another, and then another. While cumming in Max, she amongst several dozen other things that have become hyper acute is the sensation of his hot semen filling her sweet cunt.

It's the only things she's been waiting for. His ejaculation. It gives her an overwhelming glaze of euphoria. Now one giant knot of sensitive muscles, Max allows herself to release. Her orgasm is monstrous in it's own right. No longer holding back she shivers and tries to intentionally let out a moan but nothing comes out. At least from her mouth as her body lets loose far more. A thick batch of the both of their white semen leak out of her pussy. Immediately after her orgasm is unleashed, Max lets a thin clear stream of piss out. Peeing all over the floor of Billy's car. The urine passes out of her and between Billy's legs. His cock is still erect covered in his own semen as he watches her until she's finished and finally goes limp on the seat. Billy wipes the sweat from his face & forehead with a sinister smile. Billy gets out of the car and steps out. Then he grabs Max by her hips and snatches her out. He carries her limp naked body around to the front of his Camaro. There he tosses her onto the burning hood. Thou even under the sun, her body is hot enough to match. He drops her on her back but not enough to damage his precious ride, even with the ride he's given to Max. Her orgasm is still flowing through her as she lays sprawled out on the car hood. Her arms & legs spread eagle to both sides. Billy looms over her preparing for seconds. Billy glares down at Max's pussy while stroking his dick, watching as the remains of his semen leak out of her & slides over her butt crack then the hood of the car. With his dick in his hand he slaps it down on her cunt. Each time there's a slight twitch in her crotch & thighs in reaction. His arrogant slaps turn into him violently rubbing his cock against her cunt & clit. Almost instantly her legs clamp shut around his member but he pries her back open and shoves it back inside her.

Max moans as his dick hits her cunts end and slams against her cervix. Billy plants his hands on the sides of her. Max throws her hands and legs around him, latching on and pulling him in to fuck her even harder. Her arms wrap around his neck and her legs around his waist. Billy drives his dick into her to the brink over and over until the poor girl climaxes twice and then he himself a second time. And despite his wariness, he turns Max over and has her once more before she gathers her clothes and they head to the arcade as promised without a single word between them.

 

=WHEELER HOUSE=

The sun is slowly starting to set, it's no longer at the top of the sky but is descending towards the horizon. The sky is still bright over the Wheeler's house. Smoke pillows up into the blue sky. The smoke is coming from a grill with Ted Wheeler at the helm. All of the kids parents along with several of the neighbors are standing & sitting around the Wheeler's backyard. Ted is in his own world, he couldn't love anything more than being behind the fire. Karen on the other hand is mingling with the other adults at the party, being the busy hostess and making sure everyone is enjoying themselves. A boom box is on one of the tables set up blasting synthwave & some electro to keep them entertained. Though the kids are having none of dancing done by some of the adults, this includes the snarky Erica. Karen almost bumps into her as she rushing over to Ted.

"Oh, excuse me Erica."

"Of course, Mrs. Wheeler. Have a lovely day, this is a super cool party."

"Thank you."

She tap Ted on his shoulder but at first he doesn't notice it's her, waving it off as an insect.

"Ted. Ted!"

He turns around.

"Oh, you caught me in the zone."

"...That's nice. Have you seen the kids."

"Kids, yeah."

"Where? I can't seem to find them anywhere."

"Are you crazy, look around. There's kids everywhere. To everywhere. It's a good thing so many people brought some extra stuff."

"No. Not any kids, our kids. Michael, Nancy."

"What about Holly?"

"She's playing in the pool. Have you seen them or not?"

"You try looking around? They're probably somewhere playing those games that they play. Maybe they're in the house."

With his back turned a small fire spews out like a tower on the grill. Ted catches on to it and puts all of his focus back on grilling. Karen leaves him to it and is about to head for the back door of the house. Inside the Wheeler house in the basement are the kids. Karen walks through the house in search of the boys but can't find them. Then she has a sudden thought that brings her to the basement door. She opens it standing at the top of the stairs.

"Michael?"

"Yeah mom?"

"What are you doing down there?"

"We're just finishing up our campaign."

"Michael, there is a whole party going on all but literally going on above your head and all you want to do is play board games."

"We're almost done."

"I want you, all of you up here. I'm not healthy for you to spend all of your time down there."

"We get enough exercise mom. Besides we're almost done, I swear. Just a few more minutes."

Karen pauses for a second and before she can answer he asks once more.

"Please, just a few more minutes."

"...Alright. But when you're done, I want all of you outside, playing like all of the other kids."

"We will."

"Thank you Mrs. Wheeler."

"Thank you Mrs. Wheeler."

"Yeah thanks. Mrs. W."

"Thanks mom."

"I'll be waiting. And if you're not up here soon, I'm coming down there and getting you."

"We will."

"And have you seen you're sister?"

"She's down here playing with us."

Karen takes another pause.

"Thanks mom."

"...Oh, oh okay. Have fun. Do you guys want anything, hamburgers, I could bring you some hotdogs."

"No thanks, we've got plenty."

"Okay."

Karen closes the door and leave, completely oblivious to the game their playing. The boys are sitting on the floor, pants unzipped and cocks out. Nancy is butt naked in the center of them while Lucas is behind Nancy, giving it to her good. She reaches back and slaps him on his arm for his shrewd comment.  
"What."

"I'll show you a couple hotdogs. Just keep up your action."

"Mike."

"Will the Wise. It's your turn. You stand there, face to face with the deadly seductive Succubus. Lucas has already fallen. What's your action?"

"Dustin?"

"Ironically, cast protection. We have no counter for her illusions. You're the only one, we need you to break through her magic."

"But what do I do about the succubus hybrid?"

"It's probably just another Major Image. Don't risk it."

"But what if it's Phantasmal Force. It can still hit me before the spell breaks the illusions."

"I'll heal you."

"Enough, you your back and forth. The succubus is draining your partner of his life force. Soon his soul will be sucked from his corpse. The succubus advances. Will your action?"

"I cast my Entropic Shield."

"The succubus hybrid attracts you & your remaining companion but the beast it proven a false image & no match for your defenses and fades into oblivion.

"Yes."

"Told you."

"Dustin. The succubus is impressed by your cunningness. But she desire more than one of your party and prepares to claim another."

"I attack. The multiverse and the gods who give shape to the primordial Worlds of Creation give me strength & inspiration. I power up myself and face the creature head on."

Dustin stands up and takes off his pants and boxers. His dick hangs down semi hard and he positions himself in front of Nancy who eagerly takes his thick member into her mouth.

"It's super effective. Will, the succubus is distracted and unable to launch a counter attack. What are you going to do?"

"Dustin may be inspired, but I'm a conduit for the gods. I'll join the battle in direct combat as well in a frontal assault."

Will gets up as Dustin had before him and stripped down.

"Hey Will, first time huh. Don't worry, I don't bite."

Nancy happily takes Will into her mouth along with Dustin. Their to cock though different in size barely have to fight for space as Nancy is able to suck them both off together without much issue. Mike now sitting there watching his three best friends getting their collective rocks off starts jerking his own cock at the spectacle. Though it's not long before Nancy is waving him over to join. He strips and steps next to Will who's in the middle with Dustin to his right. Nancy turns her head a bit and now has Mike, Will, & Dustin's cock stretching out her jaw as they all thrust into her gaping maw overflowing with globs and globs of spit. Nancy gags on the three meaty cock taking full advantage of her. Lucas still behind her, fucking her pussy. He squeezes her hip as he slams his cock as deep as he could while releasing his semen into her.

"...Holy shit."

Nancy spits out the three cocks in her mouth along with enough spit to nearly fill a cup. She keeps on the pressure, jerking Mike & Dustin off with her hands and jumping back onto Will's dick between talking.

"You came already?"

"...Please don't start. I've already heard enough of it."

"Not complaining. Just surprised. But you better put it back in. You boys have only got a couple minutes. So I suggest you try to cum as much as you can."

Nancy continues on Will some more and he ends up cumming all over her face. The boys sweet semen makes her giggle and the wiped out face he's making is so cute.

"Enough of the foreplay. How about we go on a real quest?"

Nancy leans back and spreads her legs then her pussy letting Luca's semen pour out of her.

"Who wants to go next?"

The boys look at each other and together they come up with an idea in silent unison. Lucas wraps his arms around her from behind and props her up. He drags her down as he lays on his back. He kicks her legs open wider and props them apart with his own. Then he pushes his still throbbing cock back into her pussy.

"Oh, a rematch."

"Handicap."

Nancy takes a second to think it over. Then she knows what it means. And as she figured Mike & Dustin come to her next.

"Wait, you're serious?"

The boys are. Mike & Dustin stick close as they both precisely enter Nancy's cunt. Their three dicks stretching her out past any other limit she's experienced. While the three begin pumping into her now massive pussy, Will the only one not in her at the moment moves over to her side. Being torn open by these three cocks has Nancy at a loss for words, tortured, she's taken to the very end of pleasure.

"...Oh my god! Shit! Oh fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

This time Nancy isn't in control as she likes to be. She's at the boys complete mercy. Will joins the fray, filing her mouth with his dick.

Nancy screams out countless curse words and god knows what else. The onslaught of cock is so good, Nancy ends up having an orgasm and shoots out a powerful stream of her cum that spews out over two feet on the basement floor. Each of the boys are left in awe by her epic display.

"...What are you waiting for. Come on, do that again."

The boys share another look at one another then look at Nancy as they continue. Mike is the next one to cum. Dustin right after, then Lucas. And lastly Will. All of the boys jizz fills Nancy's cunt & mouth. But the boys aren't done and Nancy doesn't want them to be if they were.

Back outside Karen is handing out made plates to several kids who run off once they've got their food. She looks around noticing that her kids or Mike's friends aren't outside. She starts to head to the house but runs into Steve.

"Hey Mrs. Wheeler."

"...Steve. Steve Harrington."

"That's me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you."

"It's cool. So, you look like you're flustered."

"Fluster... No. Just going to get the kids and Nancy. I told them to come and enjoy the party. It's fine, I'll go get them. Excuse me."

"Oh no worries, Mrs. W. I can do that for you."

"...Really."

"Yeah. It's no problem."

"Well thank you Steve."

Karen now relieved goes off in the party while Steve goes to the house. He looks around as Karen did while initially looking for the kids.

"...Hello. Nanc. Nancy's brother... Nancy's brother's friends. Mike? Dustin? Lucas?"

He ends up at the basement door after checking the first floor & second floor.

"Wheelers? Byers?"

He opens the basement door.

"...Hello? ...Helloooo?"

He's just about to go on looking but he hears something so descends down the stairs.

"Hey you guys down here?"

Steve doesn't notice anything out of the ordinary until he's face to face with the boys having their way with Nancy. Dustin & Lucas sit opposite to each other with Nancy being sandwiched between them, both fucking her in the pussy. Mike & Will are on their respective sides to the rest getting handjobs.

"...Holy shit."

Steve's words carry over an the group look to see him standing over there.

"Steve?"

"...Uh ...what did I walk into?"

"Steve. Come on. There's still more room for one more."

"...With all of, whatever this is?"

"Come on Harrington. You don't want to get shown up by a bunch of tweens."

"...Alright."

Steve walks over extremely casually. He takes off his clothes and joins in. Nancy greets him by blowing his dick. The orgy continues on until both Dustin & Lucas cum at the same time. Nancy lays down on her side and Mike & Will take their places in the front and back on their sides. Just as the two previous gunk shots of semen are about to pour out, the new duo plug her up with their cocks and begin fucking her. Steve still getting his personal blowjob is joined by Dustin.

"Hey Harrington."

"Henderson. So how long has this been going?"

"Couple of minutes. You see Mike's mom?"

"She sent me to come get you guys."

"Bet she didn't expect this."

"Gonna be honest... neither would I."

Dustin pulls out of Nancy's mouth once his dick is hard again he moves over to Lucas and without warning begins fucking Lucas up his ass.

"Didn't expect that either."

"Dustin, what the hell?"

"What. Who said we have to just have sex with Nancy."

He pushes his dick further into Lucas' ass and he groans as his thrusting gets faster and deeper until he can feel Dustin's sack slapping against his own. Will reaches his next climax and adds to the pooling amount of semen in Nancy's pussy. Mike is about to take her on solely until he is joined by Steve. They both continue as Will moves around to Dustin & Lucas, where he slips his dick into Lucas' mouth.

"You see. We can all make each other feel good."

"Sorry Lucas. But Mike's busy."

He holds onto Lucas' head while giving his limp dick over to the wetness of his tongue. Meanwhile his ass is spreading further over Dustin's dick and now he's slamming his ass home. The force pushes him further onto Will's dick.

"Shit Lucas. You know you really do feel as good as Nancy. You should let us fuck your ass even more.

"...No way. Do you realize how big your dick is?"

"How do you think the girls feel. You're not so small yourself."

The bantering back and forth between them is so intense as Lucas is thrusted onto Will who's gotten his dick down his throat comes to his fastest ejaculation. His semen fills Lucas' mouth and then is swallowed. The back to back orgasm has Will overtaxed. He falls down on his ass then to his back exhausted. Lucas is less than happy about having to swallow Will's cum because of Dustin but sees an opening. With Dustin still pounding his ass, his own dick is hard again. And he's ready to shove it in Will. Dustin gives him some way to lean forwards & spread Will's legs. A thick sloppy loogie is spit on his tight pink anus. His long dark cock easily slides into the meek boys ass.

"Ah, yes. Lucas... go deeper... much deeper."

Lucas pushes closer to the floor and his dick pushes its way up his ass. Dustin is close to cumming by this point so begins driving his dick into Lucas extra hard. Loud pounding claps echo through the basement as Dustin is about to spill his seed in his friend. The heavy beating his ass is taking actually helps Lucas as the impacts push him deeper into Will. Will loves the dual nearly simultaneous impacts his tight hole is receiving from Lucas. His arms go around him and Lucas is once again taken by surprise when Will starts kissing him. Small amounts of Wills cum is swapped between them as their tongues whip & lash about. Lucas might not say it but he's very much enjoying how tight Will is. His hand run up his body as her wraps one around his lower back & his other pulls his hair from under his head will starting to fuck him faster, harder. Lust is taking over. He's completely forgotten Dustin was still a little bit in his ass before cumming. Lucas is becoming the aggressor and Will is in love with him right now. Dustin is about to cum and pulls out of Lucas who continues to pound away in Will's butt. His semen shoots out over Lucas' back. Something that may have garnered some heated words from Lucas, this time, he doesn't get so much as a look back.

Dustin stumbles back and admires his marking of Lucas and even how good it looks at him drilling Will. Even after cumming, his dick stays hard and while winded he's ready to go again. He looks over to the second group. Mike is cumming adding even more to Nancy. And now alone, Steve takes full control over Nancy's body. He grabs her by waist and lifts her off the floor. She stays pinned under his dick plunging into the massive amount of semen swirling in her cunt. Nancy, on her shoulders, bounces as Steve pushes his weight into her pussy. Her sweaty body glistens in the basement light. Beads of sweat go flying from her hard nipples over her face. It's not the only thing as her own fluids follow with a second squirting orgasm following the two normal ones she'd recently received after the first. Dustin is ready to go after Mike for his next go around. But just as he makes his way back over to the first group, Steve ends up cumming in Nancy. This last bit of semen that gets shot into her pussy, the ocean of white spunk begins to overflow and drip down her body. Dustin moves in quickly and licks up the overflowing semen over her clitoris. From there he slurps up and manages to suck all of the semen out of her pussy. Nancy squeezes her cunt and has another orgasm from Dustin. He leans over her and spits half of the semen over her face and in her mouth. She swallows what she can and he swallows the rest.

"...Hmph, you two are so weird."

"We just like what we like."

"...Yeah."

Steve sits down and looks away chuckling to himself. Dustin then decides where he's going to focus his attention. While he's not looking, Dustin positions himself behind Steve. He looks over his shoulder when he feels Dustin wrap an arm around him and he keeps laughing.

"Alright Henderson, what are you doing?"

"I think it's pretty obvious."

"Yeah, I don't think so."

"What's wrong Steve. Too popular and manly to take a little cock up your perky ass?"

"Ha, funny Nancy, but you and I both know that there's nothing little about him."

Dustin slides his dick between Steve's butt cheeks and there his tip finds it's way up Steve's ass.

"Ah... ah... oh fuck... shit."

Nancy crawls over to Steve and starts sucking on his dick.

"You see. It's not that bad. I took three. You'll like just one."

And he does. Whether it's Dustin slowly parting his anus open with his erect member of Nancy deep throating his, or both. Steve quickly starts enjoying himself.

"Fuck. Slow down Henderson. It's like a fucking tree branch."

The tree of them thrust certain parts of their body as they work together. Mike now the only one out gets behind his sister. Her cunt is still open, twitching in attempts to regain a smaller size, he choices her other hole. Mike bends over and starts licking her ass open. The taste of her butt is so good and he stats wanking to prepare for her anus. Nancy loves his tongue tickling her ass gets her to start masturbating too as she fingers her clit. While hot & heavy this side of the orgy is slow still early in the next session. The other still has Lucas deep diving into Will's ass. They're both about to climax and do so at the same time. Lucas pulls Will as much onto his dick while plunging it as deep as he can into his partner. Lucas's ejaculation fills Will and when Will comes the very next second and covers Lucas' chest in warm white cum.

Outside the party has gone on without any issues or sign of strife. That is with the exception of Karen who still doesn't see her kids or Mike's friends along with Steve who she sent to find them. And seeing Ted completely oblivious to what's a gnawing problem in her head annoys her. She storms over in a modest way that only he would recognizes a the look and walk she has when she's about to confront him about something and he has no idea what it's going to be about. Luckily his back is turned and he doesn't see her coming but when she reaches him, he has no warning and there is the down side of it.

"Ted!"

"What'd I do?"

"Don't start with me. Will you put your foot down & go get our kids."

"Where are they?"

"They're in the basement playing their game. But I told them & Steve to get them. And I still don't see any of them."

"But I'm grilling, why can't you..."

"Will you just go."

"...But what about the..."

Before he can finish his sentence she takes his spatula & grilling fork only to hand them to Claudia who just so happen to be passing by.

"Your problem is solve. Not go solve this one."

Ted & Claudia are speechless towards her intensity. Ted knows not to say another word and takes off. Once he's gone, Claudia looks at Karen.

"...I'm so sorry for bringing you into that Claudia."

"No worries. I get it. Besides, I'm pretty handy behind the stove or grill. How do you think my little Dusty-pan got that cute chubby body of his. He get's it from his momma."

Ted walks to the back door saying hi to a couple guests he passes along the way. One of them is Johnathan.

"Jonathan. Nice to see you."

"Hey Mr. Wheeler."

"Enjoying yourself"

"Yeah. This is nice."

"That's good. Hey, could you do me a favor?"

"Uh, sure. What do you need?"

"Seems Mike and Will, and the others are in the basement playing something. And the wife wants them to come outside and mingle. Could you go and get them for me."

"I can do that."

"Thanks a bunch."

So now Jonathan is tasked with getting the kids. Ted now looks over to see if his wife can see him and slowly starts to mingle with the other guest to stay hidden. Jonathan heads into the Wheeler house. Someone is watching him without him knowing, it's Erica who also notices those who should be at the party aren't outside. She does a little investigation of her own. She walks along the side of the house until she finds a window to the basement. She looks inside and shakes her head.

In the basement Jonathan walks down the stairs and finds the groups wild orgy. He stops frozen in a variety of emotions and thoughts that overwhelms his thinking process. Dustin is on his back and has Will on his lap, Steve is behind him & the two are stretching out the small boys tender asshole. Seconds after stumbling in Will creams his own chest with two cocks filling him. Lucas is kneeling right above him, tea bagging his balls into Will's drooling mouth. Mike is standing next to him getting him member sucked by Lucas while also having his ass eaten out & fingered by Nancy who's finger herself too. She's the first one to see him and the other basically ignore him.

"Shit. Jonathan. How long have you been there?"

Jonathan can't find the words to answer her.

"Are you going to just stand there or are you going to come fuck me?"

Jonathan remains speechless until he's pushed out of the way from behind by Erica.

"If you're not going to then gets the fuck out of the way loser."

Erica walks straight over to the rest of them and strips on the way. She parks herself behind Nancy & barely hesitates before stating to tear up Nancy's pussy.

"What the hell are you waiting for thin mint. We've got a like ten minutes before mop head's mom comes looking or sends another stooge to come looking, and I doubt the next will be looking to join. So either bust your nuts either in or on someone, or get the hell out & keep watch."

Nancy gasps when Erica's tongue is forced straight up her pussy. The growing orgy gets bigger when Jonathan joins them completing the group. He attempts to go after Nancy but Erica refuses to let her pussy go. Jonathan accepts his lose and choices to give it to Lucas' sister instead. He starts licking Erica for a while. She pull son his hair as a climax train goes off the rails. Mike cums, then Steve, then Dustin, then Will again, Lucas, and then Nancy. Erica cums after her while swallowing a thin cloud of Nancy's creamy white cum. Jonathan is surprised to see how well the girl takes her climax and tries to get him to stick his dick in her. He gets down onto the floor under both her & Erica. She grabs his cock and shoves it in her pussy and bounces on him. Jonathan tries to work on Nancy by licking her cunt clean. Erica scratches Jonathan's chest as his cock makes her cum for the second time. And as more members have an orgasm they quickly switch positions. Mike & Will both start fucking Dustin's plump ass and leave him with a dual creampie. Lucas drills Erica in her ass until his semen leaks out of her and onto Jonathan's face as he deep throats Jonathan. The two swap places ending with each of them swallowing a thick load of their semen. Will cums in Lucas, Mike in Steve, Nancy & Erica cum together. A mass amount of semen is spilled a few more times as each of the boys take turns deep fucking Nancy and then Erica. The jizz of the six of them pour out of the two girls. The lot of them can barely stand. But each of the male members can't stop with cocks still erect for one final go. Nancy plunges her tongue down Erica's through as all of them jerk off for the last time. One by one and once two at a time the last amount of semen is sent flying through the air. Dustin covers Nancy & Erica's faces with his cum. The same goes for Will. Mike, Lucas, Steve & Jonathan drop their collective loads over the girls chest & stomachs. After cumming a great many times the boys collapse around the girls. Steve & Jonathan sit back to back winded beyond belief. Lucas resting on Dustin's stomach. He reaches down hoping to get Lucas' hand around his limp dick for a little more fun but Lucas pulls his hand free.

"...Dude ...seriously."

Next time he tries to unconsciously push his dick onto Lucas' face trying to get it into his mouth. Lucas reacts by flicking him on his balls as his sister would and Dustin stops. Mike & Will are the only two who end up cuddling with one another. Almost a minute passes and then the group hears the basement door open and Mike & Nancy's mother coming down the stairs.

"Okay. Times up. I want all of you outside right now."

Too exhausted to do much the group of naked tweens & teens stare in horror at the stairs hearing Karen getting closer and closer. Dustin sits up only not realizing he can see the silhouette of Mrs. Wheeler halfway down the stairs.

"...Oh shit."


	9. Chapter Five - MADMAX 2/The Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While out trick-or-treating, the Party decides to split up to cover more ground and get more candy. Will & Lucas head off to downtown Hawkins to hit as many stores as possible. Mike scours the area they're in on his own. This leaves Dustin to take on the richer part of town alone, at least it would have before the boys met up with Max dressed as Michael Myers. Since she's here, Dustin & Max are tasked with covering uptown Hawkins. Agreeing to meet back up in two hours, the three separate groups head out to take full advantage of Halloween night.

Under the cover of night, the moon shining down as countless kids run rampant through the streets. The Party, now with the newest addition of "Mad Max" are among the horde.

"Hey. This one, this one."

The five kids break away from for a single group of kids and run to a house with Max at the helm. The boys follow behind her as she rings the doorbell & slips on her Michael Myers mask. A few seconds later a woman opens the door with a bowl of candy in hand.

"Trick-or-treat".

"Oh, hello. Look at you boys. You're all so cute in you pajamas."

"...They're not pajamas."

"And I'm not a boy."

Max pulls the mask off.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. It's just the last few girls who came by were princess and fairies."

"Why would I want to be one of those. Halloween is about being scary, not pretty."

"And these are top of the line Ghostbusters uniforms and authentic proton packs. Do you think we'd be able to take on an actual full torso apparitions in cotton blend jammies and not fully functional polyester woven threading?"

"...I'm not sure."

"No. The answer is no."

"...Do you still want your candy?"

The kids accept the candy and the woman is eager to retreat back into the comfort of her home and the safety the front door gives her. After this the kids walk down her pathway.

"Ungrateful little yuppie larva".

"She would so not make it in Haddonfield."

"How could she not know who we are? She must be living under a rock or something."

"Clearly something."

"I swear. If I have to explain out costumes to another old bat... I'm calling it a night. The candies not worth the disrespect."

"Well you don't have to explain it to them."

"If we don't, no one will, & the ghosts win. Do you want that Venkman 2?"

"Stop calling me Venkman 2!"

"Guys! Look. Regardless of the outfit debate, candy collecting isn't easy. And we're moving slow enough on our own without talking."

"What are you say Mike?"

"We need to split up. Cover more ground. There's five of us. If we split into teams we can cover more ground than we're doing now."

"I'll go with Max!"

"I'll go with Max!"

"Will can go with Max."

"It's okay Mike, I don't mind. One of them can go."

"Why does Will get to go with her?"

"Well why should either of you?"

"Hello. Is anybody going to ask my opinion in this? I'm still here."

"Well who do you want to go with?"

"I don't care. I just want to know that I've actually got a say in it. I'm not some toy to be handed out you know. I just want some candy."

"Fine. Are you done?"

"Go right ahead."

"Since no one wants to listen, now what?"

"We can let fate decide."

"What?"

"Will what are you talking about?"

"We each grab a piece of candy from another person's bag, we call it, and if you're right, you get to pick who you want to go with."

"Works for me."

"Dustin?"

"Alright I guess."

"Lucas?"

"...Let's just get this over with. We're losing moonlight."

The kids gather in a circle and reach into the back of the one standing next to them. The order stands, Mike and following counter-clockwise, Max, Dustin, Lucas, & Will.

"Will, you start. I'll go last if I have to."

"...Okay. I've got one."

Will pulls his hand out of Dustin's bag.

"Lucas, it's your guess."

"...Sour."

"That's pretty vague, what are the rules to this again."

"There are no rules. I'll allow it. Will."

Will turns his hand out as they all look at see it is.

"Boston Baked Beans."

"Oh come on. When did someone even put those in here."

"You know, it was probably Mrs. Keener. She usually give out a lot of old people candy. You probably got some black liquorice too."

"I actually like those."

"Take 'em."

"Lucas, your go."

Lucas sticks his hand in Dustin's back next.

"If we're going vague I should just say sugar & be crowned king. But I'm going... candy bar with, without any kind of nuts."

The next reveal comes.

"Circus Peanuts."

"Cool. I love those."

"Me too."

Dustin takes them from Lucas & shares them with Max.

"Will you two hurry up."

"Max."

Dustin reaches into Max's bag & hides the candy he's taken.

"How about, Chick-O-Stick."

Dustin then opens his hand to reveal that exact candy.

"Hell yes."

"What."

"What are you psychic?"

"Or something."

"Who do you want to go with?"

"...I'll go with Dustin."

"What?"

"Is there an echo out here?"

"She guessed, and she guessed right. She gets to choose and she did. You two can head uptown."

"Uptown?"

"It's were all of the richer people in Hawkins live, Mayor Klein lives there. Big houses, even bigger front yards."

"So bigger candy."

"Exactly."

"So then Lucas, you and Will..."

"Wait, what about you?"

"You two head downtown. You can try to get as much candy from all of the stores. Will, you can see if your mom can get you anything that wasn't taken. We're close to my house. I'll head back there & get my bike and head back here. I should be able to hit twice as many houses at least. It's still early. We'll meet back up in like two hours. If we move fast enough, we might make it back to do a sweep of any houses about to close. By then most of the smaller kids should be gone too. That way they might just give us all of the candy they still have before going to sleep."

"Works for me. Lead the way."

Dustin & Max run off down the street.

"It's got to be fifteen, twenty minutes to downtown."

"Not if you head towards Mr. Lakebomb's house. If you cut through his yard it'll be a straight line to Hawkins Park. You should be able to get to there in nine minutes flat, maybe five if you run."

"With that big ass dog he has it will be five."

Lucas starts jogging down the street. Will stands there for a second though.

"Will, what's wrong?"

"...Nothing. I'll see you later."

"Okay."

Will goes ahead and joins Lucas. Mike the last to leave runs across someones front lawn as he starts taking shortcuts to get back to his house. The first team of Dustin & Max make their way uptown. Dustin hands Max a few more circus peanuts as she laughs her head off.

"Come on, are you serious?"

"100 percent. He pissed himself in front of the entire school."

"Man that has to suck."

"Well he wasn't there for much longer."

"What happened to him?"

"Well after he tried to kill us, he went to Hawkins High School. And thank fuck we haven't seen him since."

"Sounds like you guys were pretty lucky."

"Yeah if it wasn't for Eleven..."

"Who's Eleven?"

"...Eleven isn't a person."

"Then what's eleven?"

"Well I believe it's a number after ten and before 12 I think. A one in the ten's place & a two in the one's."

"Ha ha. Now seriously, tell me. What's an eleven got to do with save your butts?"

"It's a long story. We'd better hurry."

"Well it's a long walk isn't it. Tell me. I want to know about the number that saved you from this big bad Troy. It sounds fairly entertaining."

"Another time."

"...Fine. But I want the rest of your nuts."

"What?"

"Hand over the rest of the circus peanuts or start talking."

Dustin thinks over her demand and decides to hand over his remaining circus peanuts.

"And you have to tell me something else..."

"That's not fair, you said."

"Did it ever occur to any of you losers to just jump him while he was alone. There's four of you and from what you tell me one and two at the most of him and his friend."

"...That's."

"Cause it sound like you could have settled that problem a while ago."

Max continues walking while Dustin stops in his tracks unable to give an immediate response.

"...He was really big though."

"Like you are now. It's called kick 'em in the dick."

"...Well yeah now you'd say that. But we weren't thinking that back then. We we're to busy thinking "Oh god please don't let him see us today"... He wait up!"

Dustin tries to run to catch up to Max and to tease him she start running as well.

"Come on, keep up Stantz! How you gonna bust ghost from way back there?"

"That's easy for you to say Myers, you just teleport every-damn-where!"

After walking and occasionally running across the streets while also trick-or-treating several houses along the way, Dustin & Max finally arrive.

"Here were are. The top of the world."

Max looks around and sees a bunch of other kids already there, though less than in the more rural slice of Hawkins.

"...Nice."

"Yeah. We try to stop by every year we come out. This one time, we each brought two costumes to wear."

"Smart. And got double the spoils."

"No. Actually we got more. Nobody actually recognized us, so we were able to switch costumes around. Since our faces were covered & we were all different sizes, no one could tell. We walked away with like ten pounds of candy."

"Then I take it back, you boys are mad geniuses... when you want to be."

"So."

"So what?"

"Why'd you choose to team up with me."

"I don't know, maybe I just like circus peanuts..."

"Or?"

"Or, maybe I figured you weren't the straight-man out of the four of you. And I thought you could make me laugh. I could have used it."

"Oh."

"And, I also wanted to apologize for my asshole of a stepbrother. I tried to get him to stop, but he just gets so..."

"It's cool."

Hearing him so casually brush off the comment actually gets a chuckle out of her.

"No, Dustin, it's not. He tried to run you over."

"And try tried to make Mike jump off the ledge of a cliff. It's not the first time we've come close to a psycho. Were you not listening to the stories?"

"...Do you just brush off near death experiences?"

"Not really. I just don't spend time dwelling on it. You haven't seen it yet, but Mike does that enough for all of us."

"Because he's the leader."

"Well, we've never called him the leader, but he is our Dungeon Master and we do look to him for so much. So yeah, I guess you could say he is our leader. He's also basically the best friend you could have. He's always there for us."

"Sounds like he's the right one for the job then. But, if you're done being sappy, how about fe go & get us some candy."

"Sure."

"And just so you know, we're not swapping costumes."

"I wasn't."

"Relax, I'm just messing with you. Let's go."

Max rushes into the new area. Dustin speeds after her. The first house the get to sends them away with thick haul compared to the small handfuls they were initially getting. After tearing back up the long driveway of the home the two stop to go over what they got.

"Holy shit. Bazooka, Abba Zabba, Good & Plenty, Bottle Caps, Razzles... look, he have me like twenty Pixy Stix. There's no way I'm not coming with you guys every year from now on."

"Trust me, it only gets better. A few houses down & we'll start getting brick size candy bars."

"Them shut up & move Stantz. After that candy."

The duo continue on the hunt for candy. After about half an hour & ten houses, they end up walking away with close to 20 pounds each. They carry their haul up a hill overlooking the area. They drop the two sacks of candy and then drop themselves to rest.

"What do you think about that?"

"I'm thinking I'm gonna eat myself into a coma."

"I'll second that."

A moment of silence goes by with the two of them staring up at the starry sky.

"So how often does your brother try to run down kids in the street?"

Max rolls over onto her side and he casually turns his head.

"First off, that jerk is not my brother. He's a step brother. And a shitty one at that."

"Okay. My mistake, I take it back."

"Second, I thought you didn't dwell on things like that?"

"Just looking for a reason to talk."

"You looking to play 20 Questions?"

"I am if you are."

"...Shoot."

"What's your favorite candy?"

"Kisses. Yours?"

"Twizzlers"

"Liquorice, really?"

"What's wrong with liquorice?"

"Besides black liquorice?"

"Okay I'll give you that."

"Nothing. I actually just thought you were a gum man."

"Since when did you start playing video games."

"Since like ever."

"Because it's not, uhhh..."

"Not what, normal?"

"It's just that. If you spend any time with the girls in Hawkins, you'll see they're more of the superficial, powder their nose, snooty types, not...

"The down to earth, super rad bro girl who plays video games, easy candy, & encourages you kick a bully in the dick."

Dustin starts chuckling.

"Right. Not that there's anything wrong with you. Or any of those things."

"Well that you. You were always my favorite Ghostbuster."

"I figured you would like Venkman."

"Why? He's a big old perv."

"Because Bill Murray is hilarious."

"Well so is Dan Aykroyd. I'm a girl of substance Henderson."

"Thanks Max whatever-your-last-name-is."

"It's Mayfield. At least now it is."

"Parents remarried?"

"My mom."

"You like your new stepdad?"

"He's alright I guess... But... I miss my real dad."

"Where's he?"

"California. I swear. It feels like he moved us away just so I wouldn't be around him. Wouldn't want another man corrupting his new kids mind about the new man in her mom is with."

"Well hey. Just think, in five years of so, you can move out & go anywhere you want. You could even move back to see him."

"Yeah. I'd love to see the look on his face."

"I'll get you a camera."

"...You're alright Dustin."

"You're pretty cool too."

"...When you're not being a stalker that is."

Dustin is speechless until Max starts laughing again.

"Again. I'm just fucking with you."

"Oh."

"But you should seriously stop gawking at girls from faraway like that. You give off hardcore creeper vibes. Like, lock you in the basement creeper."

"...Yeah. What kind of sick maniac would do that."

"But you know. You're kind of cute when you aren't being a little creeper."

"Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?"

"Yes you are."

"Then, thanks."

For a little that go bac to staring at the night sky. Dustin then turns onto his side as Max remains looking up on her back. Just as he's about to say something, she cuts him off.

"One last question."

"No we don't still watch you okay."

"Please. I'd know if you three dunderheads were. Standing out in the open doesn't constitute cover. You could at least do yourselves a favor and get yourselves a pair of binoculars & hide behind a trash can or something."

"Then what?"

Max turns her head.

"Why were you stalking me?"

"Could you stop saying we were stalking?"

"How about spying, pursuing, tailing, shadowing...?"

"Alright."

"Do you just stalk all of the new girls in town?"

"We do if they can get the high score on Dig Dug."

"You should have seen the machines in California. Mad Max sat on top of Dig Dug, Ms. Pac Man, Q*bert, & Burgertime."

"No way."

"Yes way."

Max then turns over again.

"Were you boy looking to get my name then, my number, maybe my address..."

"No."

"Sure you wouldn't want you know what underwear I was wearing. Perhaps I'd be interested in a orgy with the three of you."

"...I can't tell if you're joking or not anymore."

Max stares at him for a few seconds. He's about to break when she lets a smirk slip and she nods her head.

"Oh my god. You've got to stop doing that."

Then Max shakes her head.

"Huh?"

"I lied. Another question. Do you like me Dustin. And don't lie, because I'll know."

"What does it matter?"

"It matters. I want to know."

"Why?"

"Because if you do or don't determines how I react."

"But that's not fair."

"Who said it was fair. I just expect it to be the truth."

"...Yeah. I like you."

"Good."

"Why's that good?"

"No reason. But now I'm going to ask, do you want to kiss me?"

"...Yes."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"So what, you're just going to let me kiss you, for free, just like that?"

Like before she simply remains quiet & stone faced. Because of this Dustin leans over slowly to not over step. He leans and then pushes over onto his stomach getting a few feet from her, a foot, inches, & before he knows it while also seemingly taking an eternity to do it, he reaches her & their lips meet. He starts thinking it'll be one sided but then she starts kissing him back and it's the best feeling. The kissing lasts around a minute and then Dustin pulls away.

"Holy shit."

"I'll second that. So, why'd you stop then?"

"Can we keep going?"

"I'd sure like to."

This time Max makes the first move and in comparison to Dustin she's far more aggressive almost tackling him onto his back. Max mauls Dustin from above pinning both of his hands to the ground at his sides while sitting on top of him.

"You're a really good kisser, d'you know that?"

"No."

"Get much practice on your pillow... or was there a lucky girl... or a boy."

Dustin is too turned on by her kissing to say something.

"I'm not judging. I think it's kind of hot."

Max goes back to kissing until she can feel his bulge rubbing up against her crotch through their costumes. Not longer after she sits up. Dustin opens his eyes and lays there mesmerized by how hot Max looks with the crisp white moonlight illuminating her fiery hair. Cascaded in her illuminating glow she brings her attention lower on Dustin's body.

"Looks like you're not the only one that wants to kiss."

Dustin lifts his head and sees his huge erection ramming against Max's thighs.

"Oh shit."

"No kidding. You packing a can of Pringles in your trousers Dustin?"

"I wish."

"...Care if I take a look."

Max goes for Dustin's suit & begins pulling his zipper down. He's flustered & trembling like he never had before with any girl. She gets the zipper down to stomach and his heart is just about to jump clean out of his chest. Max gets it down to his bulge and pulls it all the way to the end. With his dick stretching out his underwear she still has no idea what she's in for other than a hard cock. Max playfully slides her hands down his bare chest and stomach. She can feel him shudder under her smooth hands. The anticipation of her getting to his boxer thrills him out of his mind. He closes his eyes once he feels them being pulled at. A pinch follows as she pulls them down. And then the cool tingle of the breeze as it passes over his erect skin. Dustin looks just as his dick flings free from his boxer. But when Max sees his full length exposed is a bit horrified at his actual size.

"...Holy shit."

"What's wrong?"

"...Nothing ...I just ...I didn't think ...Fuck that's big."

"So what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean? What am I not going to do? Thank you Dustin."

The cold air further increases the pleasure when Max's juicy hot tongue presses up against the undermost of his length. Her tongue slides up his member and his whole body reacts. Max senses it and chooses to play with him allowing her tongue to break away from it and starting over from the bottom. After a dozen broad licks she finally leaves a trail of spit to his throbbing head. Doing "O's" on it she actually likes the taste of his skin & the bit of precum. Dustin is dying at it and Max is so turned on by it. Doing it further for nearly a minute she then gives his blooming head a kiss with spit glossed lips.

"Tell me how much you want me Dustin."

"I want you."

"No, no, no... not good enough."

Max slowly starts kissing him around his member or leaving tiny inch long licks.

"Tell me how bad you want me to take you in."

"Please I want you to suck..."

"What ...your penis ...you cock ...your dick?"

"I want you to suck my dick."

"Oh, your dick. Your big fat dick."

Max squeezes his thick log and as she drives her hand up more precum tips out his cock.

"Suck it. Suck my dick Max. Such it so fucking hard. I want it. I need it Max. Do it Max."

Hearing him say this is really getting her off. As he mouth hangs open a little drool spills out past her lips and she has to recompose herself.

"Good boy."

Max holds onto his dick with both hands as she finally puts her entire mouth on him. She has to open her mouth wider than she had with licking him to get his whole head & about four of his thick eight inches before he's peaking past the back of her mouth and leaning into her throat and she's starting to gag.

"Shit."

Max doubles down and starts taking what she can in comfortably and stroking the rest. Dustin practically melts under her tongue. His head drops back into the grass with a lustful moan. Minutes fly by in an instant. Dustin is about to cum. Max feeling his body language in her mouth is a bit thankful as her jaw is aching by now having to fit this much in her mouth. But she wants to send him over the edge in a special way. This comes about when she gets on all fours above his dick and pushes even more of his fat cock down her throat. She goes far beyond what she's comfortable with. Six inches are stretching out her jaw even further and now her throat is stuffed blocking off her air. Then seven and she's on fire as tears drip out of her eyes onto Dustin's stomach. Dustin starts cumming just as she's eight full inches on him and her chin is pressed against his balls. His jizz fires off into her throat. Dustin holds onto her head as he shivers the semen out. Her tight throat squeezes every last drop out of his length. Max pulls herself off when she feels he's fully finished. And the seconds he's out of her throat she starts gagging and coughing up spit & semen over his stomach.

"Max are you okay?"

Max has her head hanging down and her hair covering her face. She stays this way for a few seconds. She this finally throws her head up and she flips her hair behind her head with her arm. Her face is covered in sweat, tears, & spit. Semen slides down her chin and dangles a few inches off.

"Oh fuck all kinds of yes."

Max tilts her head back down with her tongue out. A collection of his semen and her spit pooling in her throat pours out into her mouth then over her throat and dangles from the tip of her tongue for nearly a foot and a half without breaking. Dustin watches waiting for it to but it never does as she slurps it all back up into her mouth and swallows it all at once. Dustin watches the bulge in her throat do down and can only imagine how much more she swallowed that hadn't been on display. His cock stays hard even in the cool air, Max is too hot for his to go soft, even in the slightest. She drops down in front of his face, her hair brushing against his sweaty forehead. Dustin looks at the almost feral look of lust as she stares at him wide eyed and a maniacal smile. She bites her lower lips and moves in closer to him. Max is actually giddy over him.

"...I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck the shit out of me."

Dustin jumps at the chance to do so. Max unzips her costume all the way down to her stomach. He stares at her bra as she pulls the jumpsuit open over her shoulders.

"You like them?"

"I do."

"You want to see them?"

Dustin nods.

"Want to play with them. How about fuck 'em? Huh Dustin. You want to fuck my tits?"

"I want to fuck your tits so bad."

Max unhooks her bra and tosses it to the tide of them. Under the moonlight her pale freckled skin glows. Her nipples are pink and hard as the air hits them. He can see beads of sweat dripping down her slender body. Without warning his hands fly up with a mind of their own. Max loves it. He starts squeezing & pulling on her breasts and she lets out a moan that satisfies them both. Her back arches as Dustin fondles her nipples and she feels she's about have an orgasm. She grinds her hips letting Dustin's free cock stimulate her cunt through the jumpsuit. And it happens shortly after. She arches her back even further as she climaxes. She takes several deep breaths then lays down on Dustin letting her bare breasts become squished under her weight against Dustin.

"I'm going to fuck the shit out of you ...And I want you to do the same."

Max pulls the jumpsuit at her waist down all the way to her ankles but doesn't take them off. Dustin's pulsating cock finds its way between Max's thighs and against her pussy. She's dripping wet, sparkling atop the illuminate hillside. She reaches down between her legs and takes him in hand and pushes his thick head between her twitching pussy. His size requires her to ram it in and she gasps out as her tight hole is stretched apart beyond anything she's had before.

"Ahhh! Fuck! Holy shit, fuck, fuck...!"

A couple seconds later & his tip has made it inside & she can feel another orgasm boiling her insides. The feeling fully takes over as she begins pushing down allowing even more of him to spread her cunt out.

"Fuuuuuuck."

Max takes nearly fifteen seconds to get all eight inches of Dustin in and by then she's had a second orgasm from his sheer size alone. She's overwhelmed by the pure pleasure & ecstasy she feels. And it gets better when Dustin unprompted grabs her ass and starts lifting her up & down on his dick. In her sensitive state every small impact, squeeze, & inch that she takes in magnified to unimaginable heights. Barely a minute into him starting to fuck her she cums a third time. Soon after a fourth. The last one putting her on his chest.

"Oh my god, yes! Don't stop! Keep fucking me, keep fucking my tight little pussy."

Max lets Dustin take full control of her and yet without even meaning to do so her hips continue to grind against him without her. His dick is reaching her deepest place and stretching her out to her very limits.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum again ...Shit ...Shit ...Oh fuck I'm cumming Dustin, I'm cumming!"

Max squirts out a thick glaze of her own white cum that paints the big cock making her cum so much. Dustin keeps going though and in fact he picks up his pace. He plants her feet in the grass and props Max's ass further in the air as he slams her ass into his dick and drives it in hoping to be sucked whole by her tight pussy. Max starts pulling on Dustin's hair and her raspy hot breath pounds against his neck between every curse word she spouts from her drool covered lips. Dustin is as close as he'll get and Max is yet again as well. Max climax on his dick again and without even knowing it he's filling her up with his own cum. It's far harder to tell that he's done as Dustin keeps pounding her out even after his cock is empty. The adrenaline passes and he does stop. A little later his dick softens just enough to slip out of her drenched pussy. Seconds after it leaves the stored up load of cum he left in her comes spurting out over him. Their chest pressed firmly together are a set of pounding drums as their hearts race under their burning torsos.

"...I hope you're not done yet."

Max moves down Dustin's body enough that she can bend down to get at all of the cum they've left on Dustin.

"I'm sorry. I've made a mess. I'll clean it up."

Max grabs Dustin's cock in her hand and moves it to the side as she cleans up all of the cum one heavy lick at a time while also stroking him off. His slimy cock squishing & splattering their mess all over her hand. Between licks she looks up at Dustin who's spent.

"I promise I'll be a good girl. I promise to take care of your big dick Dustin. But you still have to finish fucking me. I'm still not satisfied yet. Can't you do that? Can't you keep fucking my my tight little pussy..."

Max is blindsided when Dustin jumps up and knocks her onto her back. She starts laughing when she realizes he had gotten hard again in her hand and she hadn't noticed.

"You gonna fuck..."

Dustin rams his cock into Max's ho;e still gaping wide open from the first time.

"Oh god! Shit!"

Dustin grabs her by her hips and lifts her off the dround and switches onto his knees. Max wraps her arms around his neck to hold on as he starts thrusting into her pussy so hard her entire body begins hopping on his dick.

"Oh, shit, fuck, fuck, oh my god, shit!"

The feeling is so good she has to squeeze him just to contain her excitement. She scratches his back & it breaks his skin. Then she goes after his neck. Sucking & biting his sweaty tasty skin as she has another orgasm.

"Fuck yes! Fuck yes, shit! Talk dirt to me. Talk dirty Dustin, I want to hear you!"

"You want to hear me be nasty"!

"Yeah, I want to hear to talk about fucking me right now"

"Talk about your tight pussy!

"Yes."

"About me fucking your pussy with my fat cock?"

"Yes!"

"Cause you're a bad girl? Cause your a bad girl who like fucking big dicks?"

"Yes! I'm a bad girl! So fucking bad, oh god! It's so fucking good, you're so fuuuucking big!"

"Do you like having my dick inside you?"

"I love it, I so fucking love it! I'm cumming again, shit!"

Max cums once more. Dustin then lets her down on to her back as he mounts on top of her and drills her from on top. Max's legs are pinned to her shoulders as Dustin's body keeps her legs still wrapped around by her jumpsuit to her chest. He pounds her hard to two more orgasms that cause her to squirt both times showing his stomach with clear juices. Max is throttled on the ground as Dustin comes close to his own climax.

"...Fuck me from behind. Fuck me..."

As she says this Dustin stops only to pulls out.

 

"No put it back in. Put it back in please."

He rolls her onto her bare stomach and lifts her ass up. Then right after shoves his dick back in without any delay.

"Yes... yesss!"

Dustin gives Max all that he has left in this last go. Almost a minute passes and Max is about to cum too. Dustin reaches down and grabs two fist fulls of her bright red hair and pulls. She is lifted a bit off the ground as she claws the earth beneath her, digging her nails into the dirt. A bombardment of cursing follows as he brings them both to their final orgasms. He pulls on her hair even harder and she loves it. This orgasm seemingly kills them both. Dustin lets her go and she falls to her hands then onto her stomach unable to keep herself up under her own strength. Dustin does for a brief moment over her. Long enough to see the two wads of grass in her hands & the noticeable missing patches from the ground as he then drops on top of her.

"...How was that?"

"...Don, don't talk. Just keep your cock right there."

Dustin nestle his head against her sweat drench scalp as she lays in total bliss until her hardest orgasm passes by. Right then a stream of her cum followed by a stream of urine sprays out.

"Oh fuck. You made my piss myself."

"I won't tell anyone."

"I hope so. now could you get off, you're kind of heavy."

"Sorry."

Dustin moves off of Max and drops to his side then eventually onto his back. Max remains on her stomach until all of her fluids stop flowing.

"That's only happend one other time. So fucking gross."

"If it helps you. one time, while I was jerking off in the shower. When I finished i had to go. And I didn't want to get out yet, so I went down the drain."

"That is gross."

A silent few seconds is lifted when they both start laughing.

"If you really can keep a secret don't tell anyone about this."

Max then lets out a fart."

"Wow."

"Shut up. Girls fart."

"I know."

Max looks at Dustin and he smiles."

"Stop looking at me."

And she turns her head to face the other way.

"Oh my god."

"What?"

"You're embarrassed."

"I am not embarrassed."

"You are too. Big bad Mad Max is embarrassed."

"Shut up already."

"Okay. But you have to admit it."

"I'm not going to admit it."

"Then I'm just going to keep saying it."

"Whatever."

Max gets up first. She wipes her forehead then tries to fix her hair.

"...Come on. We just wasted so much time."

"We didn't waste that much."

"Oh really. Look up. The moon was over to the left before. Now it's way over there to the right. That's got to have been like what an hour or something?"

"Probably something. It was not an hour. I'd say closer to thirty or forty minutes."

"Whatever Mr. Smart Guy."

"Actually it's Stantz, Raymond Stantz."

"You know what, I think I'm starting to like Venkman more."

"I got to get some sleep, I'm dying."

"You don't look good."

"I don't'"

"Well, you looked better. You didn't used to look like this. Come on."

Dustin extends his hand out."

"Going up?"

Max grabs his hand and helps him off his back.

"That was fun."

"Nimble little minx, isn't she?"

"I thought you were Stantz."

"It still works."

Max brushes him off and retrieves her sack of candy. Dustin gets up after her & the two head off over the rest of the hill.

All the way in downtown Hawkins the pair of Lucas & Will are doing their own thing. To get even more candy, the two split up and take each side of the street to themselves. Lucas is on fire getting all of the candy the store have left after passing out the majority earlier. After nearly ten stores he's walking away with as much candy as he thought he would have at the end of the night. And he still has a couple others on that street. Will on the other hand isn't moving quite as fast. He's a bit behind compared to Lucas, but he's still scoring lots of candy. And the next one he comes to is Melvald's General Store. Seeing the display puts a smile on his face. He heads inside. The store is mostly dead, for a bit he's all alone & the store is far too quiet to not be seen as sinister. And it's not until he's at the end of the aisle when he meets someone. They pop out at him wearing a clown mask. Will jumps back and they start laughing. It turns out to be Will's mom Joyce.

"Mom."

"I'm sorry baby. I couldn't resist. Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing here? Where are the boys?"

"We split up to get more candy. Lucas is across the street."

"Oh boy. I hope he doesn't go into Mr. Wilkins. That old bat hates kids coming in for free candy."

"That's why I came."

"Aw. I was hoping you came to see me."

"Mom."

"I'm just playing. I know you want some candy."

Joyce looks around before looking back at Will.

"Come on."

They sneak over to the candy selection aisle set up for the season. Will looks at all of the candy still there. Joyce thinks over what she can grab and ends up choosing two big bags. One a chocolate mix and the other a fruity sugar mix of Smarties, Now and Laters, SweetTarts, & Bottle Caps. She drops them into the bag Will's carrying.

"I'll tell Donald to put these on my tab."

"Thanks mom, you're the best."

He gives her a hug and she takes the opportunity to get as many kisses in as she can.

"Mom."

"Okay."

Will is about to go but Joyce stops him. She grabs a smaller bag of can and slips it into his bag.

"Shhh. This one will be our secret."

"Thanks."

"You going to be okay out there?"

"I'll be fine."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

One last kiss and then Will heads out. Will walks down the street a little and stops when he sees a group of teens running down the middle of the street egging & TPing buildings and cars. He stands there frozen but notices an alley and dives in. He runs through the alley coming out on the other side of the street. Behind him he looks and sees the teens running past his line of sight. He looks to the side and sees another group of teens doing the same. So Will turns heel and crashes into someone coming down the street. It's a girls dressed in all black. The two hit the ground.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you."

"You should be."

Will looks & at first it's hard to tell behind the costume, but he recognizes her sooner rather than later. It's Jennifer Hayes.

"...Jennifer."

"Will? Oh my god, what are you doing here?"

Will looks back & sees the teens getting closer. In response he jumps up, taking Jennifer by the hand and drags her into the alley.

"Will, what are you doing?

"Shhh!"

They wait in silence until the teens pass by still egging everything in sight including several trick-or-treaters that happen to be passing by.

"...Thanks."

Will is flustered seeing Jennifer up close and to have her talking to him, but he's also fearful of having any of the teens return hearing his voice.

"Earth to Will. Are you okay."

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

"I was saying thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Do you know those jerks?"

"No. But I know jerks when i see them."

"I hate people like that. They ruin Halloween for everyone. Especial the people who have to clean up their mess."

"I'd rather just not get beat up by them. I'll take an egg over a punch any day."

"...Right. You usually end up the mess. So where's your friends? You're always with them aren't you?"

"We're trick or..."

"Trick or treating. Me too. I was with my friends but we got separated a block ago at this ladies haunted house."

"Cool."

"What are you supposed to be?"

"I'm a ghostbuster."

"Oh, with the ghosts. There's a green one right? Flubber."

"Slimer."

"Right. That movies was actually pretty funny."

"And you're, Elvira."

"Yes. Oh my god, my parents couldn't get it. And my friends were totally clueless. One of them kept thinking I was Morticia."

"...It's nice. You're really pretty."

"Thanks."

Will awkwardly stares at her and looks away to not try to creep her out. Sensing the prominent silence,  
Jennifer decides to say something else."

"Hey, about what some of the kids say in school, about you."

"Yeah?"

"You shouldn't listen to them. None of them know how scary it would be to go missing. And I just wanted to say, I think you're really brave for making it back. And I'm glad that you're okay."

And again Will has nothing to say, more over he can't find the words to. Jennifer sees how shy he is so without saying anything else decides to move in and places a quick peck on his cheek.

"...Oh"

"Yeah. Did you like that?"

"Yes."

"Would you like me to do it again?"

"...I would."

Will takes a deep breath as Jennifer steps even close and prepares to kiss him. He closes his eyes expecting it to come soon and turns his head slightly. But the kiss doesn't come. Not where he's expecting it to. Instead he feels a soft hand touch the other cheek to gently turn his head back and then feeling her sweet lips press against his. The kiss lasts a single seconds but it sends tingles up his spin, much like every time he felt Mike do the same. She backs away but Will's eyes remain closed for a bit longer.

"How about that?"

"That was nice."

"Do you want to kiss me?"

He responds with a nod.

Jennifer steps in once more and as she goes to kiss him, Will takes part kissing her back. The lasts for just over a minute. When they come apart, they're both smoking red.

"Wow. That was so much better than I thought it was going to be."

"Me too. I mean, it was great for me too."

"...Then how about another?"

Jennifer kisses Will but the single kiss becomes them making out. Will finds he enjoys kissing Jennifer. Her arms end up around his neck and he's surprised when he realizes his hands at her waist and them wrapped around her lower back. This time the make out last close to five minutes. Just long enough for Jennifer to accidentally brush over Will erect member.

"...Is that?"

"...I'm sorry. I really liked kissing you ... I, I have to go."

But as he tries to leave Jennifer grabs his hand.

"Do you? Because I want you you to stay."

"...Okay."

Will steps back and ends up with his back against the brick wall behind him. Jennifer gets more into the kiss as does Will. The kissing lasts a little longer than the time previous, at least until she can no longer stand Will's member jabbing at her. Will being able to feel it every time it happens he opens his mouth to apologize but instead Jennifer abruptly opens his jump suit. Underneath he's wearing a t-shirt to keep warm, only now it's covered in a thin layer of sweat.

"What are you doing?"

"It's okay. I've read about it in some of my magazines."

Jennifer immediately goes for Wills underwear, pulling the cotton white briefs down past his swollen length.

"Oh wow. I didn't think it would be so big."

Will tries to say something, but Jennifer's hand touching it shuts him up. The occasional whimper or moan is all he can gather as any words fumble around in his mouth and knot up in his throat. Will lets his head fall back against the cold brick wall. Jennifer's warm hands keep him until her hot tongue passes over the tip. And just like that Will ends up cumming. His powerful load drilling Jennifer in the face and into her open maw. His knees give out and he can only stand thanks to leaning on the wall.

"...I'm sorry Jennifer. I didn't mean, it just felt so..."

"It's okay. I read about that too. It happens a lot with you boys, especially when your desires or fantasies are coming true. Besides..."

Jennifer strokes Will's cock a little.

"It's still hard. Do you want me to keep going?"

A nod encourages her on. After wiping the thick cum load off of her face & forehead she continues by placing his cock in her mouth. Now Will really begins moaning. The girls mouth feels as good as any blow job he'd gotten. And despite it being her first, Jennifer's apparent studying is showing to be baring many fruit. A little over a minute and Will can feel he's about to cum again. Jennifer suck ever inch of him, switches to his balls, then back to his shaft with amazing efficiency & timing, leaving Will little time to tell when she had moved. The last few seconds are spent with his dick in her mouth & her hands messaging his sack dripping with her saliva & his own semen. Will lets out a shrill moans and releases his second load in Jennifer's mouth. This time his length shrinks & softens a bit as it eventually slides out of her mouth. Will looks down to see the gothed out girl with her mouth open as his white gravy bathes her tongue & drips down her chin and onto her chest.

"It's so much."

Jennifer tries to swallow it all and it takes three gulps to get it all down.

"Do you always cum that much?"

"No."

"Then I'll consider it a compliment."

"...So what now?"

"I don't know. Didn't you say you had to go somewhere?"

"...Yeah. But I doubt I have to hurry."

"And my friends are probably still looking for me ...But they probably don't even know I'm gone. I could just head home anyways. I've got more than enough candy to last me until Christmas."

"So, want do you want to..."

"Do you want to have sex?! ...I, with me ...Would you like to have sex with me."

"...I."

"It'd be my first time. And they say you're supposed to do it with someone you like. My mother talked to one of her friends about her daughter. Apparently she and her friends let it slip that they did it with some boys at school. I heard that after it they didn't much like it. But I think I will, Will. You're not just someone. I like you. So it should be nice."

"...I'd like that."

Jennifer smiles and stands up. She pulls her dress off her shoulders revealing her bare chest and small breasts.

"You can tough them if you want. I'm sorry I don't have too much up here."

"They're perfect."

"Really?"

Will nods and grabs the both of them and Jennifer moans as he does. Then she pulls at her dress, folding the massive thigh hi slit to the side revealing her light blue panties under the black silk of the dress. When she pulls them down Will can see that the entire crotch is soaking wet. Jennifer takes them all the way off and bundles them up before dropping them into Will's bag.

"Here. I never thought I'd be doing this with you tonight, but... I want you to remember. I'm choosing to give it, my virginity to you Will Byers."

Jennifer can't stop smiling and soon kisses him once more on the lips. After she pulls the dress even further on the other side revealing her bald slit.

"...I'm really nervous and... I don't know what you want. It'd be a little nice if you'd say something though."

"Okay."

Jennifer grabs Will's hands and places them at her hips.

"I'm yours. My first time belongs to you. How do you want to..."

"I want to look at you."

Jennifer tries to stay strong and confident but hearing him say this makes her heart skip a beat and she lets out a giddy giggle. Will pulls her close. His cock now hard slides perfectly against her clit bringing her to howl, then under her cunt towards her ass cheeks. The two of their sex organs burn for the other and they both participate in bringing them together. Will reaches under and positions his cock us as Jenifer stands on her toes and thrusts her pelvis out meeting his alignment. She lifts one of her legs to his side and then wraps it around him. Right before penetration they both hang right on one another's faces breathing as heavy as possible in anticipation.

"...I'm gonna put..."

"Be gentle."

"I will."

Will holds onto Jennifer by her butt before pushing his dick up into her and her down onto it. As his head opens her folds & breaks her in Jennifer screams out. For the first few minutes Will pushes only half of his cock into her slowly easing more in every so often. When most of the pain becomes pleasure Will is able to give it to her with his full length & effort. Jennifer squeezes Will and holds onto him by the back of his head while moaning & screaming out his name. She bucks her hips into Will faster, taking him in deeper with every thrust they both give. Nothing Jennifer has ready though could prepare her for the overwhelming feelings she'd be doused with. Her head becomes fuzzy and her mind goes blank as she starts having her first ever orgasm. Will is along side her as he starts cumming as well. His hot jizz coats her insides and his cock. Jenifer squeezes Will until it hurts as he nails dig through the jumpsuit & into his back. She can feel every drop being spilled into her pussy as her tight hole sucks Will's meat log and drains him. Still with her leg wrapped around him & his cock inside her, Jennifer ends their time together the only way she wants to, kissing him as she had before they ended up having sex. Will does his part holding onto her until they finally stopped. Jennifer finally brought her leg down though now it had fallen asleep locked between Will & the cold wall. As Will's cock slide out of her a few seconds later his cum melted out of her wide hole. As it tightened & regained its shape it pushed all of his semen out onto the concrete below. Neither of them had anything to say, there wasn't much to say. But they shared a look that lasted a minute or maybe longer. Will then kissed her and with a smile she left him in the alley with a smile of his own on his face.

Will stands there for a while. He can't get over what happened. This passes when he hears someone coming down the alley behind him. His happiness lasts until his perception of the world changes. In a flash or as he blinks his eyes the world is covered in slimy vines and mucus patches as spores float through the air. He's once again in the worst place he could imagine, the Upside Down. All of the enjoyment he had vanishes in an instant. It was a while since he was actually there. Flashes of the unnatural world would come to him but that was it. But even though he knew he wasn't there, he was home, he was in Hawkins, every time he saw it, he was back in that terrible place. And like that it all is gone as he closes and opens his eyes. Will stands there petrified by the glimpse into his own personal hell.

"Not bad. I guess I couldn't call you a fairy..."

Will turns around and sees none other that Troy Walsh walking towards him.

"But I still could if you didn't enjoy that."

"...Troy."

"Long time no see."

"What do you want?"

"You in a rush to get somewhere?"

Troy steps in front of Will blocking him from going anywhere. He holds a few small sack of candy likely taken from a bunch of smaller kids along with a carton of eggs.

"You could imagine my surprise when I see the zombie of Hawkins all by himself without his band of freak friends. But he isn't. He's boning a girl in an alley behind a store. But I wonder how much time has changed you."

"What do you want. Why don't you just leave me alone?"

Troy pushes Will into the wall.

"You know i still remember what happened last year. Because of your stupid bald friend I broke my arm. My mom pulled me out of school for over a month."

"That had nothing to do with me."

"Yeah. You were too busy being dead."

"Then go ahead. What are you going to do, beat me up, punch me, kick me?"

"...No."

Troy takes a step back.

"...I want to say I'm sorry."

""You're sorry."

"Look, don't make this more annoying for me than it has to be. I was a, I was a complete dick to you. And was to your friends. I said a lot to you and about you when everyone though... you know, when you went missing. I was angry about a lot of stuff. And I didn't like seeing you happy. And I didn't like seeing you happy with your friends either."

"What about...?"

"James? I haven't seen him since I left Hawkins Middle School."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I just told you. I was a dick. You were different and it was easy to pick on you... I'm going to Hawkins High now. It's different. I'm different..."

"You still look the same to me."

Troy looks down at the eggs Will is eyeing.

"...Yeah. I'm not really a big fish there. I'm just another face. This is just a little fooling around. Honestly, I haven't been doing anything like I used to. It's kind of weird running into you like this."

"...So why'd you come over here instead of just ignoring me."

"...I don't know. I think, maybe I wanted the chance to say I'm sorry. Maybe I wanted to see how I'd react to you, or what I'd say..."

Troy hesitates for a fraction of the time he takes to act. He drops everything in his hands and kisses Will. Will shocked beyond belief stares on wide-eyed. Troy pulls away from his action.

"...I'm sorry."

"...Are you here because of what I think?"

"Maybe... I think I want to know... and I, I thought you would know but... I was wrong & stupid..."

"Do you still want to?"

"You don't have to, I can..."

"I want to know."

"...Yeah. I still do."

"Then it's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Will grabs Troy and the two embrace. Troy takes the lead kissing him. Will still a bit uncomfortable eases into it. But Troy doesn't stay there for long, moving to his neck. Will can enjoy it now. His body heats up again as Troy's tongue licks the sweat from his neck.

"You're so wet Byers. Salty and sweet."

"It's been a long night."

Will starts to squeeze Troy's larger body as he really gets turns on by the older boy. His cock twitches up in anticipation. With Troy going after his neck his dick gets hard and Troy knows it.

"Do you want me to jerk you off?"

"You don't have to if you don't want. I can do it."

"...I'll try."

Troy grabs Will's rock hard member and strokes it. In a little Troy goes back to kissing Will and this time he's into it almost as much as with Jennifer. By now Will can feel Troy's shaft throbbing against his leg. He wants to say something but Troy has his tongue in his mouth and he's fighting back for space. He tastes of candy & cigarettes. At first it was off putting but now he was used to it. And considering he was making out with and had his dick in Troy Walsh's hand, he figure he could get used to anything. So much so that a couple minutes with Troy's strong grip around his sore cock had him virtually begging for a release. It came as he did, hard & fast. A shot of jizz went flying a foot in front of him. Will wilts under the pressure of Troy who holds him up. It takes him some time though to realize Will is no longer sliding down but trying to go down on his own. He lets him go and Will goes for Troys pants, dressed as a skeleton, black sweatsuit with fake bones attached gave Will a funny thought as he pulled down the sweats to get to Troy boner. Troy wasn't in on the joke and would have taken it personal if it wasn't for the look on Will's face when he saw how big he was. A nice solid five inches, much like his own, but Troy's dick was a log. He may have been as long as Will but he knew without a shadow of a doubt that this was the fattest, meatiest cock he had ever seen. Mike, Dustin, Troy was thicker. About the size of a jawbreaker and it was the perfect analogy as Will thought it might break his jaw or his ass if he let it anywhere near. Troy grabbed onto Will's head eager to get it sucked on by the boy he tormented endlessly for allegedly doing what was happening. And like he thought, he nearly stretched his jaw out beyond his limit trying to fit Troy between his lips. Troy started out almost violent but Will could see he was just overzealous. Will bobbed on his dick as Troy thrusts ferociously as he holds the top & back of his head.

"...Fuck ...Byers ...just a little more."

Will feels like his jaw is going to snap it's so sore. The feeling worse when Troy thrusts his dick in even further. He's balls deep as he cums in and down his throat. Will swallows his cum while still holding onto his hips. Despite the orgasm Troy keeps going. He can tell Troy is going for a seconds time and he wants it. The cum does down his throat but soon comes back up as Troy fat cock blocks his throat as deep as he fucks Will's mouth. Gagging & borderline choking on the humongous beast in his mouth Will spits up splattering cum all over himself & Troys dick. The cum comes out further spilling out of his nostrils. Troy can hardly tell as he cums again, this time pulling out and jizzing all over Will's worn out face. Troy moans out in orgasmic torture. This time he goes weak in the knees and almost falls over Will.

"Are you done?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want to fuck me? Or was that enough?"

"...I want to fuck you... I still want to fuck you."

Will nods and without saying anything else pulls his ghostbusters jumpsuit off his shoulders down past his waist and to his ankles them turns his ass to Troy. Semen dripping from his face Will slightly looks back but not enough for Troy to see him.

"Okay, go ahead."

Troy a bit winded the the intense fucking he did to Will's mouth Troy paces himself as he moves in to his behind. Will's ass is pale even in the darkend alley. Small & tight. His asshole even more so. Troy stops as he stares down at the pink patch of his flesh. He went to fuck him raw and hard but he didn't. He was still struggling about what he wanted to do. Getting sucked off by Will wasn't on his to do list but he wasn't ashamed to do it either. but fucking him in the ass somehow seems a different endeavor all together. Will had seems so feminine. His tiny lips, his tongue, and occasionally the sounds he made, Troy could believe he was getting a blow job from a girl, but now he knew it was a boy, he knew it was Will, Will Byers, the Zombie Boy. He sat there for no longer than he needed and then he put his thumb in his mouth then in Will's perky ass. He moaned when he felt it enter him. It was a little tight. If not for the many pounding he had taken from Mike, Lucas, and the few times from Dustin he wouldn't have been prepared for what was to come. But he had and was ready. The slimy thumb slips in & out of Will's ass as he prepared it. When his thumb started to receive no resistance from the boys anus he switched over to using multiple fingers. Two started it then three. Will's ass stretches to fit the three shotgunning him but scrunched down to swallow them. Troy somehow got to fisting Will's ass with his whole hand which led to him climaxing again and marking the stone with his semen.

Troy's dick was hurting for the last minute maybe longer but he knew Will was about to cum & wanted to give that to him. When he pulled his hand out Will moaned. A sound that in itself was about to make Troy cum all over Will's bare back. But all that did come free was a stream of precum that trailed down the belly of his raging monster. His cock finds Will's twitching ass as Troy rests it between his cheeks & pulling Will in by his hips. Will tries to hide the face that he's still choking on Troy's first load. He covers his mouth as he spits out the cum working its way back up his esophagus. His second load drips from Will's face onto the ground below. And finally the moment he was expecting comes. Troy pushes his dick into his anus. Thinking of the times this has happened with his friends or the few seconds ago that Will had Troy's and inside of him seem moot when his member is penetrating deep inside. Will lets out a deep moan as his ass is filled us. Troy gets around half of his shaft in Will before easing it back out. The sounds he hears coming from the boy are music to his ears. Will starts out moaning as his ass is torn open further than ever before. Over and over again, the hefty meat log tenderizes him from the inside out. Troy shifts his weight and Will ends up flat against the cum covered ground. But even with his thin t-shirt on, his dick is unprotected & he'd being grated on the concrete. Pleasured moans become gasps of pain. Luckily Troy is not oblivious to his pain. He lifts Will up by his hips but continues to fuck Will. He becomes faster which gets him deeper into Will. The agonizing pain washes over him & he's turned on by it, so much so that Will cums a third time with Troy. A fourth comes a little less than two minutes later as Will starts jerking off and shoots that load on the ground as too. His dick flopped down, limp & lifeless as Troy's seemed as hard as even and maybe even grew. Will was under his control. Troy squeezed Will pulling the boys body close to his own. The sweat dripping down his back was seeping through the drenches shirt he still had on. And the tighter Troy squeezed him the more it soaks through into his sweat shirt. Will now dazed out by the rush of pleasure and adrenaline pulsating through his being begs for Troy to finish. He's begging for him to cum in his ass. Begging for the pain pleasure & pain to last a bit longer. Troy is about to. He can feel his nuts about to release his next load. He can feel his body tingle with each thrust. He can feel the bulge over Will's stomach each time his big cock spreads Will's asshole open. The bulge is deep inside, he is deep inside. Will goes blank, white is all he can see. A high pitched ring overloads his senses and he cums again. His dick too weak to do anything spits a bit of semen that dribbles a bit over the tip of his head and is sent splattering against his own ass & stomach as his dick flops around to Troy's founding. For a second he even blacks out. When he comes to seconds later Troy has one hand on Will's dick stroking the dead weight of its in his cum stained hand and the other on Will's throat. His dick is still in him but it's stopped. The few last thrusts Troy can get off are purely off instincts as he's started cumming he can't move. his body is locked in place. As everything is still Will can feel his former bullies seed fill his ass. Will reaches to the ground and tries to get loose. Troy pulls but at first his dick seems trapped in Will's ass. Together it comes free and with the makeshift butt plug all of his semen comes rushing out over Wills genitals.

"...Fuck that was ...great, Byers."

"...It was. It was fun too"

Troy wipes himself off and puts his limp dick back in his pant.

"You going to be okay?"

"Yeah. I just need a minute."

"...It was nice seeing you again."

"...You too."

Troy pushes himself up using the wall. He gets ready to go as Will gives himself time to heal & his ass time to expel all of Troy's semen, but his anus remains a gaping hole so the process is slow.

"You were candy hunting the stores huh?"

"Yeah. I guess I'm kind of falling behind now."

Troy looks back and grab two of the bags of candy he had. He pours them out into Will's bag.

"Here. I'm not going to eat all of this. Hopefully if, I don't know. Helps for any you missed."

"...Thanks Troy."

"...Maybe I'll see you around somewhere."

"Maybe."

"...If I don't, tell the others, your friends I was sorry. But you don't have to, if you don't want to bring me up."

"I'll tell them."

"...Okay. See ya, Will."

"See you too."

Without much else to say as with Jennifer, Troy grabs the rest of his things and leave. Will is soon able to get up after his anus is emptied out but he still finds it difficult to stand up and stay that way. It's even worse when he tries to walk. Every step he can feel Troy's remnant memories ringing in his ass. Eventually not too long after he gets up and gets ready to leave, fixing his ghostbusters outfit and wiping the last bits of cum from his face onto the wall. After about a dozen minutes it seems he's able to walk freely out of the alley under his own power. As he starts walking down the street Lucas comes running over.

"Will, where have you been. I've been looking for you for the past five minutes."

"I fell, I kind of hurt my ankle."

"...Don't do that. I thought we were going to have to put out another search party for you."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Come on. We're running late. The other guys have probably already finished up & started to head back by now."

"Can we actually take it slow. My legs still kind of hurt."

"Alright, but we don't want to stay out here for too long. I think I saw some guys throwing eggs & toilet paper. I think one of them might of been Troy."

"From school?"

"Yeah. Definitely don't want to run into him."

"I don't know. Maybe he's changed. It's been over a year."

"You don't know, I don't know. Did you happen to hit your head when you fell?"

"Are you sure you don't just want to get back so you can see Max?"

"What the hell are you talking about? I have no idea. I don't want to see Max. She's like one of the guys."

"That's not saying much, you've slept with all of "the guys". So you want to sleep with Max?"

"...Stop putting words in my mouth. Now hurry up. There's still a couple hours left. That means we can still get a few more houses before they all close up until next year."

"I wonder if Max will close up until next year."

"I said shut up."

"Will you admit you were thinking about her?"

"No!"

As they head back Will continues to mess around with Lucas.


	10. Chapter Six - The Bad Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting further from normal for Hawkins. The Party draws close to the action yet again as the year or normalcy becomes blurred. Desiccating pumpkins, Will's visions, and it gets even worse when Dustin reveals to his friends the pollywog, D'artanian. After D'art escapes the group set out to find him but aren't very successful in doing so. The next day is a hot one and trying to retain some form of a normal life now and leave "that" world behind, Will decides the gang should take a day off. This proves useful as the upcoming day being the scorcher it is, the Party spends the day trying to get cool and maybe even a bit hotter.

118 Fahrenheit. Hawkins is livid. Every time it would get this hot, a perpetual heatwave, the town would enter a different state. The normally well mannered people were volcanoes ready to erupt if they were so much as looked at cross. This agitated even further by the massing pile ups. Too many people without pools swarmed at the famed public pool. Occasionally in the past, they had turned down a few people due to capacity, but now it was martial law being enforced. The luck few with pools were well off, be it above ground, underground or inflatable. Others had to make due with nothing short of a garden hose & lack of care being seen dousing yourself in the backyard. Though there were a few how didn't mind the heat as much, or found a way to stay cool in the heat. The former were themselves former, former residents of one of the hottest, sunniest states in the US of A, California.

In fact, the Hargrove/Mayfield family were so used to it, they didn't even care to set up much to counter balance the heat. The thermostat remained at 73F. The AC set to Low Fan & Half Power in the living room & as Neil sat in the chair in front of the TV, he hadn't broken a sweat all morning. In the kitchen, Susan was preparing lunch and all she did was place a fan in the window on Medium to defeat the roaring flames of the oven. But there was one different, in Max's room. A fan in the window set on the highest setting. By 9 her stepdad left for work and her mother to the market. That meant only one thing. Every other time the house was mostly empty Max would find herself being fucked by her stepbrother Billy in her room, or in his room, or even in his car. Being fucked up the wall, cumming was going out of style. And this time was no different. Max was on her bed, he bare breasts brushing over over her sheets as sweat dripped between them from her chest as she was ferociously pounded out from behind by the strong teen. Billy ran his hands down her sweaty back up to her red locks which he pulled. Whenever he did it hurt like hell and she loved the pain, loved the domination he turned her onto. She craved it hard and fast, rough, violent, the more it was, the more she craved it, and the harder she came. He tore her pussy apart with his thick cock.

"Fuck! Oh my god I'm cumming again!"

Billy wrapped his vice grip around her throat. She was already nearing her hair in skin tone but having his strangle her only made it more so. He pulled and held her close to his pounding chest.

"Don't you fucking cum. Not yet."

"Please, please, let me cum."

"No! Not until you take all of my dick."

Billy slams his cock into her even harder for longer. Tears arose and dripped over her face.

"Please Billy. I want to cum so bad."

"What did I say about you saying my name?"

"Please Master, let me cum!"

"I said no. You little cum slut. You can't go ten minutes without nutting can you? I don't want you cumming until that timer stops."

Billy continues to fuck Max's pussy raw. The urge to climax is killing her. She's fighting it as hard as she can but ever second she holds out, she's losing her ability to keep it at bay. And Billy torments her. Squeezing & pulling on her titties, fingering her clit, pulling her hair, & slapping her ass, all the things he knew she loved and could make her cum. As he pulled her onto his cock he deliver a powerful thrust that nearly knocks her off the edge of her bed. She goes over the edge of it and catches herself. Billy is back on top of her that second. Dropping over her over the edge of the bed. His hands clasp hers further pinning her to the floor in this position. His big dick drops straight back into her spread out pussy and the entry is a hairs length from snapping her hold over her orgasm. He fucks the shit out of her. Max wails out as her entire body aches from the prevention. But she can feel, if slightly through the burning of ever one of her nerves. Billy is about to cum too. He's pounding too hard not to. And when he starts moaning, she knows they'll both get to cum. The sound of the ringing cooking timer signals the end. Billy let out a moan and several gasps as he began shooting his cum down her swollen cunt.

"Please let me cum Master. Let me cum. I want to cum so fucking hard on you."

"Cum. Cum on my fucking dick bitch. Cum slut."

Max finally let go. As Billy continued to ram his dick in through filling her womb full of his seed she allowed herself to feel every inch of his beastly cock. Feel ever tingle his cum made as it spread though her pussy. And she came. The hardest of the time they were going at it. Three times and this one was the last. A ringing drowned out her hearing. The ringing timer faded as did the world around her. Max clenched up & convulsed on as she dropped all of her weight & went face first into the floor. As she drifted in and out of consciousness she smiled.

"Thank you... Thank you Master..."

"You love cumming on this dick don't you?"

"Mmmm, I love it so fucking much... I love cumming on your fat dick Master. You make me cum so hard, so fucking hard on your dick."

"How many times did you cum this time?"

"...Four."

"That's a good little slut. So what do you say?"

"Thank you for making me cum four times."

Billy pulls his dick out of Max slowly letting her feel as it exits her. Still cumming he slides it between her ass and lets the last few shots fire off over her back. This furthers as she clenches her cunt & their cum overflows from the winking hole and leaks over her tight anus & down her back and neck.

"Damn right. Now clean yourself up slut."

Billy pulls his pants up over his still erect junk & grabs his shirt on his way out. The smog of their stench flooding the room escapes for a second after he opens the door. Max remains on the floor however as her orgasm may have finished, but having him cum in and on her does it again, and she has her fifth.

"..Five times."

Max goes weak and slides off the bed shivering as her true last orgasm knocks her naked body clean out. She's not sure how much time has passed but when she comes to she can hear her mother calling for her on the other side of the door. Max sits up covered in dried sweat & cum stains. Her pussy had emptied the batches of semen Billy filled her with when she mad his cum and it'd pooled between her legs and onto her carpet.

"Fuck!"

Her cum bath had left her crusty & still a bit slimy too. Her mother was at her door and Max jumped up to it.

"Max?

"What mom?"

"You didn't answer."

"Mom, my god I'm changing!"

"I'm sorry."

"Doesn't anyone knock anymore?! Shit!"

"...I didn't mean to barge in, but you don't have to use that kind of language."

"I'll, I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay. Just be quick about it. It's after 10, you should be ready already. Weren't you still leaving?"

"Yeah... Meeting a friend to go to the pool."

She places her ear to the door and hears her mother leave. Now safe she drops onto her back against the door & wipes the bead of sweat forming on her brow. She laughs at how close she was to being discovered.

"...Shit."

She covers her face with her hands in embarrassment at the thought of being caught on the floor, ass naked, covered in signs of a great time. Then she immediately pulled them away after realizing she had just covered her face in remnants of Billy thick loads.

"Oh fuck."

She laughs again looking down as her chest, breast, stomach, he entire front half is a work of art. Splotches of dried sweat & semen and a few shiny bits yet to solidify mark her like a collage of dirty artwork. Even her bright red bush is covered in dry semen. The idea of it was hot to her. She smiled and bit her upper lip thinking of how hard she'd been fucked by Billy. Ever since they had been in Hawkins, even before that, the first night at the motel when he took her virginity. They had to have had sex over a full hundred times since then and every time she walked away having cum three or more times. Sometimes even five. This plus all of the times she masturbated, she was probably close to 1000 climaxes, and it was hot. She got horny thinking about it. Then her mind raced to one of her most recent bundles of cumming, not from Billy, but one of the boys who she'd refer to as a stalker. Dustin Henderson. The boy with the biggest dick she'd ever seen in her life. Bigger than Billy's. But he didn't know how to use it like Billy did. If he did, she'd probably be dead. Without knowing it, her nipples were hard and she had a finger in her pussy. She snapped out of it and gathered some clothes. But ass she showered she started thinking again. Thinking of Dustin and how many time he made her cum, how he made her cum. Under the water she rubbed two out against the wall before curling up on her knees. Her hair draped around her head from all sides soaking wet in the shower. As she stared half aware she started thinking about something else. She had a whole group of boys to play with. Four of them. Four different cocks to play with. But one in particular was of Lucas. She saw that it was Dustin & Lucas who looked at her "that" way. She got Dustin to fuck her brains out without much lip. Mike & Will might take some convincing, but those two, one was easy, maybe he would be too. And in the hot weather, and perfect setting, she had the perfect idea to see if Lucas would be the next to plow her libido until she came all over his dick.

Now it's a little past eleven. To no surprise, Mike had stayed the night over at Will's. Joyce loved having Mike over, it was like having another son, it made Will happy too and that was a plus. It also meant that she wouldn't have to keep too close of an eye on him, which was a plus as he wasn't the only one to spend the night. Joyce had already taken a few steps out of her date night with Bob, he could excuse it. He liked seeing her be concerned for he family. But when he slept over, even she knew if she had stepped out or prevented the nice man from scoring she'd h ate herself. So she left Will to Mike. And then left herself to Bob. For nearly two hours Bob fucked Joyce to multiple orgasms. And they weren't the only ones. Mike fucked Will to many and Will to Mike. He preferred to receive Mike rather than take him. Though he knew Mike enjoyed getting his ass stretched open by him, he enjoyed spreading Will even more, at least that's what Will thought. So eager to please he let Mike fuck him all night without opting to switch roles. It was actually Mike who'd initiate for Will to fuck him. And despite his nature, he did enjoy taking Will from behind.

This happened to carry on into the morning. Almost noon the Byers house stayed quiet. Everyone was still asleep and hardly noticed the heat. Mike & Will had, but it didn't stop them. Around 10 they had a visitor. Jonathan had came and knocked on the door, his morning wood strong in his boxers. They gladly invited him in. The boys had started on him at the same time, both sucking on Jonathan's seven inches. Mike sucked straight on as Will sucked on his older brother from the sides for a while then moved under and began sucking on his balls. One at first and then her had both swirling around over his tongue in his expanding cheeks. Will also grabbed Mike's cock while he sucked Jonathan's and jerked him off. With the both of them pleasuring him, Jonathan didn't last too long and nutted in Mike's mouth. He was about to swallow the load when Will whimpered. Mike looked down and poured the semen into his mouth and over his face. Will swallowed it and seeing him begging as he swallowed Jonathan's semen made Mike cum over her face even further. Will looked like a man of wax melting under the sun, glossy as white cum coated his pale face. Mike then dropped back on the bed. Will lays down next to him on his back as well, spread eagle. Jonathan readies his cock, jerking off over his little brother's winking anus. A few drops of cum & spit drop on his tender skin and the boys spit lube and the action Will had received minutes before allows Jonathan to slide right in. Being bigger than Mike however brings Will to wince. Mike hops on him, kissing him to muffle his moans. Jonathan holds his hips as he pushes his cock so deep in his ass. His colon gapes to the mass of cock inside.

"Ah... ahhh... yes... yes... Mike, Mike, give me yours... I want your in my mouth."

Mike agrees. Pulling his lips away & replaces them with his dick. Will attacks his cock the second he sees it. Seconds after he starts he's got Mike half way down his throat. Mike hunches over Will and fucks the mess out of his throat. The dual penetration gets Will off. He jerks off with his left hand and fingers Mike's ass with his right. Will is so sloppy with the other boys. Caution is thrown to the wind, he has no limits and no inhibitions. Mike feels the same with Will. He leaves it all on the table with him. And in time, leaves all of his seed in Will's mouth. He swallows all of his sweet gravy. The taste is itself sweet and salty. Better than most of the Halloween candy he had. Mike was his favorite to please & be punished by. And felling Mike pour down his throat and into his stomach, he cums over his own stomach and chest. Jonathan moments later cums in Will's ass. The three boys continued for around twenty more minutes. Jonathan fucking Mike from beneath as he bounces on Jonathan's lap, Will standing over him, cumming in his mouth. Mike on the bottom as he & Will from behind plow Jonathan's ass wide open until they climax together and their semen gushes from his tenderizes flesh. All three in a full on suck session, each boy blowing another until they came. And they would have gone on for much longer, but they heard Joyce come out of her room. Luckily she went straight into the kitchen. Not having to work, the boys knew she was about to make breakfast. As they quickly tried to get off the last time. Will buried at the bottom, Jonathan fucks him from behind, & Mike does the same to Jonathan. The train they have going lasts a few minutes. As they're about to cum, they can smell the food in the kitchen lingering through the house. It's nice knowing what's to come after they cum. Mike squeezes Jonathan, his hands pull on his shoulders. He digs deep and plunges his cock even more so. A few more thrusts end in him jizzing in Jonathan's butt. The sensation fills him figuratively & physically. And as the overflowing seed of Mike spills out of Jonathan, he releases, and bathes Will's anus in his own. Will follows suit, jacking off to bring his nearing climax to a head. The final boy cum. Shooting his semen onto the floor, then falling into the puddle exhausted. Jonathan would leave first, he rushed into the bathroom and cleans himself off in less than a minute. The goes to help Joyce in the kitchen giving Mike & Will to go clean up as well. Around 11:30, the boys head out.

Mike & Will are the first ones to arrive at the lake. Lucas shows up next. And then Dustin. Will sits along the waters edge splashing his feet around in the water. Lucas lounges on his back shirtless. Mike swims around in the water as Dustin drenches his shirt before rolling onto his back and laying the wet shirt over his face.

"This was a horrible idea."

"Give it a rest Dustin."

"We shouldn't be here doing nothing. We should be out there, looking for D'art."

"We tried looking and we couldn't find him. We'll end up with heat stroke if we keep on in this heat."

"When it cools of we'll keep looking. But Lucas is right."

They wait around for a seconds without noticing Max has shown up.

"You losers baking or roasting?"

Upon hearing her voice, Dustin & Lucas hop up.

"Max."

"I'll take mine medium well."

"We didn't actually think you'd show up."

"Yeah, it's hot as balls."

"Please, this is like every other Tuesday in California. So are you really just going to sit around?"

"What are we supposed to do? It's way too hot."

"...Come here."

Lucas gets up and walks over to Max. But just as he does, she surprises him & pushes him over the edge of the rock and into the water.

"Holy shit!"

"It's called water idiot. It's all over here & you're complaining about being hot."

"What the hell!"

"How's the water?"

"...It's warm."

"I'm sure if you change your shorts that'll change."

Dustin & Will starts laughing as Lucas floats around in the water.

"So, which one of you are next?"

"Uhh, I just ate."

"Pussy."

Max steps to the edge of the rock. The boys watch on as she starts to take off her t-shirt unveiling her busty chest protected by a thin green bra. Max then bends over causing her hair & tits to hand down in front of her. Even Mike who'd be the last to admit he'd like her there found himself staring at her pale body glowing under the intense sun. She grabbed her shorts by the waist band and without having to unbutton or unzip them they slide right down her slender hips and off her legs. The sight brings a full house of erections. Max kicks her short to the side as she readjusts her matching green panties. Lucas looking the closest from the front watches as the this layer of cotton is pulled against her cunts lips and the impression is seen through them. Will is the closest to her from behind and he can see her panties as they slightly ride up her crack. His own pair of tighty-whities bulging as his cock stretches out the elastic of the waist band and peaks out of them. With a taunting flick over her hair Max stands up straight & her perfect body becomes the only thing the boys can think of for the next few minutes. She takes a single step and goes cannon balling into the lake. Shortly after Dustin & Will jumped into the pool, if for different reasons. For a while they five teens spent their time playing and actually enjoying a game of Marco Polo. This turned into water tag. Close to noon, Will was the first one to get out. The others continued to play around for a little until Mike sees Will sitting by the rock. A vision of the Upside Down had spooked him.

"Hey Will, what's wrong?"

"I don't feel too good. I think I'm just going to go home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah... It's... never mind."

"You mean...?"

Will nods his head remembering the conversation he had with Mike on Halloween.

"Do you want me to walk with you?"

"No. It's not that far."

"I'm coming."

"Mike."

"Don't argue with me. The last thing I want is to be overprotective, but..."

"...Thanks Mike."

"No problem."

"What about them?"

"I'm sure Dustin & Lucas won't mind."

Will gathers his clothes and Mike tells the others that they're leaving. Mike & Will leave. Dustin & Lucas obviously stick around to hang out with Max for longer. Mike walks through the forest with Will a little behind him walking with his head down. The walk is silent so Mike looks back to him.

"You're quiet."

"I don't mean to be."

"Is it that bad?"

"...I just don't feel like me right now. I'm sorry."

"Will, would you stop apologizing. There's nothing you have to be sorry about."

The walk stops as Mike stops in front of him.

"I'm sick and tired of you saying you're sorry. What do you have to say sorry for? What?"

"...Nothing ... Nothing, Mike ...I ...But, I"

"What?"

"...But I do. I do feel sorry ...for something."

"What is it?"

"...I do feel sorry ...What we've been doing. All of us. Having sex. Having fun. With Nancy. With Erica. Steve. Jonathan. And it's fun. Really fun. But... Dustin and Lucas, they like Max. And probably doesn't want "that". They'll want her just to themselves. Nancy likes Jonathon. Or Steve. She'll get older and want them. And you. You have Eleven."

"Will, what are you taking about?"

"Everybody's growing up. We're not kids anymore. They'll want to be with someone they like. You know, "like", you know that. I don't have anyone like that... I mean, I don't... I don't know."

"I don't... I don't understand Will."

Will is so close now his heavy breathing is washing over Mike's sweating neck. Withing walking and the lake of the breeze, the two are sweating heavily under Will's words. He himself can't find the words as they dance around in his head. He can't think straight. His lower lip is quivering. Will makes the next thing clear up any confusing he's having and hopefully any Mike is having. Will grabs Mike's arms and anchors himself to his best friend and kisses him. Mike is a bit confused but less that he might have though to himself. The salty taste of sweat accompanied Will's lips. Will held on but still he felt alone until he felt Mike's strong hands on him. One hand wrapped around his shoulders and the other cupped the back of his head as he leaned further onto Will. Will fell into it thinking Mike would pass through him. The kiss comes to an end and the boys stay close as they both try to figure out what to do next.

"...Everybody has someone ...I don't."

"You have me."

"But you have Eleven. And if she came back..."

Mike stays quiet. Will can tell what the silence means, Mike isn't sure what would happen if "that girl" returned, the one who started it all for him.

"And what if she doesn't come back."

"...She will."

"Are you going to wait forever?"

Again Mike falls silent.

"...I'm here."

"Is this because... you like...?"

"I don't know. It's so hard to tell. I'm confused, my head can't think straight when I think about it. It's so confusing. But... I know, I'm here. And you, you're, you are too... With nobody... Mike, I... can I have you?"

mike can't answer him with words. But his body does. He kisses Will again, harder, deeper than before. He can feel the warm tears dripping down Will's cheeks even against his already heated skin. Seconds in and the two are making out like they never had before. This time Will felt more the aggressor as Mike almost seemed to submit something over to Will. He was here and so Was Will, but Eleven was. Almost a whole year did pass and he hadn't had a sign. And for a brief seconds, maybe even less than a flash of light he thought he should move on, maybe El wasn't coming back. And Will, Will was special. If his friends would say it, he knew he'd have no choice but to admit Will was his closest friend. They met first, they've known each other the longest, but there was something else. There was something about Will that the others didn't have and it was so maddening because no matter how much he thought about it, he couldn't put his finger on it. Mike was stepping back until he hit a tree. And the he felt Will tugging at his pants.

Some time later Max climbs out of the water. She doesn't have to have eyes in the back of her head to know she's got four eyes on her as she climbs up and bends over on the rocks. When she turns around the two pair of eyes seem disinterested and floating around. It makes he smile knowing how easy they are. If she could see under the water she thought which of them were pointing at her without meaning to. Mostly if Lucas was. She had given Dustin his shot & he delivered, boy did he. But she wanted to try Lucas.

"Hey stalkers, I'm going to go to the bathroom. When I come back, do you guys want to do something different?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, but something different."

"I guess."

"Dustin, how about you. You up for some fun."

Dustin smile as he starts thinking about Halloween but immediately dashes those thoughts from his mind.

"Sure."

"See Lucas. Dustin's up for it."

"I'm up for anything."

Max smiles knowing even if he was, she might not be able to be as forward with him compared to Dustin. She turns and walks off knowing that both pair of eyes were now fully on her without looking back. She ends up in the forest looking for a spot to stop at. When she think she's out far enough she has a passing thought. Before it was just her & the last two boys, there were four of them with her. Mike & Will had left. He told them that Will wasn't feeling too well before they left. What got her was how much care he showed him. She hadn't seen something like that so close before. It seemed like something from a cheesy movie she might make fun of. But it was sweet and she smirked. But she tried not to think about it further as she crouched down and pulled her bikini bottoms to the side. She started peeing and looked around. As she waited right there she thought about Mike & Will again. So she thought about Dustin & Lucas. More over she started fantasizing about them. But still she couldn't help but feel strange as Mike & Will came across her mind again. Her urine slowly stopped coming to it dribbling out for a bit before coming to a full stop. Against the crisp air and turning thoughts in her head, she felt her pussy twitch a bit. She was a bit turned on as she was very often and often for no real reason. In the distance she heard some twigs or thin branches breaking along with crunching leaves. She was about to make a joke thinking it was Dustin coming for another romp in the woods. If it was she just might let him. But when she heard it again she realized it was coming from up ahead, not from behind. She stood up and tried to look and see what it was.

"Dustin? Lucas?"

No answer but she heard it again. She fixed her bikini and started walking towards where the sounds came from. She had to walk for a couple dozen feet but the more she did the closer and louder the sound got. Luckily she didn't walk too fast or too loud less she spook the sight she unexpectedly stumbled across. Max's mouth dropped up a she looked on to see Will on his knees against a tree as Mike flooded his mouth with his thick cock. Max's face lit up. She was bright red seeing the Will sucking Mike off the way he was. She snapped out of it after nearly a whole minute of her standing out in the open like a deer before an oncoming car. She ducked out and hid behind a tree to watch from there. Mike held onto Will with some force, but thrusting his dick down his throat with even more. Will held onto his legs with one hand, his other was down in his pants jerking off. Occasionally Will's head would hit and bounce off the tree and he'd push himself further on Mike's length but he'd eventually by pushed back by the bigger boy's might. Max clung to the tree as she marveled at them. Her breasts brushed over her forearms and she felt her hardened nipples stabbing at them. She was a little horny before, but now she was fully turned on. He mouth still hung open as he breathing deepened as if she was apart of it & beginning to climax. One hand remained on the tree to keep her up as she leaned around it. The other much like Will went to pleasure something else. Max slipped her right hand under her bikini and started fingering herself. Watching Mike & Will was definitely hot and she couldn't look away. Two fingers rubbing her clitoris & lips soon wasn't enough. She had to have something inside of her and she had to have it now. She shoved three fingers in her pussy and it hit the spot. With the perfect sight to behold as she fingered the hell out of her wet pussy she was ecstatic. But it looked like she might have to continue without her visual aid as Mike came. He pulled his cock out of Will mouth and jerked off the last bit. he blew a massive load all over Will face, which he enjoyed. Will loved Mike's semen spilling all over his face when he wasn't guzzling it by the gallon. For a second she stopped in disappointment and she let out a whisper.

"No. No, don't stop."

But, Max didn't know Mike & Will. Because soon after she let the last few drops of semen out of his sack over Will he himself was against the tree. Will was behind him, eating his ass out. Another smirk came over her face as she kept up her fingers. Mike went an inch deep in Mike when he could. That got deeper as Mike loosened around his tongue. The more he pushed his face into Mike's parted ass he smeared his own cum all over his skin. A milky white paint job over Mike that Will wanted to add to.

"Yes. Do it. Fuck him. Fuck him, please."

And Max got her wish. Will pulled his pants down and his dick flung out. After getting Mike's ass ready with his tongue, Will's cock went in easy. Mike moaned as he opened up around Will's thick 5 inches. Will didn't hold back as he used to. He was truly giving Mike everything he had this time around. He was balls deep after the first thrust & stayed that may through most of the rest. Mike clawed at the tree as he was split in half like a piece of drift wood. Will held onto his waist drilling his anus wide open but brought his own hands up to Mike's he grabs his arms and pulls them back to hold instead. Mike's face rag-dolls around mere inches from hitting the tree but Will never lets him get that close. Max isn't missing a beat on herself either. Not long after Will has started tenderizing Mike's insides, she got four fingers up to her knuckles inside her dripping pussy, fiddling with her g-spot & rubbing her thumb across her clit. She's spread her legs for a structured stance & with her second hand free starts squeezing at her throat to deliver more pressure on her body. Sweat drips from her forehead & chest over the rest of her body. Her pussy oozes juices down her creamy thighs & the dented ground under her knees. The almost fantasy bliss of it all knocks her for a bit of a loop as her mind hazes out & she moans as her orgasm comes & goes. She shivers and falls onto the tree. Mike & Will continue and as much as she'd like to she has to have a real cock inside her, her hand isn't going to work for the next few times she wants to cum. She she wipes her drenched cunt she pulls her bikini right but it still drips & seeps through the cloth & drips down her legs as she walks. She has to cross her arms as the orgasm keeps its claws deep in her being & she craves another with a vengeance. The walk back is agonizing as her cunt is begging to be touched again. It takes everything she has not to continue touching herself right then & there, especially with the images of Mike & Will so fresh taunting her mind. A bit of release comes when she encounters Lucas. He's walking through the forest &comes to a stop. His dick is hard in his trunks but when he reaches in he doesn't pull out to jerk off. Max shows up behind him.

"Lucas."

"Shit, Max. I didn't see you."

He tries to put his dick back inside his trunks but she could care less.

"I don't care."

"I wasn't looking for you or anything. I was just."

"Lucas, shut up."

"Max?"

"...Look, I want you inside. I need you."

"What are you talking about?"

Max lifts her top up letting her titties flop out in front of Lucas. As he tried to put his dick away it flings its way out as he stares at them.

"No talking. Man up & fuck me. I need you inside me right now. Can you do that?"

Lucas nods his head. And its not until he's in her face does she even notice his dick is out.

"I'm so hot right now. I'm burning up & I need your dick..."

Max looks down & though only half of sticking out she can tell she's going to have some fun with him.

"But Max, I..."

"I said no words."

Max pulls Lucas in closer. He melts as her breath hits him and he shudders.

"Take it out."

Lucas does that & more dropping his trunks to his ankles. All seven inches of him point up at Max's breasts as she smothers it between their two stomach.

"Thank you... Holy fuck. You're so big. That's perfect."

Max grabs a forceful hand of his dark length and begins stroking it.

"Ooooh, shit."

"Don't blow your load just yet. I need you to hold out okay. You're not allowed to cum until I do."

She pulls on the laces of her bikini bottoms and lets them fall to the floor around her feet. Lucas looks down at the hairy ginger bush over Max's pussy.

"Don't tell me this is the first pussy you've seen."

"No."

"So hopefully you know what you're doing. no hand holding. Just fuck me. Fuck the shit out of me. Like your life depends on it. Okay."

Max pulls his cock to her pussy. His thin head slides in with ease. The rest of him is a bit more difficult. Max groans as it spreads her further than her fingering before.

"Yes. Right there. Deeper, don't stop."

Lucas pushes his full length inside Max & she shivers in his arms as she cum.

"Oh, oh my god... Fuuuc, fuck, fuck..."

Max drops her head on his chest.

"Max."

"Mmmmm. Wait. Fuck... I, I've never cum that fast before."

"...Do you want to still have sex?

"...Hell yes."

Max wraps her arms around Lucas and hops up onto his waist letting him hold her up, lean against the tree behind her if need be, but he doesn't he can & does carry her full weight and her weight slides his dick all the way to her end again. His head rubbing against her cervix wall.

"Oh my god, yes. You're so deep."

"Hold on, okay."

Max nods her head and bites her lip. Lucas gets his grip nice & tight as he bounces her up and down on his cock. She moans as every second that passes is heaven and brings her closer to a third orgasm. Dustin is close to his first no matter how much he fights it.

"I, I can't hold it. I'm close, I'm..."

"Then blow it. Blow your load inside me, but don't stop fucking me."

Lucas nods and changes his hand positions. He reaches under her arms & hooks them onto her shoulders. As he fucks the shit out of her getting faster each thrust she throws her head back.

"Oh my god. God, yes! Yes Lucas!"

"I'm cumming."

Lucas starts thrusting her harder than previously. It proceeds his dick shooting her womb full of his seed. Her hungry cunt swallows it all and not a single drop is let out as it sucks it all out of his cock even as he continues thrusting. Her tight cunt squeezing onto his so hard as she climaxes the third time is the reason he stays hard after ejaculating inside her. He pins her to the tree. The pointed bark stabs her in the back but with Lucas pounding her open from in front it's hardly an issue.

"Fuck yes. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me... Fuck!"

Max scratches Lucas' back to ribbons. The pain only drives him on to give her his all. The heavy thudding sound her body makes as he hammers her cunt wide open reminds them body of a headboard on her bed, Billy's bed, Erica's bed. One of Lucas' hands grabs at Max's left breast and she moans again.

"Shit! Shiiiit! Talk dirty to me Lucas. Say something dirty!"

"Do you like my dick inside you?"

"Yes. I do. I love it."

"That's not good enough. Maybe I should take it out."

"Lucas?"

"I'm going to take it out if you don't do better."

"I love it. I fucking love your big dick Lucas. I love you fucking me with it. Please to take it out."

"That's a good girl."

"...Where'd you learn...?"

"I watch a lot of movies. And my sister is a little sex maniac."

"You fuck your sister?"

"Like a dog."

"Then don't hold back."

"Beg me for it then, Pet."

"Pet?"

"Beg for it... like a dog."

"I want you to fuck me until I cum, master."

"Not master. Don't call me master."

"...Daddy."

"...That's better. I like that."

"Okay daddy. Fuck me like you fuck your sister. Make me cum."

"Okay little slut."

Lucas starts slapping Max's ass as he thrusts even harder. Against the dense tree and his hard slaps her cheeks are nearing her hair color in redness. He also begins sucking and biting at her nipples. The combination of all of his dominating acts has he cumming two more times. Lucas ultimately lets her down as his arms tire before he cums his second time. But Max is more than happy to continue for him. She spreads her legs in a near perfect slips as she stands up and hooks her other leg over his shoulder.

"Cum inside me again daddy. I'm still close."

"Filthy worm. You've cum enough. Make me come."

"Yes daddy."

Max tries to squeeze on her throat but Lucas grabs it before her. His other arm wraps around her to get at her left breast as his cock dives into her cum pool. Lucas strangles Max's neck as he pushes as deep into her cunt he can. His body is aching and he needs to cum. Max can feel the need to breath swelling in her chest.

"Are you cumming daddy. Am I making you cum?"

"Almost. I'm almost there."

Max tries to gasp but she barely has any air come in.

"Fuck. I'm cumming!"

"What did I say?"

"I'm sorry daddy. I'm a bad girl"

Lucas squeezes even tighter on her body.

"...I came. Thank you. Thank you daddy."

Lucas follows suit right after. His dick fills her with even more cum. And nothing escapes her pussy even still. The two sweaty teens stay close exchanging deep breaths over their glossy skin.

"Fuck. You make me cum so fast."

"Max."

"Yes daddy."

"I came."

"I know. I can feel it all inside. You came so much. I don't even feel like moving."

"But I still have to pee."

"So pee then."

"Inside you?"

"Inside, on. I don't care."

Lucas pulls his dick out of her pussy slowly. And the second he leaves her all of his semen mixed with her own thick white cum comes shooting out as if she stepped on a bottle of lotion or if one of the boys were to shoot their load on the floor. Thick, white, creamy semen erupted from her as she clenched her cunt to expel it. It came out over and over three more times before pouring down her leg. Even as it reached the ground it continued to pour from her pussy.

"...Oh my god. Lucas. How much did you cum?"

"I'm not sure."

"Fuck, there's so much. Max drops her leg as Lucas is about to let go. She drops to her knees.

"Go ahead."

Lucas lets the piss flow before he blows out a kidney. His yellow stream flows out faster than his semen of Max's amazing ejaculation of semen. It hits her in the face. And despite the hot fluid streaming over her face and over her body it's cooler than her own body after that crazy batch of orgasms she's had. It hits her in the face for a full minute with her rubbing her hands over her breasts.

"You sure pee more than you cum."

"I had a lot to drink this morning."

His urine soon loses most of its force as he comes close to stopping. It goes from her face to her neck, then splashing over her tits. As she feels it get lower to her stomach she leans forward and catches the last of it in her mouth. But while he's almost done, it's more than enough to fill and overflow out of her mouth. She drops her head and spits it all out as more pours over her head & drenches her red hair. He pees on her head for a few more seconds and then it stops. She looks up and as he squeezes the last out it hits her in the face again. And the last of it lands in her mouth. but instead of spitting it out she swallows it.

"...That felt great."

"Tell me about it. You guys sure know how to fuck a girl."

"You already had sex with the others?"

"No, just Dustin."

"When."

"Halloween."

"I should have known."

"Did you two have a bet or something. To see which one of you could bed me first or something."

"No.

"What, did you think I was some cheap easy piece of ass?"

"No, Max. I, we never..."

"Ha ha ha ha ha. Oh my gosh, you two are so gullible. I'm fucking with you Lucas."

"Oh."

"Yeah I fucked Dustin first. He seemed like he'd be more into random sex.'

"What."

"You know. You're the straight man to his zaniness. You know. He's the lovable oaf who gets all of the girls. You're the sly snarky technical one who gets the best girls."

"So...?"

"Of fuck. I'm not that easy. But I like sex okay. And I can tell that you both like me. And there's no point denying it or anything. Dustin told me the other day that you guys are like a regular fuck brigade. I guess I figured I could fit right in. You know, if he wanted to, or you wanted to, hopefully when i wanted to we could."

"Sure. Definitely."

"...Good. Because..."

Max pulls Lucas closer to her, barely an inch form her face.

"I want you to fuck me again."

"Right now."

"No. You just pissed all over me. Even as much as I'd like to. But I've got an idea. We head back & tell Dustin to head home. You go too. I'll go home & get cleaned up. And we meet back up, at the arcade, in an hour."

"Okay."

"I'll see you then... daddy."

Max bends down and grabs her bikini bottoms and puts them back on. After tying the strings she looks at Lucas as she thinks about something. Then she grabs Lucas' dick and jerks him of for a second but he only gets a semi by the time she stops.

"Have this ready."

Max walks on first. Lucas turns and watches her sexy body walk off.

"When you two had sex..."

"If you want to know, it was great. I'm sure you've seen it. He's got the biggest dick I've ever seen. Movies included... But like I said, "I've never cum that fast before". That was with you. Not him. I'll see you in an hour."

Max stops as she walks and rubs her ass after pulling her bikini up riding into her crack.

"How's the view Sinclair? Or you coming or are you just going to stare.?"

Lucas runs after her and he can't help but wraps his arms around her.

"Lucas what are you doing? I said in an hour."

"Please just once more. One more time."

"I'm covered in your piss."

"I don't care. You're a dirty girl aren't you? I want you right now."

"...You have to wait."

"I don't want to. Lucas pulls his hard on out and pushes it between her legs and then against her cunt through her bikini. Max holds onto his arms. She doesn't want to at the moment, but she does and the thought of him giving her more right then had her conflicting. At least until he pushed it inside her. She trembled and her answer was yes.

"...One more. Make it count."

Lucas bends her further over and starts thrusting.

"...Next time you make me cum 8 times, or I'm fucking Dustin next & you can watch."

"...I'll make you cum right now."

Lucas pounds her harder and in less than a minute she does cum again.

"...No fair."

"But you love it."

"I do, I love it so much."

Lucas squeezes her tits as her pulls her, dropping her onto his dick as he thrusts it in. He fucks her from behind for a minute and then he realizes he's about to cum again.

"Not yet. Not yet."

But it comes anyways. Lucas hunches over and releases a third load into Max. This time he's put on his ass as he falls over. Max has another orgasm as she feels his warm jizz filling and leaving her.

"That's what you get. You couldn't even last two minutes."

She lets the rest of his cum leak out before pulls her bikini back over her red ass.

"I'm heading home... And hour stalker. And no more quickies for you."

Lucas tries to get up but falls onto his back.

"...Fuck."

Lucas waits on the ground until he can stand up. And as she told him, he went to the arcade. An hour after the mind blowing sex they had in the forest, Lucas was looking for Max everywhere around the arcade and in the arcade. But he can't seem to find her. But as he's about to leave the arcade he passes by the Dig Dug machine. The guy from behind the counter comes up behind him.

"Hey, Lucas."

"What?"

"Your girlfriend left me this to give to you."

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"The redhead. Little Miss High-score."

He hands Lucas a note.

"What's it say?"

"What does it matter?"

"I'm curious."

"What, you didn't look?"

"Gamer's code. I have honor. She left it with me in confidence. That's like a mission of the highest order. And she slipped me a 5. It helps."

Lucas takes the note & opens it.

"So what's it say?"

"...Don't you have some bills to turn to coins?"

He uses the device on his belt to crank out a couple quarters.

"Remember this moment when you need coins because your buddies kicking your ass in Street Fighter. Ken out."

"Ryu's better."

Lucas reads the note.

"I DON'T WANT TO MASTURBATE ALONE. CUM FIND ME, THE SCHOOL."

Lucas nearly drops the note as he reads it and he can feel his dick getting hard in his pants. So he runs out of the arcade. Lucas hops on his bike & he's off to Hawkins Elementary fast enough to make the Flash blush. When he arrives he doesn't see Max anywhere around the school. He rides around until he spots her around back between two pillars. He rides over & ditches his bike she's got a hand down her shorts already & when she sees him she starts smiling.

"I was starting to think you weren't coming & I would have to be myself."

"Max, what are you doing. You're outside."

"That didn't seem to stop you when you fucked me in the woods."

"That's different. You're in front of the school."

"The back actually."

"You could get caught."

"I know. It's kind pf exciting."

Max then strips, taking her shirt off & throwing it at him.

"Max!"

"Looks like you'd better do something before we get caught."

"We can't."

Max squeezes her tits over her bra to tease him.

"I want you to fuck me, right now, right here, behind the school. If you don't, then you give up."

"And then what?"

"If you don't fuck me now..."

Max takes off her bra & drops it as she then pulls her short & panties down to her knees and turns around.

"I'm going to rub one out by myself. Maybe two, or three. Then... I don't know what. But tomorrow I'll go and see if Dustin wants to try. He might fuck me here, he might not...

Lucas watches Max as she does start fingering herself while holding herself up against the wall with her other hand.

"...Maybe Mike or Will might ...Maybe I'll end up masturbating all by myself. But I'm not forcing you...

Max looks back over her shoulder and only gets a glimpse of Lucas. In that fleeting sight she sees his shorts around his knees as he moves closer, and his rock hard dick is coming for her cunt. Then she feels it as it penetrates her ready slit.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me alone."

"...Say my name."

"Lucas."

He slaps her on the ass and hard. She is stunned by the force he puts into it and she knows he's in the mood and no longer playing around.

"Daddy."

He reaches around and grabs two handfuls of her round breasts.

"How do you want me daddy?"

"Just like that. And I don't want you to make a sound."

"Yes daddy."

Then Lucas slaps her again on the other cheek.

"Ah, shit daddy."

"Not a sound."

Lucas slaps her again, once on each cheek. With just through two each, her ass is glowing blood red again, leaving multiple hand prints over her freckled marked cheeks. He pushes his dick in slowly drawing out the anticipation of her wanting him all in. She bites her bottom lip trying to stay quiet but she lets a moan slip. And receives another tingling slap across her ass. All the while tears her apart from behind. About a minute in, Max has her first orgasm. Her back arches down as she barely hangs onto the wall and Lucas continues to go all out inside her. That's when he grabs a bundle of her hair and twirls it around his hand as he pulls her head back with it. Max can't imagine that this was Lucas taking advantage of her like this. She thought it might have been Billy, but Billy wasn't as long as Lucas was. And while he filled her up, Lucas was filling her deeper. Also, while this was his first time he pulled her hair just right, not too hard & thankfully not too soft. He wasn't being too gentle either, Max couldn't have asked for him to fuck her anyway. But that was wrong and she knew it.

"...Harder!"

As she yells it Lucas slaps her ass.

"Harder!"

Every time, it's harder, deeper, faster, better.

"Harder, yes! Harder! Harder!"

Max's head is nearly over her ass as Dustin begins pulling strands and loops of her hair out. It's all worth it as she has her second orgasm. Her entire body reacts, bucking her hips while her legs tremble & give out on her. A gushing amount of her cum goes spraying out over the brick wall and concrete beneath their feet. She collapses and falls to her knees as his soaked dick slips free.

"Max!"

He holds out a twitching arm. Overstimulated as he places a gentle hand on her bare shoulder she nearly falls over writhing in an orgasmic coma. She takes a few seconds to recover and when she does she takes his full length in her mouth to finish him off. His head goes up as he stares at the few clouds above. His tip is grazed by her teeth. She lets it smack the inside of her mouth for a bit then rub against the roof of her mouth before she forces it down her throat. Lucas takes hold of her head. She lets him use her throat to cum. It takes a couple minutes, maybe three. Mercifully he pulls out of her throat just enough to breath but this doesn't stop her from gagging and choking on his black snake. Lucas finally reaches his climax. Blasting a massive amount of cum down her throat. With his cock taking up most of the space she can't swallow it all, it's too much & it's coming to fast. Her will gives out & she chokes on his cum & cock. It comes back up. Spit & semen get blown all over his cock from her mouth and out her nostrils. He pulls out as the last few globs squirt out over the top of her head. She leans over as she spits out as much cum she can so she can breath. Lucas drops to his knees in from of her as she begins spiting up on cock.

"Max are you okay?"

"...Never better."

After getting her barrings she starts to suck up all that she let out from his large load. Her mouth filled with it enough for her to extend her aching jaw. She lifts her hands to to Lucas' face and gets him to open his mouth. All so she can spit it all in his. Before he can do much about it, she takes over his mouth, licking & sucking the cum back out of his mouth and from his tongue. By the time she's done, his tongue is hanging out of his mouth and she's till sucking on it. His limp cock is harder than when he was fucking her pussy before. When she's done though she gives him a kiss that might make him forget about the all they've done previously.

"...You ready to keep going."

"...Hell yes."

"...Good. Because there's no turning back now."

"How far are we going?"

"To the fucking moon."

"...I'm meet you there."

Max kisses him again as she strokes the back of his head. He holds on, mostly so neither of them fall over in exhaustion.

"The pool. One hour."

"...What's with the hour?"

"...I don't want you to die on me in this heat. And we both need to recharge."

"Do I need my swimsuit?"

"Clothing optional. You can keep that bra. But don't go showing it off, or I'm going to kill you."

"I won't."

Max puts her shirt on then takes off on her skateboard. Lucas sits there with a full hard on unable to get his pants back over it. So he sticks around for a little longer to jerk off against the wall. He cums and his jizz lands where Max's squirting orgasm is. This time he almost blacks out and he realizes she's not joking about him potentially dying. He wipes his sweat drenched forehead and puts his dick away getting a bunch of cum in his underwear at the same time.

"Dammit. Shit."

But he doesn't mind as much when he starts thinking about Max. But he can't dwell on it for long as his dick start getting hard as he rides his bike and he almost falls off trying to peddle with it poking against his leg in his shorts. By the time he gets home to clean up for the second time that day, semen and pre-cum has soaked through his boxers and started to come through the jean shorts. He takes a quick two minute shower, changes, & then he's back out the door. And like clockwork, he's at the pool within the next hour. Max has already hopped the fence & is by the building waving him down. Lucas rides around back out of sight to stash his bike. He climbed the fence and joins her.

"Max, we're not supposed to be back here. This area is off limits unless you work here."

"Sounds like we better hurry then. Wouldn't want to get caught."

She runs off and he follows. They get inside the building and meet in a storage room.

"Are we really going to do it in here?"

Max doesn't answer him but instead give his a smile that hides a deep mischievous ulterior motive.

"Come on, strip."

"Max."

"Do you want me to start?"

"...I, Max ...Yeah."

"Naughty."

Max takes off her shirt showing Lucas he nice breasts, and the fact that she's not wearing a bra underneath.

"You're not wearing..."

"No shit. You've got it."

"...You're crazy."

"So are you going to fuck me or not."

Max walks to the back of the room.

"...I'm not wearing any panties either."

As she walks out of sight her short come flying at him and he catches them. He'd be lying if he said he was hard and ready to plow her like a field. He grabs her shirt and runs after her. They hide behind a shelf. Lucas staring on at Max's completely naked body shimmering under the raw bulb above as beads of sweat collect over her skin.

"Over here."

Lucas drops all of her clothes next to him, then ditches all of his. His dick hits her in the ass. She places her back on the wall and he mounts her front. He's just about to go to town but she places her hand on his chest.

"Hang on."

"What?"

"...Tease me."

"Tease you?"

"Yeah. Tease me with the tip before you give it all to me."

"We don't have the time."

"Then you won't cum. I'll probably cum three or four times before someone walks in on us."

"Fine."

Lucas lifts his cock to her pussy but rubs the head over her clit.

"Oh, yes. That tickles and feels so good."

"For you. My dick is aching."

"Poor baby. Do you want to fuck my tight pussy daddy?"

"You know I do."

"So fuck me daddy. Fuck my tight little pussy..."

Lucas shoves all of his dick into her."

"Oh!...Fuck!"

"That shut you up."

Max looks up at Lucas with puppy dog eyes and wraps her arms around him.

"Fuck me daddy."

Lucas places his arms on the wall behind her. Max wraps a single leg around him as he goes balls deep into her greedy slit. He gives it to her. Harder than he did in the forest or behind the school. Every little creak or rattle he hears in the background, or the sound of splashing water or playful kids nudges him to get it done faster before someone finds them.

"Oh god! Yes Lucas, Fuck I'm cumming!"

Max gets too loud for his comfort so her covers her mouth but he doesn't stop thrusting. He only goes faster, deeper. The excitement of getting caught is making it so much better for the both of them. Especially Lucas. After Max cums once in the backroom, Lucas tosses her to the floor onto their clothing.

"Lucas, what are you... what are you doing...?"

Lucas plunges deep into the back of her cunt as he props the both of her legs back and wide. They flail up and down as he thrusts and delivers a power fucking that had to come from someone twice Lucas' size, but it was him. Max came three more times on the floor. Lucas cums at the same time on her third and jizzes all over her tits and chest. Soon after a lifeguard come in forcing them to grab their clothes and run for the door.

"Oh shit, run!"

"Hey what are you two doing back... Hey stop! Stop!"

Still naked with their clothes in hand, the duo run out of the building and run off. The lifeguard stops at the door and gives up the chase.

"Damn teenagers."

Lucas grabs his bike and Max hops onto the handle bars. Once they think they're in the clear they stop.

"That was insane! Did you see the look on that guys face..."

Lucas is about to throw his clothes when he turns and Max tackles him to the ground. They roll around in the grass for a bit, it ends when Max is on top.

"What are you doing?"

"Take me. Right now. I want you to cum inside me now."

Lucas tries to think of something to say but he can't. He doesn't. He pushes his dick back inside Max yet again & they have sex right there in the grass in the open. Max messages her breasts as Lucas squeezes her ass between slamming her cheeks down on his dick. She cums twice & he fills her up when he comes. But he doesn't stop, pulling her sweaty tits down to bury his face between them. He props her up with his own legs and drills her hard. His powerful thrusts sends ripples through her body. Her tits flop around over his face until he starts sucking on them. She cums five more times and he does twice, all in rapid session, right after one another. They both lay in the grass exhausted.

"...God ...I fucking love your dick."

"And I love cumming inside you."

"And I love choking on your massive cock."

"Cock?"

"Dick. Cock. Penis. Meat log."

They start laughing.

"Then go ahead and start choking."

"...Hmmm, you'd like that."

"I would."

"Well too bad. I don't think I can move. Definitely I can't walk."

"Like you'll be sore in the morning."

"I'm sore now."

"What about me?"

"Are you sore?"

"Yeah."

"But do you want to stop?"

"No."

"...Do you have a video camera?"

"To take pictures?"

"No, to take video."

"What would we take a video of."

"Of you fucking me."

"...There's no way."

"Why not?"

"Because if my parents saw that, they'd kill me."

"They won't see it."

"That's what you say now. But what if when I'm graduating high school, or college. That tape will find it's way into the hands of some prankster and I'll be ruined."

"You're not the president Sinclair. You're a stalker. After today, you're a sexual deviant like me. Besides, you think I'd do that?"

"I said some prankster."

"I can be quite prankster like."

"That's not even a word."

"So. Get the camera so we can make ourselves a little sex tape. I want something to touch myself to every night for the next week."

As Max gets up and starts getting dress she looks to see her words have gotten Lucas hard again.

"Did I say something?"

"...It's not even my camera. Will I think. Hell it's not even Will's, I think it's the guy his mom is dating."

"Can you get it or not?"

"Maybe. But what's in it for me?"

"...My butt."

"I've already seen it."

"No dumbass. My butt, my ass. Get the camera & lets make a sex tape. And on it, you can fuck me in my asshole... I've never done it in that hole before. So it'll be my first time with anal."

Max pulls up her panties and shorts to her knees. Then she grabs two handfuls of her ass cheeks and pulls them apart revealing her tiny butt hole and her pussy. When she tightens up a bit of his leftover semen leaks out. She catches it in her hand and drinks it right from her palm and licks it clean.

"I want to drink more of that from my ass. So get ready."

"Where?"

"Your house."

"No fucking way. Now I know you're joking."

But Max doesn't respond and he has a sickening thought that, she isn't joking.

"I'll ask your friends where you live. Your balls, my mouth, an hour".

Max leaves him for what seems like the last time. Lucas lays there for a while until he can stand up. And yet when he can he isn't walking the way he was before the pool. He glad he has his bike to take him home. He takes his time getting there. A ten minute ride takes him half an hour. He puts his bike down in his backyard. He never once considered that the sky was dark, it was almost 7 o'clock. He went inside, the house was surprisingly quite. He didn't feel like cleaning up, he had showered enough. If anyone saw him in there again, there would be questions. Plus since he smelled of sweat, sex, & of Max's scent drenched in cum, he'd rather not get into any conversations that he didn't have to. He went straight to his room. Not missing the chance to be herself, Erica follows him out from her bedroom. She stops in his doorway as he starts stripping. She doesn't make a sound but she doesn't leave either. First his shirt, then he kicks off his shoes and pulls off his socks. Lucas pulls his shorts off after. Then his boxers. Cum stain line the inside of them. From out of his shorts pocket he grabs Max's bra gift.

"What are you doing with that?"

Lucas spins around to see Erica.

"What are you doing pest? Get out of my room."

"I'm not in your room."

Lucas goes to close the door, blocking his genitals with the bra.

"If you close the door, I'm telling mom that you've got a girl's bra in your room. He gives up and drops his head along the side of the door.

"What do you want Erica. I'm too tired for you right now?"

"I want to know where'd you get the bra."

"You don't even wear one. Why would you even care?"

Erica lifts her shirt showing off her blooming breasts.

"FYI, I'm growing, and when they're finished, I'm going to have nice D-cups. And I'm going to let Dustin play with them and you won't be able to even touch them."

"And I'm going to live in the Playboy Mansion & marry Brooke Shields."

"Where'd you get it. You're girlfriend?"

"No."

"Yeah. You'd need to have a girlfriend to get one. D'you steal it."

"Erica what do you want?"

"And why are you covering up. You know it's not like it's something I haven't seen before."

"Is that what you want. Do you want to have sex?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I tried using your G. Joe. Man thing, but his head kept coming off when I closed my legs."

"Ugh!"

"It was a dumb doll anyways. My Barbie & Ken usually can get the job done."

Lucas has had enough. He grabs Erica by the arm and drags heer over to his bed and tosses her on.

"Hey. What's gotten into you."

"Nothing. But I'm getting into you when you're done."

He sits down and pulls his little sister onto his dick.

"I'm really not in the mood okay. So shut up and suck."

Erica does but then pops it out.

"Who do you think you are?"

Lucas pulls on her hair and slaps the side of her face.

"I said shut up and suck."

He goes after her clothes. Unhooking her overall button and pulls off her shirt in a flash. She can barely do anything before he's put her back on his cock. Down there she sucks for a good while but comes back up. This time he hits her ass with a strong arm slap. She reels and whimpers. He doesn't have to say anything else before she hops right back onto his member. He drops back onto his soft bed, finally taking it easy as Erica took full car of her naked big brother. Time flew by in his head. It seemed not too long after she started he was ready to cum. He grabs the top of Erica's head, pushing her so far down his snake like length traveled down her narrow throat and he exploded. Erica tried in vain to swallow it all. Most of it went down. The rest she spit up on his bed.

"Couldn't wait for me?"

Lucas jumps up. Max is there, standing in his doorway as Erica had been. He's still naked, semen dripping down the side of his dick, Erica is at his side, more of his seed dripping over her shin as she sat there topless in her overalls.

"You must be Erica, the sister."

"And you must be the criminal, who breaks into peoples houses."

"..I like her. And hey, dingus. You probably shouldn't leave your back door open. Some shady characters are known to prowl at night."

"You mean like you."

"I mean like your brother. After all, what kind of deviant sex fiend forces their sister to suck them off."

"The kind that fucks other boys and hangs out with weirdos."

"I think that's kind of hot."

"So you're a freak like them too."

"Guilty as charged. Max."

"Erica."

"Are you two what, best friends now?"

"You should be nicer to your sister Lucas."

"I like her."

"There aren't many sisters who'd give a blowjob and deep-throat their big brothers just for the heck of it. I mean, we are a dime a dozen."

"Get out of here Erica."

"No way. I sucked you off and throat'ed you deep, like your friend said. You still owe me. And I'm not leaving until you make me feel good."

"She's right. If you had a deal, you need to honor it. Did you get the camera?"

"I stopped by Will's house. It's over there on the dresser."

"Perfect."

Max slides off the bed to get the camera.

"But be careful. It's Bob's."

"Then I'll be sure to thank Bob for the memories."

"That's not funny."

"I think so. Now shut up and film me."

Max gives Lucas the camera.

"Doing what?"

"Stripping."

Max looks over the camera and presses the record button.

"Don't take it off me..."

She takes a couple steps away from the bed.

"Hold it steady. because you're going to make your sister cum, while I get ready."

"He is?"

"I am?"

"Yes ans yes."

Max walks around to the other side of the bed and lays Erica down.

"I hear you're a little nymphomaniac."

"What's that mean?"

"That you like sex. That your a little freak. Taking Lucas & Dustin's fat ass cocks in you at the same time. Like a big girl."

As Max lingers above Erica, the young girl finds herself transfixed by Max and lingers on her every word and slightest touch.

"Yeah."

"Oh, a big girl. Big girls take big dick and cum big don't they..."

She pulls Erica's overalls off along with her panties.

'You're a big girl aren't you..."

Max kisses Erica and Lucas is hard again.

"...Yeah, I'm a big girl."

"Are you gonna take your brothers big dick?"

"Yeah."

Are you going to eat my pussy while he takes yours."

"...Okay."

"That's a big girl. Let's play some big girl games."

Max makes out with Lucas' sister as she reaches over and strangles his dick for a spell. When she pulls away, Erica's spit lingers on her lips and Lucas's cum lingers on her hand.

"Okay Lucas. I hope you didn't spend too much time play with your sister. Because my fingers are so wet from playing with myself on the way over. And after she's done eating my pussy, I want you so deep inside me..."

Max steps to the foot of the bed and begins taking her clothes off. Erica rolls over onto her stomach as Lucas gets to his knees and sticks his cock into Erica's wet cunt.

"I want you to cum inside my pussy. Then I want you inside my ass. I want you to cum in my ass so fucking hard. So fucking much that it pours our of my ass like a faucet. That way there's enough for me and Erica to eat while you fuck the shit out of the both of us."

"Max is topless and started unbuttoning her shorts. They come off and then her panties and socks. Erica looks up as Max climbs onto the bed and presents her ass to her.

"Eat my pussy like a big girl."

Erica does that. She buries her small face between Max's plump juicy ass and starts to lick and suck her pussy. Lucas still filming records the act.He pans down to see his cock disappearing into Erica and then back up to her mouth connecting to Max's ass.

"Oh shit. Yes, yes. You see. You're a fast learner. Now lick my ass. Get my ass ready for Lucas."

Erica follows her instructions again. Switching to licking Max's pink anus.

"Oh, fuck! That's is, right there. Do 'em both."

Erica licks Max ass and swaps back to her pussy, every now and then she swaps back and forth while also fingering the other hole her tongue isn't filling. Lucas is so hard from watching this. As Max squeezes her own breasts, Lucas struggles to keep the camera on them and himself as he starts thrusting harder. And while it becomes more difficult for him, it gets easier for Erica who climaxes thanks to all of his pounding. Max simultaneously climaxes on Erica's face, the two falling down.

"Fuck. That was so good."

"Yeah."

Max reaches out and takes the camera, holding it up to film her hairy mound.

"Come one, I want both of you to eat my pussy. Make me cum again."

The sibling go for it. Max holds the camera up with all of her strength as Erica licks her soaking pussy. Lucas licks and nibbles on her hard clit. The both of them have two fingers inside her pussy and she comes in no time. While down in her crotch, Lucas & Erica make out while also licking Max to a second and equally potent orgasm.

"Oh, oh, Fuck! You two work so well together. You made me cum twice."

Max puts the camera down on her stomach as she directs the wary Erica to sit on her face.

"Now I want you to fuck me Lucas, while I make your little sister cum again."

Max starts licking Erica's pussy. Lucas takes the camera and films his hard member entering Max's pussy while occasionally looking up to see Erica begging Max to lick her harder.

"I think she likes it."

"I love it. I love it. It feels so good."

Erica pulls Max's long hair as she climax and squirts nearly drowning her mouth. She falls over but Max holds her up keeping her pussy over her mouth. Max swallows all of Erica's clear cum and licks her clean.

"Come on big girl, don't pass out yet."

Max continues to lick Erica crazy. The poor girl cums two more times by the time Lucas makes Max cum once. A second one comes when Lucas releases his second seed bomb on his pussy. It pours out onto the bed when he pulls out. Max puts her hand in the way to keep most of it in.

"Your turn Erica. Can you eat your brother's cum out of me.

They switch places and Erica lays down on her back with her mouth ready for Max. She uses her fingers to spread her pussy open over Erica and Lucas cum pours out. At first s he misses and it leaks over her face so Max moves and saves the rest getting it to pour into Erica's mouth. When it stops draining out on its own, Max drops her pussy onto her lip and Erica instantly starts sucking the inside of Max dry. Lucas keeps the camera on them as Max climaxes again. Her pussy squeezes the remaining cum into Erica's mouth which she swallows the seconds it touches her tongue. Max spreads her ass.

"...Come on Lucas ...She made it easy."

Lucas crawls over placing his dick on her ass.

"Do you want daddy to tease you?"

Max stays quiet and nods to answer him.

"Good girl."

He holds the camera up with one hand and directs her hips with his other. His tip hits and scrunches up against her firm butt hole. But it slides in with a little push.

"Ahh! Agh, fuuuck!"

Lucas treats her the way she wants it, slapping her ass when she make too much noise. Every inch is a new experience as her first anal experience is more pain than pleasure. But Max takes the spanking far easier than she doe his dick and soon lets out a cavalcade of colorful vocabulary.

"Yes daddy. Shit! Oh god, slow, slow! It's so fucking big in my tight ass!"

"Where's my dick?"

"It's in my... fuck! Fuck! It's in... Fuck... my ass, my ass daddy!"

Lucas is halfway in when the combination of his dick in her ass and Erica licking her pussy makes Max cum. His rectum constricts around Lucas becoming far tighter than he thought she could ever be. For a seconds it seemed her ass was tearing his dick off. But the coiling space between her muscles relaxed as she squirted over Erica's face. Lucas was able to get all of his cock inside now and he started thrusting.

"How is it?"

"It's so good daddy"

Lucas pulls Max's hair and thrusts into her ass more. She was tight and he couldn't help himself when he came early. Her ass took all of his cum the first time. It also took it all the second and third. Max had three anal orgasms of her own and squirted once more thanks to Erica. Lucas fell back and passed out. Max held her butt hole closed making sure not a single drop of Lucas left her. The next thing Lucas saw was the ceiling and Max & Erica sitting over him.

"...What's going on?"

"Idiot. You passed out."

"I told you to take it easy with my ass stalker. I was joking about you dying. So please don't go kill over on us."

Max looks at Erica and the two smile with a silent acknowledgment of something.

"Especially not before we finish the movie."

"Finish."

"Oh yeah."

Max grabs her backpack next to the bed and starts taking some stuff out."

"There's still so much more fun to have. And Erica says we've got like an hour."

"What time is it?"

"Almost nine. We would have had two, but you passed out. So me and Erica just decided to let you sleep."

"Yeah. We made each other cum instead."

"You're a real lucky big brother. Your sis learns fast. She made me cum four times."

"And she's too good for you. I came eight times."

"...What are we going to do?"

"...Should I tell him or do you want to?"

"Oh please can I tell him."

"Alright, go ahead."

"Tell me what?"

"Since you went fuck happy and came in Max, now it's our turn."

"What are you talking about?"

"You had your fun. Now we get to have our own."

Max takes out a blindfold and places it around Lucas' eyes.

"I can't see."

"...That's not it."

Max then pulls out a pair of handcuffs and restrains his arms to the headboard.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"It's funny Lucas, daddy. Did you know, blocking one of the senses can heighten the others. That's why people who can't see, can hear, taste, smell, and even feel better. Because they have one less sense, they have to use the others to make up for it. It seems superhuman. Not everyone can get splashed by radioactive liquid and develop a radar sense you know."

"And, so?"

Max leans in letting her hard nipples lightly graze over Lucas' chest. The light touching sends shivers through his frame. She stops next to his ears and whispers softly.

"You see. If you thought cumming in my ass was so great. Imagine sex, when your senses are heightened."

She kisses him.

"It's going to be fucking amazing."

After the kiss she lets her tongue lick his lips as she glides it down to his neck and then to his ear lobe. That's when his dick hits her between her legs.

"Told you. Even this early and your body is adapting... I still have your cum in my ass. I want you to add to it... when we're done with you."

One last kiss is left on his nose and she vanishes from his remaining senses.

"Max? Erica?"

"What are you talking about?"

Neither of the girls answer as they get ready.

"This isn't cool you two.

Max hands Erica a container while she gets ready for something else. Lucas' sister climbs on top of Lucas backward propping her ass in his face.

"Just relax. We're going to take good care of you daddy."

Erica opens the container taking out some fruit Max has prepared.

"I thought this could be fun." Max takes a grape from the container and leans over Lucas.

"Open up."

"I don't want to."

"Don't you want to know what my pussy tastes like?"

"I already know."

"Not when it's been soaked in your cum and Erica's mouth."

Lucas slowly opens his mouth and Max presses the grape in. He chews it and swallows it.

"A grape."

"Uh huh."

"What's so special about a grape."

"...It's were it's been."

"Where?"

"You said you already know."

"You mean it was..."

"Do you want more."

"Sure."

"I knew you would. Come on Erica. He likes fruit."

Max climbs over Lucas' blind face. She keeps her ass tight as thin traces of Lucas' semen leak from her sore rectum. He opens her pussy with her fingers letting his tongue pass over her sensitive lips. The act of passing her fruit back out without releasing all of Lucas' love she's been able to hold on causes her to bite her lower lip. But she's practiced and as she contorts her cunt she spits out another grape into his mouth. Lucas eats it and the next three as well.

"Oh daddy. I think the last ones might be stuck. Can't you suck them out of me?"

Max is brimming ever closer to an orgasm as she feeds Lucas this way. And when he clasps his lips around hers and sucks the remaining grapes out of her versatile womanhood she climaxes. This one brings her to release her ass for a brief moment and some of his semen oozes out over his neck.

"Fuck! Fuck! ...You're such a messy eater. I'm spilling my leftovers."

"Alright, my turn."

Erica takes Max's position and hands off the container.

"Let's see if you can do that with me."

Erica however gives her ass up to Lucas.

"Erica wants you to pop her cherries daddy. Are you up for it?"

Lucas nods and lets his face fade into Erica's sweet ass. Max moves around as she finds the perfect angle to set the camera. When it's ready she drops onto the bed and starts messaging Lucas' long dick with a small slice of watermelon. As the slice breaks apart and drenches his cock in the juices Max sucks it from his cock and down to his balls. She goes through four pieces and finally he cums. He blasts his seed all over his own stomach. Max laughs it off as she squeezes an orange over the mess and proceeds to suck all of the the fluid up from his heated skin. Erica fingers herself to an orgasm as Lucas sucks the last of the cherries from out of her ass. She ends up squirting all over Max who licks all that lands on Lucas up to Erica's pussy and ends by making out with her with the blend of semen, fruit, and everything else filling their mouths. Erica is taken over by the older girl and the mixture leaks out of their mouths as their tongues fight over who'll get to swallow all of it. Erica is left in a daze which Max takes ful advantage of.

"Come on."

She gets below Lucas' cock and holds Erica in front of it. That's whens he grabs the girls tight ass and together they grind and fuck Lucas' cock, their throbbing slits and clits acting as a glove for his length. Max tears at Erica's neck when she's not sucking on her tongue. Her dominating role has Erica cumming twice by the time she cums once herself. Lucas cums a minute or so after and his semen shots upwards covering the both of their stomachs. Max lets Erica go and she falls back. She rolls off of Lucas too tired to move.

"...Is she okay?"

"Yeah. Just tuckered out."

Max grabs something else out of her backpack.

"More fruit?"

"...Not even close."

Max takes out a vibrator. She lens over Erica and slowly pushes it into her ass then turns it on as it wiggles and vibrates in her ass.

"That should be fine. When we're done and she comes too, she'll be ready."

"Ready for what?"

"I'd be more concerned if your ready."

"Max."

"Yeah."

What are you doing?"

"...About to show you how good it feels."

Max takes a strap on harness out of her bag.

"I grabbed a few things..."

She lays on top of Lucas making sure to grind her pussy over the bottom of his dick all the way to the tip as she stops next to his ear again.

"...My mouth wants to know if it can lick your ass before I fuck you."

"Yes."

"I'm glad."

Max crawls back down grinding his dick once more. She licks the semen off his dick and balls before spreading his ass. Lucas spreads his legs letting her get right against his anus.

"Thank you."

Max starts rimming Lucas' ass and jerking his dick off. He starts making all kinds of noises as he loosens up. She knows it when she gets her tongue an inch inside and then when she can add a finger. She pulls her tongue away and sticks to fingering his ass with two fingers.

"Did you know girls have a spot inside, called the g-spot. And if you stimulate it, put pressure on it, it can give a girl a whole other kind of orgasm."

Lucas can't say anything Max's fingers feel to good in his ass. He can hardly feel her other hand on his cock and he doesn't know why.

"You're so good at it. It's not too deep, about two and a half inches or something like that. You've got seven to work with. So you don't have too much to worry about. And you curse a little too. It rubs me the right way. Dustin's stretches me out the right way, and... but... forget it, he doesn't matter. Just you two."

Max pick up speed as she starts fingering Lucas with three fingers and starts sucking him off too. Lucas is about to cum. It's all too much, he's feeling different about this one.

"...But did you know that boys have one too. It's true. But, it's in their ass..."

Max fingers him harder and deeper. Lucas moans like a girl as he's about to cum.

"And if you stimulate it. It gives them a special kind of orgasm too..."

Max has her finger so far up Lucas' ass her knuckles are pressed up against his asshole and just as she pushes them the deepest they will go without her introducing her pinky Lucas cum and this time his ejaculation comes out with enough force for it to fly and land on his face and the blindfold. And unlike any other orgasm he has , his whole body reacts. He trembles and spasms much like she or Erica have when they have a great orgasm.

"...There she is. How was that daddy."

Lucas squirms from his killer orgasm. He nearly passes out a second time but he rolls onto his side.

"Don't give up on me Lucas. I want you to experience that again."

Max puts the strap on herself. She slides the panties dildo into her pussy and straps on the buckles. A thick six inch purple cock sticks out form her mound.

"Are you going to cum for me again daddy?"

Max turns Lucas onto his back as she wipes the semen off of him and wipes it onto the strap on before finishing it off with a gooey lob of spit. She pulls open Lucas' asshole with two fingers and pusses the strap on up his ass.

"Argh! Max, stop!"

"Don't worry. We've been getting you ready. It's just six inches. It's a bit bigger than you, but you're still longer."

Max gets half of the strap on's hard glossy cock into Lucas before she stops.

"...I almost forgot.

She grabs a strong which she ties around the bottom of Lucas's dick.

"It's mama's turn to cum daddy. This thing is two sided, like a great sword. While I fuck you..."

Max pushes another inch in causing Lucas to moan out loud and his dick squeezes a bit of semen out.

"...Yesss ...It fucks me. That way we both feel good."

But before truly getting started she grabs a rolled up cloth that she sticks in Lucas' mouth to silence him. When she's ready she greets is rectum with more of the strap on's length. She pushes and pushes until all six inches are buried deep inside Lucas. Every twitch he has reverberates through him and to her causing her own dildo to tingle her cunt. And it's the same whens he starts thrusting. The three moan together as the pleasure is intoxicating. Erica turns onto her back and arches forward as she has an anal orgasm thanks to Max's vibrator.

"...It looks like Erica just came."

She keeps thrusting and soon has an orgasm herself. She gushes out of the strap on as her juices leak out of the leather thong and all over the bed and down her thighs.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh my god! Yes."

Lucas is vocalizing much the same to her pulling on the handcuffs as he has his second anal orgasm. but he's low on semen. Max doesn't stop on the second however. She keeps plowing the purple cock into Lucas.

"Do you like mama's cock Lucas?"

Lucas nods, it's all he can do. He's being fucked the way he fucked them. His ass is craving her deeper so he can cum again and again, as many times as his body will allow.

"You like me fucking your ass? Are you happy to be my little bitch? My little anal slut?"

Lucas nods even more as he cums again without her ever touching his cock once. But his semen stays in his cock until she pulls the string and the backed up load blows everywhere. Max reaches for and unlocks the handcuffs seeing Lucas in agony. Then she wraps her arms around him and is surprised when his go around her right after.

"Do you want mama to keep fucking your pretty ass?"

Lucas manages to spit out to cloth."

"...Fuck me in my ass. Keep fucking my ass Max!"

"Little bitch. Take all of me inside your ass Lucas."

Max holds in tight, holding on for dear life as a final climax nears for the both of them is all the can do besides give and receive the ultimate pleasure. Max gives Lucas everything he had given her. He scratches her back as his ass takes the strap on directly brushing against his prostate. He yells out, they both do. Lucas cums again from the fake cock in his ass. And Max from the one in her pussy. She goes up straight and falls back. When she looks up she's surprised to see Lucas up and still hard as semen shoots out over her chest. Erica is coming to as well. She follows Max as she pulls her over and spreads her ass.

"One more time. fuck us daddy. Cum in our asses."

Lucas sticks his still cumming ass in Erica's pussy. Just a couple seconds of it inside with the vibrator in her ass still she cums. He pounds away. The mighty thrusts her gives Erica rubs her against max. Their clits rubbing together has them both at an orgasm by the time Lucas is about to cum. He pulls out and switches to Max's ass after pulling the strap on out and getting a small shower from Max's geyser pussy squirt. He goes back and forth between Erica's pussy and Max's ass. The rapid changes lets all of his semen out of her ass. Erica cum one last time and she's out for good. Lucas then cums twice seconds apart. The first inside Erica's pussy, the next is in Max's ass a she cums too. Spent out of his mind, he collapses on top of her and she passes out in his grasp. His dick fills her ass back up with enough cum to make up for all of what he let out.

"...You're making me into a dirty little whore you know that."

He finally relaxes as a dildo he had shoved up his own ass slips out and rolls onto the floor. The house in turns ins finally quiet after the wild threesome they've shared. For a few minutes it's quite. That is until the front door closes. The thud of the door wakes them up. The Sinclair siblings mother calls for them. They start to panic and they know it's time to part. They rush to get all of Max's things together and shove them into her backpack.

"That's my mom."

"Then I'd better go."

"Take the back stairs."

"Cool. I'll see you tomorrow."

"For sure."

Max kisses for a great day.

"And what about her?"

"We'll be fine. We've done this before."

Max puts on her shorts and shirt but keeps her bra & panties in her hand with her backpack as she goes running down the hall.

"Yeah mom, we're coming."

Max comes back and grabs the sex tape the trio has just made after kissing Lucas and Erica goodbye.

"Lucas was just, playing with me."

"So you two were getting along?"

"You could say that."

They quickly get dresses and wipe off all the sweat & semen onto Lucas bed and he tosses the cover in the closet to deal with later.


	11. Chapter Seven - The New Girl & The Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an eventful time in the woods, Mike & Will's casual relationship has hit a snag. With Eleven being gone for a year Mike is possibly ready to move on and Will, his closest friend is there for him.

A lot is happening in Hawkins. The Party's lives are back in the fray as it were a year ago, only they don't have their psychic mage Eleven at their side. This has left a hole in their group and in Mike's heart. Over the time without her, Will has managed to find his way into it. At a real turning point in their relationship and their lives Mike & Will are both scared & confused by what it could all mean. Will is torn up with how he feels about Mike. He's afraid of being left alone as all of his friend have been moving on without him. He was only gone for around a week but somehow he missed so much more time. And Mike feels alone with Eleven gone. He hasn't heard one thing from her, no sign that she's still out there, still alive, but he can't accept that she might be gone. He still hopes she's alive, out there, and that there's a reason why she hasn't come back. But if he were to, he has Will. Will was always there for him, & he Will. But no matter how much he wanted to lose himself with Will or even his friends, his sister. Eleven was always in the back of his mind, in his deepest thoughts. The first girl he liked, the first girl he loved, though he wasn't even sure what love felt like. The girl of many firsts in his life. The conflict of the two most important people in his life torment Mike, even in his unconscious moments.

In the Wheeler's house, Mike is far from sound asleep in his bed. Deep under he tosses and turns in his sleep. Recent events race through Mike's mind. His dreams reflect this.

"Mike."

"...El ...El is that you?"

Mike is in his house, stepping down the stairs and follows the voice to the basement. Down those stairs, Mike is drawn to the fort he had made a while ago. He pulls the sheet out of the way and sees El's smiling face looking back at him.

"...Hey El."

"Hi Mike."

He sits down in the fort with her.

"Good morning."

"Morning."

"How'd you sleep?"

"Fine."

"That's good. The guys are playing over to play D&D later. Do you want to play this time?"

"I don't know how."

"I know. But I can show you."

Eleven looks away.

"What's wrong?"

"...Can't we do something else?"

"What do you want to...?"

Eleven moves close and kisses Mike.

"...Oh."

Her hand goes to the side of his face.

"Sure."

Mike kisses Eleven back. Eleven wraps her arms around Mike and in no time at all Mike is on his back and she's on top of him. Mike looks at her before anything goes any further. El sits on his lap well aware of his newly erect cock poking her leg through his pajamas. It's only now that he realizes she's only wearing a sweater and no pants.

"Where's your pants?"

"I didn't wear any."

"Why not."

"...Bored ...Last night was boring. And, you were coming."

"Every day."

"Ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

Eleven takes off the sweater leaving her flat chest bare for him to rub. Her nipples are already hard after kissing.

"Me first?"

"Okay."

El's smile grows from ear to ear. She moves up Mike's body giving her hairless cunt to his mouth. Mike greedily licks her pussy. He loves the taste of her.

"Ah... mmmm... yes, Mike... more..."

Mike fingers her clit as he pushes his tongue into her moist cunt.

"...Everybody has someone ...I don't."

"You have me."

Mike stops when he hears the voices that don't sound like Eleven.

"What?"

Eleven looks down.

"...Don't stop, Mike. Almost done."

"Okay."

Mike gets back to eating her out. Eleven reaches down to his hands but she can't find them as he's got them on her butt.

"But you have Eleven. And if she came back..."

Mike stays quiet. Will can tell what the silence means, Mike isn't sure what would happen if "that girl" returned, the one who started it all for him.

"And what if she doesn't come back."

"...She will."

One hand squeezing between her cheeks as he begins fingering her asshole. Eleven hunches over and starts bucking her hips. His finger goes deeper and Eleven pulls on his hair as she reaches her orgasm.

"Are you going to wait forever?"

Mike looks at Eleven's weathered breathing as she shivers on his tongue.

"...I'm here."

"Is this because... you like...?"

Mike seemingly blinks and when his eyes open Eleven has gotten his pants around his ankles and is sucking his dick. She sucks on him so hard she she comes off of it he can hear a pop.

"I don't know. It's so hard to tell. I'm confused, my head can't think straight when I think about it. It's so confusing. But... I know, I'm here. And you, you're, you are too... With nobody... Mike, I... can I have you?"

Eleven sits back down on him, his dick slowly spreading and being swallowed up by her rectum. Mike;s hands go to her hips and rocks her on his cock. Her ass is wonderful, so tight, wet, she was always the best. He hardly had to do anything as she loved him in her ass as much as he loved being in there. He laid there let her moan and squeeze his arms as he penetrated her deeply. Her bucking leading to thumping of the floor and covers beneath them. The sound distorts and Mike hears a crunching. He finally opens his eyes and he's no longer in his basement. He's on the ground, leaves and grass under him, trees around him. And Eleven is gone. Will has taken her place. Will squeezes Mike's arm as he fucks him deep in the ass.

"Ah... oh my god..."

"Will?"

"Mike... Mmmm, it's so good. I'm cumming."

Mike feels himself about to climax as well. Will comes first. He slams his ass down on Mike's cock and starts jerking his own dick. Mike cums in Will's ass. Will's semen goes flying, landing in heavy globs over his chest & face. When their simultaneous climaxes end Will drops down and kisses Mike, sucking up his orgasm and sharing it with Mike's tongue. Mike is confused by the shift and yet it seems like he was with Will the entire time. And trying to think back to Eleven and the basement the fleeting memory fades away. Will's cock begins twitching against Mike's stomach as he is raring for another go around. Will lifts himself off of Mike, his semen pouring out not long after his cock is removed. Will hold his hand out under hi ass catching the flow of white spunk as it comes out of his ass. Mike takes his new position, on his hands and knees. Will gets behind him pouring the semen over letting the slimy jizz slide between his ass cheeks. It slide over his pink anus, parting to both sides around his hairless sack and down his limp member. As it begins to drip off, Will lowers himself under him between his legs to suck it all back up. He works his way back up making sure to lick and suck Mike's sack clean and stick around long enough for him to get hard again. Then while still holding Mike's semen in his mouth he spits it all into his ass.

The cum lube allows his dick to slide up Mike with ease. Mike's head pops up as Will's large throbbing five inches break him open. His own semen is pushed even deeper as his rectum squeezes down on Will. He starts out slow, giving him powerful determined thrusts. Each one feeling much like several strokes along his cock but from behind. But as Mike's anus welcomes Will's size he gets faster. He can feel Will's hands at his waist, slamming him against his hips, his cock slamming into the deepest parts of him. His hands move to his shoulders, and as one remains the other goes to his head. Recently Will has been being more aggressive. He pulls on his hair yanking him back arching his back. Mike loves it. Will is about to make him cum and he hadn't had to jerk him off. Will thrusts even harder, he's about to cum. A few more thrusts in him and Mike's semen is mixed together as Will gushes out filling Mike with his warm load. He wraps his arms around his stomach and chest while kissing and licking the sweat from Mike's neck. Mike's cock is leaking pre-cum a light touch away from exploding. Will give that to him. He grabs Mike's dick with one hand and plays with his balls with the other. His hands are fast & deliberate. Mike gets stroked a good three to four times a second for a dozen despite shooting off his load by the second second. Mike crumples to Will's touch and he's the only reason Mike isn't face first in the dirt.

"...I love you Mike."

"...I love you too Will."

As Mike regains his strength she lowers down to his hands. Will slowly pulls his dick out of Mike but makes sure to hop right on his ass as his penis leaves him. His lip wrap around Mike's swollen anus and he begins to suck all of the semen out of his ass. Mike shivers as he does this and an unexpected amount of semen shoots out of his dick as if he were cumming again from it. Will swallows all of their cum mixture then he's on his back under him drinking the rest from Mike's cock. Once his dick is sucked dry he moves down to Eleven laying beneath him, his semen hanging from her lip and trailing over her cheek as she smiles at him.

"...How was that? ...Mike?"

Seeing her is a surprise, one big enough to wake him from his dream.

"El?!"

Mike looks around and he's in his room alone. It's a bit before he comes to the realization that he was dreaming and not just any dream. A slight shift in his bed and he notices his boxers and in addition his pajamas are seeped in fresh semen. His dream leading to a subconscious orgasm though it was hard to tell as his dick was still rock hard. He tried to go back to sleep but the tearing feeling in his loins ached and called for a touch. The moisture doesn't help in any way either. Mike lets out a sigh as the though of El and Will on the other end of his dick. Then he shed his pajamas and underwear. Lying there completely naked he tosses from side to side, his dick not budging from an erect annoyance. Mike turns onto his back and gives in to his cocks desires. He takes it in his hand and starts jerking off his dream wood. And while the dream of his two partners fades, his imagination and memories remain vivid in his mind. And as he bucks his hips into his hand and his hand into his hips he thinks them. Will wrapping his hand around his dick. And El fingering him in the ass. Both done by himself but to him it's them both. before he finally gets back to sleep he ends up cumming several times. In a pool to his left, off the side of the bed, and against his own chest and stomach.

After a speedy clean up that morning Mike tries to put that morning and his dream behind him. He along with the rest of the group continue their search for D'art. Mike searches through the halls and all of the empties classrooms he can find in Hawkins Elementary to no avail. Eventually his search brings him to the school gymnasium. He looks around the wide area. For a second he gets a flashback of Eleven. Standing a bit behind him at his side, cladded in her pink dress and blonde wig. Troy step to hit ready to hit but he stops. Eleven is there to protect him and a plus was bringing him to piss himself. Mike is about to smile but he sees the door at the end of the gymnasium swaying back and forth. It's quiet and he hadn't seen anyone walk through, or at least no one human sized. Thinking it to by the pint sized creature they're looking for he makes his way over to the door. He steps in and is immediately shrouded in the red glow of the light. A rummaging sound comes from around the corner and startles him. He grabs a mop set up against the wall as a weapon and moves in closer. Over by the locker is Max. She drops her head against the metal structure as she lets out several deep breaths. Her skateboard tucked in her her right arm & left hand buried deep into her pants. Completely unaware of Mike easing closer to her she stands there, three fingers deep up her wet pussy.

"...Shit ...ugh, fuck ...fuck me, harder..."

Mike reaches the end and presses up against the corner expecting the worse. He takes a second to prepare then jumps out screaming. As soon as she hears him she pulls her hand out of her pants and turns around flustered.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What are you doing? Why are you in here?

"...Looking for D'art."

"This is the boys room."

"Yeah, so."

"You should go home."

Now knowing it was Max, Mike storms off leaving Max alone in the room. She takes a second herself to get over the fact that he caught her touching herself she wipes her forehead of sweat and takes a deep breath. Based off of the way he reached she quickly figures he hadn't actually noticed what she was doing. Regardless she then goes after him.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you. How can I hate you, I don't even know you."

"Yeah but you don't want me in your party."

"Correct."

"Why not?!"

Mike stops and turns to her knowing she'll just keep following him.

"Because you're annoying... Also, we don't need another party member, I'm our paladin, Will's our cleric, Dustin's our bard, Lucas is our ranger, and El is our mage."

"Who's El?"

"...Someone ...no one."

"Someone or no one?"

"She was in our party a long time ago. She moved away, okay."

Max doesn't have an immediate response and Mike wants to leave it there but Max doesn't. As he walks off she follows him on her board.

"She was a mage? What could she do like magic trick or something?

Max stops in front of Mike cutting him off from walking away again.

"Well, I could be your zoomer."

"That's not even a real thing."

"It could be..."

Max steps back on her board and kicks off skating around Mike.

"...See, zoomer."

"Mind-blowing."

"Come on, you know you're impressed."

Mike lets out a sigh as she continues to skate around him.

"So are you done yelling at me?"

"I wasn't yelling."

"Yeah you were."

"Okay look. I'm sorry alright."

Max stops herself and kicks her board up into her hands.

"What's the big deal anyways."

"What are you talking about?"

"With whoever this El girl is. I keep hearing you guys talk about her like she was the greatest thing that ever happened to you, but the second I come around it's all whispers and secrets."

"It doesn't matter."

"What, it doesn't matter or you don't want me to know?"

"Both."

"...I don't believe that."

""Well believe it, I don't want you to know."

"No. That "it doesn't matter". If it didn't matter, you'd tell me. But apparently she means something otherwise there would be no secret."

A moment of silence passes with neither side saying anything.

"You guys came to me, not the other way around. All I'm asking is if I'm supposed to be a friend, why can't I join the friend zone. I may not be from Hawkins like the rest of you, but that doesn't mean you get to treat me like like scum."

"I'm not treating you like scum."

"But you won't let me in. And you refuse to tell me why."

"Because I don't want you here."

"Why no?!"

"Because I don't want you to replace her...!"

Max stops and stares at Mike.

"...I don't want to replace her. Mike, I don't even know who she is. I just wanted to be apart of this little dysfunctional band of losers. I thought I fit in ...But clearly I don't."

Max starts to walk away but this time Mike is the one to stop her.

"Max wait."

"Can it Mike, I don't want to hear it."

"Max I'm sorry. I'm sorry okay, I... I didn't mean..."

Max stops walking and turns around.

"...I don't want to replace anyone. I just want to be apart."

"I know... I know..."

Max thinks over the idea of still walking off but ends up walking back over to Mike.

"Why are you so afraid of me replacing someone who's not even here?"

"...El ...El was special. We all liked her, except for Lucas. He didn't at first but he came around. It was easy to like her."

"Did you like her?"

"Yeah. We all did."

"But you liked her more right. Not like the others. You "like" liked her, didn't you."

"...But she's gone now."

Mike ends up walking over to the bleachers and sits down. Max follows him and stops in front of him and placing her board down. Mike doesn't say anything right away leading to Max sitting next to him.

"...Will you just tell what's the deal with this girl?"

"...I don't want you to replace her."

"Mike I already said..."

"Dustin & Lucas like you alright. I can see that. And they're going to want you to keep spending time with us. And eventually you're going to end up hanging out with us all of the time."

"But what's the big problem with that?"

"Because if you stay, what if El comes back?"

"There can be room for the both of us. No one says there can't be. Why are you so defensive about her coming back? ...Did something happen to her?"

"I already told you. She moved away."

"I know what you said. But you never said why she moved away?"

Mike turns his head. Max, more invested than ever turns to him, crossing her legs and sitting up on the bleachers.

"You can't just turn away from me Mike."

Max nudges him in the arm, but when he doesn't look back at her she forcibly turns him.

"Is she coming back? Does this have anything to do with Will?"

"...I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Sure... You might want to tell that to your friends because they talk a lot... And, I saw you both in the woods, when we went to the ravine... Look, I know about your groups "fun times". I've done it with Dustin & Lucas."

"What?"

"And with Lucas' little sister. She's a bit of a freak. And as much as I'd hate to admit it, I've done it, a lot with my step brother."

"Why would you hate to admit it?"

"...If you met my step brother, you'd know why."

"...I've done it with my sister. A lot."

They both start laughing. As Max confides to him, Mike ends up turning to her on the bleachers, the both of them facing one another now.

"Is there something with you two?"

"...I don't know."

"What do you mean?

"I don't know. It's seems so hard to tell what it is."

"So it's not just casual fun like the rest?"

"...No."

"What, do you like him?"

Again Mike doesn't answer. The few words he gets out are mumbled out under his breath.

"Do you like him like you like El? More?"

"I don't know. Will... Will has been my best friend since kindergarten. We've basically known each other our whole lives."

"When did this start?"

"A while ago. It started out simple enough. He was there and she wasn't. He found out we all were doing it."

"After he went missing?"

"How'd you...?"

"Small town, small school. It didn't take long for the kids to tell the new red head about "The Boy Who Came Back to Life". But he just went missing, right."

"Not necessarily. But he told me he felt left out. He was gone for about a week. But he missed a lot. I just figured he wanted to be apart of everything. He let me..."

"You can tell me."

"When we started he didn't really mind if he did it to me. He always let me do it to him."

"Was he better than El?"

Mike looks at her.

"It's not hard to tell you and El did it. She was the first wasn't she?"

Mike nods his head.

"No. It was great, like El but it wasn't El... but, it... it was different."

"Was it because it was in..."

"No. El like it in the butt too. A lot of the time we did it, it was there. But, Will was still different."

"Did it have to do with how you felt?"

"What?"

"You liked El didn't you. Maybe that's why with her it was different. You liked Will, but not like with El, so of course it would be different."

"I guess."

"...Are you worried about him replacing El?"

"...How so?"

"If you've been having sex with him for like a year, and El has been gone for what, longer?"

Mike nods.

"Could that also be why you're so defensive. It's not just me. It sounds like Will could replace El too. He's your best friend. You spend a lot of time with him and you even sleep over his house. How much do you sleep with him?"

"A lot."

"So you could have slept with him over a hundred times."

"I guess, maybe."

"...No wonder you're so confused. How long were you and El doing it?

"About the time Will was gone."

"So you slept with El for around a week and you've been sleeping with Will for what, months. Have you done it with Dustin & Lucas?"

"Yeah."

"Enough to count on one hand? ...Two?"

"I think seventeen times with Dustin. A little over twenty with Lucas. Nancy, close to forty I guess."

"So not even close compared to Will. Are you sure you don't like Will like El?"

"Will you stop asking me, I said I don't know."

"Then don't think about it. Just answer."

"I can't."

"Why not."

"Because if I do what if El comes back?"

"...What makes you think she's going to come back?"

Mike is about to storm off but she grabs him."

"No, I'm seriously asking, and you're going to answer me. Are you afraid if you like Will, then she won't come back?"

"...No, maybe... I don't know."

"Well that's bullshit... Now, I'm not going to say that I know her. Is she the kind of person that would do something like that?"

"...No ...She's not."

"So why do you think that?"

"...And what if she comes back, and I don't care because of Will?"

"You keep thinking about this as if someone has to take her place. No one has to..."

Max grabs Mike by his face and pulls him in to kiss him. Mike is caught off guard and falls into her kiss until she stops it seconds later.

"Now, feel, don't think. Did that just replace any kiss you had with El? With Will?"

"No."

"So why are you so stuck on if you like Will you can't like El. Hell, I watched you and Will that time. It was fucking hot. For all you know El might like Will too. The three of you could be some collection of ass sex and threesomes. Maybe El was fates way of getting you ready for Will. Who the fuck knows. But you can't deny one in favor of the other but still have sex to pass the time. Let yourself have one, have them both, but don't hold off. Grab it by it's hair and fuck the shit out of it. If El comes back, if you really like her, then no matter how much you like someone else, you'll still have those feelings. But don't make up her mind or Will's mind when you don't even know yourself."

"...Thanks Max."

Max playfully punches him in the arm. A second later she pats him on the inside of his thigh.

"You see. Look, you'll be fine."

Max is signaling to the slight bulge in his pants.

"Just talking about them gets you all hot and bothered."

"...Actually is a bit because of you too."

"Well I'll take that as a compliment."

Max leans in and kisses Mike. This time he wants it to continue and begins kissing her back. When he does however she pushes him off.

"What are you doing?!"

"What, I thought..."

"Though that I'd just sleep with you after having a heart to heart?"

"I'm sorry I didn't..."

Max bursts out laughing confusing Mike.

"What? Why are you laughing?"

"Oh my god. You're just as bad as the Dustin & Lucas. I'm fucking with you. I kissed you remember."

"...That's not funny."

"Well it'll stop being when you losers stop falling for it."

But Max does push him again onto his back.

"What are you doing?"

"You know what. I'm going to prove my point..."

Max starts to unzip his pants and almost gets his pants and underwear down before he tries to stop her. Though Max stops him with another kiss.

"Don't try to stop me. When I'm done, tell me if you still don't feel the same way about El or Will."

Max pulls his clothes down and his semi erect penis flops out.

"...Nice."

Max grabs a handful of him.

"Don't hold back either. I want you to do me as hard as you can. Fuck me the way you did El, Will, Dustin, Lucas, your sister... Fuck me like you like me, like you like them and hopefully you'll see, you're a dumbass."

Max drops her head and half of Mike's cock disappears into her mouth. The seconds he feels her wet tongue slipping over his tender member his hands go to the sides of her head motioning her as she sucks him off. His legs spread out, one on the bleachers and the other off to the gym floor. Max strokes his dick as she moves lower and begins sucking one of his testicles through his sack. His moans confirm to her that he's enjoying it. To make it feel even better she suck on his sack even harder until both are tossed around by her tongue. Both hands stroke his cock as she plays with his balls and switches back and forth occasionally. By the end Max pushes him deeper. All six inches of his meaty cock passing through her mouth and into her throat as one hand messages his sack, and her other hand tucked between his legs with a finger in his ass, all of which he is grateful for. Max gags on his member but sticks it out until she gets to swallow off of his semen as it gushes straight down her throat into her stomach. Mike fades away as Max slurps and gulps his load down. He looks up as she sucks the last bits it it from his dick and lets it all pour out from her white laced tongue. Before it gets to far she sucks it back into her mouth with a smile and swallows it. The next time he sees her tongue there's barely a layer thick enough to be seen on it. She moves back down teasingly licking the sides of his still raging length.

"Did you used to eat her out a lot?"

"El?"

"El, Nancy? Does it matter?"

"All the time."

"Then don't shy out on the tongue."

Max stands up over him. And without taking off her shoes or socks she pulls off her pants. When she slides off her panties she wraps the moist warm cotton cloth around Mike's cock.

"Keep it nice and hard. We'll come back to it in a bit."

She runs her fingers through her bright red bush.

"Was she like this?"

"No. She didn't have any hair there."

"A bald birdie. I was a couple months back, around January. Now I've got a carpet that matches the drapes. Do you like it?"

"...Yeah. It's, cute."

"Thanks."

Max then steps over his face & squats down almost perfectly splitting her legs to both sides of Mike's head. Her hot, wet, and ready pussy gets pressed up against Mike's mouth. Mike takes a deep whiff of Max's scent. And while she doesn't smell as he remembered El smelling, he couldn't help but think of El's pussy. The smell of her hairless mound, the feels of her wet vulgar lips against against his, and the sweet taste that always came from her pussy and the juices she spilled on his taste buds. Max is her own in all of those ways but he finds himself enjoying her at least in the moment as much. He grabs her by the ass, squeezing and rubbing her soft skin.

"Mmmm, mmmm yes. You really know what you're doing. You're better than Dustin & Lucas."

Max leans back and reaches behind her back to start jerking him off with her panties. But she can only last like this for a little over a minute before his tongue sandwich it too much for her to ignore. She props up & gets to bucking her hips, riding his tongue and face as she would if it were his cock deep inside of her.

"Oh man... My fucking god ...so good, sooo fucking good..."

Max doubles down, picking up both speed and power behind every one of her thrusts. She tries to caress Mike's head but at times she ends up pulling on his hair as she loses herself in it.

"...You can lick or finger my ass if you want to Mike."

Mike takes the advice. Grabbing her freckled cheeks he pulls her further up licking her ass and the saliva and pussy's wetness that's dribbled between her cheeks as his nose tickles at her pussy and clit. Max gropes her own breasts over the shirt but it's not enough. She goes under it and her bra for a while but ends up tossing them off all together. Her nipples are as shard as Mike's shaft and he pinches and fondles them as he alternates between licking and finger her pussy to the same with her tiny pink asshole. Max verges on an orgasm. As hit builds to its peak she grabs Mike's head and takes full control. She holds him stil locking his tongue between her hairy cunt and bucks him, riding him until she's about to cum. Every inch of his face gets used. She clenches her thighs, his tongue isn't enough. His cheeks coated in her juices brush her inner thighs, his entire face from his chin to his forehead act as her tool at pleasing her hungry pussy. She moans and shivers as she increases everything. Mike squeezes her ass to alert her but she doesn't notice. He starts slapping her but it feels good and she keeps on. It's only when she faintly hears him muffling out her name and her reaches around to flick her tits does she opens her eyes and sees she's smothering his mouth and nose with her dripping pussy. She pulls back a bit freeing his now cum shined nose and continues.

"...Sorry ...Fuck. Holy shit. Shit. Shit... I'm cumming..."

Max bucks harder, rocking Mike head against the bleachers. She fully loses herself to him. Max's body goes erect and her titties flop up and bounce as her heart pounds in her chest. She folds her arms up to her chest as she finally cums on Mike's face. Mike stares up as Max writhes from her orgasm, her round perky breasts glistening in beads of sweat jiggling on her equally if not more sweaty chest and stomach. Max eventually drops her head and the sweat from her brow drips over the rest of her body. She's a hot mess in more than one way but the gleeful smile on her faces reads only of satisfaction. She pulls the mops of red hair from her face and her head tilts to the side as she starts giggling to herself.

"Whew... wow... Shit Mike. You really know how to make a girl cum."

"Max actually didn't know the half of it. In her semi dazed state it wasn't until she sat up standing over Mike again did she see that her though simple yet powerful orgasm was far from a dry one. Her pussy had released a substantial amount of her cum over Mike's face, neck, and chest, soaking the boy and dripping from his body onto the bleachers.

"...Shit, sorry."

"It's cool."

Max drops back down in front of Mikes cock still wrapped in her panties and places her hands on his shoulders as she carefully licks and sucks up all of her cum from off of Mike. When she gets up to his mouth Mike leaves it open she she drizzles her cum into his mouth. They begin making out swishing her cum and his sweat between their mouths and tongues until the both end up swallowing half and half. Max lets out a few deep breaths over her face. Mike smelling the erotic scent of his semen from earlier and her pussy that almost overloads his senses. He wants to fuck her now and she knows it because she wants him inside of her even more. Whens he pulls her panties off of his dick a mess of pre-cum stain them and she knows he's ready to blow several loads of sticky jizz all over or inside of her. She wants it all but even she doesn't know where she wants it.

"Come on."

Max helps Mike up as they change positions. She moves to her hands and knees on the bleachers and Mike behind her on the floor.

"Did you spank El?"

"Not really?"

"Give it a try?"

Mike halfheartedly slaps her on her ass. She flinches but it's not hard enough.

"...Cute. Now come on, slap me."

Mike slaps her again but she's only mildly satisfied.

"You can do better. Think its Troy. All the bad things he ever said to you, to Will, to your friends. And instead of punching him, slap..."

Mike cuts her off and slaps the hell out of her milky white skin.

"Fuck!"

Mike's slap leaves a bright red print on her freckled cheek.

"Agh! Fuck!"

"Was that too hard?"

"Mmmm. A bit... Shit. That fucking hurt."

Mike moves on and grabs her by her hips.

"Wait."

"What?"

"I didn't say stop. Put it in slow and keep doing it."

Mike pushes his thick member into Max's pussy. All of the work he's done on her despite his side and her being so tight she allows him to enter her, practically gliding into the deepest ends of her pussy. Mike makes sure to go as deep as he can being his first time with her. She's not quite as tight as El was but she was tight enough that he wanted to cum in her right then. he know he wanted to cum in her time and time again, maybe three or four times like this. He thrust in deeply, the tip of his dick rubbing against her heated cervix. Mike occasionally slaps her on each cheek half a down times until her entire ass is a canvas of red hand prints and freckles leaving her once creamy skin the color of her hair, both on her head and over her cunt. Through many, many curse words Max goes quiets for a minute as she cums. Mike slow strokes and harsh impacts on her raw skin pay off as Max coats his meaty cock in her own gooey white cum that drips down her thighs. He leans over and finds her drooling on the bleachers.

With her having cum even harder this time Mike begins to go at his own pace. Max takes some time to recover but when she does she tries to enjoy him in her for as long as she can before reaching her next orgasm that has her down burying her face into her forearms as she holds herself up with her elbows. this lasts for a bit as she ends up collapsing on her third vaginal orgasm. Mike mounts on top of her and as she lays there stiff and erect he slams his dick into her until they both reach their next climax together. Mike holds her tight as his cock feeds his semen to her womb and she takes all of it. She mumbles something to him but he can barely make it out as she slobbers and drools the words out. A few minutes later he pulls out.

"...Suck it out Mike ...Suck out your cum Mike."

Mike pulls her ass open and gladly sucks all of his cum out of her pussy. She takes the double edge idea as she cums yet again as his jizz is sucked out of her. Though mike is almost more exhausted than she is and rolls over onto his back next to her. Max recovers faster than him. She gets up and stands up after stepping off of the bleachers. Mike lays there with his semi hard cock twitching ready for more. Max deep-throats him until her hard again and covered in semen & spit before turning around and stepping over him again. When Mike looks he sees Max standing there, her legs spread out as she bends over and looks at him between her legs.

"You ready for more?"

"Yes."

"In here."

Max spreads her ass open and starts to finger her asshole.

"Hell yes."

"...Mmmm. Sweet. I want you big ass dick in my ass so bad right now."

Max lowers herself as Mike's member inches closer to her ass and is engulf by her. Max lets out a scream as Mike enters her ass.

"Argh, fuck... so fucking big... oh man, there's so much... shit..."

Max gets him half way in before she has to stop herself. Mike sits up and grabs her by her breasts to distract her. She turns the best she can and they make out until she can force more of him inside. When she feels his balls against her cheeks she puts her hands on her knees and bobs up and down as she takes all of him in her ass. Mike watches as her bright red cheeks go up and down, his cock sliding nicely up her rectum and he ends up cumming early. His dick is far from calling it quits and Max hardly notices as she cums two more times herself. Max comes up, bringing her hands to his side and spreads her lags ass he holds herself up over his body. Mike helps motion her body on his dick by her tits and Max does her best not to fall as her anal sex ides gives her another orgasm. She gives out but Mike is there to catch her taking the bump against the bleachers for her. She lays lifeless on top of him as he begins thrusting. She begs him to keep going. His dick feels so good in her as, the best. She fingers her pussy as he ends up cumming in her as once more. Then a second after a round of back to back squirting orgasms that leave her close to passing out. Mike thrusts into her for the last bit ending in him cumming one last time. When he pulls his flaccid penis out of her ass over a cups worth of cum stretching Max's stomach out a small notch pours out over Mike. When they both get a look at it, they're totally astonished by how much he had inside of her.

"...Oh my god ...No fucking way dude."

"It was good."

"I'll bet."

"We've got to get cleaned up."

"The showers are by the lockers."

Max gets up and nearly takes a hard fall whens he realizes after Mike's anal pounding she her legs have gone numb and she can barely stand up. Mike has a similar problem but they make their way to the showers anyway. inside Mike turns on the water and they both begin getting washed up. But as they do, they often look at one another. Mike looking at her perfect body as the water makes its way down her curves. And Max likes the way Mike looks when his hair is wet and down and as the water goes cascading off of his long dick. She teases him first, playing his her pussy and pulling at her fiery wet bush. That and her ass, her breasts, and the smile she keeps flashing him has his dick in an uproar. Before long he's got max pinned to the wall, tongue almost down her throat and her leg over his shoulder as his dick drills up to her cervix again. They make out as Mike fucks her just the way she likes it, deep, fast, and hard. He's giving it to her unlike he ever had with El or Will. They both liked it a certain way. And Max was no different. But he enjoyed getting to dominate the redhead. They were soaking wet under the steamy wash of the shower. Mike take Max against the wall twice. He came both times and she did five times. All on her back. the next time he had her on her chest, pounding her ass open yet again. until he came all over her back and watched the semen get washed away. Max returned the favor and pins him to the wall as she slammed her as on him enough to cum a total of for times. They that they got out was Mike holding Max up against his body. Max wanted him to give it to her one last time. And he did. He slammed her on his sore cock endlessly. By the time it was down, they were beginning to prune thanks to the showers. Max have come over a dozen times and Mike almost half of that. An hour had gone by and they knew they had to go and find the others. They dried off and got dressed. Mike was the first one out of the lockers. Max grabs her board and cuts him off.

"What are you doing?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"Do you want to do this again?"

Mike holds his answer in.

"...Be honest."

"..Yeah, I would."

"Okay." And what about?"

"El?"

"And Will?"

"...I'll take to him."

"Great. You see. All of that and no one has to get left out."

Mike agrees with her and they end up sparking another conversation. They manage to forget what they were about to do and end up talking for longer. This leads to Eleven showing up as they're talking and finds Max showing off to Mike as she skates around him. After knocking her from the skateboard she runs off, Mike missing her by seconds. Not long after leaving the gym and Max, Mike goes looking for Will. He finds him near the cafeteria.

"Will?"

"What's wrong Mike? Did you find him?"

"No. But I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"...Come on."

Mike leads Will down the hall to a storage closet for more privacy.

"What's going on Mike?"

"...I had to talk to you. Do you remember, in the woods the other day?"

"...Mike. About what I said. Forget it okay. I was just talking..."

"No, it's fine. I thought about it a lot that day, and last night. And just now, I thought I... I thought I was going to see..."

"See what?"

"Nothing. But about what you said. What I said..."

"...I don't understand what you're trying to say."

Mike tries to find the right words but can. So he doesn't, he goes for the right action. He grabs Will and kisses him. Mike's hands stay at the sides of his head while Will's stay at his side as he tries to process what's happening and when he does they wrap around Mike. He fully embraces his best friend as Mike's tongue slips into his mouth.

"...Yes."

"Mike?"

Will kisses Mike back but Mike stays in power due to his slight height advantage. And yet despite this, it's Mike who ends up against the wall with Will on him. The smaller boy moves down to Mike's neck and that's where he takes a break.

"You're sweaty."

"Yeah."

Will moves back to Mike's mouth for a while and then makes his way down to his pants. Then mike takes over. He grabs Will and forces him up against the wall.

"No."

Mike goes after Will's pants. Catching his hard on to the chin as it comes flinging out. Mike goes in tongue first and sucks Will's big dick. Will curls as Mike goes to work. He looks up at the ceiling in the room and tries to take it one second at a time. But Mike knows what he's doing, he seemed to always know just what to do and when to do it. Mike uses some of the techniques Max had used on him. He strokes Will off with his hands and sucks on his balls until Will covers Mike's lusty face in his white gravy. Mike continues to let Will have all of it. He pates his pants off dropping them to his ankles and Will comes to him. The boys massive erection spreads Mike's cheeks apart and finds its way to his puckered anus. The blowjob he's given him has Will ready to cum again. He's in Mike for a little over five minutes and then he does cum for the second time Mike himself clings to the wall and several boxes as Will goes to his knees and cleans all of his cum from Mike's ass. After downing it all he slides under Mike and places himself between his cock and the wall. Mike is more than willing to keep Will happy. but Will can say the same to Mike. Neither of them want to be selfish, and Mike accepts Will's advances. He lets his cock slide past Will's lips. Will returns Mike's blowjob to him in glorious fashion. Will takes him deeper than Mike had him. Mike was always impressed at Will's ability to take six inches in his mouth, especially since a little over half would be down his throat. But he could and had very often.

They worked out a perfect rhythm. Will took sharp breaths as Mike would readjust his stance and as far as Mike knew, Will just didn't seem to breath or could hold his breath for minutes at a time. Because of this Will could always make Mike cum in no time, and now was no different. For the last minute of it though Mike assumes Will was going to swallow his semen, as he almost exclusively did. But Will came off if him. Mike also hadn't noticed that while Will was sucking him off he had pulled his pants down too. Will drops to his back but his pants get no further than his ankles as his shoes are in the way. And despite this he reaches under and using four fingers he spreads his ass open.

"Cum inside Mike."

Mike nods and finishes off his little erection by jerking off. His ejaculation shots the few inches directly into Will's pulled open asshole. He's only about three inches open and Mike's load starts to fill it quickly. But he catches on to what Will wanted. With his ass filled with semen, Mike shoves his still hard dick up Will's anus and goes ball deep in him. Mike holds his legs up as he begins thrusting but he doesn't want to stay this way, he wants to see Will, to be closer to him. So he pulls his legs apart and moves between them, Will smiles as Mike makes sure to be as personally as he can be. As Mike continues to thrust into his Will starts jerking off his small dick until it's bulging and brimming with semen. The two of them grunt and moan as they begin to reach another climax.

Will pulls Mike in for a kiss and as he buries his dick in Will cum filled ass he unleashes a second batch of cum inside him. Will in turn blows his load. They're apart for the moment it happens and in Will's position he catches all of it on his face which only gives them something to play with while kissing as Mike ends up thrusting to another orgasm. Twenty minutes later they both come out of the small room covered in traces of sweat that they couldn't wipe off, having both cum on or inside the other a good five and six times. And as they left at least until they split to continue to search for Dart, Mike held Will's hand tightly as he pulled him in for one last kiss in the hall.

Much later after things seem to go from bad to worse. A whole mess of problems emerge, from Will, to Hopper, Dustin and D'art. And despite Mike giving a bit of info to Max about El, she's still curious about everything else that they've been keeping a secret from her. Ready to tell her, Lucas walks through the arcade. He goes straight for the Dig Dug machine. He has to bride the teen behind the counter but he gets the stage set. A few minutes later Max gets dropped off by Billy. She makes her way inside and quickly finds what Lucas has done. The teen he's paid off shows up to talk to her.

"Sorry about that, Road Warrior."

"What happened?"

"Short circuit in the motherboard."

"A real bummer. But fret not. I got another machine up and running in the back."

He leads Max to the door in the back. Inside Lucas is waiting for her.

"You better get me that date now, Sinclair."

"I told you I would."

"And keep things PG in here, all right?"

He leaves them in the room alone. Max is a bit happy to see him but she's still a bit pissed at being tricked.

"...What is this shit, stalker?"

"I have to tell you something."

"Look. I appreciate the effort at getting me alone, but honestly I don't have much time. I've got an hour to game before I have to go."

Lucas steps up to her.

"I'm being serious."

Max pauses when it seems he's being genuine but she can't help but laugh at him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. But you're face is too perfect."

"What?"

"...You've got half an hour. But then we're done."

Max kisses Lucas. And while he tries to fight against it, he can't say no to Max. Lucas grabs her ass and scratches at her jeans with one hand and grabs the back of her neck with his other. Max one ups him by sliding her hands up under his shirt then down his pants grabbing his ass and squeezes two big handfuls of him. Right after she can feel him jabbing at her crotch with his erection.

"PG my ass. Do you still want to talk?"

"...No."

"Then pull down your pants already."

Lucas does just that. Max kisses him for a couple extra seconds on his lips then starts to kiss him on the tip of his cock. Lucas grabs her by her hair and pushes her further on his dick until he can feel the back of her mouth. Max fights back enough to get him out of her mouth.

"Does daddy like it?"

Lucas grabs his dick and slaps it against her cheek and forehead.

"Do you still want to talk?"

Max smiles and Lucas' cock is back in her mouth. Max pulls him in to get his dick down her throat so she can gag an spit up large bubbles of spit on him and it drips from his long length.

"Hey Sinclair, it's quiet in there. What did I say?"

"You've got a whole arcade to watch, fuck off."

"hey, don't talk to me like that. I'm doing you a favor."

"We're fine."

"And the redhead minx?"

Max gags on Lucas' dick and pulls out at the last second before likely throwing up.

"Yeah, we're fine."

"Alright."

"...Shit."

"You good."

"Always. You're not that big."

Lucas gives her a fake laugh before shoving his dick back in her mouth until she starts spiting up on it again. The next time Max is given a chance to catch her breath she has to spit out an enormous amount of slimy spit bubbles and loops with tears running down her cheeks.

"...Can't I play with you ass daddy until you cum?"

Lucas takes a second to com down from the heights she's brought him to. When he does he's on his back with Max hanging over him. She gives him two fingers to suck on and gives her an idea of what he wants her to do. After getting them all wet and ready she kisses him.

"If I could right now, I'd want to fuck you in the ass like I did last time. Make you cum and rain all of your thick cum all over your chest. You know you look really hot when your dark chest is covered in white cum... So fucking hot."

"Then make me cum."

"Gladly."

Max brings her finger dripping with Lucas' spit to his ass while moving down to his dick. At the same time she lets it return to her mouth as she returns her fingers to her favorite place to put them. Soon after getting him to choke her further with his cock she really gets into finger banging the hell out of his ass. She fingers his rectum open, playing with his erogenous zone. Seconds on it and he has a full body orgasm as he had before when she played with him there. His climax shoots out with incredible force. Half of it goes clear past his chest and lands on his face, the second half of the ejaculation lands where she wants it. He's left almost motionless for a minute, long enough for her to lick and eat all of his jizz from his hot skin. her tongue now coated in a bit of his cum after she swallows it she starts licking and sucking on his hard nipples. Lucas stretches his arms and legs out as his temporary numbness fades away. Max pulls her pants around her ankles and climbs on top of him. She doesn't hesitate to grabs his cock and push it into her pussy. This causes her to let out a long moan that she covers her mouth just in time. She places her hands next to his head and claws at the carpet as she bucks her hips and takes him wholly inside. Lucas grabs her breasts to play with as he thrusts up. Having him so deep inside is fantastic. Enough that Max has to keep her mouth covered so she doesn't bellow out moans and screams. But holding in her audible pleasure makes her weaker to all of the sensations traveling through her body. She almost ends up biting down on her own hand as she climaxes. Lucas keeps going though. He sits up, holding on to her body tight with one arm and the other pulls on her hair. He carries on fucking her to three more orgasms and ends by pumping her pussy full of his second load of cum. Once she's ready she stands up and squeezes his semen out into her hands and drinks it all. Lucas fixes his clothes before she does. After getting cleaned up the best they can she give shim a taste of his cum in a passionate kiss.

"This was fun. But I have to go."

"Max wait."

"Not again, daddy. Seriously, I've got to go. As fun as this always is, I'd rather spend the time I have left wasting quarters... Speaking of, is Dig Dug even broken?"

"No. But I had to get you in here."

"What?"

"Sorry. I just needed a safe place."

"A safe place to what? Be creepy?"

"Listen. I'm gonna tell you the truth, about everything that happened last year. But if anyone finds out, you could be arrested... Possibly killed."

"Killed?"

"I need to know. Do you accept the risk?"

"Oh, my God! This this is so stupid."

"Do you accept the risk?"

"Yeah. Sure. Fine. I accept the risk. Let's hear it."

"Last year, Will didn't get lost in the woods... He got lost somewhere else."

"...What are you talking about?"

"...Well to tell you the whole thing, I've got to tell you about Eleven too."

"Who's Eleven?"

"We called her El for short."

"...Tell me."

Lucas then goes into great detail about their fairly unbelievable tale starting with Will going missing and finding this mysterious girl in the woods, to being chased by white vans, and their almost fatal encounter with the Demogorgon.

"...And that was the last we ever saw of her. After that, she was just gone. I can't believe it's been that long."

Lucas continues to talk to Max. And neither Lucas nor any of the other boys could possibly know Eleven was actually still alive. But she wasn't returning to them, not yet. She had to figure something out. After discovering her mother was actually still alive and now that she is not the only child to escape from Hawkins Lab she sets out to find her. This leads to her arrival off the bus in Chicago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually shorter than I thought it was going to be. Then I realized while Mike & Will's relationship has changed for the better, the two still have to deal with a psychic little badass when she returns. And when the tree of them finally get the chance to interact, things will definitely hit thefan.


	12. Chapter Eight - Lost Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleven is on a mission to find her lost sister from Hawkins Laboratory all the way in Chicago. Meanwhile things continue to get stranger in Hawkins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, been really busy. But hope you enjoy as usual.

Eleven sits alone in her seat staring out the window watching trees fly by in an instant. Despite her drive she can't help but let her mind wonder all the way back to Hawkins, back to her friends, and Mike. She knows she will return but for now she's going to Chicago. The longing for her old life has her in a down mood. It only worsens when she starts thinking of her mother still sitting in her chair, stoic, her mind trapped in a torturous loop. The mere thought of it snaps Eleven out of her thinking of it. She tries to focus on something else. What lies ahead, in the "big city", in her past, with her potential sister. But the motivation to leave the cabin, find her mother, and now find someone she's never even met before can't get her past this overwhelming gloom of boredom. With nothing to do but sit and wait, and literally watch the trees go by, she's thankful for anything to distract her, it comes in the form of her having to go to the bathroom. In her haste she didn't even think of going before leaving her aunt Becky's house and she didn't really have to go, but now she did and it was something to do. Eleven got up and made her way past the lady sitting next to her then went to the back of the bus to find the bathroom. She locks the door behind her and sits down to take care of her business. She's able to kill about a minute on the toilet but then she realizes no time at all has actually passed, and when she stepped out she'd go back to watching the trees. Instead of leaving she sits on the toilet for a minute longer as she lets her mind wonder again. And she's glad of all places her muddled thoughts bring her to Mike. Something positive and simple and that she knows, unlike the new worlds she's stepped into.

The small narrow bathroom on the bus disappears and she's surrounded by darkness. But she's not in the Void, she just staring at the insides of her eyelids. The last thing she wants to think of is that place and all the problems that came from being in there. And there were no Demogorgons there. She's back in Mike's basement. The early morning sun illuminating the basement, shining through the fort in her face letting her know the next day has come and she hadn't been found. Eleven gets up and peeks out of the tent. Waiting for her are a pair of sweats, a towel, and a paper plate with three freshly toasted Eggo waffles. Mike, she figured she must have just missed him by a couple of minutes or so because they're still hot to the touch just like she likes them. The small clock he left down there for her showed it was 5:53, still early. Mike had told her his parents didn't wake up until around 7. The clothes were for her to change. Even she knew after spending so much time down there she could use another shower. After eating the last two waffles she grabs the clothes and walks up the stairs to the door. She places her ears to it and listens for any sounds. For a while she hears nothing so she feels it's safe to come out.

The house is quiet, everyone is still asleep. With her new pair of clothes in hand, she silently rushes to the bathroom and locks the door behind her. She then disrobes putting her dirty clothes in the hamper basket and walks over to the shower. She spends the next few minutes filling the bathtub with water. Still a bit tired she's rather take a bath than a shower. After the tub is filled she sits down in the steaming water. Her body immediately begins to relax as she submerges herself. A minute in the water and she almost falls asleep and sinks to the bottom of the tub. She pops back up and knows why she always takes showers. If she had done this more she'd have likely fallen asleep in the water before. Eleven slides back to the back of the tub and splashes some handfuls of water over her face and then starts to wash off. After cleaning off her arms and shoulders she moves to her chest. And as every time before, when she feels the washcloth rubbing over her bare skin under the heated water. A small smile comes over her face as she passes the rag over her nipples. With more than enough time she gives herself a few minutes to relax in another way. She continues to rub her hard nipples and now sliding her fingers over her clit and in time sliding a finger into her pussy.

With the house still quiet Mike comes out of his room holding his stomach. He does a quick peep & listen around to make sure everyone is still asleep. Then he rushes to the bathroom. He puts his ear to the door. From his room he could hear the bath running but it stopped. With that he figures she'd taken a quick shower and was back in the basement. But the door is still locked when he tries to open it. Eleven is now deep into playing with herself and doesn't hear the doorknob rattling. The next few seconds she gets herself that much closer to actually climaxing. Her lips quiver as she focuses on making herself cum. She crosses her legs and her eyes roll up to the back of her head, maybe a minute or a bit more away from cumming. But it's then as she begins grinding her hips rubbing her clit against one hand while the other hand thrusts two fingers deep inside her tight pussy does she hears Mike calling her name. She opens her eyes as she's started out of her state of ecstasy.

"...Mike?"

"El, it's me. Mike. You still in there?"

"...Yes."

"Are you almost done? I have to go so bad."

Eleven takes a second as her body slowly drains of all of her built up sex drive. She gets up out of the water and leaves a trail of wet footprints from the bathtub to the door and she lets Mike in. He rushes in two feet and stops in front of El when he sees her standing there in front of him, her face vague, weak, longing for something that was fading from her as quickly as the heat leaving her body against the cold air & tiled floor of the Wheeler's bathroom. Mike has to pee but he can't leave her that second, something instinctual draws him in for a spell, and he passes with as little reason he had for staring at her. Eleven stands there for longer before she pushes the door closed. She looks over her shoulder watching the back of Mike going to the bathroom without acknowledging the door is still cracked open a bit.

"...Sorry El. But I couldn't hold it in anymore.... and I didn't know you were still in here taking a bath... I just though you were taking a shower. I don't mean I was thinking about you in... I mean, I..."

Mike finishes and shakes his cock before flushing the toilet. Astonishingly he barely paid any attention to the fact that she was even naked having just stepped out of the water. After pulling his pajamas and boxer up over his cock he turns around and gets to see her in full. She looks far more pitiful than a few seconds before.

"...El?"

Mike tries to keep his eyes locked on hers but Eleven is more clouded in her vision than Mike. She's looking at him, past him, and all over the place at the same time. Her mind is all over the place. Mike's eyes begin to wonder from her eyes to her chest. Her erect nipples poking out in the contrasting temperature of the of the bathroom from her body & the water beads clinging to her smooth skin. Mike goes further down her slick stomach tracking several drops of water still rolling down her along every curve in her small frame. He can feel his dick getting harder by the second. His pajamas are stretching out as it grows and hardens as he stares and descends lower. Past her belly button her forearm crosses his vision. His eyes drop further and he finally meets the back of her hand and her fingers spreading labia wide open. Between them sit her horny clit, and dripping lips. Her tight hole squeezes out small drops of clear cum from masturbating along with the bath water still dripping from her body.

"...Eleven?"

"Mike... help me..."

Eleven stumbles forward and presses up against his chest. Her nipples jab through his shirt & he can feel them as the water is soaked up into it.

"What are you doing?"

"Touch me... down there... Mike."

Eleven forces her body further up against Mike. His dick is fully erect now and the bulge in his pajama bottoms rubs between her legs and against her clit and is soaked next. Eleven drops her head on his shoulder and locks in place with her chin. She grabs his hand and pushes him close to their private places.

"...It feels... so... weird..."

Mike's heart is pounding out of his chest. Eleven is so horny now she wraps one arm around the back of his neck and around his waist grabbing a handful of one of his ass cheeks, pushing him further, his clothed cock rubbing her moist cunt.

"Do what you did before... do sex with me again..."

Mike reaches around and grabs both of her cheeks with his hands. The feeling of his burning skin against her ice like nerves makes her moan. She bites her bottom lip and nuzzles the lower half of her face against his neck to muffle her noise as he moves one of his hands between her tight small ass and starts fingering her. Mike had no idea she was horny when he came into the bathroom but it was the only thing he could think of now. She was masturbating in the bath before he showed up, and he can tell she must have been close. Her pussy is drenched and wide on his finger, he doesn't even bother leaving the one inside of her for long. Mike inserts a second finger and gently but timely thrusts against her. His finger penetrate her pussy from behind and his pajama covered dick rubs her clit. She'd lost most of the build up she had in the water but she's back up there in a minute. His bulge is nothing but a dark navy blue stain from all of the wetness coming from her. Eleven squeezes Mike and takes a sharp inhale of breath as she's about to cum. And for the next dozen seconds she holds her breath letting the tight burn in her chest grow and erupt into a blaze and she reaches her elusive orgasm. Mike stops as Eleven begins throbbing. The dark stain in his pajamas spread as Eleven's body releases a massive amount of her cum. It pools around his crotch and the hot liquid pours down his legs. Her squirting seeps through the thin cotton of his pajamas and boxers and he can feel the pissing like sensation gushing on his hot skin. And despite his clothing, her climax begins to pool around his feet. More liquid drips along his goosebumps riddled skin, drool from her lips sliding down his neck before being soaked up around his collar.

"...Thank you, Mike."

Mike hesitates after both seeing & feeling the work up & pay off to her orgasm. All of the girl cum she's released on him has his boner & sex drive raging beyond belief. Mike without missing a second to wait any longer & with one hand pulls off his wet pajamas & boxers with one hand from over his ass & then his pulsating cock. He thrusts forward getting another whimper from Eleven as his raw skin presses against her wet flesh.

"...Can I?"

"...Yes."

Mike reaches between them & positions his cock to her pussy & with little force he penetrates her deeply. She moans into his neck until she's used to having him inside again. Mike pulls half of his pain filled erection & in time begins thrusting until that pain disappears & is replaced by the magnified sensation of every inch of her pussy wrapping around him, sucking him up as he moves in & pulling back when he pulls out. Her juicy cunt claps spurts out an occasional bit more of cum as his balls slap against her ass as he's deep inside. The thrill is too much for him and by minute three he's blown his load all inside of her. He holds his semen deep inside of her. He follows up his burst of thrusting gives her several more thrusts, each one spilling his semen onto the tiles of the bathroom.

"...Are you done?"

"...Yeah. I'm sorry."

"Okay... Can you do it again?"

Mike nods his head and she smiles. Mike grabs Eleven by her ass and starts thrusting his semi inside of her. He's back to a full blown erection in no time & they're both following up their first orgasms with dozens in the remaining half hour before anyone wakes up. Mike fucks her to the next two orgasms right there. Three more with her bent over the sink as her legs flail in the air as her lower half dangles off the porcelain sink. One standing in the middle of the bathroom. Four on the toilet in two positions. And as Mike is making her cum yet again, long after she stopped counting, he blacks out. Her memory hazes over in a glaze as she closes her eyes & as they open she's looking at the ceiling of the bathroom on the bus. The feeling in her body from her memory passes over as she's just reached her own orgasm from masturbating on the toilet. Her legs come up and she tenses into a bundle of tight muscles & nerves as a flood of her come sprays out into the light yellow toilet water she left before forgetting where she was. It takes a bit for her to come down from her climax but the bus is quiet and there's no one waiting to get in. Her cum reduces from a casual but forceful stream to piddling out in drips. Her back slouches against the back of the toilet and her head against the wall until her heart stop jumping out of her chest and the fluid stops flowing out.

"...Mike."

Eleven lifts her hand up and when she sees it and the cum dripping from her fingers she brings them to her lips and sucks on them and then her entire hand until it's dry and sparkling in a thin layer of spit. Sucking on her fingers becomes her imagining she's sucking on something else but just as she's getting turned on again she slides them out and drops her arm down. With several deep and well needed breaths she stands up, pulls her pants from around her ankles, and returns to her seat.

Her thoughts of Mike back in Hawkins are requited. Earlier that day Mike & Will having had a sleep over the previous night, both boys lay half awake in Mike's bed. Will groans as he jerks his dick and plays with his balls. Mike is behind him, his dick buried up to his balls in Will's ass repeatedly. Thanks to his early morning pounding Will has been cumming non-stop. Will ejaculates his thick cream all over Mike's sheets & cover already stained by two hours worth of sweat & semen. Mike joins Will as he blows another load, his eighth in Will's ass and twelfth all together. After cumming so much Mike can't go one more round right after cumming as usual so after rolling from his side to his back Will rolls over to him.

"You can't go again?"

"No."

"Do you still want to though?"

"Yeah, sure. How?"

"I can do it."

Will pushes on Mike's shoulder rolling him onto his other shoulder so he can wrap one arm around him then rolls him back onto his chest Will spreads Mike's legs and his still erect cock oozing semen catches Mike's ass, a gaping hole shining with traces of Will's five previous climaxes. Will enters Mike and goes deep. Mike's semi hops at attention as his butt is fucked. Will rubs his hands over Mike's sweaty pale chest as he plants his feet in the bed and thrusts into Mike with power and speed he hadn't felt since the few few time today. Will biding his strength unleashes all of it in his hips. Mike has to pull his cum stained sheets to his mouth for something to bite down on and pull. The anal barrage lasts for about twelve minutes and them Mike is filled with the sensation of his sore bottom being filled by Will's large load. But he was still hard and after some seconds he he kept thrusting, fast, hard, he hasn't lost any strength. Halfway through the seconds consecutive time Mike cums on his own chest and face as he goes numb. Will continues until he shoots a second, then third, & finally a fourth load into Mike. The moment his dick goes limp and he begins to pull out Mike squeezes globs of white cum all over Will. Mike came again about twenty minutes ago. It was still early, almost six. So Mike & Will decided to get cleaned up together. They hadn't done that in a while and the hot water would be nice, especially to clean off all of the fluids their bodies have released and collected on his bed, even if they spent most of that time not exactly washing up. To no surprise they spent more than half of their time in the shower, Mike mounting Will in missionary and refilling his ass with three more loads, and another two with doggie-style and against the wall making Will spill his name through trembling lips. When the shower is done, Mike & Will return to his room. Mrs. Wheeler makes them breakfast and they stay up in his room silently going at it and jerking one another off until about noon. Will finishes and cums over Mike's hand minutes before he does. And while he continues to jerk off Mike he lift's his hand & licks the semen from it.

"Are you sure you can't come?"

"My mom would throw a fit. I have to go back before two. I promised I would. But tell Lucas & Dustin I'll see them later."

"Okay."

"...You almost done?"

"Am I taking too long?"

"What, no. You just, have that look on your face."

"What face?"

"The one you have when you, you know... are about to finish."

"I don't make a face."

"You do. So does Dustin, so does Lucas. Jonathan. Me too."

"How would you even know?"

"...I can show you."

Will lets go of Mike's cock and they end up walking to the bathroom. They run into Nancy in the hallway. She looks at Will and then her brother and in a second of looking at them and the bulge in Mike's pajamas she knows what's up.

"Seriously, the bathroom."

"Hi Nancy."

"Morning Will."

"I just want to show him something."

"What?"

"Will says I make a face."

"You make lots of faces."

"He means when he's about..."

"Will."

"You mean when he busts his nuts."

"Yeah."

"I don't."

"You do."

"No I don't."

"Trust me bro, you do. I've seen it enough. Look, can't it wait. I've got to go and I don't want to wait for you two to... can't you do it in his room?"

"We need the mirror."

"We can all go. We promise not to look."

"...I know we, have some fun. But I think I'd like to keep some barriers between us."

"Please, we'll be super quick and quite."

"...I know you. The both of you. And there's nothing quick about it. Screw it, hurry up."

The three of them quickly go into the bathroom together. Nancy locks the door behind them and while she pulls her pants & panties down, the boys go to the mirror over the sink.

"You'd better be glad I like you."

"Thank you Nancy. If we can make it up to you..."

"You can and will, Will."

"Let's just get this over with."

"I'm the one that should hurry."

Will stands behind Mike as he steps up to the sink. He reaches around him & pulls his pajamas down. Mike's erection flings up and hits the sink.

"Argh."

"Sorry."

Nancy taking a peek chuckles a little, occasionally glancing over at them as she pees. Will wraps his hand around Mike's member and starts jerking him off again. It's not longer before Nancy is out off Mike's mind altogether. He's back to being ready to cum shorty after he starts on him. Will keeps him focused on his reflection. Two minutes go by and Mike is about to cum. Nancy has finished a while ago and is now fingering herself to watching Will jerk off her brother from behind. Mike grabs the edge of the sink and his eyes close as he cums. His pent up semen goes flying into the sink and he misses his face.

"Come on Mike, you didn't see it."

"I'm sorry. I was a little busy."

"That was the whole point of this."

Nancy having seen enough gets up and slides off all of her clothes before walking over.

"Forget talking to him like that Will, Mike doesn't listen to reason."

"Nancy, what are you doing? I thought you just had to go to the bathroom."

"Shut up. I'm going to help you two. I've got nothing better to do right now."

"Help? How?"

"Start over."

Will is about to try again but Nancy directs him to step infront of Mike this time.

"Like this."

"Nancy..."

"Face forward. You look at the mirror & tell us when you're about to cum."

Mike looks at his reflection, indirectly watching Nancy go down and vanish behind him. Mike turns and Nancy immediately comes up & turns his head to face the mirror again.

"Face forward."

Nancy goes down again. Opposite of Will she pulls Mike's pajamas all the way down. Will starts again, this time sucking Mike's dick and drinking the cum still oozing out. Nancy does her part, spreading his cheeks wide open & rimming his ass. Mike has trouble continuously staring into the mirror but gives up knowing he just needs to see the last few seconds. Nancy eats his asshole until his pink little hole is starting to open again and she gets some of Will's morning activity.

"You two have fun all morning?"

Nancy licks the semen as it comes out of Mike's anus, but she sees it just keeps cumming out between every lick. Nancy places her lips around his hole & forcefully sucks all of the cum out in one go. And in another on-take, she downs all of it. The gooey spunk slithering down her throat in a single gulp Mike is ready to cum. Nancy can hear him moaning, baying their names under his breath. Will, Nancy, El. He lets her know he's about to cum. Will keeps on going while Nancy comes up. Mike has his eyes closed and Nancy kisses him, letting the taste of his own ass and Will's semen wash over his taste buds. She moves her head next to his and pincers his jaw with one hand and he opens his eyes. At the same time she fingers his ass with her other hand.

"Keep looking Mike."

Will sucks him to completion. Mike's semen exploding out of his dick into Will's mouth. He spends the next minute swallowing as much as he can of half. The other half he holds in his mouth. Nancy pulls Will up and pushes them together getting them to kiss and swap their spit & semen together. She joins them and the three go back and forth and around swapping all of the jizz and saliva between their three mouths. Having only started this thinking she'd only be a spectator, Nancy hates herself to some degree by letting it get as far as it did. But as Mike stand facing her, sliding his thick cock in her juicy cunt, she can't bring herself to dwell on it. Nor can she when Will dives deep into her ass with his dick. The two boys drill Nancy from both sides, their big members rubbing at the other through Nancy's stretched out muscles. Will gives Nancy the first orgasm through her ass. A second follows in what seems like seconds thanks to Mike. Nancy's climax spraying from her pussy over Mike. She drops, her legs going numb after cumming so hard so fast after the first. But with the both of them holding her she wraps her legs around Mike, and they continue to fuck her together. She makes out with Mike for another two climaxes, with Will for another two. Holding onto the both of them as they kiss each other and pound the life out of her until she cums three times. Then they're all on their knees still going at it, all three making out together. Several other squirting orgasms pooling under them with multiple loads of semen swimming around in the widening puddle. And they keep going. Mike bowing out for a couple minutes. Will tosses Nancy on her back into the pool of splooge they've all aided in making. She spreads her legs and he takes turns, seven in all, going back and forth, cumming in her pussy and ass. Nancy almost passes out. Will driven by a newfound energy, aggression. Nancy's cum so many times. The puddle under her ass spread and just about doubled, maybe more. Will turns her over and wraps some of her hand around his hand in a fist as he pulls her head up from the floor and smears one side in the mess.

"You like that Nancy?"

Will pulls her up again, licking off some of it as it drips from her face. He shoves his dick in her cunt again and dominates her to many more orgasms. Nancy can't do anything but receive the fucking of her life.

"Take it! Take it! Take it!"

He is about to cum again and pulls out instead of cumming in her for the fifth time, his older loads of semen pouring out of her. He turns her head still pulling on her hair. The last few strokes he does in her mouth and then with his hand. The load blasted all over her face. By now Nancy is out of it, more unconscious than conscious. As the semen drips down her face from her forehead, down her eyes, nose, & cheeks, to her chin and falls off in ropes he wipes his dick over her and beats her cheeks with it to get her attention. Mike comes over and grabs his shoulder.

"Will, what are you doing?"

Will lets Nancy slump back into the puddle. Will grabs him from the back of his head and kisses him. Mike fights against it but Will is strong, stronger than he could seem. Will overpowers him, forcing him down on top of Nancy, still reeling from cumming too much.

"Will?"

Will ignores him, pushing down on his ass causing his hard dick to enter Nancy who moans out. Mike a bit weary himself still can't do much to put up a fight against him. Will penetrates Mike again and as he delivers deep thrusts into him, Mike is forced deeper into Nancy. Will keeps going, lasting longer than either of them. Nancy cums another two times. Mike cums in her not too long after. Will holds out but pulls out again. and like the last time coats Mike in semen. Then he turns him over and takes him one last time. Mike cums on their chests twice as Will slams into his ass until he's ready to cum. Mike holds onto Will as he does. But he pulls away before finishing. He moves around as the siblings lay side by side. Will lifts Mike by the back of his neck and shoves his dick into his mouth and forces it down his throat. As Mike gags and begins choking on him he pulls out and does the same to Nancy. With the both of them coughing up semen he jerks off to his orgasm and covers the both of their faces in jizz. This time as his semen flies over the Wheeler sibling's faces, Will takes a hit in his stamina and he drops to his hands over Mike's head. Mike sits up and looks at Will.

"...What's gotten into you? ...You're acting weird again."

Will grabs Mike by the back of the head again, licking the semen from his face & kissing it from his lips Will tries to ignore him but he breaks away leaving Mike kissing his nose and the air.

"...Nothing ...Just ...help, help me."

Will pulls Mike onto his lap again for another go at it. His dick slides through a river of sperm as he starts filling him. Nancy gets up and with the space between them, she positions herself above Mike's dick, her back to him. Will continues to thrust into Mike on his lap as Nancy grinds her hips taking Mike into her ass at the same time. Mike feeling the most pleasure of the three he drops his head back and holds himself op with his hand while giving and receiving. Because of this, he doesn't notice Nancy & Will. While he hasn't given Mike a reason for his actions, but Nancy isn't interested in one, just in telling him something between kissing him. Mike misses everything, but not Will. Nancy has to wipe several tears from his face and then he lays his head on her chest and begins thrusting even harder. Nancy starts cumming again and squeezes Will, her arms coiling around him until his motions go from a powerhouse pounding to a distilled quiver as his dick flops out of Mike's ass, semen dripping out of his open hole. Mike doesn't realize anything until he looks and sees Will gathering his clothes and getting dressed.

"...Will? Where are you going?"

"...Home ...I'll see you later Mike."

Will leaves the bathroom and as Mike is set to go after him, Nancy grabs onto him.

"It's fine Mike, he just wants some space."

Mike is still for a few seconds after he leaves.

"Mike...?"

"...Sure."

"You close to cumming?"

"Yeah."

"Me too. So don't stop."

Mike nods and continues to thrust into Nancy's ass until the both of them end up cumming. After some time, Nancy ended up having a shower and heading back to her room. Mike got dressed & headed to Lucas' house.

In Chicago Eleven having reunited with her new found soul sister #008, or Kali, sits in a room at the back of the warehouse. Through a window she looks up out to the city night sky. While staring the door opens. Kali steps in and closes the door as she enters.

"Hello Jane."

"Hi Kali."

"How are you getting along?"

"Fine."

"Don't worry about the others. They're relatively harmless. Besides, I'm sure you can protect yourself."

Eleven looks at her and she knows she could do probably anything she wanted. She looks off to the corner of the room. Soon after Kali is watching her lift and levitate several crates and a barrel. As a trickle of blood comes from her nose she drops them causing a loud crash. Eleven wipes away the blood and Kali walks over to her and sits on the mattress next to her.

"Incredible. You're powerful. A force of nature. But I'm sure you can do more."

"...I threw a van before."

"For real?"

She nods her head.

"Then I take it back. Incredible doesn't cut it."

"Is that bad?"

"No, it's good, very good."

The door comes flying open again with Axel practically breaking it down to get inside, Funshine behind him.

"What the hell is going on, I heard...?"

"You heard us, having girl-time. Isn't that right Jane?"

"...Yeah. Girl-time."

"Now beat it and stay out, or I'll have you seeing spiders in your bed while you sleep."

"Easy, alright. I'm gone."

Axel scurries off and Funshine is about to follow but looks back at Kali.

"We're fine Funshine. Go, we've got things to do tomorrow. Make sure everyone gets some sleep.

He nods and after closing the door he leaves too. Kali makes sure to lock it before continuing.

"Good, now that we're alone and have some peace and quiet again..."

"...Can, I see it again?"

Kali smiles, playing coy over the question.

"Please."

"Of course. We're sisters. You can ask me for anything."

Kali puts her hands out and Eleven does the same. She clasps her hands over Eleven's and looks at her.

"Remember that. I would do anything for you Jane."

"...Okay."

Kali pulls her hands away revealing a pristine white dove in each hand curled into bundled balls. Eleven is amazed to see them uncurl, spreading then flapping their wings in her palms. Before long they take off, soaring up above and flying around the room. She tries her best to keep an eye on them, but they're fast. As the pair of dove flutter through the room they leave their beautiful feathers behind with every other flap. The feathers flip, twist, and dance down as they descend. By the time they reach Eleven's open palm she's catching snowflakes. Her attention goes back up and the doves have vanished. And a light snowfall has replaced them. Coming from the black ceiling, a flurry of snowflakes fall down around the room, layering everything in a thin sheet. Eleven watches the snow fall and discovers the room is now decorated with a few Christmas brightly lit lights. The only thing keeping her in the room and not drifting off believing she's now outside is holding Kali's hand. She brings her eyes to her and Kali smiles back covered in snowflakes slowly melting. In seconds everything melts away and they're back to sitting in the normal room. The experience has Eleven giggling in disbelief of how real it seemed.

"...That was ...like the roof..."

Eleven stammers to find an answer. She looks at Kali again as she's leaning in. With barely a second to react Eleven lets her come closer. Close enough that she can feel her warmth on the nape of her neck and across the right side of her face. Kali moves close enough that she can kiss her. And half expecting it, Eleven chooses to go along and tries to kiss her puckering her lips.

"...Jane?"

"Yes?"

"I'd do anything for you..."

Kali finally kisses her, though it's on her cheek. Eleven is shocked at how disappointed she feels that it wasn't planted on her lips.

"Anything..."

Kali kisses her again. And Eleven can feel, this time she's closer to her lips, another kiss or two.

"...anything to you."

Whens he comes in for another kiss, Eleven moves her head a little to catch her lips but the side of her mouth only presses against Kali's bottom lip.

"Anything?"

"Of course... We're sisters."

And the last time Eleven gets what she wants and both kiss the other fully. Her heart starts thumping in her chest, all kinds of bells & whistles going off in her head all at once. Kali pulls their lips apart, Eleven lingering for another bit of that kind human contact. After a bit of a dry spell with Hopper, the only real releases she's had in a while have been from her fingers, candles, her hair brush, and every other piece of food she could get her hands on in the shape of a cock, Mike's cock, usually one that she and Hopper would end up eating eventually. But having Kali was special and she wanted more.

"...Anything?"

"Yes, Jane. Anything."

"...Do that again."

Kali accepts and leans closer for another kiss. Eleven happily takes it. Her arms wrap around Kali who's surprised to see how skilled she is and more over how eager she is.

"...You've had practice."

"...Some.

Eleven pulls Kali closer wanting to feel her against her body. Kali climbs over Eleven as she falls back and flat onto the mattress. She starts to anticipate what she wants as Kali slides her hands up El's body from her stomach, up to her breasts and linger for a moment, but then continue up along her arms before pinning her hands to the bed above her head. Eleven tries to get free but Kali is stronger than her, she can't get free, she doesn't want to. She wants Kali's tongue in her mouth. So she introduces hers first, sticking it out as they kiss and lips across her lips. Kali responds by sucking her tongue into her mouth and licking it with her own tongue. Hers eventually ends up in Eleven's mouth several times as they go back and forth. Eleven slowly begins grinding her hip. All of a sudden she's back in Mike's basement. She's getting ready to have sex with him at one of their earlier times. The feeling is perfect. She hasn't felt this way possibly since then, not even with Hopper. To be with Mike again, it would be the only thing she could ask for now. But she had Kali and that was enough.

But by now she was getting hot, Kali too. With so much clothing, even in a Chicago night in the run down warehouse, it was boiling. Kali could tell as sweat began to gather and drip from her forehead. Only now does Kali let Eleven up. She quickly goes for her thick jacket. Kali goes the same. Both shed layers of clothing. Eleven unbuttoning her overalls and rolling her sweater into a ball to rest her head on. Not wearing a bra was fine as she had yet to learn about wearing one, let alone putting & taking one off. Hopper was to nervous about teaching her, though he promised he would at one point. She only began to thing back to him and this when Kali took off her sweater & thin t-shirt underneath revealing to her her large breasts & the bra holding them in place. Kale looks down at Eleven, a simple small town girl, oblivious to many things in the world, especially the outside world & big city life, but she focused on how she may not have known how cute she looked. Small tits out, sweat beginning to cool on her skin, glistening in the dim light, overalls around her waist. Kali was throbbing and soaking wet just looking at her. She wanted to rip her up from her head of brown curls and use her, luckily she would. But she started by rubbing her hands up Eleven's body again. She stays on her breasts though. It had been a year since Mike had seen El, she had grown, while no where near as big as Kali herself, Eleven knew she had grown. Her flat chest had began to bud around Valentine's Day, she had small blooming breasts by the Fourth of July, and now had some pretty decent ones by now. She wasn't quite as big as Max or Nancy, but they were nice. She knew if Mike saw them, he'd get hard and they'd be fucking seconds after he saw them. Kali was no different. She used her power to lift Eleven up. She held the smaller girl up as she sucked and bit at her nipples. Eleven tried to keep silent, grinding her teeth and covering her mouth as it felt like she was going to have an orgasm just from having Kali play with her sensitive breasts. In fact she had. Kali continued to suck on one, she squeezed & slapped the other with her left hand as her right held Eleven up and occasionally squeezes at each of her butt cheeks. She didn't think she could let alone would, but when she felt that familiar foreign feeling and her legs trembling he knew she was cumming.

"...Wow. Did you really just cum from that?"

Eleven swallows a not in her through but she still can't speak and nods afterwards.

"How pent up are you? I hope you can hold out sister... otherwise you'll pass out on me."

Kali starts kissing Eleven again and slides her right hand from her ass to her cunt. She's so wet she's positive she had cum and would be cumming again in no time. Kali go right to it. Rubbing her fingers between the moist folds of Eleven's slit and doing the same with her thumb over the girls clitoris. Eleven starts thrusting her hips on Kali's fingers. She can feel the pleasure Eleven is experiencing by how much she's moving how much she's into it. The liquid begins to seep through the thick overall and the crotch area darkens as it does. Eleven had a second orgasm digging her fingernails into Kali's arm as she does. She lifts her body up and she arches her back as her whole body spasms to a still shiver and she locks up for a bit and drops down. Kali pulls her hand out of the overalls and Eleven's juices drip from her fingers.

"Fuck me. You're a bit of a cum whore Jane. I love it..."

Kali pulls off Eleven's shoes and then the overalls and her boxers. She can see all of her wetness first hand.

"You're a wet little whore aren't you... Just like I am... We're a lot alike Jane."

Kali places her hand back on Eleven's cunt and starts to finger her again.

"...Wait!"

Kali looks at Eleven as she brings a hand to Kali's.

"...In here too."

Eleven tries to bring Kali's fingers to her anus as her juices flow down between her tight cheeks.

"Anal girl. Dottie like that too."

Kali sits on the bed and lifts Eleven up onto her chest. Her pussy is throbbing for more. But, she divides her attention to there and her butt. She pulls apart Eleven's ass and starts to lick her ass while fingering deep inside of her pussy. Eleven starts toying with her own tits, something she's done just about every time she's played with herself since they'd grown in. Kali licks her long enough for her to relax enough that she can slide in a finger. The act of having her ass penetrated brings Eleven to a third orgasm.

"...Mmmm ...You taste so good Jane, but ...don't go to sleep on me."

Kali sits Jane down and takes off the rest of her clothes. Unlike Eleven's mall patch of pubic hair, Kali has a thick bush of dark hair above hers. She climbs back onto the bed and sits down on Eleven's chest, letting her juices wet her sister's beating chest.

"That was three or four. Aren't you going to make me feel good to Jane. Are you going to let me cum."

"Yes."

Kali slowly grinds her hips, rubbing her wet slit over Eleven's chest, getting closer to her head, but stops on her chest. She lets her bare nipple rub between her folds & over her clit as she grinds her small frame.

"...How are you going to do me Jane?"

Kali sticks two finger in Eleven's mouth which she starts sucking on without hesitation.

"...Like I did you? Are you going to finger me? Lick me? Are you going to fuck your sister Jane? Are you..."

Eleven has had enough playing and uses her powers to knock Kali back.

"Jane?!"

She trips to get up but Eleven is on top of her in a heartbeat. She pushes her down, her head dangling off the end of the bed. Eleven buried her head between her brown thighs, her mouth in the forest of hair. It's her first time doing this, but after having it done to her so much, she has a good idea of what Kali might like.

"Both. All."

Kali suddenly looses all of the power she built up as Eleven takes control of her and her body. Eleven skips past the foreplay she had receives, she knows she was getting off on treating her so inexperienced. And as her tongue goes between her lips she can tell she's just about ass wet as she is. She lick her folds & clit while jumping straight into finger Kali with two fingers. Kali's whole personality changes as she whine, coos, & begs for "Jane" to make her cum. Eleven can't help but feel the power of dominating another. She had a little with Mike and she was turned on. Now she was doing it again. Still taking advantage of her hairy snatch Eleven reaches up and slide her left hand under Kali's bra to play with her. Her jiggling tit comes out from under the bra and she spends time playing with it and her hard nipple until Kali starts pulling on her curls. She grinds her hips on her face and Eleven starts to double down. Three fingers go knuckles deep in Kali's pussy and Eleven begins to suck up her clit and hood letting it glide between her teeth and tongue. Kali finally comes to a pass and has her very own orgasm. She nearly pulls Eleven's head off and buries it into her pussy as she cums. Eleven can taste the sweet creamy white cum oozing out from her darker pussy and all of the fluid she lets out she swallows, sucking it from her holes as she decreases her frequency of fingering her to a full stop.

"Good?"

"The best."

Kali pulls Eleven in so they can make out.

"...You're a fucking beast Jane. Where the hell did you leave that?"

"...Hawkins."

"...Well you're too good for Hawkins... Was that enough, or are you ready for more."

"I want more."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

They kiss for a little more and then Kali gets Eleven on top of her and back to eating her out. Not to be greedy she pulls her down onto her face by her small ass and both girls roll onto their side while burying their faces deep into the other girls pussy. They spend the next half an hour making each other cum back and forth or at the same time. Eleven ends up have two squirting orgasms out of the seven she has. And Kali surprises her with three of her own and they keep going, drowning in sweet cum.

Mike goes to Lucas' house. No one answers when he knock or rings the doorbell. Mike heads around back and sees that Lucas' bike is there, along with Dustin's. Thankfully the kitchen window is open. But after calling out for anyone inside he still gets no response. Though he's sure he can hear something upstairs so he climbs inside.

"...Lucas? Dustin?"

Mike leaves the kitchen and goes to the living room. The sounds he heard are voices and they're coming from upstairs. He goes up the stairs and makes his way towards Lucas' room. It's the only door that's open, cracked half way. And now that he's this close, he knows what's going on. He comes to the door and looks in. As he assumed. Lucas is in there, naked in his bed on his back, Max equally unclothed, bouncing on his long dick reverse cowgirl with her back arched as he pulls on her long wavy red hair.

"You like that daddy? You like my little pussy daddy, wrapped around your dick?"

"Yeah. You're so fucking tight Max. I love it. I love your pussy on my dick so much."

"Yeah daddy, yeah daddy?"

"Oh fuck, I'm about to cum."

"Cum inside my daddy. I'll be your good girl. I'll take all of your cum inside me."

Max slams her ass down on Lucas and she sees Mike standing there. She's already smiling as she's about to cum too but seeing him makes it bigger. She lifts a finger to her lips to signal him to stay quiet. Mike acknowledges her and waits as she keeps up her thrusting down. Lucas squeezes her milky freckled thighs and erupts in her pussy yet again for the umpteenth time. He's been coming for over an hour and now he's taking his annual resting break. Max is close to cumming but he's too out of it to finish her off or notice when she hops off letting his dick drop to his stomach and cover him in his own jizz. Max pulls Mike in and to the wall.

"Don't talk, just finger me until I cum, please. I'm so fucking close..."

Mike nods again as he stands at her side and starts to finger her pussy as half of Lucas' sperm drips out of her onto his floor and fingers her ass as well. Mike lowers his head and sucks on her breasts for a minute after she loses a bit of build up and then she grabs him, wrapping her arms around his waist and squeezing him for dear life as she cums. The heat she's giving off and and what he's doing to her has him hard in his pants.

"...Fuck ...Thank you, so much Mike."

"Sure. No problem."

"...I can't believe he left me hanging on the edge like that. Usually he can make me cum before he does."

Max being so close to Mike can feel his boner against her thigh.

"...Looks like you enjoyed the show."

"...Yeah ...Actually, Max... I was wondering..."

"Do you want to fuck me too?"

Max kisses Mike but he's not too into it.

"No? What's up?"

"...I wanted to talk, about Will."

"Aren't you two doing fine?"

"Yes, we are. At least I think so. Earlier he was acting, weird."

"What happened?"

"We were... you know."

"...That's so cute. You still can't even say it. It's just words Mike. You can swallow his semen but you can't spit out a few syllables."

"...Were were having sex. Then some things happened... and we ended up ding it with my sister, Nancy."

"Shit... Sounds hot. Were all holes open?"

"Max."

"Fine. And?"

"I don't know he got weird. Started acting like..."

"Like?"

"...Not Will."

"...And you think it's because of you?"

"...Is it?"

Max sighs and flicks Mike in the forehead.

"Why are you boys so stupid. Did he say it was your fault?"

"No."

"Did you start it?"

"No, not really. I guess it was more her and him."

"And was there anything you could've done to piss him off?"

"Not that I know of."

"So maybe Einstein, it wasn't your fault. Maybe he just needs some space. I could uses some from "daddy" over there."

"So what do I do?"

"Leave him be for now. You two are close. If he wants to tell you, which he eventually might. Then just be there. But if you push him, he might just pull away. So don't be stupid, like you are now."

"...How am I being stupid?"

"Look, I know you care about him, you care about each other a lot. All four of you dysfunctionals. But you'll be fine, nothing can break you doofuses up... And you're dumb because you've got a wet naked redhead in front of you with a hard one in your pants and all you can talk about is a sure thing."

"What are you talking about?"

"Will's not going anywhere. Lucas told me what happened to him, what actually happened to him. Anyone would be... being where ever "that" place is couldn't have been easy. Especially not for as long as he was missing. He's probably just going through some things and he needs to figure it out on his own, and no one, not even you can help him. He needs to help himself."

"...And where do you come in."

"...I'm just a wet naked redhead in front of you starting to freeze her ass off who wants another hard dick inside of her. And you've got one. Will will come around, give him time. And give me, your fat dick Mike Wheeler."

Mike kisses Max and she lets him get started.

"Thanks Max."

"What did you say. Sure. No problem. So why don't you worry about me for now... and try splitting this fiery red wood with your wood."

Mike answers by undoing his pants and pushing her down there. She pulls out his fully erect penis and slaps it on her cheek before taking in her mouth. She sucks on the upper half and jerks off the rest and plays with his sack between her fingers which becomes her fingering his ass. Likewise her simple blowjob dips into a full deepthroating early on. Lubed up she pulls his pants under his knees then pulls him down to the floor. She swings a leg over and mounts him. In the time with Lucas receiving several rimmings and anal creampies, she's more than ready to take his full length in her ass. Max goes up and down on his dick. Mike lets her do all of the work for a while. he grabs her and licks down her freckle printed skin to her tits, white, bouncy to the touch, nipples hard dripping in sweet-salty sweat. He starts giving back. First with all the enjoyment she gets on her tits. As he starts thrusting her moves up and his position lets his pelvis & hairy mount rub over her, mainly her clit as he goes deeper into her rectum. Max cums as he thrusts up into her and she goes down, pulling him to the floor with her. He keeps going, thrusting, rubbing, grinding, licking, sucking, teasing, groping every inch of the redhead. Max is back at her peak as she was with Lucas. Mike was giving her everything which she took.

"...Pull my hair."

Mike grabs two fistfuls of it and yanks hard. She screams and begs for more. He thrusts hard. His sucking and licking on her breasts turn to biting. He makes sure to leave red teeth marks in her already glowing skin. Marks line her flesh from slaps, hickies, bites. Max goes squirting out a love response to all of his domination acts. And though it's not really his thing, he does it well enough for her. She cums a third time with his dick as he does. He thrusts a bit more through panting grunts and blows his load inside, deep in her ass.

"Put it in my mouth, let me taste it please sir."

Mike does. Letting her taste her own ass and his semen from his dick as it constantly pours out over her weak tongue. He jerks off to more semen shooting out over her face at her command and goes back into her mouth. Doing so keeps him hard and keeps her happy.

"You really know how to make a girl happy."

Lucas is getting up by the time their done, jerking off watching them before inserting himself in.

"Hey Mike."

"Hey Lucas."

"Will with you?"

"No. He went home."

"I brought a strap on. I can eat your ass out before fucking you raw if you want."

"...Maybe next time."

"Maybe later."

"Max, I..."

"Later it is."

Max sits up and starts to make out with Mike giving him a taste of his semen. She's so passionate about him she leaves him sitting there blank, hard, wanting more.

"...I'm going to fuck the ever loving shit out of your ass Mike. No question. Just my dick in your ass and you begging me to go deeper... harder... and faster..."

"...I want you to fuck me."

"...Good. But I'll leave you two alone for a while."

Max slowly stands up letting the feeling of her ass coming off of him. But as his cock drops out she covers her ass to keep the semen from spilling out all over him. That she saves for his face. She turns around to Lucas who she signals over. she removes her hand and losses her ass letting her creampie load out in Mike's mouth who drinks it all up while she bends over and sucks Lucas off a little and makes out with him. With Mike having sucked her ass clean she holds him there having also been rubbing her clit, she climaxes on his face and steps away while shivers run along her length.

"...You boys have fun."

Max goes and lays down on the bed while Lucas takes her place. Lucas crouches a bit, spreading his legs to both sides of Mike as he lets one of his best friends suck his dick. Lucas would never tell Max this and wouldn't know how to tell Mike either, but he knew how to suck dick better than Max. She was great, nothing for him to complain or alter, and yet somehow Mike would outdo her. he was a natural. Maybe having one and knowing what he wanted to feel helped him deliver the same pleasure. Either way Lucas loved Mike sucking his dick. A little more than Will who also tied with Dustin. Will knew what he was doing. And the fact that Dustin had lost his front baby teeth before, his gums were something else. But Mike was doing it now. He held himself up on the wall as he thrusted harder. Mike took all of him. Both were so into it, neither saw max leave the room. It was just them. Lucas fought an urge but gave in. He pulled out and forced Mike lower. He could jerk off until the end, but he wanted Mike's expertise on his balls, he wanted him rimming his ass. he did, and he jerked his dick until more white semen shot up into the air, almost over Lucas but landed all over Mike's head. He took a step back and continued to beat off, semen shooting out in gooey ropes over Mike's face. He looked so cute covered in cum. Lucas kept it in his head, making mental notes and images for later. he could think of them and all the ones he took of Max while he was in bed alone or in the shower and needed to rub one or three out. Mike licks and sucks Lucas clean and Lucas returns his dick to his mouth. The second time around Lucas gives him more, his long dark dick forces its way further, stretching his throat out to fix all the way in. Lucas holds it in blocking any attempt Mike has to breath, but he holds out. Lucas pulls out of his throat filling Mike's mouth with a mammoth amount of gargled up spit to force back down as Lucas abuses his mouth further. The semen & bubbling saliva gets swallowed back down. The same goes for the dick in his mouth as Lucas goes balls deep in his mouth a second and third time. Mike spits up more saliva and swallows Lucas's full load when it comes flooding down his already stretched out esophagus. His still erect member slides out and shots a few more ropes over Mikes face as he lets his wet cock rest there.

"...Can I fuck you first Mike?"

"Yeah."

Mike pushes on the wall to get up and turns around. Lucas rubs his finger along his dripping length and with his finger covered in the gunk, he starts to finger Mike's ass. He doesn't spend too much time there, Max has fingered him open enough that he's able for Lucas to slowly widen him with his dick. Lucas sticks those fingers in Mike's mouth the further he goes in his anus. Mike sucks and bites down on them until Lucas' seven inches are all the way in him. Mike tries to jerk off but Lucas quickly takes him in his hand. Every thrust he gives is a single stroke he gives Mike's cock. As he goes deeper he's pulling Mike's foreskin closer to him and pulling out Mike's foreskin is pulled up around a bit of his cock head. Usually he would keep his hands at Mike's waist, or he'd be fingering Max's clit. Instead he adds his other hand and jerks Mike while thrusting. Mike lets out countless moans as he uses him as a fuck toy.

"How is it Mike?"

"...As big as ever."

"So Will really isn't coming over?"

"No. He's got something... to do with his mom."

Lucas holds mike closer feeling his friends small ass bouncing off his body. He drops forward locking his lips on the side of his salty neck and his tongue lashes over his hot skin. Endless amounts of pleasure and electricity jolts off through his entire body. A powerful warm blast floods his being and Mike in turn blasts a series of large globs of semen on Lucas room wall. The trembling he feels in his dick and ass spread. His entire body throbs on Lucas' full length. He feels more motion in his body as Lucas lifts him by his legs. Mike tries to balance himself but he's out of it, going left moves him to the right. His head is spinning and his vision is hazy with starts swirling around as the wall moves away.

"Daddy's not done yet."

"...Are you really calling yourself daddy with me?"

"Yeah. You gonna call me daddy?"

Lucas brings him to the edge of the bed. He pulls his cokc out of him and sits down. Mike barely still standing gets pulled onto him. He lays on his back pulling mike on top of him, their chests rubbing together as he pushes his dick back inside of him. Halfway in he sits up and uses the bed to help bounce Mike up and down on his erection.

"...Fuck. Fuck daddy."

Both arms go around Mike's body, his left hand holding onto Mike's neck, his right pushing down on the top of his ass making each thrust deeper than he might normally get.

Lucas lifts his head up and kisses mike who's a blank slate, drooling over Lucas' shoulder still basking in the afterglow of his orgasm. Mike & Lucas lean their heads together letting heavy breaths out against each other.

"You're still so tight Mike. Even with Will fucking you so much every day... it's crazy."

"Yes daddy. I'm so fucking tight."

"Daddy's big, in your ass Mike."

"I love it so much daddy."

Lucas is close now. He stands back up and holds Mike up in the air on him. Every thrusts propels Mike up a few inches every second. The last minute he slams Mike down on his member culminating at the end and he blows his load in him. Semen squirts out between thrusts. Lucas drops back down onto the bed as he continues releasing more into him as Mike has another orgasm himself. The first shot hits Lucas in the chin. He wraps his hand around him and strokes Mike to several more shots of jizz shooting up into his mouth. The last few fall short landing on Lucas' body instead. Mike's mouth hangs open virtually waiting for Lucas to share his cum with him. The door swings open. Max is standing there, wearing her strap-on, covered in more sweat & semen than before she left, her hair a matted mess pulled off to one side of her head.

"...You two sluts still going?"

"...Nah. We just finished."

"Then come on daddy. Things are getting stale. Why don't you come fuck me so I can have a turn at Mike."

"Sure. We'll be right there."

Lucas looks at Mike and the two start making out. Max tries to wait for it to end but when Mike gets into it and their tongues go battling in their mouths she realizes they're a hairs breath from going at it again. Max walks over and as they kiss she pushes her dick between their mouths. Lucas almost instantly starts sucking on it and they finally break apart.

"I said lets go daddy before you end up with more dicks in you than you can handle."

Mike gets up off of Lucas letting him get up next. Max moves down licking Mike's semen from Lucas' chest and as Lucas' semen leaks out of Mike's ass and drips down on his legs she moves down and licks him clean. Then makes her way up to his anus as Lucas sucks him off opposite to her. Max stands up and slides her fake dick between Mike's thighs as she kisses him from behind and Lucas comes up to to join. The threesome end up leaving Lucas' room and go a little ways down the hallway to Erica's bedroom. Max opens the door and Mike finds Dustin, Jonathan, Steve, & Billy, all fucking Lucas' little sister Erica in all of her worn out holes. Billy blowing his load in her mouth and over her face. Jonathan under her as she's down on all fours, he and Dustin fucking her pussy at the same time. Steve above her, fucking her in her ass. Lucas & Max head in joining the orgy without question. Mike however is stunned to see the assortment of people in Erica's room. Billy slaps his dick over Erica's face then walks over to Max, snatching her up into the air.

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry master."

"Get over here Sinclair. This whore needs to be taught a lesson."

Lucas walks over and stands behind Max, sandwiching her with Billy as they start fucking her together.

"...Come on Mike, don't leave us. I've got more room. Erica too. And I haven't forgot about fucking your ass either."

Mike smiles and walks into the room.

Eleven stands in the abandoned yard, Kali at her side. She's in her ear, getting her to channel her anger, all of her pent up rage over everything that's happened in her life. She lets out her signature scream, almost as notable as the nosebleeds she has while using her powers. She pulls the monstrous train car to her. She's stupefied at her raw power. Kali is even more so seeing what she's capable of. And the rest of the Chicago punks are all losing their heads. Kali crouches down next to her after she stumbles to the ground.

"I told you. You're a force of nature."

The others start to come over to celebrate with them.

"That was fucking insane!"

"Holy shit. This girl is the real deal."

"Why don't you give us a minute?"

"Kali?"

"Give us a minute."

"...Sure."

"I'll have something for us. But I want to talk to Jane first."

They walk off leaving the two of them there.

"...I did it."

"I knew you could."

Kali places her hand on Eleven's cheek. She wipes away the trails of blood coming from her nose. Eleven presses her cheek against her open palm as her head spins from overtaxing her abilities. But despite her cloudy mindset she knows when she feels Kali getting closer. And she knows the feel of her lips when they're pressed up against her. Kali kisses Eleven, holding onto her by her cheek.

"Kali?"

"That was hot Jane... Seeing you move that thing was, kind of a turn on."

Kali starts kissing Eleven again and works her way down to her neck. Steadily she begins to gain her strength back. Her nerves settle down only to flare up again with her licking her neck. The tease of her tongue satisfied when kali starts to suck and bite at her. A hand comes next. She can feel her lost sister groping her chest through her shirt. She ends up doing it herself for a while later as Kali's hand slides away so it can returns under her overalls, sliding down her heavy sweatshirt. Her hand is over her panties. Her fingers playing with her now slightly wet folds through the wet cotton layer.

"...I want to see you cum again."

"Do it. Make me cum Kali."

Kali gives her a smile and before Eleven knows it, Kali's hand is under her panties, two fingers deep inside her pussy. She gradually starts to buck her hips on Kali's hand getting another inch from her middle & ring fingers. She forces her own hand down there as well, forcing Kali to use more fingers, to go deeper, faster. Eleven goes from sitting there getting fingered to pushing off the ground, clawing at Kali's jacket as she plunges her entire hand up Eleven's cunt. She lets out a loud and long moan as her overalls darken. A squirting orgasm spraying the insides her clothing with cum. Kali pulls her hand free seeing Eleven's cum dripping from her hand.

"Damn."

Eleven bucks her hips further as her climax passes. Kali lets it go a bit further. Unhooking her overalls and pulling them down. Eleven turns over leaning over a concrete ledge on her knees. Kali licks her cum from her hand but leaves most. She uses it to increase the sting Eleven feels when she slaps her on the ass. The moisture has Eleven's head pop up like a deer on the savanna scoping for its predator. In seconds a red hand print glows on her right ass cheek. Her cum dripping down her sore skin as more dribbles down her thighs from pussy. Kali wipes her palm over Eleven's pussy again getting it nice and wet. Another slap the the same cheek has Eleven crying, small tears rolling over her cheeks.

"Kali... Kali..."

"Jane?"

"...Don't stop."

"Anything for you."

Kali gets her hand wet again. This time slapping the other cheek. She spanks Eleven another seven times. When she's done her ass is burning red, she's twitching in pain as Kali wipes her hand again. As it's removed Eleven winces expecting another painful but thrilling slap to tenderize her bottom, but it doesn't come. Kali instead leans on her sore wet ass sending more of a burn through her body and wipes her dripping hand over Eleven's face until she starts to suck on her fingers. Having her whole hand in her pussy is mirrored as Kali forces Eleven to suck on her whole hand all at once. She gags and nearly throat up having her hand halfway down her throat.

"Wow, I'm so impressed... You're gag reflex is your bitch Jane. I bet you could make any boy happy. Swallowing his whole dick... until he cums straight into your stomach."

Kali moves her hand back to her pussy and starts to fuck her with her fist. Eleven wails as Kali thrusts her hand into her. But she gets louder as Kali jumps straight into pushing her other hand up her ass. She doesn't spend much time playing around. She goes full force, deep inside with both hands, feeling the other in the other hole. Eleven cums instantly. Kali pumps both hand, one after the other getting past her wrists. Eleven cums again, and then another time seconds later. By the fifth one Kali starts thrusting both arms, fucking Eleven deeply up the middle of her forearms. She reaches her cervix & as far as she can up her rectum. Eleven explodes cum over Kali three more times before passing out. Kali pulls both hands out at the same time. Eleven's hole stretched out, clean & white cum gushing from her pussy. Kali licks her a bit but there's so much of her juices she moves on. Letting her tongue collect cum from her pussy and in one continuous lick goes into her parted asshole, up her crack, and towards the small of her back. Kali lays on top of Eleven and kisses her until she completely fade out.

"...You're simply amazing Jane ...I want to fuck you so bad right now ...But you need some rest. I'll see you when you wake up."

Kali kisses her on her temple.

"We're going to have so much fun Jane."

In a few minutes she comes to. Kali fingers her to another orgasm and Eleven fingers her to two before they head back to the warehouse. Eleven soon gets her punk makeover and the group are getting ready to head out to Gramercy Apartments. Eleven stares at herself in a dirty mirror, fixing the sleeves of her new jacket. She's a worlds different from the girl who was isolated in Hawkins National Laboratory. Still so different from the shy curious girl that stayed in the Wheeler's basement. She was someone new and yet she was still the same girl as the other girls before. The conflicting idea of it was so strange to her, but she liked it.

"...Bitchin'."

The door opens and she sees it's Kali.

"...We're almost ready. About an hour and we'll be on the road."

"Okay."

"Are you ready for this sister?"

"I am."

"Are you sure. You can tell me."

"I'm ready."

"...Okay."

Kali walks over to her, admiring the brand new look she has. She runs her hand over her slicked down hair and touches her cheek. Eleven smiles at her touch.

"I guess you're like me after all."

"Is that good?"

"I don't know."

"Are you like me?"

"...I hope so. I want to be as strong as you Jane."

"You're strong. Your powers."

"...Not that kind of strong. I can do some things."

Kali creates another illusion that captures Eleven's attention.

"This is nice. But I mean really strong. Like you."

The illusion fade and Eleven looks at Kali.

"You were in that lab for longer than I was. You dealt with more for those years. And, look at you. You're so powerful despite it. I'm strong in spite of it. You said you had friend, but no family."

"Friends can be family."

"I know. These misfits are me family. Like you, sister."

"Sister."

"I don't know you as well as I'd hope. And you know less. But I feel like I know you."

"Me too."

Kali grabs Eleven as she kisses her.

"...Like that. I love you Jane."

Eleven kisses her again.

"I love you Kali."

Kali kisses Eleven and they starts to make out.

"...How much time?"

"About an hour. Maybe less."

"Can we..."

"Yes."

Eleven & Kali rush back to the bed and Eleven starts to strip. Kali tosses all of her clothes off as fast as she can. Eleven drops down on the bed and her sister drops between her leg. She starts to eat Eleven out and fingers her ass. Eleven cums quickly, screaming into a pillow as she orgasms. Her cum drips from Kali's lips as they start kissing again. Then it's Kali's turn. She buries her face in the pillow with her ass up in the air as Eleven goes in hard on her next. She can't help herself and she makes Kali cum twice.

"Fuck Jane, you're so good at that."

"Are you still going to fuck me?"

"Of course."

Kali pushes Eleven onto her back.

"How?"

"Ah, never fucked a girl before. Let me show you."

Kali spreads Eleven's legs and crosses over her pussy with her own. Kali starts grinding their slobbery cunts together. Eleven figures what she's doing in a snap. Both girls thrust and pump their hips grinding together. Scissoring their legs together feel great. Kali uses her larger frame to force more power down on Eleven who ends up cumming. Her cum sprays out between their pussies in glorious fashion. The wetness being unleashed as Kali cumming fairly similar to her. She gushes out spraying a nice bath of cum over Eleven. She continues grinding her hips while moving positions. She spreads Eleven's legs even further and mounts her. She gets a flash of when Mike did the same to her for the first time. And Kali starts thrusting the the same too. Their hairy clits and pussies rubbing back and forth with juices splashing everywhere. The new position makes Kali cum first. She thrusts harder as the orgasm comes and ripples through her body. Eleven comes soon after from her powerful movements only for Kali to cum again when Eleven starts trembling from her orgasm. Eleven squeezes Kali's juicy ass creating more friction between them and both girls cum together. Kali takes the worse of it as she gushes another orgasm over them both. Eleven is pushed beyond hers though. She stands up on the bed crossing their cunts again. Going into over drive she start thrusting her hips, grinding her small soaking pussy over Kali's.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck Jane! That feels so good!"

Kali squeezes her tits as Eleven makes her cum again. Her tight ass squeezes between Kali's tights. More cum sprays out of Kali's cunt and then Eleven's. Her legs wobble and Eleven topples back down to the bed. Both girls still up keep their legs crossed. They sit up and kiss, groping and fondling each others breasts as they buck their hips, slamming their pussies together endlessly until they cum.

"Jane! Jane! Oh my god!"

"It feels so good Kali. I'm cumming!"

"...Arghhh! I'm cumming too. Cum with me Jane. At the same time. Cum at the same time!"

Eleven thrusts her hips harder than she has been. Kali starts sucking on her tits and they both explode with ecstasy as they each have another mind blowing orgasm. This time they both fall onto their backs as the mattress is drenched, soaking up more and more of their combined cum. Their both shivering as they're hit by the cool air coming in through a broken window. Eleven sits up and climbs on top of Kali, licking her pussy and tits on the way up. She lays down on her breasts and places her head between them.

"Are you trying to go again?"

"No."

"Good. Because I seriously can't. Shit. It's been a while since I've been fucked like that."

"You have before."

"...We're all family here Jane. I've had sex with all of those guys."

"Are they, the same?"

"No. Axel is pretty big. Funshine's bigger, but he's a teddy bear. Gentle. There's Mick. But Mick is more of a giver. Dottie a taker. She'll let you fuck her anyway you want as long as she cums in the end. They're all a bit different."

"...Do you have a favorite?"

"...No. I enjoy all of them but... no, I suppose I don't. But I think that'll change now."

"Why?"

"Because you're here."

"And no one is left out?"

"No. We have a rule. No one is off limits. No one can be left out. It wouldn't be fair. Let's say Axel opened his mouth and pissed everyone off. Now no one wants to sleep with him. Sometimes you have to forgive family. Plus, he usually says something stupid anyways."

Eleven smiles. For a minute the girls take a rest. Though neither is fully done as Eleven continues to fondle Kali's big tits and licks her nipples. Kali squeezing wide handfuls of Eleven's cheeks and fingering her cute asshole. A sense of time slowly begins to return to them as moments later there's a knock on the door, Mick waiting on the other side.

"Who?"

"It's Mick. I want to tell you we're set. Funshine's just out putting the last bit of stuff in the van. You guys coming or what?"

Eleven looks at Kali.

"...A lot."

"Yes. We were just talking. We'll be out in a minute."

"Alright."

Kali rolls over placing Eleven under her. Before she gets up she gives Eleven another minute of kissing and lightly running her fingers over El's cunt.

"Get dressed."

Kali goes to fingering her clit with her whole hand and then gives her pussy a few playful spanks. Each one making Eleven squeak out an adorable whimper.

"We've got so much more fun to have."

They kiss a little longer. Kali gets dressed before she does.

"We'll be waiting for you sister."

"...I'm coming."

Kali leaves her alone in the room. Eleven sits up on the edge of the mattress and throws on her shirt and jacket. Before grabbing her underwear and pants she starts fingering herself. The taste and scent of her sister are all over her. With every breath as her tongue runs along the roof of her mouth she can taste the sweat & cum she'd licked and sucked from Kali's body. Most of it swallowed soon after, the rest she'd spit into Kali's mouth for her to swallow. Now she was alone again. She couldn't hold in the baying call to reach another climax. She was a cum whore and she knew it. She came so many times with Mike. By herself. The others. And now with Kali. One more time seemed moot in comparison. Eleven thought of all the times she had came. From now, all the way back to her first time. Back in a place she never wanted to go. The lab. Dr. Brenner, her precious "papa" gave her her first orgasm. Even now, years later she remembered it. Coming into her bedroom after successfully moving a wooden block across a table. He was tall, powerful. She still loved him. She stood up and places a hand on the wall. Her fingers going deep inside as he had did to her. He fondled her then tiny hairless cunt. He had started it. Before she started to thrust her hips on her papa's hand, he slid a finger in her ass. So she did now as well. Two fingers up to her g-spot, one finger in her thin rectum. She cried his name & came on his hand. But his name wasn't what she said now. The last seconds before she came, Kali shot to the front of her mind. Kali was possibly the most experienced other she had beside him. The way she licked her, touched her. Down to the way they fucked.She was about to cum again. And then she had one final change in thought.

"...Mike!"

Her hips buck on her hand as her pussy and ass tighten around her fingers. The feeling she's experience since she was 8 had come and gone again. Several people made her do it. Most recently her lost sister. Before her, herself. Hopper. But time and time again, mike was the one who always came to mind either as inspiration. Or the last thing she thought of as her mind left her body and began floating off. Several drips of cum slip from her fingers to the floor between her legs.

"...Fuck ...Mike, yes ...Mike."

Eleven drops her head on the wall and sucks on her cum laced fingers. With her eyes closed she started to think of him. Her blank mind wandered for a while before going dark. Surrounded in darkness. She began walking. Listening for the boy she loved. Hopefully he was thinking of her. When she was in Hopper's cabin he had called every night but she could never answer. If she did he would know and come looking for her no matter what. That's what friends would do. Though Mike somehow seemed more than a friend. She didn't know it then but time has passed. Hopper explained. And what he couldn't or didn't she found in the magazines he had stashed away. She was in love. And then his voice hit her like a bolt of lightning. She looks around the void.

"Mike?"

His voice is close, behind her. She turns around and there he is. Mike Wheeler.

"Mike."

Her face lights up, but the smile fades as soon ass he gets a good look at him. He's there, moaning, calling a name. Will's name.

"...Mike?"

Mike stands there, naked, Will on the other end of his dick, his semen flying over the endless void. Mike lets go of Will's member as he squeezes his body and his cock releases a load of semen inside his ass. Will turns his head around and the two start to kiss.

"You had me worried earlier."

"My mom just wanted to take me to the doctors."

"About before?"

"Yeah."

"Are you okay now?"

"Yeah Mike, I'm fine."

"Good."

Eleven steps closer as both boys perk up and Will starts to fuck Mike. She reaches out. But as she touches Mike the image fades and she's standing back in the warehouse.

"...Mike."

Being away from him for so long was torture for her. But seeing him so happy without her was worse. Tears fall from her face onto the floor and she slams her fist into the wall. It takes her a little to get over it. The others are waiting. Eleven sits back down on the bed. Kali's words flood her mind and she tries to put it out of her mind but it's too loud.

"So, find that anger, focus on that..."

Wiping her eyes first then putting on the rest of her clothes. She lases up her boots and looks up.

"I want you to find something from your life. Something that angers you..."

Before she saw Max, now all she can see is Mike. The door flings open, nearly ripping from its hinges.

"...Mike."

Then she storms out of the room, joining the others as they set off for the Hawkins laboratory employees she located. The entire time thinking of was back in Hawkins. And in an instant, things seemed to go from great to a total shit storm. Everything seemed to be going so well after finding Kali. But now despite her protesting she was leaving her. The anger in her life, or Mike was gone. For a while Kali's words echoed in her head, fueling her rage, making her stronger. but now all she could hear was her saying something different.

"We belong together. There's nothing for you back there. They cannot save you, Jane."

And her mind came to her aid as the though of returning to Kali crossed her mind.

"No. But I can save them."

She knew they needed her. Her friends. Her family. Everyone she loved. Kali's voice calling her name rang in her head. But the further she got away, the longer she ran, the quieter it got.


End file.
